You'd Be Surprised
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Add together a trip to England, talk shows, parties, break ups, make ups, best friends, crazy fans, great memories, and two insane twins, and you've got...this story! Now complete! Mutli-chap. Channy, OC/OC, Zora/OC, Grady/Chastity, Tawnico.
1. SURPRISE!

**Okay guys! Here's the sequal to Chad with a Sister.**

**You **_**have**_** to read that story first to get this one. Sorry.**

**This story is dedicated to the readers/reviewers/favoriters of Chad with a Sister, my first fanfic. I was so surprised how many emails I had telling me about people who favorited the story and me, and reviewed etc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. **

**Chelsea's POV**

"Okay, now hang this over there!" Tawni said, handing me streamers and pointing to the wall across the room. I pushed my latter over towards the wall. I climbed up and began hanging the pink and yellow colored streamers. It had been a day since our sleepover at Sonny's. Today we were setting up for Sonny's surprise party. Zora was occupying Sonny while me and Tawni decorated the So Random! set. (AN: The room they used for the prom in Promises, Prom-misses) Nico and Grady were out getting food for the party.

"Alright, it looks good." Tawni said, stepping off her ladder and look around. I did the same and put my hands on my hips.

"It does. We are good decoraters!" I said. Me and Tawni high-fived.

"Now, we need to wait for Nico and Grady." Tawni said.

Almost on que Nico and Grady strolled in with a cart in front of them **(AN:Not a shopping cart, more like those cart tray things people present cakes on? I don't know how to describe it xD). **It had a "Happy 6th Month Anniversary Sonny!" Cake, bowls of fruit, chips, drinks, and other stuff.

"We're here! I hope what we got was okay..?" Nico said. The last part came out as more of a question.

"It's perfect! Set all of it out but the cake." Tawni said. Nico and Grady headed towards a table to the right of us.

"This is gonna be great! Lets just hope Chad didn't tell Sonny." Tawni said smiling.

"It was his job not too." I said.

"Yes, but he always does what people don't want him to do."

"Ahh - but there's the thing. He doesn't do what people don't _want _him to do. He does the opposite of what people expect. And since we _expect_ him to tell, he's not going to." I smiled.

"Ah." Tawni said, nodding her head.

"Okay, now what do you want us to do with the cake?" Grady said, pushing the cart back that now only had a cake on top of it.

"Leave it on the tray. We'll present it in the middle of the party." Tawni said.

"You know, we're almost acting like this is a birthday party." I said as Grady and Nico looked around. Tawni shrugged.

"Great job T and C." Nico said.

"C?" I asked curiously.

"He calls people by the first letter in their name sometimes." Tawni whispered. I nodded.

"We decorated, Grady and Nico brought the food, now we can just get all the guests here!" Tawni said.

"But what about Sonny? Is she still around here? Because if she is, she might get suspicious about all of the people suddenly piling in here." I said.

"Good point! I'll call Zora."

Tawni walked to the other side of the room with her phone.

She came back about 30 seconds later.

"Zora says she's still here, but she's gonna distract her somewhere else. We have to hurry though, Sonny's starting to get suspicious!" Tawni said.

"Alright, lets go get the guests!" I said, running out the door, Tawni, Grady, and Nico following me.

**Sonny's POV**

_Something weirds going on... I think?_

_Of course Zora's always weird. So thats not anything new._

_But it seems like she's trying to distract me with something? _

"Hey Sonny!" Zora said, walking back into the prop house after hanging up her phone. "Do you wanna go to the cafeteria and get frozen yogurt?" She said.

"Sure." I said, getting up off the couch.

We walked into the cafeteria. It was mostly empty. Zora walked towards the yogurt machine, and I followed her.

**Chelsea's POV**

We walked back in to the large room waiting for our guests to Sonny's party. I sat down in a chair that was next to one of the tables.

"Who knew threwing a party would be such hard work!" Tawni said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. All we did was make a ton of calls and run around sets inviting people." I said sarcastically.

Nico and Grady entered the room with the guests following them. Nico turned on some colored lights and music. More and more people started entering and dancing as the music played.

Me and Tawni looked around, smiling at our work. Sonny would be happy.

I looked down at my clothes, a white T-shirt with a pink star on it, black jeans, and pink boots. I looked over at Tawni. She was wearing something basic too compared to the people around us.

"Tawni! We have to go change." I said, pulling her elbow and running out of the room.

I looked in a full length mirror, admiring myself. I went down to my and Portlyn's dressing room while Tawni went to hers so we could both change for the party. I put on a brown knee-length dress that had pink polka dots on it. I put on a pink headband that hand a small bow at one side of it.

I walked out of my dressing room and rushed out of the Mackenzie Falls set and over to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. I opened the door to find Tawni admiring herself in _her_ mirror. She had on a peach dress with a ribbon tied around the middle (Picture on my profile.) and matching heels.

"Okay Tawni, lets go. We have to find Sonny and Zora." I said. I walked out of the room and she followed. We looked around for a while, then stepped into the cafeteria. Sonny and Zora were eating frozen yogurt. Sonny looked at us.

"You guys look great! But why are you all dressed up?" She asked, getting up. We ran towards her and each grabbed one of her wrists.

"Come with us!" Tawni said. We pulled her towards her and Tawni's dressing room. We walked inside. Tawni looked through a closet and pulled out a long yellow dress (Picture also on my profile) and yellow heels.

"Put these on!" She said, giving them to Sonny. Tawni looked through her makeup while Sonny went into the changing area in their dressin room. Sonny came back out wearing the yellow dress. She looked in her mirror.

"You look nice." Tawni said. "Now come on!" She said, pulling her hand. We walked back to the room that the party was being hosted at. As we stood outside the door, Sonny looked at it curiously.

"Whats with the music?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon." Tawni said.

I pulled out my phone and called Nico.

"Nico. We're outside the door. Start the announcement." Sonny looked at me confused before we could hear Nico's voice.

"Okay everybody!" He said into a microphone, "Now we'd like to introduce the main girl of this party. Give it up for Sonny!"

The guests at the party cheered and clapped. Grady pushed the door open as me and Tawni each held one of Sonny's hands and walked her through the door.

We had laid out a red carpet from that lead from the door to the small purple stage that was at the front of the room. Nico was standing on it.

"Happy 6th month anniversary Sonny. It's so great you came to So Random!" Nico clapped and walked off the stage, leaving the microphone on a small table that was next to the stage. Me and Tawni walked Sonny up to the small stage. She was smiling huge. She picked up the microphone.

"Thank you guys so much! I can't beleive you did this for me!" She said into it.

The crowd clapped again. They resumed their dancing as Sonny stepped off the stage and back towards us.

"You guys did all of this for me?" She said. She looked like she was about to cry tears of joy.

"It was Chelsea and I's job to decorate this room, Nico and Grady's to get the food, Zora's job to distract you, and Chad was just supposed to not tell you." Tawni said. Sonny laughed as she said Chad's job.

"Speaking of Chad, did he even come?" She said, looking around the crowd.

"I saw him as we were walking down the carpet." I said.

Sonny nodded. Her and Tawni went over to talk to some people that were in the crowd.

I looked around and immediently spotted the blonde head and blue eyes that is my brother. I walked towards him.

"Hey." I said.

"Nice job decorating the party." He said.

"Well it wasn't all me, it was Tawni too." I said. He nodded, looking around the room again.

"So I saw you staring at Sonny as she entered the room. You looked like you were about to... explode?" I laughed. His cheeks got red.

"She looks.. nice, tonight." I could tell he lied.

"Oh please. Your eyes were huge and you looked like your jaw was about to fall on the floor!" I said, slapping his shoulder.

"Okay, we both know I like her. Must you tease me?" He asked.

"Yes I must! Why hang around you if I can't tease you?"

"Well, thanks. Nice to know i'm your human punching bag." He said.

"Ahem! Excuse me, human slapping bag, not punching." I pointed out.

"Oh right." He said, probably thinking back to when I slapped him... _twice. _

"Anyway, why don't you go ask Sonny to dance, romeo?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, blush rising to his cheeks again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is shy? Chad you're never shy! This girl has changed you a lot!" I said.

His cheeks got redder and he looked at the floor.

"Oh i'm only playing, calm down." I said.

He brought his head back up and looked at my dress.

"Sonny's not the only one that looks nice. You look good yourself." He said.

"Thanks Chad!" I said smiling.

"Maybe a little to nice..?" He said.

I slapped his shoulder again. "Oh come on Chad!"

He's always been an over protective brother.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." I said.

"Chelsea!" Tawni whispered, tapping my shoulder. I turned around and looked at her confused. She motioned her head towards the stage. I nodded and mouthed "Oh."

"I'll be back." I said to Chad as Tawni pulled my arm. He raised and eyebrow at me.

Me and Tawni walked over towards the stage. I stood next to it as Tawni walked onto the stage and picked up the microphone. She signaled to Nico who turned the music off.

"Okay." Tawni said. Everyone stopped dancing and turned towards her. "Now we have a special musical performance for everyone!" She said. Everyone looked towards the middle of the room as Zora was pushing Sonny towards the red carpet and Nico and Grady were pushing Chad in the same direction. As soon as they were standing next to eachother, Zora, Nico, and Grady all scampered back into the crowd. Sonny and Chad looked up at Tawni confused.

"Lets give it up for Chelsea Dawn Cooper, who can surprisingly... sing!" She said. Everyone clapped. Sonny and Chad looked even more confused. Tawni brought out a microphone stand. I walked up and hugged Tawni before standing in front of the stand. A spotlight hit me.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the two people standing in the middle of the room because they are... stupid?" I smiled. "They're not stupid, just blind I guess." They got even more confused, if that was possible. I heard Sonny mumble to Chad. "Did you know you're sister could sing?"

"Nope."

I winked at them before looking over to Nico. I nodded and he turned on some music. I cleared my throat and began to sing:

_Two people who are blind_

_To something everyone else can see_

_Two people who just don't get_

_destiny_

_Try to hide_

_Try to cover your feelings_

_But there's not covering up what_

_you feel inside._

I looked at them. The confusion was gone on their face. Now they looked embarrassed. Or... was that happiness I saw?

_If I don't see love, then I don't know what I see._

_If I don't see love, then I don't know what it could be. _

_Everyone but them, knows it._

_Now it's there turn to show it. _

_Stop fighting, and just_

_Admit it. _

_If I don't see love, then I dont' know what I see._

_If I don't see love, then I don't know what it could be._

_If only, they realized it._

As I finished the song, I looked up at them again. It was happiness. Definitely happiness on their faces.

The crowd cheered as I bowed. I stepped down and stood infront of the stage, the spotlight following me.

"Don't you two realize it? What would you call it?" I said, snapping my finger. Tawni stood next to me.

"Being perfect for eachother?" She asked, looking at me like she just came up with the idea, even though we had all of this planned.

"Yup! That's it." I said.

**There it is! The first chapter. Hope you guys like it. And, also, I came up with the song lyrics. I know they're bad but I just came up with something random that rhymed and fit the situation. xD**

**-Abbie**


	2. Pairings

**Thank you to my reviewers acncchannyswacTNMEDBluva, MirandaKP, Sonny01, xmarkersarecoolx.**

**And my anonymous reviewers: AWW, musicluhver.**

**I'm glad you guys liked the song lyrics! They were random.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own SWAC. And I won't tomorrow. Or the next day, or the next day.. or next year. Or the year after that.. or ever.**

**

* * *

**

**Chelsea's POV **

Sonny and Chad stared at us like we were crazy.

"P-perfect for eachother?" Chad said.

"We're not perfect for eachother!" Sonny said her voice getting high.

"Sure you're not. Didn't you get the lyrics of that song at all? Two people who can't see something everyone else can. Doesn't that remind you of someone?" Tawni said.

"You guys.. you really think that me and Chad are perfect for eachother?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, we do!" I said. "I wrote a song for you guys and performed it here and everything!.."

Tawni turned to Chad. "So kiss her before we slap you both silly!" she exclaimed.

So they did. As they broke away, Tawni was clapping. Me and her high fived.

"But wait." Sonny said. Nico, Grady, and Zora were standing by us now.

"You guys are all okay with this? Don't you hate Chad?" she asked, looking at her cast.

"Well we really hated the idea at first." Nico said.

"I mean really really hated it." Zora interrupted.

"But if you guys really like eachother..." Nico continued.

"Besides that Chelsea and Tawni threatened us if we tried to argue with it a-" Grady said but got cut off when Tawni put her hand over his mouth and smiled innocently at Sonny. She raised an eyebrow at Tawni.

"Anyway, we'll be okay with it if we have too." Zora said.

Sonny smiled. Chad took one of her hands. "Want to dance?" He asked her. Nico turned the music back up as the two danced together and the crowd continued their dancing as well.

"So.." Nico said coming by Tawni. "Wanna dance?" He asked her.

"Sure." She smiled, linking her arm with his and going by Sonny and Chad near the middle of the room.

"Tawni and Nico?" I heard Sonny say.

Grady came near me.

"So, that was a good song you sang. You have a nice voice." He said shyly.

"Aww, thanks Grady!" I said. He looked at the floor. "Would you like to dance Grady?" I asked him. He perked up. "Sure." I took his hand as I put on my sunglasses. Sunglasses that I wore everywhere. I was lacking them a lot of tonight. It felt better wearing them.

As Grady and I danced near the other 2 couples, I looked around. Everyone looked so happy. The people dancing around us. Chad and Sonny looked so happy with eachother. The same with Tawni and Nico.

"So.." Sonny said, still dancing while she looked at Tawni and Nico who were next to her. "Are you two a couple now?" She asked.

"I guess so." Tawni said smiling.

"And what about you guys?" Sonny asked me and Grady.

"I guess so." I said, copying Tawni. I danced around, my ponytail bobbing around with me.

After a bit Zora came up to us holding a camera.

"How about a memory photo?" She asked smiling. Zora had changed since we went and got Sonny. She was wearing a more dressy outfit now. Apparently girly is surprising for Zora.

"Sure!" Sonny said. We all went up onto the stage. Chad stood at one end, his arm around Sonny. Nico stood next to them, his arm locked with Tawni's. Me and Grady stood at the end, holding hands. Zora ran down to the crowd. She came back with Portlyn.

"Portlyn, could you take our picture?" She asked. Portlyn nodded. She looked at the group of people and smiled. She punched a fist in the air then pointed at Chad.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her! Finally you did something about it!" She smiled. Chad rolled his eyes. Zora came up in front of Tawni and Nico in the middle and made a goofy face. Portlyn snapped the camera.  
"Thanks!" Sonny said as Portlyn handed Zora the camera.

The picture came up on the camera. We crowded around the camera to see it.

"It looks great! My hair looks.. perfect!" Tawni said.

Sonny playfully hit her shoulder.

"Cool! Now i'll go get copies of it for everyone." Zora said. "Even if I am disgusted by all of this." She motioned to us.

"Especially you and Chad!" She said pointing at Sonny. Then she ran off and out the door.

"So.. who wants to dance?" Sonny said. We all shrugged and began to do random dance moves.

Me, Sonny, Tawni, Grady, and Nico all walked into the prop house.

"You know, even if i'm guest starring on Mackenzie Falls, I like hanging out with the randoms more." I said smiling. They all returned my smile.

"When we first met you, we thought you were a little snobbish, but now.. you're pretty cool too." Sonny said. We had a group hug that even Tawni agreed too, and then I walked back towards my dressing room. Portlyn still wasn't there. I winked at myself in the mirror before changing out of my dress and into a red tanktop, blue jeans, and red sandals. I put my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my sunglasses before I walked out of my dressing room. I put the glasses on as I walked towards Chad's dressing room. I knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" he said. Wow, he seemed happy. I opened the door slightly and peeked my head inside.

"Hellllloooo." I said in a singing voice. He smiled at me.

"You're pretty happy now that you have Sonny, eh?" I asked him as I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"I've had a crush on her since I met her. Of course I am." He said, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"So you and cheese boy are together now?" He asked, turning his chair to face me.

"Grady's sweet. And sensitive. I like him." I said. I sat on the couch in the middle of his room.

"Hey, I have nothing against him." He said, putting his hands up in front of his chest. "I just think he's a little weird." He turned his chair back towards his mirror.

I shrugged it off. "Well, if I could choose anyone for my sister-in-law, I don't mind it being Sonny."

He turned his chair around again. "W-what? Who said I was marrying her? We just started dating today."

"I did." I smiled and walked out of his dressing room, towards the So Random! set.

**Tawni's POV**

Me and Sonny changed out of our dresses and back into normal clothes. I brushed my hair and re-applied my lipstick.

"You're happy with Chad, huh?" I asked Sonny.

"I liked him before I met him, truthfully. After I met him, I was a little dissapointed he was so self-conceited, but I got over it. So, yeah I am happy." Sonny smiled.

"You and Nico are together?" she asked me.

"Yeah I guess so. I like Nico. He's not bad when he's trying to be all suave." I said. Sonny chuckled.

"Well i'm glad you found someone you like." She said.

"Right back at you." I smiled and got up out of my chair. I walked out the door to the Mackenzie Falls set.

**Chelsea's POV**

I met up with Tawni about halfway between the So Random and Mackenzie Falls sets. Me and her stood next to eachother.

"We are good." We said in unison, nodding. We smiled and high-fived.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I thought this would be a good place to end it. And besides that, I have a bit of writer's block. But I wanted to get this up for you all. So there it is! Was anyone expecting Chelsea and Grady? And I threw in Tawnico too. **

**-Abbie**


	3. The Triple Date

**Here's the next chapter. Special shout out to acncchannyswacTNMEDBluva for the idea of the name "Gradsea" For Grady and Chelsea. I love it!**

**Now on to the story!**

**Okay, fine... I don't own SWAC, DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Me and Tawni did happy dances.

"We finally brought them together!" Tawni said.

"WE BROUGHT CHANNY!" We both exclaimed happy.

"You know," Tawni said. "I liked that party. I love wearing pretty dresses! I wanna throw another party!" she said.

"We can't just throw a random party. Besides, I have a better idea!" I said.

"Ooh, what?" Tawni asked.

"We could go on a ..triple... date!" I said, thinking for a moment before saying triple. "And we could go dancing!"

"Triple date? You mean me and Nico, Sonny and Chad, and you and Grady?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Normally i'd say no, but I really want to wear a pretty dress!" She said.

"Great! I'll tell Chad, you explain to Sonny, Nico, and Grady!" We smiled and ran off to our studios.

I opened Chad's door again.

"Great news!" I exlcaimed.

"What?"

"We're going on a triple date!" I said.

"Triple date? Who?" He asked.

"Me and Grady, you and Sonny, and Tawni and Nico!"

"Where, exactly?"

"We're going dancing!"

"Why?" he gave me a confused look.

"Well, Tawni was talking about how she wanted to wear a fancy dress again like she did at the party. But we couldn't throw another party, and I thought this would be more fun!" I smiled.

I noticed him kinda-sorta-smile.

"I suppose." He said.

"How about we go.. Saturday?" He nodded. "I'll tell Tawni." I went into my dressing room and grabbed my phone. I called her.

"Tawni!"

"Hey!"

"How about we go dancing Saturday?" I asked.

"Sounds great! I'll tell everyone else!" she said.

I said bye and hung up.

As soon as Chad parked the car I jumped out and grabbed his hand. I ran up the stairs of our house at light speed. I ran through a door next to our room doors, still dragging Chad with me. We had a huge walk in closet that held both of our clothes. We had our normal clothes in the closests that are in our rooms, but any other kind of clothes were in here. Most importantly, formal.

I ran towards Chad's side of the closet.

"We have to find you the perfect oufit for your first date with Sonny!" I said, throwing a few outfits at him. I pushed him towards the changing area.

"Try those on while I pick out my dress!" I said. I walked over to my clothes. I looked through a few outfits when Chad came out, modeling the first outfit.

"Nice. Try another one." I said. I looked through my clothes again.

After Chad modeled the few other outfits I gave him, we decided on one. I looked at him wearing it.

"Perfect!" I said. "Now hold on."

I took a few of the dresses I picked out and went to change.

"You're not gonna make me give my opinion on the dresses are you?" Chad said.

"Yup!" I said. I heard him groan.

"Oh stop whining!"

The first dress was orange. It came down to my knees, and it had a silver belt around the waist.

_Nah_.

The second one was light purple. It came down to the floor.

_Nah._

When I looked at the third one, I decided I could relieve Chad of his judging duty.

"Chad, you can go now if you want." I said.

"Alright, see you in a few."

I looked at the dress again. _Perfect._

I put it on. It was a red sleeveless dress. It had silver sequins on it, and a red belt. Looking through my clothes again after Chad left, I put on some clear high heels that had silver hearts on the front of them, and a silver heart necklace. **(AN: Pictures on my profile)** I walked out of the closet looking for Chad. I noticed him sitting on the couch downstairs. I hid behind the wall and whistled to get his attention. I stepped to the top of the staircase. Chad looked up at me.

"Wow.." I heard him mumble. He smiled at me and got up. I walked down the stairs. He met me at the bottom of the staircase.  
"But there's something missing." He said.

"What?" I asked.

He walked over to the coffee table and picked something black up. He came back over to me and slid my sunglasses over my eyes.

"There. Now you're perfect." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks Chad." I hugged him. "You're the best brother in the world."

"I know." He said. There was a ring at the door. Chad went over and answered it.

"Hey Chad!" I heard the familiar voice of Sonny.

"The limo's waiting!" I heard the familiar _whine_ of Tawni.

"Wait! Wait!" I heard a voice coming from the hall upstairs. My mother came running down the stairs, her blonde curls bouncing.

"I need to get a picture!" She said, motioning for the So Random cast to come inside.

"Mom!" Chad said.

"You're being such a mom!" I complained.

Sonny pushed our double door closed as we all stood in front of it. My mom snapped the camera. We opened the doors back up and walked outside.

"Have fun!" I heard my mom call from the inside of the house.

"Chelsea, you look great." Grady said.

"Thanks Grady, so do you!"

"And of course, your sunglasses. They complete you."

I looked past Grady and to Chad. He winked at me. I smiled at him.

We walked down the sidewalk and to the limo. Wow, it was big. _Tawni's. _

Me, Sonny, and Tawni sat on one side of the limo while Chad, Nico, and Grady sat across from us. I looked at Tawni and Sonny.

"You got to wear a fancy dress again Tawni, aren't you happy?" I said. She gave me a huge smile.

"Yes! I love this!" She said. She was wearing an aqua dress that had a frilly skirt and sequens on the top.

I looked over at Sonny. She was wearing a lilac dress that had lines of beads on the top. **(AN: Pictures of both dresses also on profile.)**

After a while of talking, the limo pulled up to a fancy restaurant that also had a dance floor. We got out. A few pictures and autographs later, we were at the front door. Chad opened the door at let everyone walk inside. I was last, so we went in at the same time.

"Are you feeling alright? I swear you just did something kind... and gentalmen-ish." I whispered.

"Sonny has changed me. A lot." He whispered back. I smiled.

_Thanks Sonny!_

As we walked in I spotted the dance floor.

"Lets go dance!" I said, pulling Grady's arm. The other two couples followed us.

We danced for a while, but then Chad came over to me and Grady.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked. Grady walked over to dance with Sonny.

"Why'd you do that?" I whispered.

"Can't I dance with my sister?" Chad asked.

I shrugged."I guess...but you've never done it before."

"And I apologize for that."

"Don't bother. Now what do you really want?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine, you got me." Chad sighed. "I was wondering...how much do you really like Grady?"

"Why?"

"Because...I think Chastity likes him."

"Chastity? From your cast?"

"Yup."

"Oh..okay..." I said.

"You don't sound that disappointed." Chad said, raising an eyebrow.

"You really think Chastity is going to try to steal him from me or something? She's the sweetest girl ever."

"I s'pose. Just thought i'd let you know."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

* * *

Me and Chad stepped out of the limo and back towards our house. I opened the door and turned on the lights as Chad sat on the couch.  
"How'd it happen?" He said.

"How'd what happen?" I asked.

"How did we end up dating randoms?" he answered my question with a question.

"I don't know." I said. "Opposites attract?"

"I mean, how many people like their enemies?" He asked.

I smiled.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

**There it is. Sorry I didn't talk much about Chelsea and Grady or Nico and Tawni this chapter. I was more phocused on Channy, and the brother-sister moments between Chad and Chelsea. Also sorry for any mistakes. **

**A story related question: What would be a good group song for Sonny, Chad, Chelsea, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora to all sing together? :D**

**-Abbie**


	4. Friendship

**Here's the next chapter. Personally, I think it's really cute! Their's so much friendship and brotherly sister moments and... awww!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or... well the rest of the disclaimer is at the end, I don't wanna spoil the surprise.**

**On to the story, my friends!**

**Sonny's POV**

_How in the world did I become so lucky?  
I got Chad for a boyfriend,_

_Tawni and Chelsea for two of my best friends, _

_I'm working on my favorite show So Random..._

_And to think only 6 months ago I was still back in Wisconsin._

_One shot on television and my life is changed forever._

_For the better._

I thought about all of this as I walked into the studio the morning after my "Triple Date" with Chad, Chelsea, Grady, Tawni, and Nico.

I walked into the prop house. I stopped dead in my tracks. In the middle of the room, instead of the couch, the chairs, etc...

There was a stage and a bunch of chairs.

"What's going on?" I asked Tawni as she came out from behind the photo booth.

"It's Chelsea's idea. We're having some kind of karaoke thing." She said.

Chelsea came out from the other side of the photo booth.

"Everyday's a party with you, huh Chelsea?" I asked her.

"Totally!" She said, doing a small dance.

We all laughed as Tawni joined her dancing.

They stopped and Chelsea spoke up again.

"There are some people out there that have hidden talents.. sometimes ones they don't get a chance to show. Like me, for instance. If it wasn't for that party I probably wouldn't have gotten to show people I could sing. Well, unless I still decided to plan this.. but anyway, like I was saying! This would be a good chance for other people to show their singing talents!" She smiled.

I smiled back. My cheeks went slightly red as I thought about what she said.

I was one of those people.

I sat down in one of the chairs. Chad sat next to me, with Chelsea next to him, Tawni next, and then Nico and Grady at the end. A few other casts came in (Including the rest of Mackenzie Falls) and sat down. I looked around. _Where's Zora?_

A few songs later, I decided maybe I should try. And I knew what song I would sing. And who I would sing it too.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Chad.

"Kay." He whispered back. I got up and went to the cafeteria. I saw Zora sitting at our usual table, playing in fro-yo.

She looked upset. I've never seen her like this before. It's strange. It's none-Zora like.

I sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Zora?" I asked. She didn't look up from her yogurt.

"Everyone is in the prop house right now, doing the karaoke thing, right?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I can't sing good. And I didn't really wanna be in there, that's all." She said.

"Zora, that's okay. Lots of people can't sing. Not everyone is perfect." I smiled at her.

She slightly smiled.

"And besides, I have a surprise for you." I said. I pulled her out of her seat and towards the prop house. My cast and Chad noticed me and Zora walk in. Apparently, they could read my mind. Chad sat in my chair and Chelsea sat in his chair. Chelsea patted the seat between her and Tawni. I pulled Zora over and she sat in the spot. Zora looked at me confused. I just smiled.

I went over to the computer that was supplying the music and put it to the song I wanted. I went up on stage.

"This is for you, Zora." I said while the music started playing. It was a few seconds before I started singing.

"I don't wanna make a scene.  
I don't wanna let you down.  
Try to do my own thing.  
And I'm starting to figure it out.  
Then it's alright.  
Keep it together.  
Where ever we go."

Zora's confused face turned into a smile as I continued singing.

"And it's alright.  
Oh well, whatever.  
Everybody needs to know.  
You might be crazy.  
Have I told you lately.  
That I love you.  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
And it's crazy.  
That someone could change me.  
That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
And you need to know that you're the reason why."

She smiled even more.

"I don't even care when they say that you're a little bit off.  
Look 'em in the eye I say.  
I can never get enough.  
Cause it's alright.  
Keep it together.  
Where ever we go.  
And it's alright.  
Oh well, whatever.  
Everybody needs to know.  
You might be crazy.  
Have I told you lately.  
That I love you.  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
And it's crazy.  
That someone could change me.  
That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
And you need to know that you're the reason why."

I figured this song fit nice for Zora. She was crazy, but that's what's so great about her.

"If it was rainin you would yell at the sun.  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done.  
You say it's just another day in the shade.  
Look at what a mess we made...  
You might be crazy.  
Have I told you lately.  
That I love you.  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
And it's crazy.  
That someone could change me.  
That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
You might be crazy.  
Have I told you lately.  
That I love you.  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
And it's crazy.  
That someone could change me.  
That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
And you need to know that you're the reason why."

Everyone clapped for me, especially Zora. She was beaming.

"It's true Zora," I said in the microphone. "I love you just like a sister. Same for you Chelsea and Tawni. And you're both crazy." I laughed along with everyone else.

"Hey, I might be your sister one day!" Chelsea called out. Chad nudged her in the side with his elbow. She slapped him in the back of the head. The crowd also laughed at their actions.

I smiled wide as an idea got into my head. I jumped off the stage and ran to the first row of chairs. I motioned for them all to come up on the stage. Zora looked hesitant, but she came up anyway.

"You gave me the confidence to do this." Zora said. I hugged her.

"I'm glad I could help." I whispered.

We walked up to the stage everyone looked confused.

I picked up a few more microphones and handed each of them one. I ran towards the labtop and put on the song I wanted. I walked, more like jumped back onto the stage smiling.

"Come on, you guys know this song!" I cheered out. The music started playing and Chad glared at me. If looks could kill, you could say goodbye to me.

"Sonny! How could you!" He whined.

"I know you hate Zac Efron, but... get over it." I said. I put my smile back on.

The music started playing and even Chad sang along. Tawni and Chelsea looked super happy to sing.

"Together, together, together everyone.  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun.  
Together, we're there for, each other every time.  
Together together come on lets do this right!"

I pushed Chad forward and made him sing first. He grumbled, but sang anyway. And man did he have a voice!

"Here and now it's time for celebration,  
I finally figured it out. (yeah yeah!)  
That all our dreams have no limitations.  
That's what it's all about(yeah yeah)!"

I went forward as Chad backed up. I sang the next solo.

"Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong. (we make each other strong!)  
Were not the same.  
Were different in a good way.  
Together's where we belong!"

I backed up so we were all in a straight line again and everyone sang together.

"We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that!  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true!

"Together, together, together everyone.  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun!  
Together, we're there for each other every time.  
Together together come on lets do this right!"

This time, to my surprise, Grady stepped forward.

"We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice.  
we're going to rock the house. (Yeah Yeah!)  
the party's on, now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout!"

Grady stepped back and Tawni stepped forward. She was a good singer too.

"We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all!"

Once again we all stood in a line, the audience clapping with the song. Everyone was smiling. Even Chad.

"We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it!

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it,  
Lets get to it,  
Time to show the world!"

We all did a few dance moves together during the instrumental part.

"We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are,  
We're all stars  
And we see that.  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it.  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it.

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!"

The crowd cheered as we finished. We were standing in the line in the order of Chad, Me, Chelsea, Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Nico. All of us were smiling huge smiles. Chad put his arm around me. I put one of my arms around him, and the other around Chelsea. Chelsea put her arm around me and around Tawni. Tawni, to my huge surprise, did the same, following with Zora, Grady, and Nico. We all bowed and smiled, high fiving and hugging eachother as we went off stage.

"That was awesome!" Zora said happily.

"It was! And you're not that bad of a singer Zora! And Tawni, Grady, and Chad, you guys were great too. I didn't know you could sing!" I said as the other casts left the prop house with smiles.

"And suprisingly, for singing a song that's from a movie that-" He shuddered, "Zac Efron is in, I had a lot of fun." Chad said.

I hugged him.

"Hey, everyone left but.. .now I wanna sing more!" Tawni said smiling too.

"Well, we still could. We don't _need_ an audience." I said.

Tawni looked at me like I was crazy for a moment - she loves audiences and attention - but that smiled.

"You know, you're right. And I know the perfect song." Tawni grabbed my arm and walked over to Chelsea. She grabbed her arm too. Chelsea jumped - Tawni was behind her back when she grabbed her arm, but she still came. Tawni ran over to the labtop and turned a song on. I noticed which one it was immediently and I beamed at Tawni. This is so nice of her! Chelsea looked happy too.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la.  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la."

Tawni sang the first line, I sang the second, and Chelsea sang the third.

"You come from here, I come from there."  
"You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere."  
"We're more alike than anybody could ever tell."

"Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks."  
"Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak."  
"But we can get up and let loose and LOL."

"It may seem cliché for me to wanna say.  
That you're not alone."  
(That you're not alone.)  
"And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact."  
"I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!"

"'Cause we're one and the same.  
We're anything but ordinary.  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary.

You and me, the perfect team,  
Chasing down the dream,  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la."

"I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me."  
"When we write the same song in a different key."  
"It's got a rhythm you and me can get along."

"It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone."  
(Here I go again.)  
"And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact."  
"I still got your back, yeah!"

"'Cause we're one and the same.  
We're anything but ordinary.  
One and the same,  
I think we're almost legendary.

You and me, the perfect team,  
Shaking up the scene.  
We're one and the same!

'Cause we're one and the same.  
We're anything but ordinary.  
One and the same,  
We're so good, more than momentary!

'Cause we're one  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah.)  
'Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary.)  
We're anything but ordinary!

You and me, the perfect team.  
Chasing down the dream, oh.  
You and me, the perfect team,  
Shaking up the scene.  
We're one and the same!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la.  
Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Me, Tawni, and Chelsea all got in a group hug. Chad, Nico, and Zora all clapped for us.

"That was so much fun!" Chelsea said, clapping.

Chelsea's POV

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed, clapping. I ran off stage and over to Chad. I whispered in his ear.

"How many people become best friends with their enemies?"

"You'd be surprised." He whispered back.

I ran into the house, up into my room, and jumped on my bed without even changing out of my dress.

One of the best nights of my life, and I am beat from it!

Chad leaned on my doorframe (I sadly left the door open) and smirked at me.

"Tired out?" he asked.

I nodded face-down on the pillow.

"We barely did anything!" He said, crossing his arms. I looked up at him, turning over slightly.

"Does it look like I care?"

He laughed a bit.

"How many people get tired out over barely doing anything?"

I smiled at him.

"You'd be surprised." I responded, and laid back down, falling asleep.

**So who liked it? And who's confused about Chad and Chelsea's game thing, always resulting in "You'd be surprised"? Probably lots of people! You'll see what it's about in the last chapter...**

**which is a while from here.**

**Anyway, another random question! What actress do you think would best play Chelsea?  
It's very random, I know, but I wanted to see your guy's answers!**

**The rest of the disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs they sang, One and the Same - Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez, We're All in This Together - HSM Cast, or You're the Reason - Victoria Justice.**

**Shout-Out again! This is to MirandaKP and my anonymous (Is that spelled correctly? xD) zaira for the idea of a HSM song, and to MirandaKP for more specifically saying "We're All in This Together." Thank you both! I give you virtual cookies.**

**Yet again, sorry for mistakes.**

**-Abbie**


	5. What About the Rivalry

**Thanks to all reviewers and favoriters and subscribers and all that. You can't believe how glad I am about how many e-mails I have telling me about that stuff. You all make me so happy! :D**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to acncchannyswacTNMEDBluva, MirandaKP, The Gr81, and BlackRose7894 because I feel like it. I love your reviews. Also, southernchristiangirl because you were my first reviewer and are still reviewing! **

**I agree with acncchannyswacTNMEDBluva about Bridget Mendler about being a good person to play Chelsea. Dunno why, it just seems like she would work. xD Even if she doesn't have blue eyes.**

**Random note. Who loved Sonny with a Secret? I did! Even if I was wet and freezing cold when I was watching it. Long story, if you really care PM me and i'll tell you. xD. It's all my sisters fault! I need to kill her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Bridget Mendler, Dance Forever (By Allstar Weekend), or um like anything. I do own the plot though. That's mine. Steal it and I will send Zora and Dakota after you. If they don't kill eachother first.**

Chelsea's POV 

I woke up with the sunshine from the window behind my bed in my eyes. I was sad today. My last day on Mackenzie Falls was yesterday...

Eh, i'll visit anyway. Condor Studios can take it as a surprise. Maybe i'll visit the So Random set instead. Chad's cast members... well Portlyn and Chastity are okay, but I don't really like the others. I think... as weird as it seems, I fit in better with So Random.

Weird, huh?

I would never have said that if you asked me two weeks ago. I would of said that 'funny' is boring and childish. I would of said I preferred anything but it. I would of said that So Random is the worst show created, and that I hate the cast.

I **would** have said that.

But now I wouldn't. Tawni, Sonny, and Zora are like the sister's i've never had. And Grady and Nico are like brothers. Even though I have a brother... well, he's like a brother too of course. We're all a family together. I'm sure two weeks ago Chad would have never said the things I mentioned earlier either. And he would have never said outloud that he liked Sonny. Even though he did. And Chad and Sonny owe me and Tawni a big thank you, by the way!

I got up and changed into a purple plaid shirt, a black vest, and black jeans. That's another thing, I wear different clothes now. I'm not all about pink, or tons of accessories or anything. I feel more down to earth now. I'm not so... fake, anymore, if that's what you'd like to say. It's like a hidden me was on the inside, but was to scared to come out. But the 'randoms' brought it out.

And I couldn't be happier.

Chad was already gone at the studio. I got into my silver car and rode down to the studio. I pulled into the studio parking lot and admired the beautiful day. There was a slight breeze. It blew my hair as I walked into the studio and towards the prop house. So Random rehearsing should be going on right now. I'll wait in the prop house and surprise them when they come in.  
I took my iPod out of my purse as I waited. As I was listening to a song, the cast of So Random walked in. I stood up and smiled at them. Sonny ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"Chelsea! What are you doing here? Didn't you finish with Mackenzie Falls yesterday?" She asked as she pulled away.

"You act like you haven't seen me in months! It's been two days, calm down! But yes, I did finish Mackenzie Falls. I can't visit my favorite cast?" I asked.

"I thought you liked Mackenzie Falls more then us? You hate funny. How are we your favorite cast?" Sonny asked confused.

"Ah ah ah ah." I said, putting my finger up. "I hated funny. Not anymore. You know, I felt like there was a shell over me like a turtle or something. That shell of evil. That made me all snobbish and stuck up and stuff. But you guys cracked that shell. I'm different now!" I smiled.

"That was touching. And a weird way of describing something. But touching!" Sonny said, smiling, then looking confused, then smiling again.

We laughed. My iPod was still running a song. My headphones fell out of it when I wasn't paying attention, and while me and the So Random cast were talking, a song started playing. I looked at the iPod and noticed the headphones. "Dance Forever" by Allstar Weekend started playing. I shrugged and danced too it. They looked at the iPod and me curiously, but then copied my actions.

Chad walked in while we were dancing to the song. He looked at me weird.

"You finished with Mackenzie Falls. What are you doing here?" Chad asked me.

"I can't visit my favorite cast?" I asked, walking towards the door and standing in front of him.

He put his hand up to his heart and preteneded to be shocked and hurt.

"I thought Mackenzie Falls was your favorite cast! What kind of sister are you?" He asked.

I laughed and he soon joined me.

"I'm kidding, of course. This has kind of become my favorite cast too." He mumbled the last part. But, they still heard him.

"Aww, Chad!" Sonny said. She ran over and hugged him. She put her arm on his shoulder and stuck the other one out.

"Group hug!" She called out. We all groaned but did anyway. And I knew. These people were true friends.

They aren't fake like my other friends were. Actually, me ex friends. I don't like them very much now.

They were unique and thats what I loved about them. Most people would call them weird.

I'd call them great.

"So, question." I said as we got out of our 'group hug' that Sonny insisted we had.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Is the feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random over?" I asked. Chad thought for a moment, then smiled and turned towards Sonny.

"Yes, I guess it is." He hugged her.

"Awww!" Me and Tawni said, standing next to them.

"Way to ruin the moment." Chad said. We giggled.

"I'm starving! Lets go get lunch." Nico said. We walked down to the cafeteria.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I got an idea.

"Guys! I have an idea!" I said smiling.  
"What?" Chad asked.

I ran over to the Mackenzie Falls table and started pushing it.  
"What are you doing?" Chad looked at me weird.

"How about instead of asking me you help?" I grunted, still pushing it.

"Well I would, but where are you trying to take it!" Chad said, putting his hands on the side of the table.

"We're pushing it next to the So Random table!"

He looked confused for a moment, but then realized what I was doing. Zora, Nico, and Grady walked over to the So Random table to move the chairs away on one side of it. Me and Chad proceeded to move the Mack Falls table next to the So Random table.

"You know, you're pretty strong. That's surprising." Chad said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't have anything against girls strength. It's just you. You always acted so fragile, like breaking a nail would be the end of the world. I didn't expect you to be this strong." Chad said.

"That was the old me. This is the new me. By the way, get used to the new one." I said as we pushed the table into the So Random one. I clapped my hands together.

"I like the new one." Chad said.

"Awww." I said, and I hugged him. "You're a great brother, you know that." I said.

"How did you go from being stuck up to being so down to earthly like? I didn't think you had it in you." He said.

I smiled.

"You'd be surprised." I said. "Now, on with my plan." I said. I looked at the tables pushed together. We pushed the chairs that were left in the tables.

"What is your plan?" Sonny asked.

"Well, if Brenda over there." I said, pointing to the lunch lady, "Sees that your sitting with the Mack Falls cast, maybe, just maybe, she might feed you something that actually resembles food." I smiled.

"Hey.. that's not a bad idea." Sonny said as she sat in one of the chairs.

The rest of Chad's cast walked in.

"Are we sitting with them?" Portlyn asked as she walked over to the table.

"Yes, we are." Chad said.

Portlyn smiled.

"Great!" She said, sitting across from Tawni.

"Great?" Chad asked.

"You know Chad, I may act dumb and mindless, but i'm not. And I've hated this rivalry. And you know, Chastity isn't mindless either. We acted that way to fit in." She said as Chastity to a seat next to her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup. We wanted this rivalry to end. And it finally did!" Chastity clapped.

Chad smiled and sat down.

Brenda walked over to the tables.

"Are you two shows friends now?" She asked.

"Yup." Chad nodded.

Brenda shrugged and started handing out plates of food.

"What do you guys want?" Brenda asked the So Random cast.

They looked shock for a second, then gave their answers. She handed them out lobsters and steaks.

They looked at the food, mouths watering.

"Are you guys gonna stare at that all day or eat it?" I asked before I took a bite of steak. They quickly grabbed forks and started eating.

"This rivalry ending..." Sonny said. "Is the best thing that's ever happened!" She said. Tawni laughed next to her.

"I know right!" She said.

"Who ever thought my cast and So Random would get along?" Chad whispered to me, motioning his hand toward everyone.

"You'd be surprised." I whispered back.

Me, Tawni, Portlyn, Chastity, and Sonny became really good friends. So did all of the guys. I looked over at Zora who looked like she felt left out.

Everyone was leaving the cafeteria, laughing and chatting. I walked to the back of the crowd where Zora was.

"Zora, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, everyone's coming friends, but me. There's no one in the Mackenzie Falls cast that is my age that I could really become friends with." She said looking down.

"That doesn't matter! Come on, you can hang out with us, right guys?" I asked, looking up the Tawni, Sonny, Portlyn and Chastity who stopped their talking.

"Definitly!" Sonny said. Zora smiled.

**There's another chapter. I hope you like it. Chelsea's become to nice for her own good, eh? I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't really think of much right now. And because of that problem, I don't know how long this story is gonna last. But i'll keep going as long as I can. I just need some kind of issue for them to go through. We can't be happy all the time, can we? We need more drama!**

**Chelsea: Why drama? I don't like drama much anymore!" **

**Me: Get over it?**

**Chelsea: Fine.**

**Me: Until next time! I'm Abbie.**

**Chelsea: And i'm Chelsea!**

**Me: And you're reading fanfiction! Bye!**

**I had to do that? xD Peace out suckahhh! **

**Chelsea: P.S., how come I don't get lines like Chad's "Peace out suckah" and "Really, _, really?"  
Me: Soon, Chelsea, soon.**

**-Abbie**


	6. The Return of the Sister

**Okay, so the first chapter had a few sentences edited in the beginning. I'd like to thank JacalynnKay for pointing out that Grady couldn't be like a brother to Chelsea because... well, she's dating him. xD It was a mistake. So I dedicate this chapter to them for helping me out! **

**And JacalynnKay, in response to your first question in your review... uh... I felt like it? :D Why not? xD**

**Disclaimer: Me no owning SWAC.**

**Chelsea's POV**

I walked up to the set of So Random again. It was the day after I ended the rivalry between Mack Falls and So Random. I decided I would visit Condor Studios as much as I could. It's where my friends were, after all.

As I walked up towards Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, I heard crying. I opened Tawni's door to find Sonny lieing on the animal print couch, crying her eyes out. I rushed to her side immediently.

"Sonny what happened?" I asked concerned. Tawni was sitting at her vanity staring at Sonny with a careing face.

"Chad..Portlyn... kiss." Was what I heard out of her mumbles.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell her what happened, Sonny." Tawni said. I looked at her and then back at Sonny.

"Well... you see." She said, managing to talk.

**(Flashback, Sonny's POV)**

_I walked up to Chad's dressing room door on the Mack Falls set._

_"Hey Chad!" I said as I opened the door. "How's the best boyfriend ev-" I stopped what I was saying immediently and dropped the present I was holding. _

_There in front of me were Chad and Portlyn._

_Kissing._

_"Chad!" I screamed. He looked at me._

_"Wait Sonny it's not what you think! Sonny, come back! Sonny!" I ignored his calling and ran as fast as I could to my dressing room. I fell on the couch, sobbing._

**Chelsea's POV**

"How..." Was all I managed to say. "That's it!" I screeched, standing up abruptly.

Sonny looked up at me confused.

"I don't understand why he would do this." She sobbed.

"I don't either!" Tawni said, running to the couch to sit by Sonny. She put her arm around her shoulder.

"Tawni, caring?" Sonny said.

"I do care Sonny. I don't get how Chad could do this." Tawni said, looking at the ground.

"I don't care if he's my brother." I said. "You guys better call the police, because there's about to be a case of murder!" I shouted. I tucked and rolled to the door.

"Since when could you do that?" Tawni asked, looking at me.  
"I've taken up gymnastics... and boxing." I said the last part with a devilish grin. "Speaking of boxing, I've got some training to do." I said, running out the door.

I ran into Chad's dressing room, full of fury.

"How?" I yelled at him.

"Chelsea! Thank goodness you're here. Sonny must of told you what happened! It didn't happen like you think-" I stopped him by yelling again.

"HOW!" I screamed.

"Chels, let me explain! I was practicing a scene with Portlyn. We were going over the Mack Falls script and the last part said we had to kiss! I would never do that to Sonny!" He cried.

"Explain that to the girl crying her heart out in her dressing room!" I yelled.

"I would but Tawni got a ban put against me. I'm not aloud to come on the So Random set."

I nodded slowely. "I'll bring Sonny to you then." I was about to walk out the door, but I turned around. I walked up to Chad and put my finger in his chest.

"Sonny's a sweet girl, though. And if you hurt her, or do something like this with it not being rehearsal, you will need to get a restraining order against me." I said through clenched teeth in a fake-smile. Chad shuddered back and I turned out of the door to go find Sonny.

I went in to her dressing room, to find her and Tawni the same as I left them.

"Great news!" I said, smiling.

Tawni jumped out of her seat. "Someone told you that Chad was in a coma?" She asked happily.  
I gave her an awkward smile.

"No, but i'm happy to know how you feel about my brother." I said.

"Why are you defending him?" She asked.

"He didn't actually kiss Portlyn!... Well, he did, but it wasn't real. They were rehearsing a Mack Falls scene." I said.

"And." I said when Sonny looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. "He's really sorry and wants to apologize in person. You need to come to the Mack Falls set though, cause Tawni got Chad banned from the So Random set.

"You did that for me?" Sonny asked Tawni. She nodded, biting her lip.

"And you went down to talk to Chad for me?" She asked, turning towards me. I copied Tawni's actions.

"Aww, you guys are the best!" She said. She stuck her arms out.

"Hug!" She said. Me and Tawni immediently both put our fingers out and made a circle around us indicating "My bubble." We were alike.

"Ooh fine!" Sonny sighed.

"Besides that," I said, "I didn't really talk to Chad." I said.

"You didn't?" Sonny asked, hurt.

"I didn't talk to him. More like yelled. And threatneded." I said smiling triumphantly.

"Aww!" Sonny said.

She put her arms out to hug again. We tried to do the 'bubble' thing again, but she ignored it and hugged us anyway.

"Now, let's go. I need to talk to Chad." Sonny said turning to me.

I walked towards the Mackenzie Falls set with Sonny following behind me.

When we got to Chad's dressing room door I turned the knob slowely. I opened and Sonny went through it fast, clearly excited that she found out Chad wasn't cheating on her afterwards. That's when I heard a voice, a scream, and a crash. This can't be good.

The voice sounded like one of the Mackenzie Falls' girls talking to Chad. She said "Chad, maybe Portlyn's not good enough to get you away from that stupid random girl, but I am!"

The scream must have been Sonny's. And then there's the crash...

I burst through the door to find Chad, looking confused, hurt, and well.. disgusted, I guess, from the actress that was hitting on him. The stupid Falls' actress was staring at me shocked, and Sonny... was on the floor. She fainted.

"Chad!" I screeched.

"It's Penelope's fault!" He yelled, pointing at the other actress.

"It is not!" Penelope yelled back. I ran up to Penelope.

"I suggest you leave." I said. She nodded and ran out of Chad's dressing room.

"Now, tell me what happened." I said to Chad.

"Well, Penelope came in here, telling me about how she likes me and that I should break up with Sonny for her. That's when Sonny came in. She screamed and fainted." He said.

I nodded and looked over at Sonny.

"What should we do with her?" Chad asked me.

"Let's take her to the prop house." I said, walking towards the door.

Chad helped me carry her to the prop house where we set her on the couch. I texted her cast and they came rushing in.

"What happened?" Zora asked.

Chad panted and repeated the story he told me earlier. Tawni came forward to look at Sonny.

"She must of been in shock, then?" Zora asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Well then we don't have much to worry about." Tawni said.

"You guys can go, i'm gonna stay with her." Chad said.

"I'll stay too." I added. The cast nodded and left.

"I've been walking on egg-shells with her lately." Chad said, looking down at Sonny.

"I noticed." I said.

We watched TV for a while until Sonny woke up.

"What's going on... What's HE DOING HERE?" Sonny said, her voice going from drowzy to screaming. She jumped up off the couch and leaned towards Chad. He put his hands in front of him as if she were going to attack him at any moment.

I stepped between them and looked at Sonny. "Sonny, calm down. He's not cheating on you. It was all Penelope." I said.

She looked unconvinced for a moment, but then noticed the truth in my and Chad's eyes.

"I know people, and I know when they're lieing. And you two aren't lieing." She said after a bit. Chad got up off the chair he was sitting in and walked towards Sonny. I took a step back so he could stand in front of her.

"I wouldn't lie to you anyway. I don't want to hurt you." He said. She smiled and hugged him.

"Awww!" I said.

"Again, ruining!" Chad said. He stared at me. I smiled innocently and giggled. Chad walked over by me.

"How many times are you gonna ruin moments with your 'awws'?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh come on, that one barely made sense!" He whisper-yelled in my ear.

"Sure it did." I said.

The So Random cast came back in the prop house.

"We were rehearsing some of the sketches that you aren't in when Chelsea called and said you were awake." Tawni said.

"Thanks for caring everyone." Sonny said smiling.

"Do you want to go get some fro-yo?" Nico asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Sonny said, linking her arm with Chad's as they all walked away.

I stood in place and smiled as I thought about everything that had happened.

Grady came back. "Are you coming Chels?" He asked me.

"Oh! Yeah." I said. I grabbed his hand and we walked out towards the cafeteria with the rest of the cast.

* * *

**Woo! Another short chapter, sorry. But better short then none at all, right? I could have made it longer, but then you would get it later. And I thought this was a nice place to end it. And besides, it's not EXTREMELY short, but i'm pretty sure i've made longer.**

**Now, here's where i'll mention each person who reviewed.. If you've reviewed, anonymous or not, you're name will be right here. Note, this is only for this story, not Chad with a Sister.**

**AWW (anonymous), xmarkersarecoolx, Sonny01, musicluhver (anonymous), MirandaKP, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, TheGr81, Lady-Apricotxx, southernchristiangirl, DariusWOW, Peace-Love-Sunshine, zaira (anonymous), BlackRose7894, reallyJavannah, JacalynnKay, and SashaStar. **

**After re-reading a few of the reviews when I was getting all the names, I have a few notes to some people's reviews.**

**xmarkersarecoolx and Sonny01 (Chapter 1) - Thanks for the comments about the song. It was random off the top of my head!**

**Lady-Apricotxx (Chapter 2) - Episode 8 "Fast Friends" He said he has cheese in his pants... weird, but that might be a hint? And he loves cheese pants (Episode 10 - "Sonny and the Studio Brat) **

**MirandaKP (Chapter 2) - xD I didn't even know I was gonna make them together, I just wanted to use that line from FFTF. But now that you mention it, you're right. xD I forgot about that when I made Chelsea and Grady dance. o:**

**MirandaKP, zaira (anonymous), ZoraChannyTwilight4ever (Chapter 3 and 4) - Thanks for giving me suggestions for actresses/songs when I asked. It means a lot!**

**There! But I also want you to know that if you favorited/alerted, you are also appreciated! Just because I didn't mention your name right now doesn't mean I don't care.**

**And no, this story's not over yet, I just haven't gone over all the reviewers and stuff for a while so I thought I would.**

**Till next time, farewell my friends.**

**-Abbie**


	7. David M

**Sorry for the cliffy at the end of the previous chapter.**

**Shout-out to MirandaKP for getting everything right in their review! Nice. **

**Even though it was kinda predictable...**

**And another shout out to Teddy Bear333 because their review makes me laugh. We should not push James Conroy of a cliff! Even if he does dump... from a distance. **

**Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**P.S. If you want an actor for David like I gave Bridgit Mendler for Chelsea, then um I say David Henrie. :3 David Henrie and Bridgit Mendler made a cute couple in WoWP, don't you agree?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-**

**Chelsea: Let me say it!**

**Me: I thought you weren't demanding and spoiled anymore...?**

**Chelsea: Whatever.**

**Me: FINE!**

**Chelsea: Good. Abbi-**

**Me: Now we're doing the "Fine" "Good" thing... Let's stop that.**

**Chelsea: Agreed.**

**Me: :D**

**Chelsea: Abbie doesn't own SWAC! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD! Oh or Miley Cyrus.**

**Me: Calm down Chelsea...**

**Chelsea: As long as you set me up with that new guy!**

**Me: Fine.**

**Chelsea: YAY! :D Oh, Abbie does own the plot for this story.. and me. D: Darn my made-upness! Oh oh and she wishes she owned Sterling Knight, but sadly she doesn't. **

**Me: Hehe...**

**back to the story... **

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Yeah. Anyway," Tawni said, looking back at the magazine. "It says here that your guys' relationship is apparently on the rocks." she said, holding up the magazine. _

_"What do you mean? Our relationship isn't 'on the rocks.'" Sonny said confused._

_I grabbed the magazine and looked at it._

_"It claims Sonny's cheating on Chad." I said. Chad's eyes lost their sparkle. "Turn page for exclusive photo of Sonny with another guy." I read-aloud._

_Everyone's jaws dropped. I turned the page._

**...**

**Chelsea's POV**

Sonny burst out laughing. She fell on the ground holding her sides.

"They think... i'm cheating... on Chad... with David?" she said in between laughs.

David and Chad both starting laughing like Sonny after they saw the picture.

"WOW!" Tawni said.

"I think we should go on a talk show or something to clear everything up." Chad said, wiping his eye.

"I agree." Sonny said. She turned to David.

"Aren't you excited! Your first talk-show!" She said.

"Bursting with joy!" he said sarcastically with fake enthusiasm, mocking her.

She slapped his arm.

"Well come on then!" Sonny said, grabbing Chad and David's arms and moving towards the door.

"Wait you wanna go right now?" Chad asked, pulling his arm away.

"Yes! I want this cleared up as soon as possible." she hissed.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"GOOD! Now lets go!" Sonny said, and then ran outside.

"So anyway, I said-" Tawni was sitting on the Prop House couch talking on her phone when I ran inside.

"Shh-shh! It's starting!" I said, turning the TV on and grabbing her phone. Zora, Nico, and Grady were also sitting in the Prop House waiting for the talk show to start.

"Alright, and were back. Sitting here with me is the newest and cutest couple, Channy." The audience cheered as the host of the talk show that Sonny, Chad, and David decided to go on introduced them.

"And this guy over here who was recently shown in a picture with Sonny, who apparently Sonny is cheating on Chad with." The woman said.

(Sorry i'm not giving names, I just don't know a talkshow/host I could use, so i'm not gonna!)

"Well actually i'm not cheating on Chad. David is my brother." Sonny said, motioning her hand towards David.

"Yup. Why would she cheat on me? I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said. Sonny smacked his arm.

"Oww." Chad mumbled, rubbing his arm and glaring at Sonny. She smiled at the crowd ignoring him.

"We just want this to all be cleared up." David said.

"Yes. I would never cheat on Chad... even if he does talk in third-person." Sonny said, mumbling the last part. "But I like him to much." she said, smiling and holding Chad's hand. The crowd awwed.

"Mmhm. Speaking of liking, Tween Weekly has photos of David here and a certain three named girl." The hostess said.

"Three named girl?" Sonny, Chad, and David asked at the same time.

"Yes. Didn't you see the photos?" The woman said, motioning to a small screen behind them. They turned there heads as pictures flashed on the screen.

There were photos of me and David sitting by the stream at the park.

"What?" I asked, as Tawni looked at me confused.

I grabbed the magazine and turned a few pages until I saw the photos.

"Chelsea Dawn Cooper's got a new BF?" I read the headline outloud. "What!" I repeated.

We looked back at the screen as someone spoke.

"Well, uh. We're not like together. We're just friends." David said. "We were just talking because our siblings are dating."

_We're just friends._

Why did those words sting me? I couldn't like him... _could I?_

"We were at the park when we saw Chelsea and Chad." Sonny said. "Chelsea and David wanted to get to know eachother apparently in case me and Chad got married." Sonny said, then stared at the camera with an angry face. "Right, Chelsea?"

I laughed.

"That's all the time we have for today!" The hostess said as the show faded out.

"Atleast that junk is cleared up." I said, getting off of the couch hoping for no questions.

"So, you like David, huh?" Tawni asked. I stopped walking.

"Shoot." I whispered to myself.

"Um, no. We were just talking, just like David and Sonny said." I said, turning around to face them.

"Ah. We'll see about that." Tawni said, then got up and left.

I watched her as she left and then turned back to the Zora, Grady, and Nico.

"What is she talking about?"

They shrugged.

I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink when I saw Chad sitting by the counter holding a plate and tearing plastic wrap off of it. He had a glass of milk next to him too.

"Hey what's that?" I asked, grabbing the milk and drinking it. He didn't notice.

"Sonny made me cookies. You know, she's really nice. I don't deserve her. Listen to me. She turned me into a sap!" he said. I nodded and grabbed a cookie. He didn't notice that either.

"You know, maybe you're right. Maybe she did change me for the best." he said. I finished the first cookie and grabbed the other one. Man this boy isn't observant. I nodded again pretending to listen to his rambling.

"I wonder how I could thank her." he said. I grabbed the last cookie. He finally looked up and noticed the empty plate and empty glass. I walked towards the door holding the cookie.

"You ate all my cookies!" he said. I guessed he looked over at the cup. "And drank my milk!" he shouted. I walked out of the kitchen ignoring him.

I sat on the living room couch, turning the TV on. I flipped through a few channels until something caught my eye. Chad came in and sat next to me.

"Hey cookie monster." he grumbled.

I put my hand on his face and pushed him slightly away.

"Shh shh!" I hissed, leaning towards the TV.

"Is this three named beauty falling for a Munroe, just like her heartthrob brother?" The person on the TV said, motioning towards a screen behind them.

The pictures taken of me and David by the stream showed up. Then, another one.

Me and David.. kissing?

"I never kissed him!" I screeched, standing up and pacing. Chad leaned forward from his previous spot in the corner of the couch where I pushed him. He pointed to a few spots on the screen.

"That's clearly manipulated. It looks really fake." he said. "That's you from that movie you shot during the kissing scene." Chad pointed to my picture. Then he moved his hand towards David. "And that's David during that talk-show we did earlier."

I walked back over by the TV and looked at it closer.  
"You're right." I said.

Then someone burst through the glass doors of our house. Sonny.

"You kissed my brother?" she asked, staring at me.

"No! It's fake!" I said. I pointed towards the screen repeating what Chad said.

"You're right! Gosh, the paparazzi stop at nothing." she said. "And poor David! He's in Hollywood for 3 days and already all of this happens?"

I sighed.

"Well what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Chad said.

"We could just hope that it will all pass by eventually. And like ignore it." Sonny said.

I grabbed her hand.

"We'll be right back Chad." I said, smiling at him. I pulled Sonny up the stairs and into my room. I peeked out of the door and shut it seeing that Chad didn't follow us. Sonny sat down on my bed.

"What?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sonny asked, standing up and looking worried.

"It's not that big of a problem. It's just..."

"It's just..." she repeated me, motioning her hand for me to go on.

"I think I like David!" I blurted out. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of my face defensivly.

"Y-you do?" she stuttered.

"I think so..." I said, opening my eyes.

"That's great! I'm happy for you!" Sonny said, hugging me.

"You are?"

"Yup!"

"I thought you would have been angry or something?" I asked.

"Why would I be angry? I'm not angry!" she said.

"Your voice didn't go high!" I exclaimed happy, pulling away from the hug slightly to smile at her.

"Yeah I know!" she said smiling. We hugged again.

"Okay so maybe he likes you too." Sonny said.

"He does?" I asked.

"I shouldn't be telling you this... but he told me he likes you. Maybe I can convince him to ask you out?" she said.

"Try!" I said.

"Don't worry, i'll try to set you guys up. Now lets get back to Chad before he.. well you never know what he'll do." Sonny walked out of the hallway and I followed her.

Sonny was standing at the top of the stairs with her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter.

"Wha-" I started saying, but she put her other hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet!" she whispered, then pointed down the stairs. I moved over so I could see what she was pointing at.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop laughing too.

Chad was still in the living room. Dancing to "Party in the U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus.

"Oooh Cha-ad." I sang, walking down the stairs. He turned around and stared at me and Sonny red-faced. He quickly shut the radio off and sat on the couch.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Really Chad, really?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"You." he laughed for a second. "You saw that?" he asked, still red.

"Oh yeah. And you are lucky I didn't have my phone." I said laughing.

Sonny came over and put one hand on Chad's shoulder.

"Ahh, Chad." she said. She ruffled his hair. "Thanks for the laughs." she said. She stood back by me and we both stared down at him. We burst into laughter.

"Chad." I said inbetween laughs. "You are one good dancer."

"Ha, anyway. What I wanted to say was that I think we need to go on another talk show." Sonny said.

"Why? Not that I don't love publicity, but you know." Chad said.

"To clear everything else up. Now they have these manipulated photos and everything. But what show are we gonna go on that won't show more photos and start more rumors like the one we were on earlier?"

We thought for a moment, then I got an idea. I snapped my fingers.

"Our uncle!" I said, looking at Chad.

"Uncle?" he asked.

"Our Uncle Edward! He has a talk show." I said.

"Oh right!" Chad stood up.

"Your uncle has a talk show?" Sonny asked, also standing up.

"Yeah, and sometimes he lets his daughter, our cousin, Ashley host it. It's a lot of fun when she hosts it too. She's crazy." I said smiling. Sonny looked at me weird.

"No not like mental hospital crazy, funny crazy." I said. Sonny smiled and nodded.

"Oh."

"That would be the perfect show!" Chad said.

"Well then call him!" I said.

"I'll call him." Chad said, running to the phone.

"This is gonna be awesome!" I said. "Why don't we see if we can get the rest of the So Random cast to come on too."

"Sure, why not?" Sonny said.

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing my bag. We ran out the door.

**No one's POV.**

Chad walked back into the living room holding the phone.

He looked around.

"Guys?"

Nothing.

"Guys? Where'd you go?"

**Chelsea's POV**

We went into the prop house where Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady were all sitting.

"Hey guys! Good news." Sonny said.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"You're all gonna be on a talk show!"

They smiled. Then Zora frowned.

"Wait, what talk show?" she asked.

"Well, Chelsea and Chad's uncle hosts one, and apparently there cousin Ashley gets the chance to host it some times." Sonny said sitting next to Tawni on the couch.

"What's it called?" Nico asked.

"Cooper Talk." I said.

Everyone leaned forward in their seats.

"I know, right. My uncle's so uncreative." I laughed.

"Your uncle hosts Cooper Talk?" Tawni said.

"Yeah."

"Your uncle is Edward Cooper?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." I repeated.

"Your cousin is Ashley Cooper?" Zora asked.

"YES! To every one of your questions! YES!" I said.

"Sweet!" They all mumbled, high fiving eachother.

"We're gonna be on Cooper Talk!" Tawni called. "I need to go get a new outfit!" she started running towards the door, then turned around.

"Not that my outfits aren't perfect enough.." She turned back around and ran out.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Cooper Talk is a super famous talk-show. I always dreamed of being on it!" Sonny said putting her hands on her chest in a dreamy way.

"It's such a horrible name. Like I said before, my uncle is very un-creative." I said. "And besides, "_Cooper_ Talk." Edward Cooper has blonde hair and blue eyes. You didn't think that there might be some relation?" I asked.

"I guess it makes sense, but we never really thought about it before." Nico said.

"Now come on man! We're gonna be on Cooper Talk!" Grady said, punching Nico's arm. "Let's go get ready!"

"You got it G." Nico said, and they walked out. I watched them leave then turned my head back at Sonny and Zora.

"They're acting like Tawni." I said. They nodded. I turned my head slightly and thought for a minute, then looked back at them.

"You guys wanna go shopping?" I asked. They shrugged and nodded and we walked out.

I walked out towards Chad's convertible. He motioned his hand towards me to go fast. I glared at him even though he probably couldn't see it. I opened the door to his car and jumped in.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked him.

"Well, we're driving down to our uncle's studio and everyone else is meeting us there." he said, backing out of the driveway.

"Mmk." I said.

I looked at Chad's outfit. He looked so, un-Chad. He had on a gray shirt with a blue and green plaid shirt over it that was un-buttoned. And he was wearing blue jeans and a pair of sunglasses.

"You look un-Chad." I said. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Un-Chad?" he asked.

"Un-Chad! Instead of like a leather jacket and stuff your wearing plaid and gray, and jeans." I said.

"I suppose. But you look un-Chelsea." he said.

I looked down at my clothes. I had on a blue tank top with black stars on it, a blue-jean skirt, and black leggings. I also had blue sandals.

"How do I look un-Chelsea?" I asked. He smirked. That stupid smirk! "Don't make me smack that smirk off your face!" I said pointing at him.

He laughed. "You look un-Chelsea. Your not wearing pink. Your wearing blue. It's not like you. And your missing something else." he said looking at me again.

"What?"

He opened up the glove department and dug around in it for a sec. He pulled something out. He closed the door.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes.

After a while we pulled into the driveway of the "Cooper Talk" studio.

I got out at the same time Chad did. I started walking towards the door but he stood in front of me.

I looked at him confused.

He pulled the thing that he got out of the glove-department out of his pocket.

My sunglasses.

He put them on me like he did before that triple-date.

"Now your more like yourself." he said. "What is it about those sunglasses?"

"You don't remeber?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"It was back when we were 8." I started.

* * *

**If you wanna say that's a cliffhanger, then sorry for that. Next chapter we get to find out why Chelsea loves her sunglasses.**

**It's not a huge deal, but if you were ever wondering, now your gonna find out. Also most of the next chapter is the talk show..**

**I take this story everywhere, huh? **

**I guess I just don't want it to end. **

**Till next time.**


	8. Talk Shows

**Sorry for the cliffy at the end of the previous chapter.**

**Shout-out to MirandaKP for getting everything right in their review! Nice. **

**Even though it was kinda predictable...**

**And another shout out to Teddy Bear333 because their review makes me laugh. We should not push James Conroy of a cliff! Even if he does dump... from a distance. **

**Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**P.S. If you want an actor for David like I gave Bridgit Mendler for Chelsea, then um I say Drew Roy. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-**

**Chelsea: Let me say it!**

**Me: I thought you weren't demanding and spoiled anymore...?**

**Chelsea: Whatever.**

**Me: FINE!**

**Chelsea: Good. Abbi-**

**Me: Now we're doing the "Fine" "Good" thing... Let's stop that.**

**Chelsea: Agreed.**

**Me: :D**

**Chelsea: Abbie doesn't own SWAC! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD! Oh or Miley Cyrus.**

**Me: Calm down Chelsea...**

**Chelsea: As long as you set me up with that new guy!**

**Me: Fine.**

**Chelsea: YAY! :D Oh, Abbie does own the plot for this story.. and me. D: Darn my made-upness! Oh oh and she wishes she owned Sterling Knight, but sadly she doesn't. **

**Me: Hehe...**

**back to the story... **

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Yeah. Anyway," Tawni said, looking back at the magazine. "It says here that your guys' relationship is apparently on the rocks." she said, holding up the magazine. _

_"What do you mean? Our relationship isn't 'on the rocks.'" Sonny said confused._

_I grabbed the magazine and looked at it._

_"It claims Sonny's cheating on Chad." I said. Chad's eyes lost their sparkle. "Turn page for exclusive photo of Sonny with another guy." I read-aloud._

_Everyone's jaws dropped. I turned the page._

**...**

**Chelsea's POV**

Sonny burst out laughing. She fell on the ground holding her sides.

"They think... i'm cheating... on Chad... with David?" she said in between laughs.

David and Chad both starting laughing like Sonny after they saw the picture.

"WOW!" Tawni said.

"I think we should go on a talk show or something to clear everything up." Chad said, wiping his eye.

"I agree." Sonny said. She turned to David.

"Aren't you excited! Your first talk-show!" She said.

"Bursting with joy!" he said sarcastically with fake enthusiasm, mocking her.

She slapped his arm.

"Well come on then!" Sonny said, grabbing Chad and David's arms and moving towards the door.

"Wait you wanna go right now?" Chad asked, pulling his arm away.

"Yes! I want this cleared up as soon as possible." she hissed.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"GOOD! Now lets go!" Sonny said, and then ran outside.

"So anyway, I said-" Tawni was sitting on the Prop House couch talking on her phone when I ran inside.

"Shh-shh! It's starting!" I said, turning the TV on and grabbing her phone. Zora, Nico, and Grady were also sitting in the Prop House waiting for the talk show to start.

"Alright, and were back. Sitting here with me is the newest and cutest couple, Channy." The audience cheered as the host of the talk show that Sonny, Chad, and David decided to go on introduced them.

"And this guy over here who was recently shown in a picture with Sonny, who apparently Sonny is cheating on Chad with." The woman said.

(Sorry i'm not giving names, I just don't know a talkshow/host I could use, so i'm not gonna!)

"Well actually i'm not cheating on Chad. David is my brother." Sonny said, motioning her hand towards David.

"Yup. Why would she cheat on me? I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said. Sonny smacked his arm.

"Oww." Chad mumbled, rubbing his arm and glaring at Sonny. She smiled at the crowd ignoring him.

"We just want this to all be cleared up." David said.

"Yes. I would never cheat on Chad... even if he does talk in third-person." Sonny said, mumbling the last part. "But I like him to much." she said, smiling and holding Chad's hand. The crowd awwed.

"Mmhm. Speaking of liking, Tween Weekly has photos of David here and a certain three named girl." The hostess said.

"Three named girl?" Sonny, Chad, and David asked at the same time.

"Yes. Didn't you see the photos?" The woman said, motioning to a small screen behind them. They turned there heads as pictures flashed on the screen.

There were photos of me and David sitting by the stream at the park.

"What?" I asked, as Tawni looked at me confused.

I grabbed the magazine and turned a few pages until I saw the photos.

"Chelsea Dawn Cooper's got a new BF?" I read the headline outloud. "What!" I repeated.

We looked back at the screen as someone spoke.

"Well, uh. We're not like together. We're just friends." David said. "We were just talking because our siblings are dating."

_We're just friends._

Why did those words sting me? I couldn't like him... _could I?_

"We were at the park when we saw Chelsea and Chad." Sonny said. "Chelsea and David wanted to get to know eachother apparently in case me and Chad got married." Sonny said, then stared at the camera with an angry face. "Right, Chelsea?"

I laughed.

"That's all the time we have for today!" The hostess said as the show faded out.

"Atleast that junk is cleared up." I said, getting off of the couch hoping for no questions.

"So, you like David, huh?" Tawni asked. I stopped walking.

"Shoot." I whispered to myself.

"Um, no. We were just talking, just like David and Sonny said." I said, turning around to face them.

"Ah. We'll see about that." Tawni said, then got up and left.

I watched her as she left and then turned back to the Zora, Grady, and Nico.

"What is she talking about?"

They shrugged.

I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink when I saw Chad sitting by the counter holding a plate and tearing plastic wrap off of it. He had a glass of milk next to him too.

"Hey what's that?" I asked, grabbing the milk and drinking it. He didn't notice.

"Sonny made me cookies. You know, she's really nice. I don't deserve her. Listen to me. She turned me into a sap!" he said. I nodded and grabbed a cookie. He didn't notice that either.

"You know, maybe you're right. Maybe she did change me for the best." he said. I finished the first cookie and grabbed the other one. Man this boy isn't observant. I nodded again pretending to listen to his rambling.

"I wonder how I could thank her." he said. I grabbed the last cookie. He finally looked up and noticed the empty plate and empty glass. I walked towards the door holding the cookie.

"You ate all my cookies!" he said. I guessed he looked over at the cup. "And drank my milk!" he shouted. I walked out of the kitchen ignoring him.

I sat on the living room couch, turning the TV on. I flipped through a few channels until something caught my eye. Chad came in and sat next to me.

"Hey cookie monster." he grumbled.

I put my hand on his face and pushed him slightly away.

"Shh shh!" I hissed, leaning towards the TV.

"Is this three named beauty falling for a Munroe, just like her heartthrob brother?" The person on the TV said, motioning towards a screen behind them.

The pictures taken of me and David by the stream showed up. Then, another one.

Me and David.. kissing?

"I never kissed him!" I screeched, standing up and pacing. Chad leaned forward from his previous spot in the corner of the couch where I pushed him. He pointed to a few spots on the screen.

"That's clearly manipulated. It looks really fake." he said. "That's you from that movie you shot during the kissing scene." Chad pointed to my picture. Then he moved his hand towards David. "And that's David during that talk-show we did earlier."

I walked back over by the TV and looked at it closer.  
"You're right." I said.

Then someone burst through the glass doors of our house. Sonny.

"You kissed my brother?" she asked, staring at me.

"No! It's fake!" I said. I pointed towards the screen repeating what Chad said.

"You're right! Gosh, the paparazzi stop at nothing." she said. "And poor David! He's in Hollywood for 3 days and already all of this happens?"

I sighed.

"Well what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Chad said.

"We could just hope that it will all pass by eventually. And like ignore it." Sonny said.

I grabbed her hand.

"We'll be right back Chad." I said, smiling at him. I pulled Sonny up the stairs and into my room. I peeked out of the door and shut it seeing that Chad didn't follow us. Sonny sat down on my bed.

"What?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sonny asked, standing up and looking worried.

"It's not that big of a problem. It's just..."

"It's just..." she repeated me, motioning her hand for me to go on.

"I think I like David!" I blurted out. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of my face defensivly.

"Y-you do?" she stuttered.

"I think so..." I said, opening my eyes.

"That's great! I'm happy for you!" Sonny said, hugging me.

"You are?"

"Yup!"

"I thought you would have been angry or something?" I asked.

"Why would I be angry? I'm not angry!" she said.

"Your voice didn't go high!" I exclaimed happy, pulling away from the hug slightly to smile at her.

"Yeah I know!" she said smiling. We hugged again.

"Okay so maybe he likes you too." Sonny said.

"He does?" I asked.

"I shouldn't be telling you this... but he told me he likes you. Maybe I can convince him to ask you out?" she said.

"Try!" I said.

"Don't worry, i'll try to set you guys up. Now lets get back to Chad before he.. well you never know what he'll do." Sonny walked out of the hallway and I followed her.

Sonny was standing at the top of the stairs with her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter.

"Wha-" I started saying, but she put her other hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet!" she whispered, then pointed down the stairs. I moved over so I could see what she was pointing at.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop laughing too.

Chad was still in the living room. Dancing to "Party in the U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus.

"Oooh Cha-ad." I sang, walking down the stairs. He turned around and stared at me and Sonny red-faced. He quickly shut the radio off and sat on the couch.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Really Chad, really?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"You." he laughed for a second. "You saw that?" he asked, still red.

"Oh yeah. And you are lucky I didn't have my phone." I said laughing.

Sonny came over and put one hand on Chad's shoulder.

"Ahh, Chad." she said. She ruffled his hair. "Thanks for the laughs." she said. She stood back by me and we both stared down at him. We burst into laughter.

"Chad." I said inbetween laughs. "You are one good dancer."

"Ha, anyway. What I wanted to say was that I think we need to go on another talk show." Sonny said.

"Why? Not that I don't love publicity, but you know." Chad said.

"To clear everything else up. Now they have these manipulated photos and everything. But what show are we gonna go on that won't show more photos and start more rumors like the one we were on earlier?"

We thought for a moment, then I got an idea. I snapped my fingers.

"Our uncle!" I said, looking at Chad.

"Uncle?" he asked.

"Our Uncle Edward! He has a talk show." I said.

"Oh right!" Chad stood up.

"Your uncle has a talk show?" Sonny asked, also standing up.

"Yeah, and sometimes he lets his daughter, our cousin, Ashley host it. It's a lot of fun when she hosts it too. She's crazy." I said smiling. Sonny looked at me weird.

"No not like mental hospital crazy, funny crazy." I said. Sonny smiled and nodded.

"Oh."

"That would be the perfect show!" Chad said.

"Well then call him!" I said.

"I'll call him." Chad said, running to the phone.

"This is gonna be awesome!" I said. "Why don't we see if we can get the rest of the So Random cast to come on too."

"Sure, why not?" Sonny said.

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing my bag. We ran out the door.

**No one's POV.**

Chad walked back into the living room holding the phone.

He looked around.

"Guys?"

Nothing.

"Guys? Where'd you go?"

**Chelsea's POV**

We went into the prop house where Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady were all sitting.

"Hey guys! Good news." Sonny said.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"You're all gonna be on a talk show!"

They smiled. Then Zora frowned.

"Wait, what talk show?" she asked.

"Well, Chelsea and Chad's uncle hosts one, and apparently there cousin Ashley gets the chance to host it some times." Sonny said sitting next to Tawni on the couch.

"What's it called?" Nico asked.

"Cooper Talk." I said.

Everyone leaned forward in their seats.

"I know, right. My uncle's so uncreative." I laughed.

"Your uncle hosts Cooper Talk?" Tawni said.

"Yeah."

"Your uncle is Edward Cooper?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." I repeated.

"Your cousin is Ashley Cooper?" Zora asked.

"YES! To every one of your questions! YES!" I said.

"Sweet!" They all mumbled, high fiving eachother.

"We're gonna be on Cooper Talk!" Tawni called. "I need to go get a new outfit!" she started running towards the door, then turned around.

"Not that my outfits aren't perfect enough.." She turned back around and ran out.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Cooper Talk is a super famous talk-show. I always dreamed of being on it!" Sonny said putting her hands on her chest in a dreamy way.

"It's such a horrible name. Like I said before, my uncle is very un-creative." I said. "And besides, "_Cooper_ Talk." Edward Cooper has blonde hair and blue eyes. You didn't think that there might be some relation?" I asked.

"I guess it makes sense, but we never really thought about it before." Nico said.

"Now come on man! We're gonna be on Cooper Talk!" Grady said, punching Nico's arm. "Let's go get ready!"

"You got it G." Nico said, and they walked out. I watched them leave then turned my head back at Sonny and Zora.

"They're acting like Tawni." I said. They nodded. I turned my head slightly and thought for a minute, then looked back at them.

"You guys wanna go shopping?" I asked. They shrugged and nodded and we walked out.

I walked out towards Chad's convertible. He motioned his hand towards me to go fast. I glared at him even though he probably couldn't see it. I opened the door to his car and jumped in.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked him.

"Well, we're driving down to our uncle's studio and everyone else is meeting us there." he said, backing out of the driveway.

"Mmk." I said.

I looked at Chad's outfit. He looked so, un-Chad. He had on a gray shirt with a blue and green plaid shirt over it that was un-buttoned. And he was wearing blue jeans and a pair of sunglasses.

"You look un-Chad." I said. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Un-Chad?" he asked.

"Un-Chad! Instead of like a leather jacket and stuff your wearing plaid and gray, and jeans." I said.

"I suppose. But you look un-Chelsea." he said.

I looked down at my clothes. I had on a blue tank top with black stars on it, a blue-jean skirt, and black leggings. I also had blue sandals.

"How do I look un-Chelsea?" I asked. He smirked. That stupid smirk! "Don't make me smack that smirk off your face!" I said pointing at him.

He laughed. "You look un-Chelsea. Your not wearing pink. Your wearing blue. It's not like you. And your missing something else." he said looking at me again.

"What?"

He opened up the glove department and dug around in it for a sec. He pulled something out. He closed the door.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes.

After a while we pulled into the driveway of the "Cooper Talk" studio.

I got out at the same time Chad did. I started walking towards the door but he stood in front of me.

I looked at him confused.

He pulled the thing that he got out of the glove-department out of his pocket.

My sunglasses.

He put them on me like he did before that triple-date.

"Now your more like yourself." he said. "What is it about those sunglasses?"

"You don't remeber?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"It was back when we were 8." I started.

* * *

**If you wanna say that's a cliffhanger, then sorry for that. Next chapter we get to find out why Chelsea loves her sunglasses.**

**It's not a huge deal, but if you were ever wondering, now your gonna find out. Also most of the next chapter is the talk show..**

**I take this story everywhere, huh? **

**I guess I just don't want it to end. **

**Till next time.**


	9. Ashley and Jenna

**Responses to a few reviews:**

**XxYellowRibbonxX - Because it would be rude! Funny... but rude!**

**MirandaKP - Yeah, I know, you can't guess, but your about to find out!**

**Peace-Love-Sonshine - Thanks! That's the kind of review that keeps me writing. :3**

**maddddi - Sorry about the lack of Chad/Sonny POV. Sonny's POV i'll be adding more of, but as for Chad.. well since i'm a girl it's hard to write his POV I guess. xD**

**Teddy Bear333 - He's not coming in this story! If he came in Chad would probably beat him up for coming back, so I'm not gonna add him. **

**If you guys wanna push James Conroy off a cliff, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. He just won't be getting pushed off of a cliff in my story. Cause he won't be in my story!**

**Well thats it. Now on to the story.**

**Oh and I don't own SWAC.**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best real life friends, Ashley. You got a character named after you, girl!**

**xD**

**Story time!**

* * *

Previously:

_He pulled the thing that he got out of the glove-department out of his pocket._

_My sunglasses._

_He put them on me like he did before that triple-date._

_"Now your more like yourself." he said. "What is it about those sunglasses?" _

_"You don't remeber?" I asked._

_He shook his head._

_"It was back when we were 8." I started._

**Chelsea's POV**

"It was back when we were 8." I started. "Remeber when we were shopping, and I was upset because I didn't have enough money to buy a pair of sunglasses I wanted?" I asked.

Chad looked confused for a second, but then he nodded.

"Well I continued walking with mom, not noticing you and dad disappeared. Then a few minutes later, you come running up to me holding a pair of sunglasses." I said, taking the sunglasses off and looking at them. I smiled. I looked up to see Chad smiling too. He took the pair of sunglasses out of my hands.

"These are those same glasses?" he asked me. I nodded. "You kept them." he smiled. Not a smirk, a warm smile.

"You kept them." he repeated. "For 9 years?"

"Yeah." I said, looking down. I felt slightly embarrassed. I was waiting for some kind of insult.

He tilted my head up and put the sunglasses on.

"They look good on you." he said.

He hugged me.

"You're a great brother, you know that?" I asked.

"You're a good sister." he said. We both smiled and walked up to the studio. There were glass doors, kind of like our house.

"Where is everyone else?" Chad asked.

"Don't know. Oh, well all except Tawni. She called me and said she was on her way." Sonny said. We heard a car outside. Sonny pointed towards the door. "There she is."

I looked outside to find a pink convertible. _Figures. _I mean, I like Tawni, but she's so predictable!

Tawni came through the doors a few minutes later.

"Hey Tawn." Sonny said.

"Hey! I'm so excited! I'm gonna be on one of the most popular talk shows in America!" she clapped.

After a while Nico and Grady also showed up, and Zora's parents dropped her off.

"Great! Now let's go!" I said, grabbing Chad and Sonny's hands (They were the closest) and dragging them towards the set.

"Chelsea! Chaddy!" Uncle Edward said, opening his arms. We went over and hugged him.

"Hey uncle. Where's Ashley?" I asked, pulling out of his hug.

"She's over there." he said, pointing towards the snack table. Upon hearing her name, Ashley looked up.

"Double C's!" she said, dropping a muffin and running towards us.

"Hey Ashley!" I said. Even if Ashley liked food so much (hence the muffin) she was still skinny. She wasn't ugly, either. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like us. Her hair which was more my color then Chad's met down to her shoulders. She was the same age as us, too.

"Hey, weren't you like 15 the last time we saw you?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, so were you." she said, smirking at him. He glared at her. Chad and Ashley, they've never gotten along to well. Ashley was always making fun of him and pulling pranks. Kind of like an older Zora.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ashley asked, ignoring Chad's glare.

"We're gonna be on the talk show. We have some rumors to clear up." Sonny said.

"Hey." Ashley's eyes widened. "Your Sonny Munroe, from So Random, right?" she asked. Sonny nodded.

Ashley moved past us and looked at everyone else.

"And your.. everyone else." Ashley said, then turning around back to face us. Chad held back a laugh. I elbowed him in the side still keeping my smile.

"I don't know who you are though." she said to David. Chad laughed. "I don't know who you are either." Ashley said, probably noticing his laughing. She turned to Chad and smirked. Chad stopped laughing and glared again.

"Anyway, back to more important people." she said, earning another glare from Chad. "Who are you?" she asked David.

"I'm Sonny's brother, David Munroe." he said.

"Ah, nice to meet you. Anyway!" Ashley said, turning back to me. "It's great your here! I'm guest... hosting, for a while. So now the show is double the fun!" she said.

"Great!" I said smiling.

"Great..." Chad mumbled sarcastically. Ashley punched his arm.

"Hey hey, no reason to beat me up." Chad said, rubbing his arm.

"There are plenty of reasons to beat you up. But if I listed them, we'd be here all day and have no time for the show." Ashley skipped over to the set. As soon as she was over by the desk we all started laughing except Chad. He glared at all of us.

"Well guys, i'll be happy to have you on the show." Ashley said as we walked up by her. "Well, almost everyone." she said, earning another glare from Chad.

**Sonny's POV**

Behind the wood desk Ashley was standing by was a dark red chair. To the left of the desk in a line were four also dark red chairs. Ashley looked around at the set up.

"This is boring and office-like." she said.

"That's what most talk shows look like." I said.

"Well, I don't like it! Time to bring in _my_ set-up!" Ashley clapped her hands together. She walked off of the set and over by the snack table. Grabbing a soda, she sat in a black chair that had her name on the back of it.

"Jenna!" she called out. A girl with dark brown hair that was slightly curled on the bottom and blue eyes walked towards her. She had headphones on.

"Yeah?" The girl asked.

"Have them bring out the stuff for _my_ show." she said, taking a sip of the soda.

The girl, who apparently was named Jenna, nodded.

"Mmkay. Anything else, _your highness_?" she said in a teasing way.

"Nope." she said.

"Hey Jenna!" Chelsea called out, waving. Jenna looked over at Chelsea and smiled. She walked towards us.

"Hey Chels." Jenna said. "Why are you here?"

Chelsea was about to say something before Ashley cut in walking over by us.

"They're gonna be on the show. Something about rumors... but that's why I need my stuff, because i'll be hosting while they are here!" Ashley said. Jenna nodded. Ashley looked like she was thinking, then smiled.

"How about you guys come on for a while? We can talk about more then just these rumor things.. and I could have people send in questions for you guys too!" she said.

Chelsea and Chad looked excited. Yeah. Chad did. Didn't he hate Ashley or something?

"What do you think guys?" Chelsea asked us, her and Chad turning around.

"I think it's a great idea. I know i'd love to!" I said cheerifully.

"I'll get to be on Cooper Talk even more!" Tawni clapped her hands. "I'm in! But i'll need more Coco-Moco-Coco!" she said.

"Done." Ashley said pointing at Tawni.

"Sounds good." Nico and Grady agreed.

"I would love that!" Zora said.

"Well then it's settled! We'll all be on the show for a while." Chelsea said turning back to Ashley and Jenna.

"Great. I'll make sure I host the show the whole time you guys are here." Ashley said. "Oh and maybe we could get more then questions from the fans... we could do like Truth or Dare!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Minus the truth part. Just dares. The truth is just like asking questions." Jenna said.

"I guess. Well then i'm gonna need my box of crazy props too!" Ashley said turning to Jenna.

"I thought you said you didn't need anything else! More work!" Jenna said.

"Your my assistant aren't you? Well assist!" Ashley said motioning towards the area off set.

"I'm not only your assistant! I'm also your friend. But fine!" Jenna said, walking off set and down a hall.

"Once Jenna gets my stuff I can do the start for the show, also asking for questions and stuff. Now come on, i'll show you to your dressing rooms you'll have for a while. There's only for rooms, so some of you need to share. Let's go!" Ashley said, running off down a hall. We all followed her.

* * *

**You heard Ashley and Jenna! Send in your Questions, and Dares! Woooo... **

**I told you I take this story everywhere, didn't I? We've already gone from Chelsea and Tawni's plan together, to a sleep over, to a party, to a triple date, to David's visit, to a talk show...**

**Well like I said, in your reviews put in questions/dares for people (Chelsea, Chad, Sonny, Tawni, David, Nico, Sonny, Zora, and if you want, Ashley and Jenna too.)**

**Rule though, nothing inappropriate! This is a K-plus story! If I think it's bad I won't use it.**

**And in the 'talk-show' Ashley will mention your user name with the question. **

**Random notes for this chapter:**

**Like I mentioned, Ashley is named after one of my best friends in real life. She's also crazy. She's not 17 though. I just wanted her to be the same age as all of them.**

**I know some people dislike it when people add thereselves in this story, but I wanted to cause Ashley's my best friend, so I thought I could be her assistant! **

**Yup, Jenna is me. If you looked at my profile, I also have brown hair and blue eyes.**

**Jenna is actually my name. I go by Abbie just-in-case.**

**So now you know that! wooo...**

**-Abbie/J.**


	10. Lets Start The Show

**Now, before, I was wrong, the previous chapter wasn't mostly the talk-show. But this one is!**

**I'm amazed. I put up the chapter, then like a half an hour later I already got 4 reviews. I got to write more thanks to you guys!**

**Shout-outs to people who sent in questions/dares:**

**XxYellowRibbonxX, tiffc10, MirandaKP, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, The Gr8 1.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**I don't own SWAC. Or anything else mentioned in the story, but I do own the plot. **

* * *

**Chelsea's POV (Sorry, I like writing her the most I guess!)**

The dressing room pairs went like this. Sonny and Tawni, Nico and Grady, Zora and Me, and then Chad and David.

The dressing rooms were all next to eachother in a long hall-way. They went down left to right in the same order I had listed earlier, but between Chad/David's and Zora and mine, Ashley's dressing room was. Jenna was sharing with her right now. She usually used the one me and Zora are in, but since it's occupied she needed a different one.

Why would an assistant need a dressing room, you ask?

Jenna and Ashley like live in this studio, apparently. Jenna hates going outside when it's really hot out, and since she's an assistant here she just stays here most of the day. And Ashley works on the show sometimes, not only as the host. And her dad, my uncle, is here all the time. Ashley's mom is at work a lot during the day, and Uncle Edward doesn't trust Ashley home alone. It's not that he thinks she'll through a party or something, but he's more worried about her destroying the house. Like I said, she's crazy. Not hospital crazy, but crazy.

I walked into my room and looked around. The dressing room had white carpeting at purple walls. There was an orange couch in the middle of the room with a TV in front of it. On the wall behind the TV there was a curtain, probably behind it being a dressing area, and a closet on either side of the curtain. To the left of the room, where the door was, there was a vanity and a desk. (AN - It would be Tawni's side for Sonny and Tawni's dressing room) On the other side of the room there was the same things. I looked around, noticing the not so boring colors like the set was. Purple walls, orange couch, yellow carpeting, and the curtain over the dressing area was blue.

This room must have been Ashley-nized already.

Zora was on the right side of the room (AN - It would be Sonny's side) digging through the vanity drawers, snooping in the closet, etc.

"There's nothing in here!" Zora said. "I was hoping to find something mysterious!" she said, getting out of the closet.

"What do you expect? It's an un-used dressing room." I said, setting my purse on the vanity to the left of the room, which i'm guessing would be my side since Zora was snooping in the other one.

"You never know." she said, shrugging. She put her arm up in the air and motioned towards the vent.

"And look at these vents! There so small _I_ can't even fit in them!"

"Maybe the've been Zora-proofed." I said laughing. She shook her head.

"People are mean these days." she said, going over to the desk and sitting down. We were sitting for about a minute before we heard weird noises outside.

"What's that?" Zora asked, her arms crossed.

"I have no idea." I said. Zora got up and walked towards the door as I opened it. We walked out and went down the hall to the set. There was a bunch of movement. Ashley and Jenna were standing near the audience chairs, motioning there hands towards guys that were carrying what looked like furniture. We ran down to them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm replacing that boring office furniture and putting in my own, like I said I wanted to earlier!" Ashley said, pointing towards the set. There were people picking up the chairs that were sitting there.

"Ah." I said. Me and Zora stood next to Ashley and Jenna watching.

After a while, Ashley's 'set-up' was done.

**(AN: All of the furniture is on my profile. And another thing, the placement of the desk and chairs and stuff is like "Gotcha!" on Sonny: So Far. Except different furniture.)**

Where the dark red guest chairs were, there were now eight 'tub-chairs'.

They went in the order of a white one being by the desk, a purple one on the left of it, then a blue on the left of that one, then green, yellow, orange, pink, and black.

The desk was the only thing that stayed. Where the dark red office chair used to be, there was now a weird orange chair in it's place. There was also a large red box behind the desk.

"What's that?" I said, pointing to it.

"Oh!" Ashley said, walking over to the set and pulling it out. "It's my box of crazy props. Remeber?" she said, pulling something weird out of the box and dropping it.

"Ah. I see. Where's everyone else?" I asked.  
"Still in there dressing rooms." Jenna said.  
As if on cue, Sonny and Tawni walked in. Sonny looked around at the new stage.

"Nice. I'm guessing this is your 'stuff', Ashley?" Sonny asked.

Ashley nodded and sat down in the weird orange chair, spinning in it.

"Okay then..." Sonny said.

Chad walked and David walked up to us. Chad started laughing.

"This is your 'set-up'?" Chad asked, putting air quotations with his hands when he said setup.

"The next person who says set-up is gonna say hello to my fist!" I said.

"Yes, it's my.." Ashley gulped, "furniture." she said. I smiled.

"So this is how you run a talk show?" Chad asked, pointing at the weird orange chair, and then at the rainbow carpet that had been placed under the desk and chairs.

"I like it." Sonny said. Chad rolled his eyes and sat down in the black chair. I went over at sat in the pink one next to him.

"Leave it to Chad to sit in the darkest color." I said.

"Leave it to Chelsea to sit in the pink chair." he said, smirking.

"I sat in it so I could sit next to you and annoy you the whole show." I said, smiling. Chad lost his smirk. Sonny sat down next to me in the orange chair, Tawni sat in the yellow, Zora purple, and David sat in the white one by the desk. Nico and Grady came up after a few minutes. Nico sat in the green and Grady the blue.

It was then that I noticed Ashley wasn't sitting in the orange chair anymore. Instead, she was pushing a pink chair that looked like her orange behind the desk.

"What's that for?" Chad asked.

"Oh, this chair is for Jenna. She's gonna be my co-host." Ashley said.

"That explains why you got a bigger desk." Sonny said, pointing to the indeed larger desk. Ashley nodded.

"I don't especially like pink, but apparently she does." Ashley said, rolling her eyes and sitting in her orange chair.

"It's not my favorite color in the world! Sheesh!" Jenna said, walking up to the set. She still had headphones on, and was carrying a small cardboard box.

"What's that?" Ashley asked, pointing towards the box.

"It's the letters that have questions and dares from fans." Jenna said. She flipped the box over above the desk and envelopes fell out.

"Great!" Ashley said, stacking the envelopes.

"Wait, I thought you were waiting for your furniture for the promo? When did you do it?" Chad asked.

"Edward said I should do it as early as possible so I can get as many questions as possible." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"You call your dad by his first name?" Sonny asked.

"Yup." Ashley said. She sat in her orange chair again. Jenna sat down in the pink chair.

"Question." Sonny said. Ashley nodded. She pointed to Jenna. "What's with the headphones? How could you hear us all the time if your listening to music?"

"I'm not listening to music." Jenna said.

"You just wear headphones?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah. I like them."

"I see." Sonny said.

We heard chatter in the waiting room.

"Hey, the live audience is here." Jenna said. She got up and went over to the doors.

"Everyone this way." she said, motioning towards the seats as the crowd piled in.

"Alright guys, we're gonna start the show." Ashley said as Jenna came back to her seat.

"Camera dude!" Ashley called out. The "Camera-Dude" as Ashley called him motioned to her that the camera was rolling.

"I'm Ashley Cooper, here on Cooper Talk, Ashley Edition!" Ashley said. "You usually expect Edward Cooper, but today i'm hosting." Jenna nudged her in the side. "I mean hosting with my co-host, Jenna." she said. Jenna smiled.

"We have special guests today, and a lot of them at that." Jenna said. The camera moved over to us.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Ashley said. The audience cheered. "So-called America's Heartthrob." Ashley muttered the first part, but the audience could still hear her.

"His sister, Chelsea Dawn Cooper." The audience cheered again for me as I smiled and waved.

"Sonny Munroe, So Random's sweetheart." The audience clapped again as Sonny waved, beaming.

"The dazzling Tawni Hart." Ashley said, as the audience cheered. She introduced the other four.

"Alright, we asked you for questions and dares, and we'll get to those, but first, we apparently have some rumors to clear up." Jenna said. The camera went back over to us again, waiting for us to talk.

"Well, lately some magazines and shows have been twisting things up, and I wanted to clear it." I said. "I'm not dating David Munroe." I motioned towards him. "And i've never kissed him. The images were manipulated."

"And i'm not cheating on Chad with David. He's my brother! That's just wrong!" Sonny said.

"Now that we got that, let's get to the fun part!" Ashley said. She grabbed up an envelope from the desk and tore it open.

"This first one is from XxYellowRibbonxX-" Ashley was cut off by Chad.

"Yellow Ribbon? I thought these were from people?" Chad asked.

"They are, but they have them sent in under pen-names, instead of giving away their real name." Ashley said.

"Back to buisness!" Jenna said.

"This first one is from XxYellowRibbonxX. This is for Chelsea and the So Random cast. How do you feel about Chad dating Sonny?" Ashley said, putting the paper down as she finished.

"Well, I think it's great." I said. "I think they belong together. They're like perfect for eachother." I said. Sonny smiled.

"I'm guessing this question doesn't go to me, since it's about me, so i'm not gonna say anything." Sonny said.

"I think it's great too. After all it was kinda because of me and Chelsea that they're together, so clearly I support there relationship." Tawni said.

"Well, at first I wasn't to happy about it cause Chip is the enemy." Nico said. Chad glared as he said Chip. "But he's alright I guess. And as a friend I just want Sonny to be happy."

"Same for me. I didn't really like Chad, but after you get past his ego, he's alright." Grady said. Zora was next.

"I really didn't like Chad. But if I didn't have Chad, who else would I prank?" Zora said. Chad rolled his eyes.

"This question didn't ask for my opinion, but i'll give it anyway." David said. We laughed. "I'm fine with it, as long as he doesn't hurt her." David said, glaring at Chad. Chad smiled.

"Okay. XxYellowRibbonxX has two more questions, and two dares." Ashley announced. "Their second question is for Chad. Would you ever cheat on Sonny?" Ashley put the paper down again.

"Of course not! Sonny's special to me, why would I want to lose her?" Chad asked.

"Wow. You have turned into mush." I said. Sonny smiled and held Chad's hand for a second.

"Sonny same question to you. Would you ever cheat on Chad?" Ashley asked.

"Did anyone notice how I got when people thought I was cheating on him? I would never! Not only Chad, though. I would never cheat on anyone. I don't think it's right." Sonny said.

"Now for the dares!" Jenna said, grabbing the paper, earning a "Hey!" from Ashley.

Jenna held back a laugh. This can't be good.

"The first dare is for Tawni and Sonny." Jenna said. Everyone but Tawni and Sonny relaxed.

"XxYellowRibbonxX dares Tawni and Sonny to give eachother blindfolded makeovers." Jenna said, putting the paper on the desk.

"Sounds like it's time for my big box of random props! Alright!" Ashley said, running to the box.

"Just get blindfolds and makeup." Jenna said, rolling her eyes.

Ashley dug for a minute before coming back with two orange blindfolds and a bag of make-up.

"What's with you and the orange Ash?" Chad asked.

"It's my favorite color. You would know that if you didn't ignore me for two years." She said, glaring at Chad. He glared back.

Tawni and Sonny moved there chairs so they were in the center, facing eachother. Jenna tied the blindfolds around them and handed them the make up bag.

"Good luck!" she said, dropping the bag and patting their backs.

**Sonny's POV**

"Alright, let's do this thing! I'm a natural at makeovers!" Tawni said, reaching for the bag.

We tried our best to do make up with the blindfolds on. I could hear laughing behind us.

"Mmkay, let's see how you guys did!" Jenna said. We took our blindfolds off. Jenna came over holding a mirror.

"So much for your 'natural at makeovers', Tawn." I said looking into the mirror. Tawni laughed at my hideous face and I gave her the mirror. As soon as she looked in it she screamed and ran off stage. Zora jumped out of her chair.

"It's like my birthday all over again!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

**Jenna's POV**

"Okay, on to the last dare for XxYellowRibbonxX." I said after Tawni and Sonny had cleaned their faces and we got everything back in place.

I looked at the paper.

"Wait, I think we should put this one on hold till we see the other dares." I said. Ashley looked at me confused, so I showed her the paper. She nodded.

"There are ones that might help that one out, so we'll give it to you later." Ashley said. I put the paper off to the side.

"Next person!" Ashley said.

I grabbed an envelope and opened it.

"This isn't a question or a dare." I said. "It's just a letter." I said.

"What's it say?" Ashley asked.

"It's from someone signed as Teddy Bear333. They claim they want to push James Conroy off a cliff. They would also enjoy feeding him to a tiger." I said, confused.

"They said they were at the arcade and saw everything that happened with him." I summarized the letter.

"Well Teddy Bear333, thanks for your... scary... support." Sonny said.

**(AN: I thought i'd add in your throwing him off of a cliff part in here Teddy Bear333. It's just so funny.)**

"Next letter." I said, putting the paper to the side.

"This is from tiffc10. They have 4 questions. Well they could also be considered truths for the truth/dare." I said. "This is for Chelsea. Are you currently dating anybody?" I said.

"No, I broke up with Grady a while ago." Chelsea said.

"Same question goes to David. Are you dating anybody?" Ashley said looking at the paper.

"No. I had a girlfriend in Wisconsin for a while but found out she was cheating on me." David said.

"Was it Stacey? Oh i'll kill her!" Sonny said.

"Just as protective over me as I am over you?" David said.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

I whispered to Ashley. "Here's a truth that will go with that dare earlier." Ashley looked at the paper and nodded agreement.

"Now we have truths from tiffc10 for David and Chelsea." Ashley said.

"Wait! What if someone has the same questions? I bet in all of this someone has asked the same thing!" I whispered.

"True!" Ashley said. She grabbed in envelope.

"What do you know?" Ashley said. I looked at the envelope.

"Okay, we have a question from both tiffc10 and MirandaKP." I said.

"Chelsea, do you like David? And David, do you like Chelsea?"

**Chelsea's POV**

**"Chelsea, do you like David? And David, do you like Chelsea?" **

The question shocked me.

They had to ask _that?_

_Do I like David?_

The same question played in my head over and over again. Do I like him? I mean, i've known him for a really short time, but in that time i've come to like him. I guess I believe in love at first sight. Just look at Chad and Sonny. What if he doesn't like me back?

**David's POV**

**"Chelsea, do you like David? And David, do you like Chelsea?"**

What do I say!

Of course I like her. It was love at first sight for me. Like Sonny's always telling me about how it was with her and Chad. The moment she looked into his eyes she knew.

But if she doesn't like me back.

**David and Chelsea at the same time.**

I'd feel like an idiot.

**Chelsea's POV**

It's best to come out and say it.

Or maybe it isn't.

"Hello?" I was awakened out of my thoughts by a hand in my face. Stupid Chad.

"Do I.. have to answer that?" David asked nervously.

"Yes." Ashley and Jenna said at the same time.

"O-okay." David studdered. Maybe he's nervous like I am. Probably not nervous because he likes me. Nervous that the fact that a person like me could like him.

"Um.. well if I have to answer, I guess I could say he's kinda cute." I said, shy.

"And she's pretty.. with her blue eyes..." David trailed off.

We both smiled and blushed, looking away. The audience awwed.

**Jenna's POV**

"That takes us to our dare from before!" Ashley said. I hit her arm.

"Wait, no! Let's wait. We'll use that one later. It will be a great prize for the both of them."

"Alright, fine." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Now lets get to a different one!" I said.

**Chelsea's POV**

Jenna and Ashley were whispering. Jenna said something and then got the paper Ashley had before.

"Okay, these are from MirandaKP." Jenna said. "Tawni, who is your best friend?"

"My best friend? Well... I guess Sonny." Tawni said.

"Aww Tawn!" Sonny said and hugged her.

"Chelsea's a great friend too." Tawni said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Sonny, if you could still do comedy, would you do drama too?"

"Comedy is where I belong... and drama is.." she stopped when Chad stared at her. She let out a nervous laugh. "It would depend on the show." she said. Chad smiled.

"Okay, Grady and Nico, who do you guys like?" Ashley asked.

"I like Chastity! She's my girlfriend now!" Grady said happily.

"Tawni." Nico said. Tawni blushed. The audience awwed again.

"Zora, what's the best prank you ever pulled?" Jenna asked.

"The best prank? That's hard... I would say the time I painted Chad's car pink! That was AWESOME!" Zora said clapping her hands.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Chad said sarcastically.

"That was why your old convertible was pink!" I said.

"Yeah. Because of that miniature devil." he said, glaring at Zora. Zora glared back.

"Okay, now she has a dare. Chad you're dared to kiss Sonny." Ashley said.

"Gladly." Chad said.  
"Okay okay but let me move first!" I said, putting one hand up by Sonny and the other by Chad to stop them.

I got up out of my seat and heard the audience "aww" again. I sat back down.

"You guys are such a cute couple!" Jenna said.

"They would be a cute couple." Ashley said. "If there wasn't so much ugly envolved." She glared at Chad.  
"Oh ha ha." he said, glaring back.

"Well let's get back to the questions!" Jenna said, trying to stop a fight. She grabbed an enevelope and opened it. Ashley leaned over so she could see the letter too.

They started laughing their heads off.

"O...okay!" Jenna said between laughs.

"Chad..this ones.. for you!" Ashley said. Chad looked worried. I would too.

"Okay, okay. Chad, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever dares you to shave your hair off." Ashley said, her laughter finally dieing down.

"WHAT! NEVER!" Chad shouted.

"It says they figured you would say no. So your second choice is dieing it black with different colored streaks in."

Now me, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and David couldn't hold in laughter.

Jenna leaned over in her chair and grabbed a black bottle out of the box. She shook it and raised her eyebrows at Chad in a 'Are you gonna come or what?' way.

"Let's go!" I said, slapping Chad on the back.

Chad grumbled but got up and grabbed the hair dye. He was about to walk off stage when Jenna grabbed a few multi-colored smaller bottles.

"Heelllooo." she said, stretching the word. Chad grumbled more but grabbed the bottles and left.

"Why he does that, I have a few questions to ask you guys myself." Ashley said. We nodded. "My first one is for Sonny."

"What?" Sonny asked smiling.

"How do you like Chad? I didn't know that was actually possible."

"Well, I dunno. I just do." Sonny said shrugging.

"He does have tons of fans, Ashley. Most of them girls." Jenna said.

"Yeah I don't know why. He's annoying and ugly. Case closed." Ashley said, putting her feet up on the desk.

"Even I had a crush on him. Well that was until I saw Sterling Knight. He's so cuter." Jenna said.

"I know right?" Ashley asked.

"Sterling Knight? I did a movie with him once. He is cute, isn't he?" I said.

"You are to lucky!" Tawni said, clearly a fan of Sterling also.

"You know, him and Chad look kind of alike." Sonny said. We thought for a moment.

"I don't see it." Me, Tawni, Ashley, and Jenna all said at the same time. Sonny shrugged.

A while and some random conversations about celebrities later, Chad came back.

We all started laughing. I fell to the ground laughing so hard.

I was on my knees, one hand on my stomach, and I pointed up at Chad.

"Your...hair...it's.." I said, still laughing.

"It's black with green and blue stripes, I know! And it's gonna be weeks before it comes out!" Chad said, sitting in a chair.

"No, that was permanent." Jenna said casually.

"WHAT!" Chad screeched, getting up in his chair. That only caused Jenna to laugh harder.

"Gotcha!" she said, pointing at him.

"Okay okay.. let's get to the next dare!" Ashley said. We finally stopped laughing.

But the minute Ashley looked at the letter again she started laughing. Jenna laughed too when she looked at it.

"ZoraChannyTwilight4ever dares Tawni to draw a moustache, beird and glasses on your face with eyeliner and keep it for the rest of this show." Jenna said.

"I hate you ZoraChannyTwilight4ever." Tawni said, grabbing the eyeliner from Jenna.

She drew a curly mustache on her face, to circles around her eyes, and a beird, too.

"There!" she said, sitting in her chair and throwing the eyeliner (which Jenna had to dodge.)

"Okay! ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, you are awesome." Ashley said.

"Ahh, to funny." Jenna said, looking at the paper again.

"Okay, question for Chelsea. What is Chad's most embarassing moment?"

Ashley laughed again. "Okay ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, you are even more awesome now."

"His most embarassing moment?" I said. I smiled evilly at Chad.

"Probably when..."

_flashback~_

_"Chad, come on we're going to the beachhhh... what is that?" I said, pointing at his closet which he quickly shut close._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." he said._

_"What's that stuff in your closet on the walls?" I asked._

_"It's my clothes." he said._

_"Your clothes? I don't think so." I said, coming in his room and trying to open the door._

_"NO!" Chad said. He grabbed my waist and tried to pull me away from the door. I wouldn't let go, so I ended being in the air, Chad pulling me and my hands on the closet door. I tried to kick Chad, but I couldn't because of where he was standing._

_"Let.. go!" I said, still pulling on the door._

_"No!" Chad repeated._

_I accidently let go of the door and fell._

_"Sure, now let go of me so I hit the ground!" I said, getting up._

_"Don't try to look in my closet." he said, sitting on his bed. I looked from him to the closet back and fourth. _

_"Don't even think about it!" he hissed._

_"Already did!" I said, standing up quickly and opening his closet before he could react._

_There was a poster of someone named Sonny Munroe from a show called "So Random!" There were also other pictures of her too._

_"Wow, who knew you'd be someone's stalker." I said, shutting the doors again. I walked over to his bedroom door._

_"Now come on. You're taking me to the beach!" I said, walking out the door._

_end flashback~._

"Wow, Chad. I thought you had problems before, but this... this is awesome." Ashley said.

"You had a poster of me?" Sonny asked.

"Had? He still has!" I said smiling.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"There's something called sneeking in to your room when your not home and snooping, Chad." I said. "Duh."

"Weird-kid!" he called to Zora. She glared at him from the name. "Stop rubbing off on Chelsea!"

Zora stuck her tounge out at him.

"Okay, the next question is for Chad. What's _Chelsea's_ most embarassing moment?" Jenna asked.

"HA! Now _I_ can embarass _you_." Chad said, pointing at me. I got nervous. I knew what he was gonna say already.

"There was one time..."

I cut in before he could say anything.

"Don't try to make it like a flashback, just summarize!" I said.

"Fine, fine." Chad said. He folded his arms over his chest. "Chelsea tripped one time at a photo-shoot. She fell into her celebrity crush, Sterling what's-his-name. Which caused him to fall into someone else, and they fell into someone, and on and on." Chad said.

"Sure, make me remeber it!" I said, putting my face in my hands.

"Nice. Your like a Chelsea-Domino." Ashley said.

"Now, let's get to the next person!" Jenna said, trying to stop... whatever was going on.

She grabbed an envelope and tore it open.

"Okay, this dare is to Chad from The Gr8 1. They dare you, Chad, to hug Ashley for a minute without making a scared or disgusted face."

"Ha!" I said, then put my hand over my mouth quick. Ashley glared at me.

"Geeze, glare anymore and your face is gonna get stuck like that." Jenna said.

"The Gr8 1, you are not great! You're evil!" Ashley said, pointing at the camera.

"Oh come on Ash, don't you want a hug from your cuz?" Chad asked, opening his arms and walking over by her.

"NO!" Ashley shouted, and dove out of the chair, over the desk, and onto the strip of flooring below the audience.

"That was one jump." I said. Sonny nodded in agreement. Chad walked over to Ashley.

"Come on Ashley! We haven't seen eachother in two years! Reunion hug!" he said. He picked up Ashley by her waist.

"I guess he considers that a hug." I said. Ashley was struggling and kicking him but he hugged her nonetheless.

"One minute up!" Jenna said.

"NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Ashley hollered at Chad, still trying to kick him.

"Fine, fine!" Chad said. He set her down and walked back to her seat.

"Force-hugs. You're nice." I said to him.

"It irritated Ashley. It made me happy. Even if I did have to hug her." he said, while Ashley was grumbling as she walked to her orange chair.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so I ended it here cause i'm out of questions/dares. You can still send them in! I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write. :D**

**Maybe next chapter i'll have some new POV's. **

**And gasp! Chelsea and David finally admitted they like eachother.. well kinda. xD**

**During the story Tawni says she hates ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, and Ashley says The Gr8 1 is evil. I don't hate either of you or think you're evil. You guys are cool! Just Tawni and Ashley would probably say that during the situation they were in. So I don't hate you guys, it's just the story.**

**And Teddy Bear333, I hope you like your part with the letter. xD. Sonny likes your (scary) support!**

**Okay now, i'll shut up and let you review!**

**-Abbie**


	11. Aww Interruptions

**This chapter doesn't have the talk-show in it. **

**But it does have a lot of... Davsea... Davsea, yeah. Call it that if you want. xD**

**Well let's get to the story!**

**Oh wait, I changed my mind. I think of David more as David Henrie, because him and Bridgit Mendler made a cute couple in WoWP. :D**

**I don't own SWAC. But I do own David and Chelsea, so I own Davsea! I also own Jenna cause she's based off of me. And Ashley technically, but only the character. Not the real Ashley! **

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I walked back into my and Zora's dressing room after the show. After Chad had to hug Ashley, Ashley said she had enough of the show for today. So we got the rest of the day off to do whatever.

Tomorrow we were all gonna come back here and do the show after everyone was done with their taping or whatever.

I decided I would call Chad. It would be bugging him for one, because he'd think it was someone 'important' calling and it would turn out to be me. Then he'd yell at me for calling him when I could of came over to his dressing room, and I'd tell him to be quiet and tell him what I wanted to in the first place.

I entered his number on my phone.

"CDC here what it do!" I heard Chad's voice on the other line.

"Again with this Chad?" I asked.

"Why are you calling me when we're right next to eachother!" I rolled my eyes. _Told ya_.

"Actually, there's a room between us. I did it cause it would tick you off. But that's not why i'm calling."

Well, it was, but that was only part of it. I wouldn't tell Chad that though. Then he'd never shut up.

"Then what do you want?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"You need to drive me home so I can get some stuff to put in my dressing room." I said.

"I was about to do that anyway. But fine, if I must." I rolled my eyes again.

He's such a drama queen.

"You're such a drama queen." I said, saying my thoughts outloud.

"Ahem, drama king."

"Has that ever been proved?" I asked. I could feel him glaring at me through the phone.

"Oh whatever. Just meet me by my car." he said.

I hung up. Without hearing it I could tell he was saying "No one hangs up on CDC!"

I grabbed my bag and walked out of my dressing room and down the hall. I waved to Jenna and Ashley who were standing by the set talking. Ashley rushed over to me.

"You're leaving the show?" she said dramatically.

"No, i'm just going to get some stuff."

"Oh. Whatever." she said, leaving. I rolled my eyes smiling. I walked out of the door and into the waiting room. Before I could make it to the glass doors, I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see Chad.

"Hey. I was just going to meet you." Chad said.

"I wish I hadn't ever met you. Now let's go." I said. I pushed open the glass doors and went towards Chad's car.  
"You know you could be nicer to the person that gives you transportation." he said, getting in the car.

"You have to. Otherwise mom would yell at you for leaving me at the studio." I said smirking at I sat down.

He mumbled something and backed out of the studio driveway. We drove for a bit before pulling up to our house.

I ran out of the car and into our house before Chad even opened his door. I dove up the stairs and opened my door.

I didn't really need to rush, but I guess I was excited.

I packed a few random things, and then went to get what I came here for. My guitar. I grabbed the handle of the case and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and to the doors.

"Chad! Let's go!" I yelled. No response.

"CHAD GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I screeched. Chad came running down the stairs.

"Geeze calm down." he said pushing past me and out the door.

I walked into my dressing room again, setting my bag on the vanity. I looked around and noticed Zora wasn't here.

"Perfect." I said. I went towards the middle of the room and opened my guitar case. I took it out and began to play.

**David's POV**

I entered the hall that had all of the dressing rooms when I heard music. I continued walking until it got loudest. I looked at the door.

Chelsea and Zora?

That's when I heard a voice singing.

_"Hold my hand and fly._

_Never say goodbye._

_Across the open sky._

_Leave the world behind._

_I will be alright,_

_If you stay by my side._

_Spring and Summer,_

_Love and laughter._

_We'll live happy ever after._

_We'll fly higher then we thought we'd be,_

_because you showed me, how to believe."_

The voice was beautiful. I guessed it was Chelsea.

**Chelsea's POV**

_"Tiny shining star,_

_I know who you are._

_You're never very far._

_We'll never be apart._

_Sparkle in my eye,_

_like the sky tonight._

_Spring and Summer._

_Love and laughter._

_We'll live happy ever after._

_We'll fly higher then we thought we'd be,_

_because you showed me how to beleive..._

_in me." _

I sang the song I had written. I played the guitar for a few moments before singing again.

_"Fall and Winter._

_Love and laughter._

_We'll live happy ever after._

_We'll fly higher then we thought we'd be,_

_because you show'd me how to believe._

_Hold my hand and fly,_

_never say goodbye."_

I stopped playing and smiled. That's when David came in the room.

"Hey." he said.

"Oh, hi." I said, waving. I looked down at my guitar.

"You know you have a really good voice." he said smiling as he walked towards me.

"You heard that?" I asked, my face getting red.

"Yeah. And you don't have to be embarrassed." he said.

"I wrote that song." I said.

"You did?" he asked.

I nodded. "I wrote it for someone I recently met." I said. I didn't tell him I wrote it for him, but he probably got the hint. I noticed disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh." he said. "They're lucky."

He didn't get the hint. He thought it was for someone else. I decided to play along. I put my guitar away and walked towards him.

"Yeah. I like him a lot." I said. He looked even more hurt.

"What's he like?" he asked. He's jealous. That's so cute!

"He's really cute. He's got dark hair, and he's tall." I said.

"I see. I have to go." He turned around and walked towards the door. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." I said. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't know who i'm talking about?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You know him." I said. He looked confused.

"Who do I know that you know to.. besides your brother, Nico, Grady..." he looked even more confused. "You like Nico?" he asked.

"No. Gah, you're so stupid!" I said jokingly, sitting down on the couch.

"Why am I stupid? Who is it you like?" he asked, walking by me again.

I stood up.  
"It's you." I said. He smiled.

"You... you like me?" he asked.

"Yup. I know this will sound cheesy, but i've liked you since I first looked into your eyes at the park."

"I've actually liked you ever since I saw one of your movies. Meeting you just added on to that." he said.

I couldn't help but blush at that.

"Well then I suppose I should do this." David said. He held my hand.

"Chelsea Dawn Cooper, would you go on a date with me?" David asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"I've been waiting to hear those words forever." I said.

We both stood there for a few seconds, grinning like idiots. That's when we heard an "Awww." outside of the dressing room. I walked over and opened the door to see Sonny, Tawni, Zora, and Chad standing by the door.

"What are you guys doing?" I said.

Zora stepped forward and put her hand through the mail-slot that was on the door.

"It's called 'snooping'?" she said, pointing to her hand that was still in the slot.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm just so happy for you guys!" Sonny said, hugging me.

"Thanks Sonny, and I guess the rest of you if you're happy too." I said, smiling.

"We are." Tawni said.

"Great..." I said happily, "now get out." I still had the happy tone when I said that. They gave me weird looks then walked to their dressing rooms.

But Chad stayed behind. He walked to David. I leaned against the door and ended up closing it.

"I'm fine with you dating my sister, as long as you do not hurt her!" he said, pointing his finger at David.

"Right back at ya." David said.

"It's agreed then, we can both date eachother's sisters, just not hurt them." Chad said. David nodded and they shook hands.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are weird." I said. A white envelope slid through the mail-slot Zora mentioned earlier.

"Hey! Here's a letter I found in the dares/questions pile!" I heard Ashley's slightly muffled voice on the other side, then the tapping of her converse over the marble floors outside. I picked the letter up.

"Hey, it's from that Teddy Bear333 person from before." I opened the letter and started reading it.

I laughed a bit.

"Chad, Teddy says you're hair is going to be darker then it was before because of the hair dye." I said.

Chad put his hands up in his hair.

"What!" he screeched. "Nooo!"

"So say goodbye to your perfect golden locks Chaddy!" I read off the letter.

"I hate ZoraChannyTwilight4ever even more now..." Chad mumbled.

"You should have just shaved your head!" I said. "Then you could have just wore a wig." I finished, more singing it then saying it.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, it will grow out eventually. It will just be darker for a while." I reassured. I looked back at the letter

"Teddy also wants to know if you know where James Conroy is... they want to use a machete on him."

"Teddy Bear333 sounds violent." David said.

"Yeah. But they made Chad more miserable, so... I kinda wanna meet em'!" I said.

"Whatever! Right now I have to go put ZoraChannyTwilight4ever on my do-not-admit wall!" Chad said, grumbling random words as he walked out the door.

"Drama queen." I sang after he left.

David laughed at walked by the door.

"So, when's the date?" I asked him.

"We can go tomorrow, after the show." he said.

"Kay." I said, and smiled. I kissed him on the cheek before he walked out.

What I didn't know was that he was leaning on the door on the otherside, his hand on his cheek.

What he didn't know was that I was leaning on my side of the door, my hand on my lips.

"Huh.. so that's what sparks feel like." I said, then walked over to my vanity.

* * *

**Next chapter's gonna be the talk show.**

**Considering I get more questions/dares. **

**And also I have updated twice in one day!**

**To XxYellowRibbonxX, I was gonna use your dare, but noticed Ashley and Jenna planning to use it later on the show?**

**But it doesn't look like they need it now that David asked Chelsea out himself.**

**And they finally admitted they like eachother!**

**I thought the ending was cute/funny. I liked it, so I hope you guys do to! **

**And ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, again, don't hate you. But apparently your on Chad's do-not-admit wall now. So you'll have to visit the So Random set instead.**

**And Teddy Bear333, thanks for the mention of the fact that Chad's hair wouldn't go back to it's natural color completely. **

**Well, goodnight my friends. :D**

**-Abbie**


	12. Teddy Bear333, Yet Another Letter

**Here's the next chapter. Quick note:**

**Beware of Teddy Bear333. They are violent. And if you see James Conroy, make sure to let Teddy know.**

**I also had a random/funny conversation with Ashley after I told her about how she's in my story:**

**(Might not be exact words)**

**Ashley: So..um... you should have me and Chad get together, not that I like him now or anything...**

**Me: For one, he's with Sonny, and two, you're his cousin.**

**Ashley: I knew that. (Note her not actually knowing that.)**

**Ashley, you're worse then Sonny herself! "Not that I like him now or anything..."**

**You wouldn't want to date him if you didn't like him, hun.**

**Unless you want to date him for fame or something..**

**Since like no one sent in dares/questions, i'm not adding the talk-show in this chapter. **

**Well, let's get to the story now! :D**

**Sonny: Say it!**

**Me: Shoot I thought I almost got away without saying it!**

**Sonny: You have to say it.**

**Me: -mumbling- little miss follow-the-rules... -normal- Fine, I don't own SWAC!**

**Sonny: Good. I'll let you hug Chad for that.**

**Me: Yay! **

**Back to the story.**

* * *

**Chad's POV, for anyone who wanted that. xD**

I was sitting in my dressing room that I shared with David, still confused on what had happened.

_David and Chelsea?_

I had infact just got off of a call with the director of Mackenzie Falls, telling him to tell the security guard to put ZoraChannyTwilight4ever up on the do-not-admit wall.

_That'll show them. _

I was interrupted by my thoughts from a knock on the door.

I got up and opened the door to see one gray-blue eye looking at me.

No, it wasn't a cyclops, if that's what you're thinking. It was Jenna. Half of her face was covered up by her brown hair.

"Hey, you got a letter." she said, coming into my dressing room and sitting on the couch.

"Weird, I got one of these like 10 minutes ago." I said, walking towards the couch where she was sitting.

"They signed as Teddy Bear333." she said, looking down at the envelope.

"Them again!" I said. How could they send another letter _that_ fast? What are they stalking me or something?

Jenna opened the letter.

"Why are you reading my mail?" I asked.

She gave me a glare that caused me to shut up. I was slightly afraid of her, truthfully. She could probably beat me up if she really wanted.

"Chad," she started, reading the letter. "Don't worry about you're hair, you still look hot! And if you were wondering from my previous letters, yes I am violent. I beat up my brother's friend. And wish Chelsea and David a congratulations from me! Oh and if you see James Conroy, tell me his location. My machete is powered up.." Jenna read, getting confused at the end. She stopped reading and her voice got quieter.

"Machete? What are they talking about, machete?" she said, almost sounding like she was interrupting herself with how fast she started the new sentence.

"They've been threatening to throw James Conroy, this guy who apparently broke Tawni's... Hart!," I started, then laughing at my own joke (which made Jenna roll her eyes), "Then went out with Sonny, dumped her for Tawni, and then they got back at him by makeing him jealous using me, yada yada yada," I finished the memory slightly out of breath, then started off where I was before, "Off a cliff. But now they are threatening him with a machete."

"Wow, they do seem violent."

Another thought occured to me:_ How did Teddy Bear333 know that Chelsea and David were together? Me and the cast of So Random were the only ones that knew.. besides them, of course. Ashley and Jenna didn't even know!_

"Now, since the letter's done, is there anything else you need?" I asked her, slightly annoyed.

"What, I can't hang out with my best-friend's cousin who is sort of my friend but is also kind of a jerk?" she asked, punching my arm.

"No. And oww." I said, rubbing my arm.

"Don't be such a baby." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not. You just don't know you're own strength."

"Yes I do. Otherwise I wouldn't know if I could do this or not," she said, punching me in the arm this time to make me hurt on purpose, "but I do." she smirked at me.

"I'm hating you more then Ashley right now!"

She put her hand on her chest, acting sad.

"Well, you're rude, aren't you?" she asked me.

"Well," I said, mocking her tone, "I'm not the one that barged into someone's dressing room, punched them, and now won't leave them alone."

"Are you saying you want me to leave?" she asked.

"Yes." Oh no, WRONG choice of words.

"Well then I guess i'll go." she said, getting off the couch. That surprised me. She walked towards the door and opened it, taking one step before-

"Kidding!"

-Walking right back into the room.

"Now I have to stay." she said, giving me the answer I expected before.

"Okay, I walked right into that one." I said. She smirked at me again. Then something strange happened. She began to look sick. Her face was becoming pale, which actually wasn't that different because of the fact that she stayed inside of the house. I swear she could pass for a vampire!

"Jenna? Jenna are you okay?" I asked. Yup, I cared for her like a sister, surprisingly.. Ashley too... kinda. If she wasn't so evil maybe i'd like her more. Jenna was nice, but still mischevious. I only thought of her as a sister because I knew her for so long. Her and Ashley were friends since they were like 10 or something. Well, Jenna was anyway. They were a year and like 3 months apart.

"I don't know." she said.

Uh-oh.

**Chelsea's POV**

I was still estatic from when David asked me out.

I've been waiting for this since I first saw him! Call me cheesy, but i'd say it was love at first sight.

I quickly texted Tawni the news, knowing me and her could go shopping later. Just as I expected:

_We have to go shopping immediently! You need something nice to wear!_

_Bring Sonny too? _I texted back.

She texted a "Sure." I put my phone back in my purse. I sighed. There's nothing to do. I'm so bored!

**Sonny's POV**

I fixed my hair in the mirror when I heard Tawni's ringtone across the room. I looked at her in the mirror as she texted someone. She looked up at me.

"Great news! Me and Chelsea are going shopping for Chelsea's date with David, and she wants you to come with!" Tawni said smiling.

"Sure. I'd love too!" I said smiling. I heard Tawni sigh.

"What's wrong Tawni?" I asked. I heard her mumble something about couples, and dates, and I heard My name, Chad, Chelsea, and David, but I couldn't make out anything else.

"Nothing." she said. She sighed again.

**Tawni's POV**

Well, I was sad.

Sonny and Chad were a couple.

Chelsea and David were going on a date.

Grady and Chastity are dating.

I have no one.

Sure me and Nico danced at the party.

Sure we went on a triple date.

Sure he said he liked me.

But he never asked me to be his official girlfriend.

I suppose Chelsea and David weren't at girlfriend/boyfriend status, but they probably would be soon.

Sonny and Chad were.

Grady and Chastity were.

Why can't Nico ask me?

Hopefully he will.

**Nico's POV**

"Come on, you'll be fine!" Grady tried to assure me as I looked in the mirror. "If I could get the courage to ask Chastity to be my girlfriend, you can ask Tawni!"

"I guess. But I don't know if she'll reject me-" I was cut off by Grady.

"Don't talk that way! She blushed when you said she liked you. I'm sure she likes you back. She wouldn't have gone on that date if she didn't."

"You're right G. Thanks man." I said. He patted my back as I walked towards our dressing room door.

"You go get her!" Grady said as I walked out into the hallway. I walked up to Tawni and Sonny's temporary dressing room.

_This is it..._

**

* * *

**

Now I know I left a lot of cliffhangers.

**But that's just how mean I am! Woot!**

**What's wrong with Jenna?**

**Will Nico ask Tawni to be his girlfriend?**

**What will Chelsea do to pass the time?**

**What happened to Chad and Chelsea's "You'd be surprised." game?**

**Tensions Rise...**

**Keep a look out for the next chapter of, You'd Be Surprised!**

**-Shows picture of me looking to the side-.**

**I had to do that. I couldn't resist.**

**Mocking Mackenzie Falls ftw! Woooo!**

**And I added in another letter from Teddy Bear333, AND the chapter has their pen-name in it. I still love your reviews! They make me laugh.**

**Okay i'm gonna shut up now. **

**-Abbie-J! (Well my last name doesn't start with a J, but Abbie-J sounds catchy. :D And besides, Abbie-Jenna? Yeah, but anyway... Abbie-J OUT!) xD**

**Okay, bye-bye!**


	13. Stella Munroe

**I'm here!**

**Oh and i'd like to thank everyone who read my one-shot "Burn." :D**

**Okay so now this chapter's dedicated to everyone who sent in a dare/question**

**The Gr8 1, Denarox1, tiffc10, XxYellowRibbon, MirandaKP.**

**And another shout-out to MirandaKP for also sending in a letter, and XxYellowRibbonxX for suggesting to still use their dare even though it's already happened.**

**Thanks guys. I love the reviews. And sorry there hasn't been a lot of Channy, i've been more focused on Chelsea and David. o: Now that their together I can add Channy. :D**

**I don't own SWAC. Or Jonas. Or any of the celebrities mentioned. Or anything else mentioned. I do own the plot. And David. And Chelsea. And Davsea. :D I also own Ashley's Box of Props! Okay so maybe Ashley owns that.. but whatever!**

**This is my second longest chapter!**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Jenna? Jenna are you okay?" I asked. Yup, I cared for her like a sister, surprisingly.. Ashley too... kinda. If she wasn't so evil maybe i'd like her more. Jenna was nice, but still mischevious. I only thought of her as a sister because I knew her for so long. Her and Ashley were friends since they were like 10 or something. Well, Jenna was anyway. They were a year and like 3 months apart.

"I don't know." she said.

Uh-oh.

**Jenna's POV**

Ha! I knew it. He does care! It would of been even better if I could have gotten Ashley to do this.

Oh well, still proves he thinks of me like a sister.

I was leaning on a table next to the door when I stood back up straight.

"W-what?" Chad asked me.

"I tricked you." I said.

"You tricked me?" he asked.

"I tricked you. I acted. I'm not sick at all! I wanted to prove that you do care for someone else besides yourself. And I guess Sonny counts too." I put my hand on my hip.

"Y-y-you tricked me? How could you trick me?" he asked.

I smiled.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he said. I got a text.

_Hey. Come pick up this letter and give it to Chad!_

It was from Ashley. Another letter?  
"I gotta go. Later!" I said. He glared at me.

I walked down the hall till I was at the set. Ashley was sitting in her chair, looking at stuff on her phone. She looked up when I got there.

"Here. It's from someone named..." Ashley said. She looked at the envelope. "MirandaKP."

"Mmmkay." I said. I took the letter and walked back to Chad and David's dressing room. I knocked on the door. Chad came over and opened it.

"You again." he said, glaring at me.

"Love you too, Chad. Love you too." I said. "Anyway, you got another letter."

"Another one? Geeze! I think I am being stalked. If it's Teddy Bear333... heck, they can probably hear me right now." he said. I rolled my eyes. This boy is crazy.

He walked out into the hall.

"Teddy Bear333, stop stalking me!" he yelled down the hall, which earned him a weird look from Ashley, who was walking towards her dressing room.

She rolled her eyes at him and opened her door.

"That rhymed, by the way. But here. It's from MirandaKP, not Teddy Bear333." I said. I handed him the letter.

"Didn't they send in a dare or someting on the show? Whatever. Another stalker, yippee!"

"Just read it!" I rolled my eyes and followed him into his dressing room.

He opened the letter and read.

"Dear Chad Dylan Cooper, I heard what that one girl made you do to your beautiful hair. I suppose you know it makes it darker by now, but it's okay cause you'll still be hot!" he pointed to the sentence and smirked at me.

"You're not hot. Just keep reading!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you and Sonny are finally together. Tell Tawni and your sis thanks for helping you two with your blindness!"

"How did they know Tawni and Chelsea set us up?" he cried. "They are stalking me!"

"Don't flatter yourself. Why would anyone want to stalk you? Just keep reading!"

He rolled his eyes this time.

"Oh and if you ever hurt Sonny you will not only deal with David and the So Random cast and Chelsea, but me two! Well bye!" He finished reading.

"How did they know Chelsea and David threatened me?" he asked.

"Whatever." I said. I walked toward the door and saw David coming in the room.

"Me, Chelsea, the So Random cast, and whoever they are aren't the only one's that would torture you." he said, smirking at Chad.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"There's someone else.. and they're who you should be most afraid of." he said. He grabbed something out of the room and then left.

"Who do you think he's talking about?" Chad turned to me.

"Maybe they have an even older brother who's like super tough or something? I don't know. I could ask on the show if they have any other siblings, if you'd like?" I offered.

"Sure." he said.

I walked out of the room, a small plan in my mind.

**Tawni's POV**

Sonny was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

I walked over to it and opened it.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" he asked me. I nodded and we walked out into the hall.

Nico looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I want to ask you something."

I hope he asks me what I think he's gonna!

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will... will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

I could cry tears of joy. Right there. This was what I was hoping for. If Nico would have asked me a month ago if I would of been his girlfriend, I probably would of laughed in his face. But now, there's nothing I wanted more.

"Yes! Of course I will Nico!" I said. I hugged him.

"Great." he said. I smiled at him. He returned the smile.

**Sonny's POV**

We were all walking towards the set of the talk show where Ashley and Jenna were waiting for us in their weird chairs.

"Hey guys! Perfect timing, the show's ready to start." Ashley said.

"Kay." We mumbled, getting into our seats.

The camera man gave Ashley a signal that he was about to start rolling.

"Hello, and welcome to Cooper Talk, which should be called Ashley Talk. But anyway, let's get to the dares and questions!" Ashley announced. The audience laughed at her comment on the name of the show.

"The first one is from The Gr8 1. They dare Nico to dye Tawni's hair her least favorite color, then cut it and style it the way he wants." Jenna said, looking at a letter.

"What? Why are you people so mean?" Tawni said.

"What's your least favorite color?" Ashley asked her.  
"Black. I mean.. uh... blonde!" Tawni tried to cover up her mistake.

"Black it is! Come on, you'll get to match Chad!" Ashley said.

"Oh, joy." Tawni said sarcastically.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Jenna said, grabbing a bottle of black dye out of Ashley's "Box of weird props.".

Tawni and Nico walked off the set, Tawni grabbing the bottle grumbling.

"Deja vu." Chelsea said.

A while later Tawni and Nico came back. Tawni's hair was black but still the same style and length.

"I thought you were supposed to cut it?" I asked Nico.

"The way I wanted. And I want it the same. It was fine the way it was." Nico said.

Tawni smiled at him.

"Okay, next letter!" Ashley said. She looked at one and started laughing.

"Denarox18 dares Grady to put on an orange tutu and skip around screaming I want a pineapple!"

We laughed.

"I thought it would have beens something to worry about. I do that once a we- I mean, sure." Grady said.

Jenna pulled an orange tutu out of the prop bin.

"You have everything, don't you?" Chad asked Ashley.

"Yes, yes I do."

Grady took the tutu and put it on over his clothes, then started skipping.

"I want a pineapple, I want a pineapple!" He shouted.

"Fine, here!" Jenna said. She brought a pineapple out of the prop box.

"Wow. She does have everything." I heard Chelsea say.

"Yay!" Grady ran over and grabbed the pineapple. He took the tutu off and sat in his seat, still hugging the pineapple.

"Okay.. anyway.." Ashley said.

"Next question is from tiffc10 again! This is to Chelsea and David. Are you two going on a date soon?"

Chelsea and David blushed.

"Yes." they said at the same time.

The audience awwed.

"Congrats you guys." I said smiling.

"Now we don't need to use XxYellowRibbonxX's dare!" Ashley said.

"What was the dare?" Chad asked.

"David was supposed to be dared to ask Chelsea out, but looks like they did that for us!"

"Ah." Chelsea said.

"tiffc10 also has a dare. For Tawni." Ashley said, looking at the rest of the letter.

"I usually love attention, but not when it's dares! People out there are mean!"

"Take off your Coco-Moco-Coco and put on Moco-Coco-Moco."

"WHAT! Oh that's just plain evil."

Jenna waved around a tube of lipstick.

"Do it." she said.

"Fine!" Tawni walked over and grabbed the lipstick. She put it on.

"There! Happy!" she whined, sitting in her chair.

"You're more of a drama-queen then Chad." Ashley said.

"Drama-_King_." Chad corrected her.

"What ever you say Cheryl. Oops! I mean Chad." Ashley smirked.

"My name's Chad. Not Cheryl! I'm a guy!"

"Sure you are. But back to buisness! We have dare's and questions from MirandaKP." Jenna said.

"So you agree with me Chad's a girl!" Ashley said. "Anyway, yes MirandaKP. For David, is it true you asked out Chelsea?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Okay, Sonny, what's your favorite memory with Chad?"

"When he kissed me and danced with me at my anniversary party." I said. Me and Chad blushed. The audience awwed again.

"Tawni, Miranda dares you to walk around dressed like a clown for 20 minutes on the show."

"NO."

"Taw-"

"NO! I REFUSE!"

"Fine! We'll give you a break JUST THIS ONE TIME!" Ashley said.

Tawni smiled.

"Nico, she dares you to wear a blindofld and eat an entire meal without spilling anything."

"That's impossible, especially if it's a meatball sub!" Nico said.

"That's true. Since we already know Nico would come back with his shirt covered in stuff, we'll skip it."

"HEY!" Nico said.

Ashley smiled.

"Anyway, Grady you are dared to challenge Chad to see who can do the best Mackenzie Falls/Stalls impression." she said.

"Stalls? STALLS!" Chad said.

"Yes, stalls. Which is what you use to barf in after you watch Mackenzie Falls." Ashley smiled.

Chad glared at her. If looks could kill, i'd be at Ashley's funeral.

"Also, the audience picks the winner."

"Psh, of course the audience would pick me. I'm the best Mackenzie there's ever been, and ever will be!" Chad said, popping his collar.

"Sure you are." Ashley teased.

"Well, i'll need someone to help me, since there are other people on the show." Chad said.

"You? Need help? Well I thought the great CDC never needed help!" Ashley said.

"I don't." Chelsea said, smirking.

"She was talking about me, the great CDC. You're the lame CDC." Chad smirked back at Chelsea. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how about Sonny?" Jenna asked.

"Fine, i'll do it, but I want to go first." Grady said.

"Whatever." Chad said.

Grady and I walked to the front of the stage. We repeated our "Mackenzie Stalls." scene.

"I thought we were destined to be together." I started. "But now I can never forgive you. You left the toilet seat up!"

"It was a.. moment of weakness." Grady looked away from Me like weid in the scene. "But i'm not the only one with a secret shame."

Sonny gasped.

"You mean?" I asked.

"Yes!" Grady said. "You forgot to flush." I looked away, fake tears in my eyes. The audience clapped as Grady sat back down.

"Okay, now for some real acting." Chad said. He came up and walked by me.

"Wait, I have a challenge of my own for you, Chad." I said.

"What?"

"Do the Mackenzie Stalls sketch instead of an episode of Mackenzie Falls." I smiled.

"NEVER! That would be making fun of my show!"

"Well with all the actors on Mackenzie Falls we'd have to use my cast in the scene too. So instead, why don't we just do the Mack _Stalls_ sketch. You should know it anyway. Remeber the day we forced eachother to watch our shows?"

"Fine! Because Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing, not even making fun of his own show."

"That's my... boyfriend?" I said.

Chad smiled rolling his eyes at the same time.

"And you just saw me and Grady do the lines, so it should be easy by now."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"They're still doing this! I thought it would end when they dated, but nooo!" Zora cried out, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. We laughed and did the scene again. The audience clapped.

"Now, you guys can vote for who did better later! For now let's get back to the dares!" Ashley said.

"And questions." Jenna added in. We went back and sat in our seats.

**Chelsea's POV**

Ashley read another letter.

"XxYellowRibbonxX dares Chelsea to sing "Fallin' for you." by Colbie Caillat."

Someone dared me to sing? How did they know I could sing?

"Chelsea, you can sing?" Ashley asked me.

"A little..."

"She has an amazing voice!" Sonny said.

"She's great!" Tawni added.

"She brought me and Sonny together with a song she wrote!" Chad called out.

"I love her voice!" David said. They continued to say things like "My songs are great!" and "Chelsea you're voice is amazing!"

"Thanks so much guys!" I said, my cheeks probably red.

"Well then come on!" Jenna said.

"Hey Jessica!" Ashley called out to a girl that was sitting off-set. She looked about 16, maybe 17? She had dark brown hair and tan skin.

"What?" she asked.

"Turn on Fallin' For You!" Ashley called out to her.

Jessica nodded and turned on the song. Jenna handed me a microphone and I went to the front of the stage

"I don't know but I, I think I may be.

Falling for you, dropping so quickly.

Maybe I should keep this to myself.

Wait until I know you better.

I am trying, not to tell you.

But I want to,

scared of what you'll say.

So i'm hiding, what i'm feeling,

but i'm tired of, holding this inside my head.

I've been spending all my time,

just thinking bout ya'.

I don't know what to do, I think i'm falling for you.

I've been waiting all my life, and now I've found you.

I don't know what to do, I think i'm falling for you.

Falling for you.

As i'm standing here, and you hold my hand,

pull me towards you, and we start to dance.

All around us, I see nobody.  
Here in silence, it's just you and me.

I'm trying, not to tell you

But I want to,

scared of what you'll say.

So i'm hiding, what i'm feeling.

But i'm tired of, holding this inside my head.

I've been spending all my time,

just thinking bout ya'.

I don't know what to do, I think i'm falling for you.

I've been waiting all my life, and now I've found you.

I don't know what to do, I think i'm falling for you.

Falling for you.

Oh I just can't take it.

My heard is racing.

Emotions, keep spinning out.

I've been spending all my time,

just thinking bout ya'.

I don't know what to do, I think i'm falling for you.

I've been waiting all my life, and now I've found you.

I don't know what to do, I think i'm falling for you.

Falling for you.

I think i'm falling for you.

I can't stop thinking bout it.

I want you all around me.

And now I just can't hide it.

I think i'm falling for you.

I can't stop thinking bout it.

I want you all around me.

And now I just can't hide it.

I think i'm falling for you.

Falling for you.

I'm falling for ya."

I finished singing and the audience aplauded. So did Jenna, Ashley, the So Random cast, and Chad.

"That was great!" Ashley said as I sat in my seat.

"It really was!" Jenna added.

"Now, XxYellowRibbonxX has a dare for Chad. Chad, you're dared to sing a song to Sonny."

"Beleive it or not, Chad can sing to." I said.

"He can?" everyone around me (Minus Chad and the audience) said.

"Sing her that song you wrote, Chad!" I said.

"Fine, I will. But I need my-" he was walking towards the front of the stage when Ashley held a guitar out to him. "Guitar." he finished.

Ashley smiled and he took it. Chad walked to the stage where I was before, when Jessica pushed a stool up by him for him to sit on. She brought back another one for Sonny to sit on, who also came up and sat next to Chad.

"Hey Jess!" I said, waving.

"Hey Chels!" she said back, then ran back off stage.

Chad started to play the guitar for a while then sang into the microphone I had before that was now put on a stand.

"I'm no superman, I can't take your hand,

and fly you anywhere you wanna go.

I can't read your mind.

Like a billboard sign.

And tell you everything you wanna hear, but,

I'll be your hero.

I, I can be everything you need.

If you're the one for me, like gravity i'll be unstoppable.

I, yeah I believe in destiny.

I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul.

But if you're the one for me, then i'll be your hero.

Could you be the one,

could you be the one,

could you be the one

for me?

The i'll be your hero.

Searching high and low,

trying every row.

If I see your face,

i'll barely know.

I put my trust in fate,

that you will come my way.

And if it's right,

it's undeniable.

I'll be your hero.

I, I can be everything you need.

If you're the one for me, like gravity i'll be unstoppable.

I, yeah I believe in destiny.

I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul.

But if you're the one for me, then i'll be your hero.

Could you be the one,

could you be the one,

could you be the one

for me?

I'll be your hero.

Could you be the one,

could you be the one,

could you be the one

for me?

The i'll be your hero.

So incredible,

some kind of miracle.

And when i'ts meant to be,

I'll become a hero.

So i'll wait, wait, wait,

wait for you.

I'll be your hero.

I, I can be everything you need.

If you're the one for me, like gravity i'll be unstoppable.

I, yeah I believe in destiny.

I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul.

But if you're the one for me, then i'll be your hero.

Could you be the one,

could you be the one,

could you be the one

for me?

The i'll be your hero.

Could you be the one,

could you be the one,

could you be the one

for me?

Then i'll be your hero."

He ended the song, looking at Sonny. She was smiling. He smiled back.

"Aww! They're so cute together!" Me and Tawni said, squealing and hugging eachother.

Sonny and Chad rolled their eyes.

"That was great! I love live performances!" Jenna said, clapping.

"Okay, we have one last question!" Ashley picked up a white envelope that was still sitting on the desk.

**Jenna's POV**

Here it is! My plan was to send in a letter. I could have just asked Sonny on the show myself,

But what's the fun in that?

"It's from someone named AbbielovesChanny." **(AN: Lol, see what I did there? :D)**

"They have a question for Sonny and David. Do you guys have any other siblings?"

**Sonny's POV**

David and me looked at eachother.

"Well, we do." I started.

"We have a sister. She's younger then me, but older then Sonny." David said.

"She lives with David back home in Wisconsin."

I noticed Jenna and Chad give confused glances at eachother.

"What's her name?" Ashley asked.

"Stella." David answered.

"People don't even beleive we're siblings until they see we have the same last name, usually." I said.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"She has different colored hair. She's blonde."

"A blonde girl named Stella? Reminds me of Jonas." Tawni said. We looked at her weird. "Heh.. not that I watch it or anything.. okay I do, but only because I love the Jonas brothers!" She looked on with a dreamy look. I laughed.

"Yes Tawni, I know you do. I saw you watching an episode in our dressing room." I said. "By the way, who plays Stella?"

"Chelsea Staub." Tawni replied.

"You would know." I heard Ashley mumble over in her seat.

"Come to think of it, she kinda looks like her, eh?" I said to David.

"Chelsea Staub? A bit I guess."

"Just like you kinda look like David Henrie."

"I do not!" he almost-yelled.

Tawni looked at him. She bit her lip.

"Actually, you kinda do." she answered.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Chelsea looks like Bridgit Mendler!" David said.

"I do?" I asked. I never thought about that.

"You do, actually Chelsea." Chad said.

"Hm." I said.

"Well enough accusing people of looking like other.. people!" Jenna said.

"Yeah, well Cooper Talk is done for now. Ashley and Jenna signing off." Ashley said. The camera-man gave her a signal to show her that he stopped recording.

"That was great. Now, later!" Ashley said. Her and Jenna walked off and went to go talk to Jessica. Yes, me and Chad knew Jessica. You see, Jessica, Ashley, and Jenna are best friends forever, if you want to call it that. They've known eachother since they were young. Well Jenna and Jessica knew eachother since they were 4 I guess, but they later met Ashley, so we met them. **(AN: Actually, I do have a friend named Jessica too! Me, Ashley, and Jessica are BFFs! And I have known Jessica since I was three [she was four]!)**

We were talking for a bit, still arguing about who looks like who when we heard a "moo."

"Hold on, that's my phone." Sonny said. She put a finger up to tell us to be quiet.

"Hello?... Oh, hey!...Yeah, he's here... Yup!... You do?...Well of course!...I suppose...Okay... tell dad I said hi.. okay, bye!" She hung up.

"Who was that?" David asked.

"Stella. She watched the show just now, and she wants to come visit us."

**

* * *

**

Lol, Tawni watches Jonas! Well in this story she does.

**And **_**apparently**_** this story is sibling mania. Woot!**

**Yes, like I said I have a (best) friend named Jessica. She recently moved though! But no worries, she didn't even move out of town, so it's not that big of a deal. xD**

**Okay so yes if you were wondering the idea of "Stella" came from Chelsea Staub's character in Jonas/Jonas L.A.**

**Jonas L.A. was on when I was trying to come up with an idea for Sonny's sister. I liked the character Stella. :D**

**And that mixed with the fact that someone (I can't remeber who and i'm to lazy to check reviews but i'm sure in your next review you'll tell me it was you) mentioned Chelsea Staub as Chelsea, poof Stella, Sonny and David's sister was created! Woo!**

**So now she's coming. How many people are gonna come visit? I mean really me, really?**

**Again, taking this story wild places. **

**Eventually you'll see the characters in a plane off to the U.K., then they'll get lost on an island after crashing in a boat, then they'll get rescued and come back to L.A., then Mr. Condor will force them to go to College, then someone will get in a car crash and end up in the hospital and...**

**okay, probably none of that will happen.**

**Unless I send them to the U.K.**

**But maybe I won't.**

**But maybe I will!  
Or not..**

**BUT MAYBE I WILL!**

**Okay, enough with my random banter.**

**Bye!**

**-Abbie J.**


	14. Threatened

**Next chapter. I stole a line from the Problem with Pauly. :3 mwhahahaha...**

**I don't own that either.**

**Or SWAC.**

**Oh and yes i'm continuing the talk show.**

**To ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, your latest review made me laugh. :D**

**And i'll make sure to have your letter sent to Chad.**

**Alright guys, you may not like this (or not. xD) but i'm gonna say no one else write letters.**

**I'll leave it to MirandaKP, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, and Teddy Bear333. **

**Because they were the first 3 to send letters in.**

**Actually Teddy Bear333 didn't. I just used their random James-Conroy-Threatening-Violent-Reviews and turned them into letters. xD**

**I want to give shout-outs to ZoraChannyTwilight4ever and MirandaKP because they reviewed almost every single chapter! Woo!**

**And Teddy Bear333, The Gr8 1, XxYellowRibbonxX, DariusWOW, because you guys reviewed a lot of chapters too. :D**

**Previously:**

_We were talking for a bit, still arguing about who looks like who when we heard a "moo."_

_"Hold on, that's my phone." Sonny said. She put a finger up to tell us to be quiet._

_"Hello?... Oh, hey!...Yeah, he's here... Yup!... You do?...Well of course!...I suppose...Okay... tell dad I said hi.. okay, bye!" She hung up._

_"Who was that?" David asked._

_"Stella. She watched the show just now, and she wants to come visit us."_

**Sonny's POV**

"What?" David said. "H-how about we go visit her instead?"

"Let me go over our conversation." I said. "Hello?" I started in my voice. I tried to sound like Stella next.

"Hey Sonny! It's Stella!"

"Oh, hey!" Regular voice.

"Is David there?" Stella voice.

"Yeah, he's here." Regular voice.

"Is mom doing good?" Stella-sounding voice.

"Yup!" Regular voice.

"So I saw the show, and I want to come visit you guys. They all seemed interested in meeting me!" Stella voice.

"You do?" Regular voice.

"Aren't I welcome?" Stella voice.

"Well of course!" Regular voice.

"I also think it was unfair that David got to come and I didn't!" Stella voice.  
"I suppose." Regular voice.

"And you can't come visit me! I want to go there! I've never been to Hollywood!" Stella voice.

"Okay." Regular voice.

"Great! Then it's settled." Stella voice.

"Tell dad I said hi." Regular voice.

"I will! Later Sonny!" Stella voice.

"Okay, bye.." And last, my regular voice again.

"You sounded nothing like Stella." David said.

"Whatever! The point is, she's coming and not taking no for an answer." I said. David groaned.

"Wait, why is that such a big deal? You met my sister, I want to meet yours." Chad cut in.

"Remember how I said there was someone else that you should be worried about?" David asked him. He said that?

"Yeah... what is your like dad gonna come with her or something? Is he gonna threaten me for taking his 'little girl'?" Chad asked.

"No." David said.

"Stella's coming alone." I added.

"Then who do I have to worry about?" Chad asked, clearly confused. I thought he was smart? How is he this clueless right now!

"Stella!" Me and David shouted at once.

"I'm supposed to be scared of your sister?" Chad asked us.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, stepping in front of David.

"Well you know."

"No, I don't know." I crossed my arms. He didn't say anything, and instead apparently found the floor amusing.

"You don't think you should be scared of my sister because she's a girl, don't you?" I asked him.

"Well I mean like.." was all he managed to say.

"Wow Chad." I turned around and walked back towards my cast to stand with them, knowing David would take over.

"Stella has been looking out for Sonny since her first boyfriend dumped her. She's over-protective of her, just like me." David said, just like I thought he would.

"I didn't want her to come here, because it's just gonna be another person to threaten you." I said.

"Yeah, what's that about? I've got like 30 people yelling at me and threatening to kill me if I 'hurt you.'" Chad said.

I walked up to Chad and patted him on the back. "Welcome to the down-side of dating me."

"I've even got fans threatening me! Some person named MirandaKP said that I won't only have Chelsea, David, and the So Random cast to 'deal' with, but them to!"

I put my hand over my mouth to cover my laugh.

"What day is she coming?" David asked.

"Don't know. She'll probably call and tell me later."

"Well then we'll worry about her when she comes. Besides, i'll be fine." Chad said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because I have no intention of hurting you." he smiled. I smiled back.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" I told him and hugged him.

"Ewww!" I heard Zora, Grady, and Nico say.

"Oh just be happy for me!" I said. **(AN: Problem w/ Pauly. :D)**

"Yeah! They're so cute together!" I heard Chelsea say. I turned around to see her and Tawni awwing behind us. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Letter!" Someone shouted down the hall. Ashley came walking up, holding a green envelope.

"Who's it for?" Nico asked.

"Let me guess, Chad." Chelsea said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yup." Ashley said.

Chad groaned but took the letter anyway.

"Oh, now it's from ZoraChannyTwilight4ever. WAIT! I banned them! UGH!" Chad said, looking at the envelope.

"Chad, you banned them from the Mackenzie Falls set. Not this studio." I pointed out.

"Just read it!" Chelsea said.

"Fine!" Chad said.

"Fine." I said back. They stared at me weird.

"Force of habit. Anyways continue." I said, motioning towards the letter.

"I shouldn't even read this. They're the reason my hair is black!" Chad said, pointing to his hair.

"JUST READ IT ALREADY!" we all shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Chad opened the envelope and brought out a white peice of paper.

"To the Great CDC." he started, then smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I am sorry about the awful," he took a small pause. "not, unreasonable," he took another pause. "again not dare that I gave you. I would like to point out that you don't know what I look like! I could be anyone! You can't ban a person you have no photographic evidence of!" he stopped reading.

"I can too! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do anything I want!"

I could hear groans and sighs from everyone. I also heard a smacking sound, which was Chelsea, smacking her hand to her face.

"Just continue the letter!" I said.

"Again sorry that your," pause, "sarcasm, beautiful blonde locks are no longer beautiful." he paused again. "Who are we kidding they never were..." he trailed off.

"Yes they were! My hair was the greatest hair of our generation!" Chelsea smacked her hand to her face again.

"Chad, just read the stupid letter already!" Chelsea shouted.

"Alright! Sheesh." Chad said. He looked back at the letter.

"And no longer blonde." pause, again? "I would of prefered you to shave it all off! BOO YOU!"

Chad looked shocked. We all put our hands up, ready for his rampage. Any second now...

"Well that was... rude." Chad said.

"That's it?" I asked. We all put our hands down, standing up straight again.

"They aren't very nice..." Chad said. What's wrong with him?  
"Um, are you feeling okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just went from cocky and arrogant - also known as you - to like.. calm?" Chelsea said.

He shook his head like he just got out of a trance.

"You're right.. that was weird." he looked confused for a moment. "Sonny! Stop rubbing off on me!" he said. We laughed.

"She's changing you." Chelsea said. I heard her mutter a "Thank god.." but Chad didn't seem to notice it.

"Oh wait, there's more." Chad said. He held up the letter. "Enjoy your life!" I heard him say a quiet "That was nice." before talking again. "It will end in 7 days. Watch your back! I could be anywhere! We stalk you! MWHAHAHA..."

"That was..." Chad said.

"Scary?" I completed.

"Freaky?" Tawni added.

"Makes me wonder if we should have even went on this talk show..." Chelsea suggested.

"Yup." Chad said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jenna run up to Ashley and give her a letter before running off. Another one?

"More letters? Geeze!" Ashley said.

She handed the letter to Chad who sighed.

"Usually, I love getting fan-mail." he said, looking at the envelope. "But it's from that Teddy Bear333 again."

"Let Sonny read it." Chelsea said.

"Why? It's my letter!" Chad whined.

"Yeah, but you'll complain about everything they say, then what could take 2 minutes will take 20!"

"Fine." Chad handed the letter to me.

I opened it and started reading.

"Chad, HEY I'M NOT A STALKER! If I was a stalker I'd be in Hollywood following you around! But no, I'm in Leduc, Alberta. Oh and I hate Mackenzie Falls! Especially Mackenzie! Though I admit, it's kind of funny sometimes." I looked over at Chad. He looked like he was about to burst. He opened his mouth to say something but Chelsea ran up behind him and put her hand over his mouth, and the other one on his shoulder so he would start screaming or something.

"Carry on." she said, smiling innocently.

"Thought I admit, it's kinda funny sometimes. Like how you guys talk, so slow and dramaticly I can't help but laugh! Teddy Bear333." I finished.

Chelsea still held on to Chad, making sure he wouldn't scream. His face was red.

He tried to talk through Chelsea's hand, but all that came out was "Mmm? Mmm mmmm mmmm! Mmmmmm!" Chelsea spread her fingers apart slightly so he could -sort of - speak.

"Chelmsea? Letm me mgo!" (If you're wondering why there are m's, it's cause he's still slightly muffled by her hand.)

"No. You're gonna start complaining. I'm not letting you go till you calm down." Chelsea said.

"I'm calm, i'm calm." he said.

"No you're not."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! I'M CALM!" Chad sort of screamed. We gave him doubtful looks.

"I-I mean i'm calm." he said in a slower voice.

"Fine." Chelsea let go of him.

"How could they say my show was funn-mmm!" Chelsea slapped her hand over Chad's mouth again as he started to talk.

"Mmmmm! MMMMM MMM!" he started struggling, trying to get away from her.

"If you just would have calmed down." Chelsea said in a sing-song voice.

"Hold on guys, i'm getting a text." I said as Chad continued to try to get away from Chelsea. Everyone watched them in amusement. I looked down at my phone.

_Hey Sonny! I'm going to the airport right now! I can't wait to visit you!_

Stella.

"It's Stella! She's going to the airport right now!" I said, turning back to everyone. Chad and Chelsea were still fighting.

"We should go tell mom?" David asked.

"Yeah, probably." I said.

"Lets go!" David said, running towards his car.

**Poof. Make sure to read my newest one-shot, Notebook Scribbles. That is all!**

**-Abbie J.**


	15. Stella Arrives

**Next Chapter. :D**

**Anyone wanna know a fun fact?**

**I'm learning how to play Me, Myself, and Time by Demi Lovato on piano :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chelsea's POV**

I held Chad, one of my hands tightly around his mouth.

We didn't need to hear him freak about someone saying his drama was 'funny'.

I could hear Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora cracking up. David and Sonny had to go tell their mom about Stella coming.

"Are you calm yet?" I asked Chad.

He nodded.

"I doubt it." I said.

"Mm mmmmm m mm!" he said.

"What?"

"Mm mmmmm m mm!" he repeated.

"I have no clue what you're saying." I looked at him confused.

"Mmmm mmm mm mm! Mmmm! Mmm mm mm! Mmmmm mmm!" **(AN: There is actually the same amount of m's as there would be if I actually put out what he was saying.)**

"I'll let you go, but no yelling." I said. Chad nodded in agreement.

I let go of him.

"See. I told you I was calm." Chad said. I rolled my eyes and walked off towards my dressing room. Before I opened the door I heard Chad yell.

"Another letter?" I walked back towards him.

"You got more mail?" I asked.

"Yes. It's from.. MirandaKP again!"

"Always the same three people?" I asked.

"Apparently so." he replied.

"Let me read it!" I said.

"No!" he said, but I grabbed the letter anyway.

"Dear Chad, I'm not a stalker. I know you called me that because I was at the show and I could hear you from the set when you were in the hallway... you were pretty loud. I also heard your threats so don't worry i'm not that crazy. I'm just random.. like So Random! I love that show! But I also love Mackenzie Falls," insert Chad smirk here, "don't get me wrong. Well i'll be at the next show too! Maybe you'll see me! Blonde with blue eyes, like you, or well before you died your hair. And i'm 15. See you then, Miranda." I finished.

"See, not everyone is crazy and out to kill you... or Conroy." I said.

"Okay, not everyone. And besides... at least they have good taste in shows." Chad smirked.

"Ugh. Anyway, they said they were in the audience. Let's look for them next time?" I asked.

"No! I don't wanna meet some stalker!" as he said that his phone started ringing. He put his finger up indicating "one minute."

"I'm not a stalker!" I heard someone say on the other line, then hang up.

"I'm guessing that was MirandaKP?"

Chad nodded. It was quiet a for a bit until he spoke up again.

"How'd they get my number?" Chad asked.

**Sonny's POV**

Me and David walked up the stairs to my [and our mom's] apartment. We opened the door finding mom sitting on the couch, watching Mackenzie Falls.

"Hey kids, what's up?" she asked us.

"We have good news!" I said happily, sitting on the couch, David following my actions.

"Ooh! What?" Mom asked eagerly.

"Stella's coming to visit!"

"That is good news! I was wondering why she didn't come with you David." she said. "I can't wait to see her again! What time is she coming?"

"She texted me a while ago saying she was going to the airport."

"She'll be here in a couple of hours then! This is so exciting!" Mom said.

"Yup." I agreed.

**Chelsea's POV**

(A few hours later)

I was laying on my bed in my room, wondering what to do.

"There is nothing to do!" I said frustrated, slamming my head into my pillow. I heard a knock on my door.

"This might be something." I muttered, getting up.

I opened the door.

"Chad? What do you want?" I asked.

"I can't visit my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister."

"Exactly." I rolled my eyes as Chad came walking into my room.

"Hey Chad, why don't you come in?" I said sarcastically.

Chad walked over to my closet door. He opened it and looked in.

"You have a bigger closet then me!" he said.

"Yeah I know you need extra room for your purses, earrings, necklaces, and makeup, right?" I asked him. He closed the door and glared at me.

"I don't have any of that stuff, for your information. And besides-" he stopped talking when music played from my pocket.

"My phone." I said.

"No duh. Answer it?" he said.

"Oh! Right." I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sonny!" Sonny said.

"Oh hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Stella's plane is landing. I wanted you, Chad, and my cast to all be there when she arrived. We're supposed to pick her up." Sonny said.

"Oh, great! Hold on a sec." I put my hand over the speaker on the phone.

"Chad, did mom or dad take the limo out?" I asked Chad.

"No.. why?"

"Sonny's sister's plane is landing soon. She wants us to be there when she arrives. So I was thinking we could take the limo, pick up Sonny and her brother, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora, and go to the airport!" I said.

"Ahh, I see. Okay, whatever. Meet you downstairs." Chad said, then walked out of my room.

"Okay, we'll come pick you and everyone up in the limo-" I started into the phone, but got cut off by Sonny.

"You have a limo?"

"Yeah? Chad's an actor, i'm an actress, our dad's a doctor, and our mom's a singer. Of course we have a limo!"

"Wow.. talent really runs in the family, huh?"

"I guess... anyway, we'll be at your house soon!" I said.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up and walked downstairs. I looked around for Chad, but didn't see him. I looked out our main doors and saw the limo in the street already. I rushed out the door.

"Geeze, don't leave without me!" I called to Chad as he opened the back door.

"Oh I wouldn't do that.. maybe." Chad said as he got in and sat beside me.

"I hate you." I glared at him.

"Love you too Chels." he said smirking... when is he not smirking?

"Stop it!" I said.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Smirking!" I said annoyed.

That just made him smirk more. UGH!

After a while of bickering, yelling, and even hitting, we were at Sonny's apartment.

Me and Chad got out and went up the stairs to her door.

I knocked on it and in less then a minute Sonny and David were there.

"Let's go!" I said, walking back down the stairs.

Chad, Sonny, and David followed me back into the limo.

I sat next to Sonny, and David and Chad sat next to eachother across from us.

"Aren't you excited guys?" Sonny said.

"Oh yes, so excited to get threatened." Chad said. I leaned forward and smacked his arm.

"I am!" I said. "Well not the threaten part, but the meeting Stella part."

"Me too! I haven't seen her since I left Wisconsin." Sonny said.

I smiled. I looked over at Chad who was rubbing his arm. Chad, being Chad, and remebering our conversation earlier smirked at me. I glared at him.

After a while we had picked up everyone else and were almost at the airport.

"Hey, a plane landed! I wonder if it's Stella's?" Zora said, pointing out the window.

**Sonny's POV**

"Is that her?" Chad asked, pointing to a girl across the room. We were at the airport, looking around for Stella.

I looked at the girl. She looked like me, which meant she wasn't Stella. I said blonde hair. Does Chad ever listen?

"No." I answered.

"Her?" he pointed to a girl with long brown hair.

"No! Didn't you listen to the discription I gave of her? Short blonde-hair!" I said annoyed.

"Okay!" Chad said.

"Hey! There she is!" David said. He pointed to a girl who was picking up two yellow suitcases. She looked up and spotted us. Yup, it was Stella. She smiled at us and started running towards us. She dropped the suitcases and hugged me.

"Sonny!" she said.

"Stella!" I hugged her back.

"Tawni!" Tawni said, flipping her hair. We looked at her weird.

"Anyway." Stella said. She let go of me and put her hands on my shoulders. "I heard you got a boyfriend. Who is he?" she said. I put my arm around Chad.

"Right here." I said. Stella looked at him.

"You're dating Chad Dylan Cooper?" she said. Her voice was emotionless. I had no idea whether she was happy or upset.

"Yeah..?" I said, thought it sounded more like a question.

"Are you crazy?" She said, throwing her arms in the air. "Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper is the biggest player known to the world! He has a girlfriend every other week!"

"No, Stella." Chad said, putting a hand up to stop her from going on. "I changed. And this is different. I admit, I have used people for publicity.. but Sonny's different. And i've liked her since I met her."

"Aww!" I hugged him.

"Well, i'm not convinced. We'll see about this. But, break her heart," Stella walked forward and put a finger in Chad's chest. "And you'll be dealing with me."  
"And, another threat." Chad said.

Stella gave him a weird and amused look. "You've been threatened before?"

"By David, the So Random cast, and some random fans." Chad said. Stella kept her mouth in a straight line trying to stop her laugh.

"Well, now you're being threatened by me to. Don't worry, I won't do anything harsh." Stella walked a half-circle around Chad. "I'll just kill you." she whispered at him.

"Stella! You always do this!" I called out.

"Not my fault your boyfriends are scared of me." Stella walked over to face me. "It could be worse. I could steal all of your little boyfriends."

"You would never do that." I said.

"Exactly. I'm not that mean. I just don't want you getting hurt." she walked to the side, clearly flashbacking.. if that's a word. "Ever since Jerry-"

"It was Jason."

"Whatever, the point is he hurt you! You cried for days over him! And me, being friends with his sister Clarice, had her beat him up for me." Stella smirked.

"Yeah, but your not friends with my sister." Chad said.

"Yet, and besides, i'd do it myself!"

"Speaking of his sister, i'm right here! And i'd gladly beat him up if he hurt Sonny." Chelsea said, waving her hand when she said 'I'm right here.'

"Nice to meet you! Wait, your Chelsea Dawn Cooper! I loved that show you played in. The baby was so cute!" **(Lol, Good Luck Charlie reference.)**

"She was, wasn't she?" Chelsea said.

"It's great to meet you! And it's good to know your on my side with this." Stella said.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention Chelsea threatened me too." Chad added.

"So, David, Stella, Chelsea, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, MirandaKP..." I said, counting each of them on my fingers. "That's a lot of people that have threats against you, Chad!"

"When will the threats ever end?" Chad said dramatically.

"Never. Now Stella, let's go. The limo's waiting." Chelsea said.

"Great!" Stella started walking for the doors, when I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, your not like surprised or excited about the limo?" I asked her confused.

"Well... I rode in one to the airport back home!"

"What? How did you get money for that?" I was surprised... how could she have gotten enough money for a limo?

"I was hoping to tell you later." Stella said. "So for now, let's go!" Stella grabbed my arm and dragged me outside, the rest of my friends following.

**So how was that? Aren't you happy, Stella's here! And i'm changing the rating just in case. No, there will be no make-out scenes! I don't write like that! That's just awkward. Especially since this is a kid show we're writing fan-fics about.**

**That's why I got scared when I found out people wrote M-rated stories...**

**-shudders-**

**Anyway, toodleloodledoodle!**

**-Abbie**


	16. We're Rich!

**I'm very excited about this chapter! This story is taking another wild turn! Woo! **

**A few responses to reviews:**

**XxYellowRibbonxX (Chapter 15) - Thanks! I'm glad you like it. It was fluff!**

**ZoraChannyTwilight4ever (Chapter 15) - No problem. :D**

**MirandaKP (Chapter 16) - Yes, you do. xD In my story at least. And yes, poor Chad. And don't worry, you'll find out soon.. actually you won't. That's in the last chapter, which I don't know when this is going to end. But I do know that they'll be saying "You'd be suprised." soon again.. like on the trip. (You'll see what I mean later...)**

**Alright, i'll shut up and you read!  
**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**I put it on my christmas wishlist every year and send it to Disney, but they still won't hand it over! **

**Ashley: (My friend who's also in the story, if you forgot already. xD) Hey, your wishlist says SWAC, but why does it also say "And the actor-" **

**Me: -Slaps hand over Ashley's mouth- HAHA she's just kidding you guys! I don't want the actors too.. haha... to funny...**

**Anyway!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Stella sat at the end of the limo, next to me.

Somehow, even though she was running towards it first, she got in last.

"So, about this sudden money you go?" I started up the previous conversation.

"I still don't want to tell you yet!" Stella said.

"Fine. But you're telling me soon!"

Stella proceeded to stare out her window, avoiding the topic again.

_I wonder what she's hiding? _

"Hey guys, why don't we go hang out at our house?" Chelsea said, pointing to her and Chad.

We all agreed. A little while later the limo pulled up to their mansion.

"So this is where you live." Stella said, climbing out of the limo and looking around.

"Yep." Chelsea said.

"I hate you." Stella said. We walked inside.

"Okay, girls, to my room. Guys, do whatever you want, just don't break anything!" Chelsea said, pointing upstairs first, then at the guys.

"No promises." Chad said, sitting down on a couch and putting his feet on the coffee table. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"It's not my job to punish you. _Mom_, will get you." Chelsea said, then walked up a white staircase. Me, Tawni, Stella, and Zora all followed her up.

**Chelsea's POV**

I walked up the staircase on the left, which had Chad's room, my room, our huge closet that we share, a guest room, and a bathroom. The other staircase had our parent's bedroom and some other random rooms we never went to.

I opened the door to my room.

"I love your room... wait, is that your closet?" Stella said, setting two yellow suitcases down. When she asked what she could do with her luggage, I said she could bring it in.

"Yup. Deja vu Tawni." I said, looking towards Tawni. She nodded.

Stella opened the door to my walk-in-closet and squealed.

"I hate you even more!" Stella said.

"So Stella, what's this news now?" Sonny said, sitting in a pink chair that was on the wall by my bed. **(AN: I don't think I ever explained her room? Think of it like this: Her bed would be across from the door, with a pink and orange chair both sitting next to it on the right, a desk across from the bed next to the door, a couch next to the desk on the wall, then the closet across from the chairs. If you got any of that, you're a genius. :D Sorry I can't really show pictures, this was made clearly out of my imagination. xD)**

Tawni sat in the orange chair next to her.

Zora sat on the floor between the two chairs.

"Well I suppose I can tell you now." Stella said. She walked back by us all, and sat on the end of my bed next to me. She faced Sonny.

"You know dad's farm?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Sonny said, wanting her to go on.

"Well he sold it!" Sonny seemed a little upset for a second, then lost it.

"Doesn't he have like two farms though?"

"Yeah. Well he sold the bigger one. And now, we're rich!" Stella squealed. Sonny squealed with her.

"Sonny! You're rich now!" Tawni said.

"I know! THIS IS GREAT!" Sonny said.

"That's not even the best news!" Stella said.

"Wait, there's more?" Sonny asked her surprised.

"Yes! Dad is gonna let us go on a trip anywhere around the world that we want!"

"YAY!" Sonny said. Her and Stella started jumping around.

"Wait." Sonny stopped. "I can't go, I don't want to leave my friends."

"Even better news, they get to come with!" Stella said. Her and Sonny started dancing again. Me, Tawni, and Zora joined in.

"Yay! Even if I have been all kinds of places, I wouldn't mind leaving again!" Tawni said.

"Ditto!" I said.

"I've never been out of the U.S.A! This is great!" Zora said.

"So where are we going?" Tawni asked Stella.

"We get to choose!" She replied. We all thought for a moment.

"Paris!"

"Australia!"

"England!"

"Japan!"

Me, Sonny, Tawni, and Zora shouted them all at the same time, making the words pretty much unable to understand. _(Can you guess who shouted what? xD)_

"Okay, clearly we need to get the guys opinion too. Let's take a vote!" I said.

We all walked down the stairs where the guys were... talking?

"Shouldn't you guys be destroying something, not talking?" I asked.

"Well we were gonna destroy something, then mom came home." Chad said. I nodded.

"Anyway, we have good news!" I walked over to the guys, putting my hands on the back of the couch where Chad was sitting. Just to annoy him, I ruffled his hair.

"Sonny became rich!" Tawni said.

"What?" David said.

"You're rich too David!" Stella started, running towards him. "Remeber that guy who came over checking out dad's biggest farm? Well he bought it, and we're all rich! And dad is letting us go on a trip to anywhere in the world!"

"Really?" David shouted, standing up.

"Yes! Really!" Stella said.

"And we all get to go!" Sonny said smiling.

"We do?" Nico and Grady said at the same time.

"Yup! Isn't this great?"

"So where are we going?" Chad said.

"Well we have to decide on somewhere. We get to pick." A few seconds later, and the previous thing happened.

"Paris!" Tawni shouted.

"Australia!" Sonny said again.

"England!" I said.

"Japan!" Zora called out.

"Germany!" Nico said.

"Greenland!" David yelled.

But we said them all at the same time.

"Canada!" Grady said after we all yelled.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"We could go anywhere in the world and you choose Canada?" I asked Grady. Grady shrugged.

"Well I say we go to Chad." Chad, said.

"Chad? That's not a place!" Tawni said.

"Actually, it is. It's in Africa. Chad made me go there with him last year." I said, crossing my arms.

(It is, google Africa Maps, Chad is a place. o: Weird, right? I thought it would be perfect for Chad to say though. xD)

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, so we're not going to Chad." Zora said.

"So where should we go?" I asked.

"Well instead of screaming all at once, why don't we name them off so we can actually hear, and then take a vote... but Grady we're not going to Canada, and Chad we're not going to.. Chad." Sonny said.

"Okay." I walked over to a short bookcase that had a paper pad on it. I grabbed a pen and walked over to everyone again.

"Tawni, you first."

"Paris." Tawni said. I wrote it down.

"Australia." Sonny said. I wrote that down too. I then wrote down England for my choice.

"Zora?"

"Japan."

"Germany." Nico said.

"Greenland." David said.

"And you're opinion doesn't count." I said to Chad. Grady said he wanted what someone else already called out.

"Okay, now let's vote." I said.

"Paris?" I counted down how many people voted. (I'm not telling you, you'll find out next chapter.)

I listed down everyone's votes for each place.

"Okay, we're going to..."

**

* * *

**

Cliffhanger! Sorreh! I told you this story was going crazy places. And actually I got the inspiration when I said "maybe i'll send them to England." a few chapters ago.

**So how bout it, who thinks they should go where?**

**Maybe Chelsea will just decide they're going somewhere that wasn't even on the list, since she's like that? xD**

**Suggest where you want them to go, on the list or not. :D**

**Oh and if anyone's wondering what's going on with the talk show, you'll find out next chapter too.**

**-Abbie**


	17. Where are we going?

**In all of the reviews I got, the most voted for...**

**well i'm not gonna tell you yet.**

**You'll have to find out in the story!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Thank you's to everyone who voted for a place...**

**:D**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Okay, now let's vote." I said._

_"Paris?" I counted down how many people voted. (I'm not telling you, you'll find out next chapter.)_

_I listed down everyone's votes for each place._

_"Okay, we're going to..."_

**Chelsea's POV**

"Okay, we're going to..." I looked down at my paper. "England!" I announced smiling.

"How many votes did it get?" Sonny asked.

"Actually, every place got one vote, considering I didn't count Grady or Chad's vote." I said.

"Why didn't you count my vote?" Chad complained.

"I told you, your opinion doesn't count!"

"So why didn't you use mine?" Grady asked.

"Because that would ruin my plan." I said like it was obvious.

"What plan?" Zora asked.

"If every place got one vote, I could choose. Since I suggested England, if every place got one vote, I could just say England." Everyone rolled there eyes and grumbled things like "Typical Chelsea."

"So we're going to England! Woo!" I cheered.

"Well as long as we're traveling, I don't care... though Paris would have been nice." Tawni said.

"To late." I said.

"Not really. I mean we didn't even buy any tickets, we could just chan-"

"TO LATE!" I shouted, cutting Tawni off. She shrugged.

"Wait, how are we getting the tickets?" Sonny asked, turning towards Stella.

"Oh, dad gave me enough money. And I got shopping money!" she announced happily. Tawni squealed.

"Great! Now let's go and get stuff for the trip!" Tawni said. She dragged Stella and Sonny towards the door. "You coming?" she turned to me. I nodded and set the papers down, skipping after them. We were out the door when I heard Zora scream from the other side.

"Hey, let me come too! Don't leave me here with the annoying childish guys!" she said, then ran out the door after us.

"How long are we gonna be in England?" I asked Stella. We were all sitting in my silver convertible, Sonny, Stella, and Zora in the back, and Tawni sitting next to me. I put my sunglasses on.

"Oh and you guys might want these." I handed them a pair of emergency glasses, so we -hopefully- wouldn't get recognized.

They put the glasses on and Stella answered.

"As long as we want." she said.

"I can't believe i'm going to England!" Zora said.

"Shouldn't you ask your parents?" Sonny asked her.

"Well of course i'm going to. I'm just sure they'll let me go. They're cool parents."

Sonny nodded.

"Hey, when are we gonna tell Ashley about us not being on the show anymore?" Sonny asked.

"Do you want to call her? Her numbers on my phone." I said.

"Sure." Sonny replied. I gave her my purse and she dug through it, soon pulling out my black phone.

**Sonny's POV**

I looked through the contacts on Chelsea's phone, soon finding Ashley. I called her, her picking up after the second ring.

"Chelsea? What's up?" Ashley's voice asked.

"This is Sonny. I just wanted to notify you that we can't do the show anymore." I said.

"What? Why not?"

"We're going to England... tomorrow, I guess."

"Oh, that's cool! Alright, i'll tell everyone you guys are done. It was great having you on the show!" Ashley said.

"Thanks Ashley! It was great working with you! Bye!" I said.

I closed Chelsea's phone and put it back in her purse.

"Ashley says she'll tell everyone we're leaving. So we don't have to worry." I said.

**Chelsea's POV**

We walked into the first store at the mall, Tawni immediently finding a dress she liked.

"It's perfect!" It was a dress with a british flag on it. **(Like the dress she had in Sonny with a Song.)**

We went into a few more stores, buying almost everything we saw. Soon we were leaving the mall, each of us holding tons of bags. We got into my car and drove back to my house.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Sonny said as we walked into the living room, setting our bags down.

I was about to say something when I heard beeping and crashing noises below us.

"Game room. Definitly game room." I said.

"You have a game room?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. The basement." I said. "We also have a gym." I pointed over to a hallway that was near the case of stairs that went to my room, Chad's room, and our other random rooms. "And then a spa kinda thing." I pointed to a door that was on the wall across from the gym. "And an indoor pool." I pointed to another door. "We also have an outdoor pool. And of course other random rooms, too."

"Can your parents adopt me?" Tawni asked. "I'm rich too, but not this rich!"

We laughed.

"Mind if I sleepover? For the rest of my life?" Stella asked me.

"Actually that might not be a bad idea.. the sleep over part anyway. Since we all have to get the airport at the same time to buy our tickets and get on our plane and all that junk." I said.

"No arguments!" Tawni said.

"Okay." Everyone else agreed.

"Good, you guys go home and get packed and i'll tell the guys." I said. They nodded and walked outside.

I walked down a narrow hallway that was next to as I like to call them Chad and my stairs. The same one that had the gym, which I also passed. There was a door at the end of the hallway. I opened it and climbed down the basements stairs.

The game room had blue walls with multi colored stars on it, blue carpeting, and random games everywhere. There were older arcade games, foosball, pinball, other random games, and then video games.

There was a large flat-screen TV with a couch in front of it that the four guys were sitting on, playing video games.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Chelsea? What's up?" Chad asked, not looking away from the TV.

"Um... well I thought everyone should sleep over since we all need to get to the airport at the same time." I said.

"Okay, sure." Chad said probably not knowing what I was talking about since he was so 'busy.'

"Well then you guys might wanna go get packed unless you wanna miss the trip to England-" before I knew it David, Nico, and Grady were all up the stairs leaving to get packed.

"Okay then.." I said.

I was sitting on the couch between Chad and Tawni. Sonny was also sitting on the other side of Tawni. Grady was sitting in one of the white chairs next to the couch and Nico was sitting across from him in the other chair. Stella was sitting near Sonny on the armrest next to her. And Zora was laying on the floor again.

The show we were watching had ended, and I stretched.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Okay, but then i'ma go change into my pajamas." Sonny said, walking over to her suitcase. Everyone else agreed that they wanted to do the same.

I opened the door to my walk-in closet that was in my room. I shut the door behind me and looked around through my sleep wear. I decided on wearing a simple purple tank-top with blue, purple, and pink plaid shorts. I changed and walked back downstairs. Tawni and Nico were both sitting together in the chair Nico was in before, somehow managing to fit. Tawni had on a pair of pink pajamas, again. She sure does love pink.

I laughed when I saw what Sonny was wearing.  
"You sure do love Wisconsin, huh?" I asked her. She had on a yellow T-shirt with a cow on it that said "I'm Utterly Ridiculous!" and cow-print pants. She also had cow slippers.

"I bought this when we were shopping. I couldn't pass it up!" she said. Me and Tawni laughed.

I went out into the narrow hall by the stairs and opened a closet door. I grabbed out a few blankets, and also two pillows. I walked back out and tossed a blue blanket and the two pillows towards Zora and Stella who were laying on the floor.

"Since you guys are on the floor these are for you." I said. They smiled. I noticed that the coffee table had been moved so they had more room to lay. I looked around, Grady was still in his seat, Nico and Tawni were in the seat across from him like I mentioned before, Sonny and Chad were sitting close together on the couch with David sitting near them also on the couch. I tossed everyone a blanket.

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked everyone.

"Something scary." Chad said.

"You just want Sonny to freak out and jump in your arms, where you then look like a hero protecting her." I said, mocking him.

Chad glared at me.

"Hey, no complaints over here!" Nico said, hugging Tawni. Tawni giggled.

"Okay... scary it is." I said. I walked over to our movie rack.

"Scariest one we own." Chad added. I rolled my eyes and picked out just that.

I put the CD in the dvd player.

"So since when did I start listening to you?" I asked Chad. He shrugged. I sat on the edge of the couch, next to David.

The movie began playing.

**

* * *

**

Oh my gosh! 99 Reviews! My 100th reviewer gets a virtual hug from me, a trip to England, a signed picture of Chad Dylan Cooper, and a copy of Chelsea's latest movie!

**Woo!**

**xDD...**

**I can't believe it.. 99 reviews already... I love you reviewers so much! **

**How many reviews will I get by the end? This story has just began!  
Actually it's about half over... but whatever.**

**Give your goodbyes to Ashley and Jenna, cause this will be the last time you see them.**

**-Abbie**


	18. Scary Movies

**Okay next chapter.**

**A lot of people said they're gonna miss Ashley and Jenna? **

**Well you can't really talk to Ashley since she's never online... but if you liked the character Jenna, talk to me! She was me after all. I'm known for being nice, but I constantly have sarcastic and witty comments ;o.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Shout out to my 100th reviewer, PLUJ3S-MALK1N! :D**

**Oh and question, anyone here live in England... actually you don't have to.. anyway back to what I was talking about. I'm gonna need characters for everyone to meet when they're in England.**

**Anyone know what i'm getting at yet? No? I'll tell you.**

**I want you people to be the characters~~~~~~~! :D**

**I just need a name, gender, hair color, eye color, skin color, whatever else... (You know, the basics. Anything i'd need for a story character.) and like personality. o:**

**And your person will have an automatic british accent :3.**

**Gimme that stuff, and I might put you in the story. :D... yeah, you should be describing yourself. Otherwise I mise well just make characters up. xD**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Okay... scary it is." I said. I walked over to our movie rack. _

_"Scariest one we own." Chad added. I rolled my eyes and picked out just that._

_I put the CD in the dvd player._

_"So since when did I start listening to you?" I asked Chad. He shrugged. I sat on the edge of the couch, next to David. _

_The movie began playing._

**Chelsea's POV**

"This movie is supposed to be really scary!" Sonny said.

"Your point?" Chad asked her.

"I get scared easily."

"Don't worry, i'm here." Chad said.

"I thought you were trying to comfort her?" I asked, looking over at Chad who glared at me.

~*-10 Minutes Into the Movie-*~

_Well, now we were aware that there's a killer somewhere... when it comes to scary movies, isn't there always?_

_And of course the idiotic teenage girls that run into the woods and basements when they hear about it._

_Why the woods?_

_There's a killer, and of all places they run into the woods._

_Someone had just identified a body in the basement or something... _

I looked over at Sonny to see how scared she was, and guess what?

She was terrified.

"Sonny, practically nothing happened yet! Why are you so scared?" I asked her.

"I told you, I get scared easily." At least I think that's what she said... she was cowering into Chad's chest, so she was slightly muffled. I rolled my eyes while smiling. I looked around to see everyone elses reactions so far.

Tawni looked slightly creeped out, Nico too, but he was hugging her protectivly.

Grady was sort of scared, I could tell.

Stella looked grossed out.

And Zora looked completely interested, staring at the screen with big eyes. She's twelve, shouldn't she be scared to death right now?

And then David was like Tawni, slightly creeped out.

~*-30 Minutes Into the Movie-*~

_Well, now I was kinda scared. Sonny well she was completely horrified, terrified, whatever else ified._

"Sonny, calm down, it's a movie." I said.

"Hey, hey, I got this." Chad said to me. He looked down at Sonny. "Sonny, calm down, it's just a movie."

I groaned at rolled my eyes.

"That's the exact same thing I said." I told Chad, who ignored me. _Whatever._

~*-50 Minutes Into the Movie-*~

_This was pretty scary... and if I was getting scared, Sonny was probably dead._

Zora was clapping and smiling.

"Zora, are you rooting for the killer?" I asked, leaning down so I could hear her whisper.

"Totally! Those people are idiots for being there in the first place!" she said. Okay, now I wasn't scared of the movie, I was scared of Zora.

~*-1 Hour 20 Minutes Into the Movie-*~

I think Sonny was asleep. Thinking about it, I was kind of tired myself. I yawned as a complete action filled and terrifying part of the movie played. David looked over at me.

"You're bored when stuff like this is going on?" he whispered, pointing at someone getting stabbed. _Yuck!_

"No, i'm just tired."

"Oh." he looked back at the movie.

~*-1 Hour 30 Minutes Into the Movie-*~

_Okay, I was tired. Very tired. _

I looked around the room, trying to stay awake, but couldn't.

The last thing I remebered before falling asleep was my head hitting something warm and slightly hard. Huh.

**Chelsea's POV**

I woke up, but didn't feel like opening my eyes. My head was on something hard. Maybe I fell onto the floor?

I yawned and decided to open my eyes. I looked around, and noticed everyone else was asleep in the same place they were before.

Tawni fell asleep, squished next to Nico, who was also asleep.

Sonny was still laying on Chad's chest, both of them asleep.

Zora and Stella were both lying on the floor.

_Okay, maybe almost everyone was in the same place._ I thought as I looked at Grady.

His face was on the floor, his body half on the chair, half not. _How could he fall asleep like that? That would be terribly uncomfortable._

I decided it was time to find out what I was laying on. It clearly wasn't the floor, since I was still on the couch.

I looked over and found out it was... David's shoulder.

**Tawni's POV (The previous night, still during the movie.)**

I looked over at Chelsea and David. Chelsea fell asleep on David's shoulder, and he had his head on top of hers.

"Aww!" I whispered. Stella heard me and looked over at them, then smiled.

"They're so cute together!" Stella squealed quietly.

"Apparently they were supposed to go on a date after the show... oh my gosh! That's canceled! That means there first date is gonna be in England! Oh my god that's so romantic!" I said. Stella agreed.

**Chelsea's POV**

I quickly jumped away from David. Shortly after, I missed the feeling of my head on his shoulder.

_It wasn't that bad anyway, we were going on a date... wait._

_That was after the show._

_We're off the show now._

_We're going to England soon..._

_Oh my gosh my first date with him is going to be in England!  
This is so cool!_

I looked back over at David, slowely inching towards him again. I took a glance at the clock, 8 A.M. I suppose I should wake everyone up.

I shook David's shoulder.

"David, wake up." I whispered. Nothing.

"David!" I said again... still nothing?

My hand still on his shoulder, I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He immediently woke up, then looked at me.

"Oh hey.. what time is it?" he asked. I chuckled.

"8." I said "Hold on, i'm getting everyone else up." I got off the couch and immediently tripped over Stella's leg. David caught me before I fell. Stella sat up and stretched.

Noticing the clock, she shook Zora until she woke up. I walked over to Chad and Sonny.

Just by saying "Wake up." to Sonny she got up.

I shook Chad, trying to get him up.

Sonny offered to help me, but I refused."Chad, wake up!" I said in a normal voice. Nothing.. _David all over again. I'll have to use something else._

Using my best Sonny-voice, I leaned over and whispered into Chad's ear.

"Chad, I love you." I said. Sonny giggled next to him realizing what I was doing. Just as I suspected, Chad's eyes shot open.

He turned to Sonny.

"Sonny? You mean it? Really?" she pointed to me. Chad turned slowely and sighed.

"I should of guessed... who knew you could do a Sonny impression?" he said.

"You'd be surprised." I said, continuing our game. Chad laughed.

Soon everyone else was awake.

"Why'd you wake us up so early anyway?" Chad asked.

"Well I thought we should start for our trip to England soon."

Soon there were voices everywhere.

"I needed my beauty rest!"

"England isn't going anywhere!"

"I want breakfast first!"

"Okay, fine, we'll have breakfast... but then we're going to the airport!" I said, hushing them all.

**

* * *

**

Okay, now I need to go to a bunch of research on England. xD

**I have a question for all of you:**

**How long does it take for you to get from California to London?**

**Okies, thanks.**

**-Abbie**


	19. Taking Flight

**New chapter! Spoiler: (if you want to call it that) They're gonna be on the airplane in this one... this chapter may be long.**

**Shout-outs:**

**I'd like to thank Lady-Apricotxx, tiffc10, and ljean433 for the hours between California and England. :D**

**And then channystemiluver4ever, PLUJ3S-MALK1N, NollasBlack, MirandaKP, Lady-Apricotxx, KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, Sunneshine123, and JacalynnKay, ljean433. for giving me characters/yourself discriptions. :D I'll try to add all of them in the story somewhere... xD**

**I don't need THAT many characters, so some of your people might play minor roles... but that's still great, right?**

**Not right... yeah I figured.**

**Well the point is, some may play bigger roles, others may play smaller ones. Chances are the people who sent their characters in first will have bigger roles in the story. **

**If you don't see your name up in that list, it's because you gave me a character to late... i'm pretty sure I got everyone else though.**

**Alright lets go to the story n-**

**Sonny: Wait.**

**Me: What? Didn't you interupt me before?**

**Sonny: You know very well what!**

**Me: No I don't! -Walks away-**

**Sonny: -sigh- She doesn't own SWAC... -shouts- If only she'd admit it!**

**Me: -Throws a piece of bread at Sonny-**

**Sonny: HEY! No throwing bread! Just admit it!**

**Me:FINE! I don't own it. There? Happy?**

**Sonny is such a goody-2-shoes. Always making me do things the right way!**

**Okay, yes, I don't own SWAC, but still.**

**Another note: I will show the penname in parenthases (how in the world do you spell that...) after I introduce your character. Why not?**

**Anothernother (I made up a word :D) note: If you go to my profile and scroll down a bit, you'll see lists of stuff I like and dislike in SWAC fanfics.**

**Look at the list of likes.**

**This is kind of like a spoiler, I guess... **

**All of those things either are or will be in this story. :D**

**Chelsea's POV**

After stuffing the last bite of pancake in my mouth, I threw my dish in the sink.

"Okay, we had breakfast. Now lets go get our stuff and head for the limo!" I said, standing at the end of our kitchen table. Everyone else was sitting at the table, including our, since Chad won't let me say my, mom and dad. They had come down knowing we were going to the airport today, and my, take that Chad, mom being her caring self wanted to make us all a breakfast.

They argued about still eating, so I shrugged and went into the living room. I walked up the stairs to my room and opened the door. I looked around, making sure I didn't leave anything I wanted behind.

I noticed a black glint on my dresser. I rushed over to it and saw my sunglasses.

"I can't believe I almost left without these!" I said, picking them up. I checked around again, noticed I had everything, and ran downstairs. Everybody was already grabbing their suitcases, my mom and dad watching over us. I grabbed the smallest of my three leopard print suitcases and unzipped it. Sticking the sunglasses in, I zipped it back up and grabbed my other two. I walked over to the door and stood in front of it, waiting for everyone else. Soon we were all there and my parents came to say goodbye.

My mom hugged Chad.

"Goodbye sweetie, and be nice to Sonny." she said, pulling away from the hug. She came over to Sonny and hugged her too.

"Bye future-daughter-in-law." she said, earning a laugh from Sonny.

"You behave, and don't get in to trouble. And don't kill your brother, please." Mom said as she hugged me. I laughed.

"I'll behave, but no promises about killing Chad." I said. Mom smiled and walked over to David.

"Welcome to the family." she said as she pulled away from the hug. David laughed.

"Okay, the rest of you too, be careful. Make sure to call as often as you can." Mom said, pointing at all of us.

"Yes mom, we got it. Now can we go?" Chad said. Or more like whined.

"Blame me for being worried about my kids! And my kids friends.. but I think of you guys like family now." Mom said. "Okay, lets go." Mom began pushing us out the door, when I looked back at her.

"Lets?" I asked.

"We're coming with." Mom motioned to her and dad. "We wanna be at the airport when you leave."

I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you're doing it again!"

"Doing what again?" she asked.

"Being such a mom!" I complained.

"Isn't that my job?" Mom raised an eyebrow at me. Defeated, I walked out of the house.

All of us walked up to the limo. Just as I was about to open the door, Grady spoke up.

"Wait, can I see if Chastity can come?" Grady asked.

"Chastity?" Stella asked.

"She works on Mackenzie Falls." Sonny answered. "She is his girlfriend."

"Oooh. Sure!" Stella answered. Grady smiled and took out his phone, dialing a number into it.

"Hey Chassy...yeah i'm fine. You?... that's good. Hey listen, me, the rest of my cast, Sonny's siblings, and then Chad and Chelsea are going to England because Sonny became rich...Well I was wondering if you wanted to come?" We all could hear Chastity this time.

"Yes yes oh my gosh yes yes yes!" We heard her scream. Grady moved the phone away slightly so his ears didn't bleed.

"Okay, start packing, we'll come pick you up... great. Yes, I like you too! Bye!" Grady hung up. "Can we pick her up?"

"Yeah sure Grady." I said laughing.  
We all piled our suitcases in the trunk, and then sat in the long nearly couches on the inside of the limo.

Soon we picked up Chastity, and were on our way to the aiport.

As we pulled up to the airport, I heard everyone groaning while looking out their windows at a few cars.

"Mom!" Tawni screeched.

"Of course... typical mom." I heard David say.

"I'm guessing those are your parents' cars?" I asked everyone. They nodded. I started laughing. I think I heard Chad chuckling too.

"Hey, your parents came too!" Zora argued.

I stopped laughing slowely. "Okay, fine." I said. Then I remembered something.

"Disguises!" I announced. Everyone nodded and put on various glasses, hats, headbands, whatever.

All of us got out of the limo and grabbed our bags. Everyone was met up with hugs and kisses from their parents.

Chad and I just sat to the side and laughed.

"Yeah? Lets see how you like it." Our mom said as she strangled us in a hug.

"Mom!" we complained.

Sonny and Stella went to buy the tickets. We all sat around waiting, staring at either magazines, our phones, or other random things.

"We're back!" I heard Sonny's cheery voice anounce. We all looked up to see Sonny waving around lots of tickets, Stella following behind her.

"We got the tickets... the plane leaves in 10 minutes, so..." Stella said. Without another word we all rushed past them, grabbing our ticket from Sonny's hand.

**(AN: I know nothing about airports, I've never went on a plane, nor have I ever been inside an airport... so this might not be right... trying my best here!)**

We left our luggage where they told us too, and walked up the steps to the plane. All of our parents were waving to us and saying their goodbyes.

"Okay, you all are on first class, and since you're celebrities you won't be sitting by other people... you'll have a part of the plane to yourself." **(AN: Lets just say they can do that... yeah, whatever.) **Some guy, I think his name was Drew, told us as we walked into the plane. We nodded as he guided us through the large plane. Soon we were at our part. There was dark red carpeting on the floor, and blue seats lined up in rows of three. Personally I thought it didn't match, but I got over it.

There were nine sets of chairs. Clearly lots of them won't be occupied.

I saw Tawni, Stella, and Sonny all sit in the second row of seats farthest to the right. Grady, David, and Nico were all sitting in the middle set of chairs on the last row farthest from the doorway. Chastity was in the seat in front of them. I felt bad that she was alone, but she was in front of Grady and next to Sonny, Stella, and Tawni, so she didn't seem to mind. I looked at my ticket to see where I was supposet to sit.

I was in the front row, in the middle set of chairs. I sat on the end chair on the left. Chad sat next to me in the middle, and Zora sat on the other end.

Interesting set up of seats.

**(AN: Now if you don't understand how I described everything, I drew a diagram of the seats. What? I like my readers to know exactly how things are. and if you don't get how they're sitting, some stuff might be confusing. So check my profile for the diagram.)**

Everyone took off their disguises, not needing them anymore now that we were all alone.

As the captain announced that we would be taking flight soon, I saw Zora start to shake.

"What's wrong Zora?" I asked her.  
"I know I may seem tough and everything, but i'm scared of planes... I've never really been on one before." she said.

"It's okay Zora. There's no need to worry. We'll be fine." I heard Chad reassuring the young girl as he held her hand. Aww! This is such a sweet side of him! He's treating her like a sister!

I saw Sonny smile from her seat when she saw Chad comforting Zora. Chad noticed me and Sonny smiling at him and blushed.  
"W-what? I can be sweet when I want to!" he said.

"He does have his moments." Sonny said. I laughed.

The plane took off. Zora looked uneasy. She grabbed Chad's hand and closed her eyes as we lifted up into the sky.

"Sure, to other people you act like a sweet older brother. But to me, you aren't!" I said joking. Chad laughed.

I heard music coming from my pocket. I reached in it and pulled out my phone. I was getting a call.

A picture of a girl with blue eyes and brown hair flashed onto my phone screen. It was one of my best friends, Jacalyn.

**(JacalynnKay)**

I answered it.

"Hey Jacalyn!" I said.

"Hey Chels! I suppose your on your plane to England right now?" Jacalyn asked.

"Yeah.. I'm so excited!" I said.

"You've been to all kinds of places for movies and junk... why so excited right now?" Jacalyn was right, I have been a lot of places. But this times different.

"Because, this time i'm going to England which i've never been to before, but besides that, i'm going with my best friends! Well, most of them are my best friends." I took a glance over at Chad as I said that. He glared at me. **(AN: I honestly think the most used words in this story are glare and smirk... no joke. Okay, i'm interrupting way to much.)**

Jacalyn, clearly understanding what I meant, laughed.

"Oh anyway, the reason I called.. yeah. There's a website I found.. I think you might want to see it." she said.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Here, i'll text you the link." At that Jacalyn hung up.

My phone beeped a few seconds later. It was a new text, of course.

_To: Chelsea_

_From: Jacalyn_

_Well um here's the link... you might want to read a few of these. They're kinda scary, some of them.. yeah._

I looked at the link on the bottom of the text.

Fanfiction? What the heck is that?

Since my phone also had internet, I opened up the site.

I looked near the top of the screen.

_TV Shows, So Random and Mackenzie Falls Crossovers._

I texted Jacalyn, confused.

_To: Jacalyn_

_From: Chelsea_

_Why are you showing me this? And what the heck is it?_

_To: Chelsea_

_From: Jacalyn_

_It's a website full of fan-stories. You know, stories people write about shows, books, games, etc.? Well the page I showed you has fan-stories for So Random and Mackenzie Falls.. but these are crossovers, so there stories with all the characters in one._

_To: Jacalyn_

_From: Chelsea_

_Oh, I get it! Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna check it out._

_To: Chelsea_

_From: Jacalyn_

_Since you guest starred on MF a few times your in the stories too. And some of them have real life names instead of characters... like instead of saying Mackenzie, or Kristen (which was your character, as you know) they say Chad and Chelsea.. just look at them._

_To: Jacalyn_

_From: Chelsea_

_I'm checking, i'm checking! See ya for now, Jac._

_To: Chelsea_

_From: Jacalyn_

_Later Chels!_

I looked back at the website.

There were summaries for each of the stories written. I looked at the first story.

**(AN: Sorry i'm interrupting AGAIN, but I just have to say something. All of these stories are made up by me. Clearly, since So Random and Mackenzie Falls don't exist. So if you see a title you recongnize.. it's not that story. Again, these are all made up. I'll probably end up naming one of these the same as a story by accident.)**

The story was titled "More Then a Sister."

I looked at the summary, confused.

Sonny has more then sisterly-love for Chelsea. But how will she tell her? Will...

But I stopped reading.

_Eww! EWW! _

This is just plain wrong. I looked at the information on the bottom of it.

Rating: T... what do the ratings stand for?

I tapped on the T. It sent me to a page showing all of the ratings and their meanings.

There was K, K-Plus, T, M... M?

I read the description for M.

_Oh, gross._

If there's M rated stories for our shows... oh that's even more wrong.

I went back to the page of stories. I looked up at the top where there were several bars where you could choose character, ratings, language, and other stuff too. I chose the ratings bar and put it to M.

A list of stories came up.

Lots of them.

_Oh you people have problems._

But out of curiousity's sake, I had to read the summaries of some of them.

**(AN: Chelsea's thoughts are still **_**ital-whatever **_**(lol), and the summaries are ****under-whatever... kidding, underlined.**** :P) **

Sonny and Chad have been dating for a while, and Chad wants to-

_Nope, done with that one. He's my brother, for goodness sake. No._

I spotted one with my name in it again.

Chelsea broke up with David, resulting in him going half crazy. David kidnaps Chelsea, telling himself that he'll never loose her. Pretty much Anti-Davsea...

_David would never do that to me! He's not like that! And who said I was going to break up with him...?_

These stories were scaring me.. a lot.

I decided to go back to the K-T ones.. M was freaking me out.

I changed the rating, then decided to look at Mackenzie Falls only stories.

Easily figuring out how to get through the site, change the category, and whatever else, I got to the Mackenzie Falls stories.

I had played Kristen, Mackenzie's cousin on Mackenzie Falls. I looked at the first one on the list.

I thought those other ones were scary... the one I read next really topped them all.

Mackenzie doesn't know what's happening. He's beginning to have feelings for his cousin. How will he convince her that they belong together? Krisenzie, Mackten, MackXKristen. One-shot.

That's scary. Not only was there a family relation in the show, but out of it too! Chad would never tell me we belong together!

I opened the story, then tapped Chad's shoulder.

"Chad?" I asked.

"What?" he asked me, not sounding annoyed, frustrated, or anything else like that. He sounded calm. _Well, this is weird._

"Jacalyn sent me a website... it's full of fanfictions, if you know what those are." I said. He nodded.

"Well they have Mackenzie Falls and So Random stories." he nodded again for me to go on.

"And I went to the Mackenzie Falls section... and just listen to this." I said.

Luckily for me the author had written the summary again in the story.

"Mackenzie doesn't know what's happening. He's beginning to have feelings for his cousin. How will he convince her that they belong together? Krisenzie, Mackten, MackXKristen. One-shot." I looked over at Chad. He looked confused and disgusted, just like me.

"Belong together? What? Krisenzie? Mack and Kristen? That's... that's gross!" he said.

"I know!"

We both decided to read it anyway, just to find out what happens.

"I better refuse you." I said. Chad agreed.

I put my phone in the middle of us so we could both read.

(Hey look, you get a story inside of a story.. aren't you happy?)

I started reading the story in my head.

(Okay, if you've ever watched the Mack Falls mini-sodes one Disney .com, then this takes place outside where that single, lonely gray table sits. Poor table.)

-Story-

Kristen was sitting at the gray table her and her new friends usually sat at. She was visiting her cousin, Mackenzie, and was forced to go to his school too.

Mackenzie walked over to his normal table, seeing his cousin sitting at it. There was a book out in front of her, but she didn't look concentrated. As her hair blew in the wind, his stomach turned. He had accepted that he felt something for his cousin. But he didn't know how to tell her.

Hey, Kristen, I know we're cousins and everything, but how about a date?

Yeah, not easy.

Kristen looked up from her book, seeing Mackenzie sitting next to her.

"Hey Mack.. how are you?" she asked.

"Good... good." he said. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well you see... I like this girl, and I don't know how to tell her." Mackenzie seemed quite interested in the grass at the moment.

Kristen closed her book quickly and threw it to the side. She was excellent in relationships, and she loved helping people with them.

"Oh my gosh! Who is she?" Kristen said eagerly.

"Well, you know her." he said.

"I do? This is great! I have to set you guys up! If you'd just tell me who it is?"

"She has.. well almost blonde hair, beautiful eyes..." Mackenzie trailed off.

"Oh my gosh!" Kristen repeated. "It's Chloe, isn't it? Aww, you guys would make such a cute couple! You have to get together!"

"No, it's not Chloe.." Mackenzie said.

"Then who is it?" Kristen asked. That was who she thought Mackenzie liked. There was Penelope, but she had brown hair.

"It's you."

Kristen was completely shocked. What?

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Mackenzie, we're cousins!" Kristen exclaimed.

"I know.. and I don't care." Mackenzie said simply.

"We're cousins!" Kristen repeated. "I mean, that's almost as bad as liking a sibling! You can't! We can't just-"

Mackenzie silenced her rambling by placing his lips against hers.

As he pulled away, Kristen smiled.

"Maybe I can rethink us being cousins." she said.

Mackenzie smiled too.

-End of Story-

_Oh god. That was... oh my god!_

Me and Chad finished about the same thing. We looked up and then turned our heads slowely towards eachother.

"That's disgusting!" we said in unison.

"I need to get that thought out of my head!" I complained. I looked around, then jumped out of my chair. I ran over to David and kissed his cheek. What? We haven't even went on one date.

"Much better." I said as I walked back to my seat.

**(I liked that part. xD)**

Sonny looked at me confused.

I put up my finger at her to say "one minute."

I got out of my seat again, and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked. Stella and Tawni were also looking at me weird.

"Oh, my friend Jacalyn sent me a link to a website... here, i'll send it to everyone." I got my phone out again.

_Hey, you're probably wondering why I was acting strange... here's the reason._

_My friend showed me this website. [Link here]_

_And I read this story. [Link here]_

I sent this text to everyone.

A little while later, everyone had confused and disgusted faces.

Just like Chad and I had.

"Now you understand." I said. Everyone nodded.

"That's just... eww." Tawni said. I agreed.

"Hey, there's other ones too." I said. I went back to the one with the summary about Chad and Sonny... the one in which I won't repeat. I turned my phone so it was facing Sonny.

"I didn't read this whole thing... I just read up to "Chad wants to.."" I said. Sonny nodded then clearly read the whole summary. Her face was shocked.

"Why are people writing stories like this? This is just..."

"Creepy." Tawni responded, looking at her phone. I leaned forward and saw her looking at the first page of the So Random! and Mackenzie Falls crossovers.

"Yeah." Stella said, also looking at her phone.

I stood up in my seat.

"Who agrees these people have problems?" I said. "Well, at least the ones that write the creepy stuff."

Everyone raised there hand.

I nodded.

I looked back at my phone, going to K-T for the crossover section.

"Hey, this looks cute!" I said. I showed my phone to Sonny, Tawni, and Stella. It was a story about Chad and Sonny called "Notebook Scribbles" (I couldn't help myself... i'm just proud of that story. xD) They all nodded and went to find it.

We all read it.

"Aww!" we said in unison. Sonny blushed.

Everyone read a few more stories, either awwing, gasping, or ewwing. Every now and then we would send stories to eachother.

I was still sitting in the seat in front of Sonny, Tawni, and Stella. Chad had sat next to me after a while, so we could all talk about the stories together. Mostly we just talked about how insane the authors who wrote the.. weird, stuff were. I decided to get up and go back to mine. I waved goodbye to them, even though i'd only be a few feet away, and sat in my seat. Chad stayed where he was.

Zora ran over to where I just was, clearly finding a story since she was waving her phone around.

I sighed and laid my had on the back of my chair. We had been flying for an hour or two. I heard someone get out of their seat and soon heard, probably that same person, sit in the chair next to me that was previously occupied by Chad. I turned my head and saw David.

"Hey." I said, moving my head so it was laying on his shoulder instead of the chair.

"Hey." he said back. "Interesting stories, huh?"

"If by interesting you meant creepy." I said. David laughed.

"Yeah, some of them were." he said. "But I took a particular liking to this one." he handed me his phone. I looked at the information for the story he showed me. Humor/Romance, K-Plus, and the characters were David M., apparently Sonny had him guest star on So Random, and Chelsea D.C.

I looked up at him confused.

"Read it." he said. I nodded and looked back at the small screen.

**If you want to call this a cliffy, go ahead. But this was a really long chapter.**

**And, i'm writing even more, since i'm adding one-shots in this story that the characters are reading.**

**There's gonna be another one next chapter, which is the one David's showing to Chelsea.**

**Okay, that's about all I have to say...**

**Later~!**

**-Abbie**


	20. The Ocean

**Don't have much to say this time like I usually do... your welcome. Lol.**

**I can't stop the huge creepy smile (Yes, when I smile, especially big, it looks creepy... not a toothy smiler... if that's what you want to call it... i'm not a grinner, okay!) on my face when I look at my e-mail. You guys... thank you so much! I never thought I was that good of a writer, so you guys saying it makes me feel happy.**

**Sorry for any lack of Channy. I'll be adding more in when they get to England. I'm kinda focusing on David/Chelsea right now. I guess Chelsea is just a fun character to write. She teases Chad, she crushes on David, she's lots of fun. :D Especially the teasing Chad part.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Hey." I said, moving my head so it was laying on his shoulder instead of the chair._

_"Hey." he said back. "Interesting stories, huh?"_

_"If by interesting you meant creepy." I said. David laughed._

_"Yeah, some of them were." he said. "But I took a particular liking to this one." he handed me his phone. I looked at the information for the story he showed me. Humor/Romance, K-Plus, and the characters were David M., apparently Sonny had him guest star on So Random, and Chelsea D.C._

_I looked up at him confused._

_"Read it." he said. I nodded and looked back at the small screen._

**Chelsea's POV**

"Read it." David said. I nodded and looked back at the small screen.

~Story~

Chelsea sighed and laid her head back on the tiger-print lounge chair in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. She had become friends with the "randoms" after Chad started dating Sonny. They were shooting, so she was sitting around, waiting. She was quite bored waiting.

Her mind suddenly traveled back to the brown-haired boy she had met earlier.

David...David Munroe. Sonny's brother. She began to think she might like him. It was possible. His brown eyes, his cute voice... wait. She was getting off track.

Then, speak of the devil, or in this case the David, he walked through Tawni's door.

"Hey Chelsea." David said as he sat on the chair that was next to the one she was laying on.

"Hey David. What's up?" Chelsea asked, tilting her head so she could see him. He shrugged.

"Since Sonny and her friends who are half my friends are shooting, I thought i'd say hi."

Chelsea nodded, figuring that answer was good enough.

"So what are you doing here?" David asked.

"Well I sort of became friends with Sonny and her cast after her and Chad started dating." David nodded.

"What do you wanna do?" David asked. Chelsea looked up at him.

"We could ask random questions about eachother... like 20 questions... just to get to know eachother." Chelsea said. Truthfully, she wanted to find out more important things. Like if he had a girlfriend, or... if he had a girlfriend.

"Okay. I'll start." David said. "Let's start basic. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink, purple, yellow, or silver. I can't decide." Chelsea said. "My turn. What's _your _favorite color?"

David was thinking about the answer. At first he was going to say red, but then looked up into her eyes, and the word just came out.

"Blue." he answered. "W-what..." David cleared his throat. "Wh...how old are you?"

The question was random. It was the first thing he thought of. He was still stuck in the trance of those stupid _(-ly cute)_ eyes.

"Seventeen." Chelsea answered. "Who was your first kiss?"

She was confident about asking a question at first, but she didn't realize it was that question. She blushed slightly. Chelsea had asked the question without even realizing it.

David blushed too.

"I haven't had mine yet." he answered. "What about you?"

"Well there is on-screen kisses. But I don't think they count." Chelsea said. "So no then..."

As they both looked up and into eachother eyes, blushing, they thought the same thing.

_No, but I hope i'm about to get it._

They leaned forward and their lips met for a few short seconds.

Chelsea blinked a few times, wondering if that actually happened. She closed her eyes and pinched herself. Yup, it happened.

"My turn." Chelsea said. "Do you have a crush?"

"Yes. You?" he answered.

"Yes." Chelsea thought for a moment. "Can you tell me who it is?" she sang out the last word. David chuckled.

"You. What about yours?"

"You."

"So you like me?" Chelsea asked.

"Yup." David said.

"Do you have a date this Friday?" David asked her.

"No. Do you?" she asked. David shook his head.

"Would you like to be mine?" he said. Chelsea smiled.

"Of course._ Would you like _to pick me up at eight?" Chelsea said, slightly mocking him.

"Of course. Would you like to go to a movie?" Chelsea nodded.

As the walked out of the room, they thought the same thing.

Best game of "20 Questions" ever.

~End of story~

It was such a sweet story. I loved it. I would have to send this author a message.

David had apparently been re-reading it with me.

We looked up at eachother at the same time. It was just like the moment in the story. We leaned forward. Closer, closer, so close!  
"Hey guys!" I heard Zora's quirky voice behind us. We both backed up as far away from eachother as we could, backs pressed against the arms of the seats. We looked like we had been caught stealing something from a store by a security guard.

"H-hey Zora...i'm just gonna get back to my seat." David said, blushing like mad. I imagined my face was the same.

Zora came and sat down in her seat. I looked at the empty seat between us, and missed David immediently. _If Zora wouldn't have been there!_

I sighed at the thought.

I looked back over at Sonny, Tawni, Stella, and Chad.

Stella and Chad were arguing about something. I leaned to the right. Call me an eavesdropper, but I wanted to know what they were saying!

"Hurt Sonny, and you die." Stella said to Chad. Chad looked nervous for a second.

"I'm not gonna hurt her! Stop threatening me!" he argued back. Stella rolled her eyes.

"You're a player, and always have been." she said.

"Takes one to know one."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Stella said.

"Stella's not a 'player.' And Chad, you don't even know Stella enough to say that." Sonny said.

"He just comes up with lame insults!" I called out. Stella and Sonny laughed while Chad glared at me.

"Okay, so I don't...know Stella enough to say that. Back on topic! I'm not, I repeat not, gonna hurt her."

"He's not gonna hurt her, he's gonna marry her." I added my opinion in again.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"What's with this? I swear, everyone around here is just gonna be stuck rolling there eyes all day from how much we do it!" I said, rolling my eyes around and around. I heard David chuckle from his seat, clearly listening to the conversation too.

"Besides, if I was really a horrible player, wouldn't I have maybe broken up with Sonny by now?" Chad said. "Or maybe flirting with you?" he raised his eyebrows at Stella. She slapped him on the back of the head.

"I was kidding!" he said, putting his hands up defensivly. Stella crossed her arms.

"Well whatever... why don't you guys try talking now?" Sonny said to Chad and Stella.

Stella shrugged.

**Sonny's POV**

"Okay...talk without arguing." Stella said. "Alright... what's with Sonny's happy personality all the time Chad?" Stella asked.

"I don't know! She's always so happy." Chad said.

"I know. I swear, she has like no other emotions."

"Hey!" I added. They ignored me.

"And what's with the cow stuff everywhere?" Chad asked.

"No idea. She has a cow ringtone, she had cow pillows at home, and she even has those cow print pajamas... and the slippers! I mean I like Wisconsin, but seriously?" Stella said. Chad nodded in agreement.

I toned out their pretty much making fun of me as I heard a moo from my pocket.

"Do you have like a cow stashed away or something?" Chastity asked, looking at me confused.

"It's my phone! I have a cow ringtone, silly!" I said.

"Oh...that's why there saying you're obssessed with cows." Chastity said. I nodded and pulled out my pocket. It was a text from Chelsea.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chelsea_

_I see Stella and Chad are making fun of you._

_To: Chelsea  
From: Sonny_

_I'll get over it. We made fun of Chad, didn't we?_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chelsea_

_Yeah...okay, you could just 'get over it', or I could possibly have blackmail on Chad you might want..._

_To: Chelsea_

_From: Sonny_

_I'm not one for the blackmail type._

I sent the last message then heard Chad say something about me being madly in love with him from when I first met him. I may have liked him, but I wasn't madly in love! Ugh!

Chelsea raised her eyebrows at me, saying "Are you so sure about that?"

_To: Chelsea_

_From: Sonny_

_Okay, what do you have?_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chelsea_

_Besides good looks?_

_To: Chelsea_

_From: Sonny_

_Geeze, you sound just like Chad!_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chelsea_

_Well I am his twin... but anyway, where do I start? There's so much I could say about him! To start, I caught him watching So Random before you were dating... and he was laughing. But only when you came on screen ;).. Chaddy had a crush on you for the longest time!_

_To: Chelsea_

_From: Sonny_

_Okay... anything else?_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chelsea_

_I thought you weren't the blackmail type? But since I am, i'll go on. One day when I was passing his room, I heard him rehearsing.. and it wasn't his script. I heard him rehearsing how to ask you out! But of course, he never used it. -Insert eye roll here-_

_To: Chelsea_

_From: Sonny_

_Eh.. that'll do._

I closed my phone and put it back into my pocket. Stella and Chad had finished talking, and Chad was sitting back in his old seat again. I leaned back and rested my head onto my seat, not knowing what to do.

**Chelsea's POV**

I felt someone sit in the chair next to mine. I opened my right eye to see who it was. A familiar, _annoying_, face came in view.

"So, have fun making fun of Sonny?" I asked Chad, openeing both of my eyes and yawning. I hadn't fallen asleep, but I was getting kind of tired.

"Why? I saw her texting. Was she talking to you? Is she hurt by it? Is she okay?" Chad shot all of the questions at once.

"Whoa, slow down!" I said. "No, she wasn't hurt. She's fine."

Chad looked relieved. "Good."

"Why did you sound so worried?" I asked.

"I told you, I don't want to hurt her...I don't want to get killed!"

"You sounded like she was gonna die or something... you're whipped!" I said.

"What do you even know about people being whipped?" he shot back.

"What am I to you, five?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ugh, whatever. You're irritating."

"Right back at ya'."

I groaned and laid my head back on my seat.

"How much longer are we gonna be on this plane?" I complained.

Chad looked like he was thinking.

"About 9 more hours." he answered.

_Ugh.. 9 hours._

I began thinking about what time we were gonna arrive.

"We're gonna arrive at 4 A.M.!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Chad looked confused.

"We'll be in London at 4 A.M...well that sucks. I was hoping to be there during the day." I said.

"What are you talking about? We'll be there at 8 P.M."

"No! Well London and like California are eight hours apart. So if we get there at 8 P.M. our time, we'll be there at 4 technically." I said. Chad was confused, then understood.

"Oh.. I get it." he said. I nodded.

"You did all of that in your head?"

"What do you think I am, dumb?" from the look on Chad's face, I didn't think I wanted an answer. "Wait, don't answer that!" I said quickly.

Chad smirked.

"So technically, it's not 11 A.M. right now, it's 9 P.M.?" Chad asked me.

"I guess... wow, that's quite a change."

Chad agreed.

I saw a girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes walk through the red curtain that was blocking us off of the rest of the plane. She was wearing a red stewardess outfit with a what looked like fake smile on her face. She walked towards Me, Chad, and Zora, us being closets to the front where the curtain was.

"Hello, I'm Dena, is there anything I can..." **(Denarox18.. since you didn't give a name and your penname was Denarox18, I gave your character the name Dena. Hope that's no problem?) **her fake-smile dissappeared, and she let out a sigh of relief. She sat down on the chair to the left of me.

"Oh, you're just teenagers." Dena said.

"And?" Chad asked.

"Well in just a room full of teenagers, do I have to act so sweet it's sickening?"

I put my hand over Chad's mouth and pushed him away before he retorted.

"No, not really. And thank you for referring to us as just teenagers, not stars." I said. "It gets annoying having people always so starstruck around you... we're just people."

Dena nodded. "Wait, you're Chelsea Dawn Cooper? And Chad Dylan Cooper? I'm serving you guys? And the So Random crew too? Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!" Dena said with fake excitment.

"Very funny." Chad said sarcastically. Dena smirked.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a goblin." I pushed Chad away again.

I heard him trying to shout under my hand, saying something along the lines of "Goblin? Goblin?"

"Yeah, ignore him.." I repeated. Dena laughed.

"How can you stand him for a brother?" she asked.

"What do you mean stand me for a brother? I'm awesome!" Chad said.

I turned my head to Chad. "No you're not dude, don't lie." I said. Dena laughed behind me. I looked back at her.

"Well Sonny's the one who is dating him." I said, putting my hand above my shoulder and pointing my thumb back at Sonny. Dena nodded.

"I don't know how she stands him either." Dena said.

"Why do you act like i'm horrible?" Chad asked. "You don't even know me!"

"If she's ever read a magazine, she knows enough." Zora added, coming into the conversation.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well lets re-cap." I said. Chad gulped. "Your first bad press started when paparazzi were for some - creepy, might I add - reason outside of our house. We were fighting, and they caught it on tape. I became everyone's favorite victim." I started. I heard Zora laugh.

"I remember that! He threw a pillow at you!" Zora said.

"Ah... I was America's little innocent sweet heart who got a pillow chucked at her." I said. "Continuing, then there was an article about... hmm."

"What?" Chad asked.

"Well i've noticed something... most of your bad press was about you fighting with me or something..."

"You're right... stop fighting with me!" Chad said.

"Whoa, watch it Chad. I have a secret camera in my hat." Dena pointed at her small red cap. "You don't want more bad press do you?"

"Very funny." Chad repeated sarcastically.

"Thank you, i'll be here all... 9 hours." Dena said, taking a bow. I laughed.

"Oh! Then there was the time when you kicked that puppy, and tricked the press into thinking Sonny was the bad guy... nice job, Chad!" I said.

"Okay I get it, I don't look that good to the people some of the time. Not all of my press is bad!" Chad said.

"Yeah but most of it is." Dena added.

"Oh whatever!" Chad gave up, closing his eyes.

"Sure, just go to sleep and avoid us!" I said. Chad would have been rolling his eyes... if they were open.

"I'm trying!" Chad said.

"Eh.. anyway, why do you have to act so sweet?" I asked, turning to Dena.

"Well that's what you're expected to do with this job." she answered, sitting on the arm of the chair again. "Don't get me wrong, i'm nice normally, but this gets really frustrating... especially when you're dealing with little kids. Especially ones that won't listen... at all." I nodded understanding. "So it gets hard always keeping up an abnormally bright additude with them."

"Ah...yeah, I know what you mean by annoying little kids that don't listen." I looked over at Chad. His eyes were still closed, so he didn't know. Dena laughed and I looked back at her.

"Yeah... back to my first question. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

"Um.. nah i'm good." I said. She nodded.

"Good... makes my job easier." I laughed.

"Anyone else need anything? I don't want to walk around asking each of you...there's to many." Dena stood up and scanned her eyes over all of us. "Oh, and i'm Dena."

"No." Everyone said.

"She's gonna actually be treating us like actual people, she's not all starstruck and junk!" Zora added. Dena smiled.

"Great...I like the attention and I love my fans, but sometime that does get annoying." Sonny said.

I gasped. "Sonny? Sonny Munroe think someone is annoying?"

"Oh shush."

"Now she's telling me to shush? Tawni, get the camera!"

After a while of talking to Dena, making fun of Chad with Zora, and other random things I could think about, I saw the windows around us darkening slightly.

"Hey, guys! We're going over the ocean! And it's getting darker! It looks so romantic!" Sonny said, pointing out her window.

**(Let's just say by the time they got over the water it would be getting a little darker.. not sure about this whole time thing, trying my best. I don't even live in CA, I live in WI.. I just used this google thing to see what time it was in London, so then I had to figure out how many hours between where I live in London, then how many between where I live and CA, then CA to London... ah you get it. It's hard. So I'm trying.)**

Me, Chad, and Zora all went over to the seats in front of Sonny's to look out the window since we were sitting in the middle. It was true, there was blue below us and a beautiful starting sunset.

I noticed all the couples starting to sit next to eachother in the window seats. Sonny and Chad, Tawni and Nico, and then Grady and Chastity. Me and Zora went back to our seats and looked around. Stella sat in the middle seat between us.

"Couple mush!" Zora complained.

Dena had left, and now was returning through the red curtain. She looked around at all the couples together.

"Aww, all of them are so cute together!" she said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What's got you down?" Dena asked me.

I took a quick glance back at David, hoping she missed it. But she didn't.

"Oh, so you like David, do you?"

"Okay, since he like asked me on a date when we were back home, I don't think I have to be shy about this." I stated. Dena nodded.

"Yeah, I watched that talk show. I think you guys are cute together too."

I blushed. We were cute together?

"I guess so.." I said.

"Well then why don't you go sit by him like all those other couples?" she nudged me.

"Because..."

Dena rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go.. probably a screaming kid somewhere right now." Dena waved goodbye and slipped back out of the curtain.

**(Want a fun fact? I was listening to Technicolor Phase by Owl City while writing this part... for some reason the tune to me goes with the whole ocean thing.. don't know, i'm weird. xD)**

I wasn't sure what to do. The view of the ocean did sound pretty. I noticed the chairs to the right of us were empty, so I sat in the one closest to the window.

I looked out the circle-shaped window. The view _was_ beautiful. I turned my head back and looked at David.. actually now David's seat, considering he wasn't in it. I saw him walking towards me. My heart started beating faster.

"Hey Chelsea." David said as he slipped into the chair next to me.

"Oh hey David." I said, then looked back at the large window. I put one of my hands on the edge of the window, leaning on it slightly.

"The sky's nice, huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Not as nice as you." I heard him mumble.

"What was that?" I said, turning my head over to him while keeping my hand on the edge of the window.

"Oh.. nothing." he said. His line was cheesy, but I liked it anyway. I smiled then looked back at the sky.

I felt something on the back of my chair. I looked and saw it was David's hand. He was about to pull it back when I looked at his arm, but I held his wrist.

"It's fine." I said. I smiled and he put his arm back on the chair.

**Sonny's POV**

I looked around the small room, seeing where my friends went. Zora was sitting in her seat, taking pictures with her cellphone everywhere and laughing. _Okay... _Stella was sitting next to her, every now and then Zora showed her a picture and Stella would "Aww."Grady and Chastity were sitting together, talking. Nico and Tawni were also sitting together, both staring out the window with dreamy looks on their faces.

Then.. was that Chelsea and David?

I nudged Chad's arm and pointed towards them.

"Aww.. isn't that cute." he said. I agreed.

"They make a cute couple."

I looked back out the window next to us.

"It's funny how just this simple.. beautiful scenery can bring all these people closer." I said.

"It is." Chad agreed.

**

* * *

**

Okay, there it is. I'm starting to write really long chapters.. have you noticed?

**Not much to say.**

**So bye!**

**Peace, Love, and Pancakes,**

**-Abbie**


	21. A Sisterly Moment

**Next chapter.**

**Man, i'm a SWAC superfan.**

**I saw the commercials for "That's So Sonny" and how it's on in a week...**

**lets just say my Pikachu stuffed animal/pillow thingy almost got ripped in half.**

**xDD... Lol.**

**I'm such a nerd!**

**But seriously, who else is excited? :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! We're only a half an hour away from England! Oh my gosh!" I squealed. Stella joined me.

"I know! This is so exciting!" she said.

Chelsea, Zora, and Chastity were sitting in the row of chairs in front of us so we could all talk. I think the guys did the same. Dena was also sitting with us, on the arm of the seat where Chastity used to be sitting.

"Haven't you said that like five times now?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm excited too!" Zora said.

"Yeah.. lets see if you guys.. actually if any of us say that when we step out of the plane." Chelsea said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well we're all used to the hot California weather... it's cold in England right now. That's gonna take getting used to."

**(While they're there it's going to be Winter. Why? I feel like it.)**

"You mean.. it's Winter?" Stella asked.

"I'm gonna get to see snow again!" I cheered.

Stella pulled a map out of her pocket. She spread it out.

"Hey, where are we staying?" I asked her.

"Um..The Ritz. It's a hotel." she said. I nodded.

"Reminds me of the crackers... now i'm hungry!" Zora whined.

"Alright, what do you want?" Dena asked her, standing up.

"Crackers." Zora said. Dena laughed.

"Fine." Dena dissappeared through the curtain.

"Okay there are so many places we have to visit when we get there!" I said. "Like Big Ben, the London Eye, the London Bridge, the-" Tawni cut me off.

"Calm down Sonny! We'll get to that when we.. get to it."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, i'm just really excited!"

"We all are! But you're in like freak-out mode!" Chelsea said. I laughed.

"I guess I could calm down just a bit." I said.

"Ya' think?" Stella asked.

"Okay Sonny... I think you're A LOT over excited." Chelsea said. I looked at her confused, she pointed at my lap.

The pillow Dena had given me earlier was ripped in half. **(If you read the AN earlier, me and my almost-pillow ripping was the inspiration. xD)**

"Hehe...yeah..." I said nervously, then threw both pieces of the pillow behind me.

"What the?" I heard behind me. Chelsea started laughing. I turned around, Chad had gotten hit in the head by the pillows.

"H-hey..hun.." I said with a nervous smile, then waved slightly. Chelsea laughed harder as Chad pulled feathers out of his hair.

Chad glared at her. Chelsea smiled triumphantly. **(Getting sick of 'smirk.' It's overused.) **

Chad just turned back around and started talking to David again. I sighed in relief.

Then, we heard people arguing outside of the curtain Dena had disappeared in to.

"Just..let..me...see..them!" I could hear an unknown voice saying in a british accent. It sounded like someone was trying to get through the curtain but was being held by someone else.

"No!" That was Dena's voice.

"What the..?" Chelsea said. By now all heads were turned towards the curtain.

"Wait, no, Sa-" Dena said, still behind the curtain. A girl ran through it and stared at us with wide eyes.

She looked around Zora's age maybe, she had brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"Uh...hi?" I said.

"Oh my gosh!" she must have been the girl with the british accent that Dena was fighting with. "You...and you...famous..."

Dena burst through the curtain.

"Sapphire! Get back here!" she grabbed onto the girls waist. "Sorry..she snuck over here." Dena tried to pull the girl, who's name was apparently Sapphire, back but failed.

"No..it's okay, we can meet her." I said smiling. Sapphire immediently leaped out of Dena's grasp and ran up to me. She shook my hand.

"I'm Sapphire Sky Dublin." Sapphire introduced. I nodded.

**Chelsea's POV**

Sapphire, the girl who forced her way into meeting us, ran over to me.

"You..you're Chelsea Dawn Cooper!" _Don't you love it when people tell you who you are? _"I'm such a big fan! The same for the rest of you!" Sapphire said, looking at everyone in turn.

"Alright, you met them, now lets go." Dena tried to drag Sapphire away.

"No, if she wants to she can hang out with us for a while." Sonny said. Always the nice and bright one!

"I-I can? That would be so cool!" Sapphire immediently ran away from Dena again and sat next to us. "So what are you all doing going to England?"

"We're on vacation." I said. "We're overworked!" I laid back on the chair and put my hand on my forehead dramatically.

"You haven't even done anything lately!" Chad yelled.

"I said, I get tired easily! Now let me have my moment!"

"Like she said, we're on vacation.." Sonny said. "You?"

"Oh, I come from England. I went on vacation to the U.S.A." Sapphire said. Sonny nodded. Sapphire looked around. "I see we have Channy, Davsea, Tawnico, Grastity..."

"What?" I asked.

"I was seeing all of the couples that were here! I'm a big Channy fan!" Sapphire smiled.

"Channy...oh yeah, me and Chad! Well thank you." Sonny said.

"I can't believe you forgot your couple name so quickly." I said.

"Oh shush..Davsea.." Sonny chuckled. I blushed and glared at her.

"I think Davsea is cute too." Sapphire mentioned.

"You do?" I said, a little to hopeful. I blushed again at the tone of my voice.

"David and Chelsea, sitting in a tree, K-I-" Chad started singing, but I cut him off.

"Be quiet, Chadwin!"

"MY NAME IS NOT CHADWIN!" Chad yelled, getting out of his seat. I stood up too and we walked towards eachother.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" I said.

"Bring it on, sissy!" He insulted me and called me his sister at the same time_...nice brother._

We both posed, fists out. (Remeber in Cookie Monster where Zora and Dakota were about to fight? They would be posed like that.)

I lunged at him, but Sonny grabbed my waist. David did the same to Chad.

"Sonny! Let me go!" I kept drying to break free, throwing my arms at Chad. He was doing the same. We were to far apart to actually punch eachother, though.

"I'm not gonna let you kill Chad!" she said.

"Chad, you are lucky that Sonny's here!"

Chad had a "You did not just say that" look on his face. _Hah, I win._

"David, let me at her!" he yelled.

"Cat fight!" Dena said.

"I'm not a girl!" Chad glared at her. Dena smirked.

"Not afraid of you!" she sang. Chad rolled his eyes then concentrated on me again.

"Me neither. Seriously, who is afraid of him?" Chad gave me a death glare, clearly trying to scare me. Nice try.

I stopped trying to attack him and glared back. Some of my hair fell in my face.

Chad looked slightly scared. I stopped glaring.

"Exactly." I then proceeded to try to attack him.

"Chelsea..Chelsea!" Sonny said, still trying to stop me. She picked my up and threw me over her shoulder.

"Wow, you're surprisingly strong. Now let me go so I can kill your boyfriend!" I said.

"No!" Sonny said shocked that I would try to kill him.

"What, you think I wouldn't? Now let me go!" I still struggled trying to hit Chad. David let go of Chad since Sonny had me captured.

Chad smirked.

"Get that smirk off your face.. no better idea, let me do it!"

Chad stepped forward so I was _just _out of his reach.

"Haha, can't get me now." Chad teased. I stopped attacking him and just glared. Chad turned around to go to his seat.

"Are you calm now Chelsea?" Sonny asked. I nodded. She put me down and I immediently jumped onto Chad's shoulders.

"Yeah, I can't get you at all." I said.

"Chelsea!" Chad whined.

"Shut up Chadwin." I said. Chad's face got red.

"Not..Chadwin..." he said. He was clearly trying to stay calm.

"Sure you aren't. Have you ever looked at your birth certifacate?" His name really was Chad, but I liked ticking him...or if he's dumb, this would be tricking him.

"What?" Okay, tricking, definitly tricking.

"Mom never told you? She actually named you Chadwin, but we called you Chad."

Chad looked like he was thinking. "She did not!" he finally said.

Sonny pried me off of Chad before I killed him, and I was back at square one with her holding me captive.

"You're gonna be the worst sister-in-law ever!" I said.

Sonny and Chad both blushed at that.

"And you_ are _the _worst sister ever_!" Chad yelled. I stopped trying to get down, and away from Sonny. He had never said that to me. Nor had he said he hated me. Most siblings do, but we never had.

I looked down at the floor.

"Sonny..can you put me down please?" Sonny nodded and set me down. I walked over and sat in the window seat farthust to the left in the front row, away from everyone else. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. Sonny came and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She's to nice for her own good.

"Chad has never said I was the worst sister ever...i've never said he was the worst brother ever, either. We've also never said we hated eachother..it hurt me when he said that." I said. A tear trickled down my cheek.

"Chelsea, i'm sure he didn't mean it." Sonny tried to reassure me.

"I'm _not _sure." I said.

"Well I am. Trust me."

"Thanks Sonny." I said. She hugged me.

"What are future sisters-in-law for?" we laughed. "So, how are things going with David?" she asked, smiling.

"Sonny!" I blushed and slapped her arm.

"Teasing, also something sisters are for." Sonny said.

"Oh just go away!" I said, my tone not angry but teasing.

"Fine...but like I said, I know he didn't mean it."

"Thanks." I repeated. Sonny got up and left.

**

* * *

**

Okay, just to say something... since I know a lot of people like 'femslash' or whatever it's called...

**Sonny and Chelsea have a friendship.**

**Don't mistake it for anything else.**

**They're acting like sisters... on a related note:**

**Sonny's finally going with Chelsea's sister-in-law theory...**

**Does she want to marry Chad? GASP!**

**Lol...yeah, anyway.**

**Who wants to know something random and weird?**

**I was sitting in my computer chair, put my hand on my leg, and immediently had to retract my hand.**

**Why the heck was my leg so warm? D:**

**I thought I was gonna get burned...**

**wonder if I have a fever or something...weird.**

**Anyway, till later, my friends.**

**-Abbie**


	22. The Ritz

**Got another update!**

**YEAH! -plays air guitar-**

**-Notices all the people staring at her with weird faces and stops-**

**Okay...hah...-crickets chirp-**

**Um..I have to do the disclaimer now! Hah...**

**I don't own SWAC...or England, or a plane, or the Ritz hotel. How could I? I'm not even 18 yet!**

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I sat in my seat by the window, all by myself. I sighed, then looked where everyone else was sitting.

Chad was walking towards me.

I looked the other way, back out the window. The sky was dark and stars shone brightly.

I heard Chad sit next to me but I ignored him.

"Hey." he said, sounding upset.

I just sighed again.

"Look, you have every right to be upset. I just wanted to say i'm sorry."

I didn't say anything.

"Chelsea, you're not a horrible sister." he continued. "Sure you tease me, but all siblings tease eachother. I'm sorry."

I looked over at him. He looked sincere.

"Apology excepted." I mumbled. Chad smiled, then leaned over and hugged me.

I didn't do anything for a while. But then I hugged him back and smiled.

Sonny came over to us and squealed.

"I see hugging! Did you guys make up?" she asked.

"Yeah we made up. So now you two can make-out." I said. Sonny blushed, I smirked, and Chad hit my arm.

"Could you get any meaner?" he asked.

"You'd be surprised."

**Sonny's POV**

_"Landing in 5 minutes." _The Captain announced. I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"5 MINUTES!" I shrieked, shaking Stella's shoulders. We had all gone back to our original seats.

"Calm down Sonny!" Stella said calmly. I raised my eyebrow at her. She then looked like she was about to burst. "WE'RE ABOUT TO BE IN ENGLAND!"

"I know!" I yelled.

"You two are _loud."_ Chelsea said, stretching the last word.

"Aren't you excited? I mean come on!" I said. Chelsea shrugged.

"...Yes!" she yelled. Me and Stella laughed.

A few minutes later I looked out the window.

"We landed!" I squealed. Everyone jumped out of their seats, clapping and cheering.

Dena came through the curtain.

"Calm down, crazies!" she said. Sapphire followed her inside.

"I'm home! And there will be celebrities here, too! We have to hang out!" Sapphire squealed.

"Wow...i've been hearing way to much squealing lately." Chelsea said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay you guys gonna come out of the plane or what?" Dena asked. We nodded and all followed her out of the curtain.

We all eventually made it to the door of the plane.

"We're about to step foot in England!" I said, clapping my hands. "How's my hair?"

"Sonny, it's like four A.M...no one's gonna see you." Chelsea said.

"Oh..right."

We followed Dena and Sapphire out of the door on the plane.

"WE ARE IN ENGLAND!" I said. Me and Stella jumped up and down in excitement.

"Sonny...Sonny!" Chad put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

"Sorry..it's just..."

"You're excited, even excited about how excited you are?" he asked, smirking. I nodded.

"Um..guys? Our luggage?" Zora asked, motioning to a conveyer belt full of suitcases.

"Oh..right." I repeated.

All of us grabbed our bags and went outside. We saw a man holding a sign that said "Stella and Sonny Munroe" on it.

"Hey, that's us!" I said to the man. He nodded.

"Yes..I know, you guys are on those TV shows." he said in an English accent. I'm sure i'll be hearing a lot of English accents. And i'm not talking just about Sapphire..who appears to be following us.

I nodded. We followed the man, who's name I learned was Henry, brought us to a limo. He opened the door and we piled inside.

"What hotel are you guys staying at?" someone asked.

"The Ritz." I answered. Noticing it was Sapphire, I almost regreted it. What if she tells someone? "Wait, don't tell anyone though! We don't need paparazzi or stalkers or something!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Sapphire smiled. She skipped off. Henry closed the door.

Henry got into the front of the limo. I'm guessing Stella already told him where we were going.

"Stella..did you get reservations for like everything?" Tawni asked.

"I got the limo and rooms for us at the hotel...so yeah!" Stella nodded.

"Wait, how many rooms did you get?" Chelsea asked.

"5. Two people in each room. I figured me and Sonny, Zora and Chastity, Tawni and Chelsea, David and Chad, and Nico and Grady?" Stella asked. All of us looked at eachother and then nodded fine with the pairings. "Good."

After a while of random conversations, we pulled up at a beautiful - and _big - _hotel. The Ritz.

"Wow.." we all breathed out, stepping out of the limo. The driver handed us all our bags and we went up to the main doors.

**(So I googled the hotel and everything..they had virtual tours. It was the perfect thing for this. And wow, that hotel looks beautiful! If you want to see it i'll give the website on my profile..you should check it out!)**

We stepped into the lobby. It was elegant and beautiful, just as I expected. The floors and walls were a golden color. We walked down the small hallway. It led to the main lobby which was the same color. It was a circular shaped room. There was a red carpet on the floor, and in the center of it there was a table that had a vase of beautiful pink roses on top of it.

I looked over at a long brown counter that had 3 men standing at it. We walked up to it.

"I have 5 rooms under the name Munroe?" Stella asked. One of the men began looking through a large book.

"This..this carpet is even better then the one at the Mackenzie Falls lounge! CARPET ANGELS!" Zora said, then got on the floor and did...carpet angels.

We laughed at her craziness.

"Ah..here it is." The man Stella was talking to earlier said, pointing to a spot in the book. "Here are your room keys."

He opened a drawer and pulled out five room keys and handed them to Stella. She handed one to Tawni, Chastity, Chad, and Nico. All of us were on the same floor, our rooms next to eachother.

We all stepped into an elevator.

"I can wait to see our room!" I said.

"If it's even half as beautiful as the lobby i'll be happy." Chelsea said. I laughed.

"I got us all Deluxe Suites, actually." Stella said.

"Sheesh, you must have gotten a _lot _of money from that farm." Tawni said.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"I thought I should mention...every room only comes with one bed. Kay' bye!" Stella grabbed my wrist and tore out of the elevator, me stumbling behind trying to catch up.

We made it to our suite and Stella stuck the room key in the lock. She opened the door and we both gasped, our bags dropping to the ground.

**(If you look through the virtual tours in which I mentioned earlier under Rooms and Suites there's two that say "A Deluxe Suite." Those are what i'll be describing. It doesn't give a lot of details about where the rooms are or which doors lead to which room or anything..so I used my imagination. Bear with me.)**

The walls were a cream color. Next to the door we entered there was a huge mirror. _I'm guessing Tawni's enjoying that right now. _The floor was marble with a long pink and red carpet on it.

There was a couch and two chairs surrounding a coffee table. A fireplace stood in front of that, with another big mirror on top of that. A table stood next to the fireplace with a TV on it.

Across from where we were standing was a window with a table in front of it. There were two doors on either side of the window.

"I bet Tawni and Chad are enjoying there rooms right now.." I said, pointing at the large mirrors. That's when I noticed Stella fixing her hair in the one next to the door.

"Okay...you are too."

"Come on, lets go see the bedroom!" Stella said. Me and her ran across the room to the two doors.

"Which do you think it is?" I asked, glancing at both of them.

"What does it matter? Either we'll be in the bedroom or the bathroom..I'm guessing."

"Well there is another door over there." I pointed to the one that was on the otherside of the mirror near the door we came in.

"Too many doors! This is almost as bad as Chelsea and Chad's house!" Stella said. I laughed.

"Well come on, let's go in this one first." I turned the doorknob on the door to the left of the window.

"I found the bedroom!" I called while stepping inside. Then I gasped again.

The walls were the same cream color. The floor was also the same marble, but had another long carpet this time blue and red. There was a window with two doors next to it across the room just like the first room we went into. There was blue and white curtains over the window, along with another table. Two yellow chairs stood on either side of the table.

There was a big white and blue bed in the center of the room pushed up to the wall. Across from it had another fireplace with another mirror.

Next to the door we entered were 3 mirrors..that actually looked like doors.

Are you kidding me?

"More doors and mirrors?" Stella said, entering the room next to me.

Outside of the room we heard footsteps on the carpet. They sounded like someone was running.

In a few seconds Tawni and Chelsea appeared in the doorway behind us, out of breath.

"Our room has more doors then my house!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"That's what Stella said earlier." I laughed.

"The mirrors...there are so many mirrors!" Tawni said, beaming.

All four of us walked out into the hallway to see where everyone else was. Apparently Tawni and Chelsea's room was next to us. On the other side of us was Nico and Grady. On the otherside of _them _was Zora and Chastity. And then on the otherside of Tawni and Chelsea was Chad and David.

_Glad I didn't say that outloud. That would have been a mouthful!_

Chad bursted out of his door and pointed inside of the his suite.

"Mirrors..so many mirrors.."

"You sound just like Tawni!" I said laughing.

"And so many doors..Chad, we've been outdone!" Chelsea said, faking shock. Chad copied her actions and gasped.

We laughed.

Me and Stella walked back into our room.

"Alright, I think it's time to get to sleep." I said. Stella agreed.

We grabbed our bags and walked into the bedroom, setting them on the bed.

I opened one of my bags and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"Okay, now to find the bathroom.." I walked up to the window, looking at the two doors. I opened one.

"I'm lucky today! I found the bathroom too!" Me and Stella laughed.

**(I used the "Superior Queen Bathroom" since they didn't show a bathroom for the Deluxe Suite.)**

The bathroom was beautiful also. The floor was covered in a brown marble. The walls had blue and white marble.

"This place is awesome." I said to myself. I changed into my pajamas and walked back into the room. Stella walked past me into the bathroom to change herself.

I zipped my suitcases back up and put them next to the dresser. I was to tired to unpack right now.

I leaped onto the bed.

"Soo...comfortable.." I said. Stella came out of the bathroom and laughed.

"Okay, scoot over. You're taking up the whole bed." Stella said, pushing my shoulder. I rolled to the side. I was apparently closer to the edge then I thought, and fell onto the floor. Stella starting laughing.

"Not that funny!" I said.

"Yeah it was!"

I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed, ignoring Stella's laughter.

* * *

**I finally got ideas for the story.**

**And hopefully i'll be updating more often. :D**

**I realize I put up an Author's Note that said I probably wouldn't be updating like ever...well so much for that.**

**I did that last time I put up an Author's Note too...**

**Oh well.  
Forgive me. xD**

**-Abbie**


	23. First Date

**I noticed something...I forgot to mention Sapphire is ZoraChannyTwilight4ever.**

**A random note of my life:**

**My sister dyed her hair blonde so I started calling her blondie. :D**

**Review Responses:**

**NollasBlack (Chapter 22) - Sorry I got a lot of descriptions..just in case you didn't look at the virtual tour things I wanted you to know!**

**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare (Chapter22) - You sound like an awesome person. DOUBLE AIR GUITAR!**

**I don't owneth SWACeth.**

**And now because some people said they wanted more Sonny's (and Chad, but i'm not doing to much of that. I actually have another story coming up soon that will be a lot of Chad's POV.) POV...so here's a chapter that's bout all Sonny's POV! There's like a few sentences in the end that are Chelsea's...but yeah.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I sat up and stretched. The sun was shining out of the window. I looked at the clock. _2:23 P.M._

I shook Stella's shoulder, attempting to get her up.

"W-what?" Stella mumbled.

"Stella, it's time to get up!" I said.

"Fine." Stella slowely got up.

I went over to my suitcases, deciding to un-pack now. I got my suitcase full of clothes and began putting them into the dresser that was next to the 3 mirrors.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt and changed in the bathroom.

Chelsea and Tawni walked into the room again like they had before.

"Don't you guys...I don't know..knock?" Stella asked.

"We did, no one answered."

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"We're going shopping!" Tawni exclaimed.

"We went shopping before we left."

"Yes we did." Chelsea said. "But that was for regular clothes. We're going to dinner at the Ritz Restaurant. With how fancy this place is, you don't think they'll have a dress code?" **(There's also a virtual tour for the Ritz Restaurant on the website I showed on my profile.)**

I shrugged. "I suppose."

"Well then come on!" Chelsea grabbed my arm and pulled me into the..what i'll call now, living room. A few seconds later Tawni and Stella came out too, Stella now dressed.

"Let's go!" Tawni said, and we all walked into the hallway. Chelsea went over to Chastity and Zora's door. She knocked on it.

"Chelsea?" Chastity asked after answering the door.

"Hey, we thought about going to the Ritz Restaurant for dinner, and we were going shopping for it. Wanna come?"

"Yes! Hold on." Chastity went back inside and came out a minute later dressed. Zora walked up to us.

"I can come too, right?" she asked.

"Of course Zora." I said smiling.

"Let me text Chad..he can tell the other guys." Chelsea said. She took out her phone and started texting while we went to the elevator.

We walked outside of the hotel.

"I was hoping for snow. Aww." I said, looking up at the sky for any sign of snow. There wasn't any. _Darn.._

We called for a taxi (which didn't go un-complained by Tawni) and arrived at a clothing store.

"So we all need like fancy dresses?" Chastity asked. Chelsea and Tawni nodded as we walked through the doors of the store.

"Well..that apparently won't be a problem." I said, looking around at all of the beautiful formal dresses.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Tawni said. She walked into the store, the rest of us following.

"Do I have to get dressed up too?" Zora asked. Chelsea nodded.

"Come on Zora, you don't like dresses?" I asked.

"I just usually never wear them." she said. "I usually wear skirts or pants and T-shirts."** (A lot of people write Zora as none girly and not wearing skirts and stuff. If you've ever noticed she does wear skirts in some of the episodes.. :x)**

"Well then come on. Lets pick you out a beautiful dress!" I said, then grabbed her wrist. I lead her through the store while the other girls looked through dresses for themselves.

**(All of the dresses will be on my profile..again. I have lots of stuff for this story so far x.x... I like giving you an idea of everything since i'm horrible at describing, so..)**

"Sonny, Sonny!" I heard Tawni calling me.

"What Tawn?" I turned around to face her.

"What do you think of this dress?" she asked. She had on a hot pink...of course..dress. It had short sleeves with a pink bow on the shoulder. It also had a pink and silver belt on the waist.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Sonny!" I turned around and saw Stella. "Isn't this perfect?" She had a yellow dress with a poofy skirt.

"It's great, Stell."

"Sonny, look!"

"What now?" _Everyone wants my opinion don't they?_

I looked the other way, it was Chelsea.

"Okay, Sonny, this would look great on you." She handed me a blue dress that had a ruffly skirt and sequins on the top.

I put it in front of me in the mirror. "And Chad would especially love it. It's blue."

"Go change into it!" Tawni said.

"Hold on, i'm trying to help Zora find a dress."

I looked through a few racks of dresses until I found one.

"Zora, what about this?"

The dress was simple, since she was 12. It was a light green color. It had short sleeves and a bow rapped around the neck.

"I'll try it on I guess." Zora took the dress and went towards the changing rooms.

"Guys! What do you think about this?" Chastity came out of one of the changing rooms in a red and white dress that reached the floor.

"It's great Chastity." Chelsea said.

"Grady's favorite color is red so..." she blushed.

"Chelsea, what about your dress?" Tawni asked.

"I'll get it in a sec." Chelsea answered.

Zora came out then wearing the green dress.

"I actually like it." Zora said.

"Zora you look beautiful." I said.

"But the important part is if you feel beautiful." Chastity said.

"That's right." I looked at Chastity then back at Zora. "Do you feel beautiful, Zora?"

She didn't say anything at first, but then nodded.

I saw Chelsea and Chastity smile. Even Tawni smiled some.

"Aww, Tawn, are you caring again?" I asked.

"No! I don't care!"

We all shot her "I-don't-believe-you" looks.

"Okay fine..I care sometimes." she mumbled. I hugged her.

"My bubble...oh fine." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chelsea walk away, probably to find her dress. "Alright now change into your dress Sonny!" Tawni said.

I walked into the dressing room Zora had came out of and changed into the blue dress Chelsea got me.

I looked into the large mirror on the wall.

"Not bad.."

I walked outside to get everyone else's opinion. Chelsea had come back and had a dress in her hands.

"Sonny!"

"You look great Sonny!"

"That dress is beautiful!"

"I did a good job picking that out."

All of them said things at the same time.

"Your turn Chels." Tawni pushed Chelsea into the dressing room. She came back out wearing the dress she had earlier. It had a white top and brown skirt with a brown ribbon around the waist. It was sleevless, also.

"I like it." Chelsea said.

"Alright everyone, got the dress you want?" Tawni said, adressing us like soldiers.

"Um..this is a clothing store Tawni, not the army." I laughed.

"I take my shopping very seriously! Now like I said, does everyone have the dress they want?"

We nodded, slightly scared at her tone.

"Let's change and buy the dresses. Then we'll do something else until dinner time."

We nodded and did as we were told. Then we all walked up to the cashier.

"Can I help.." A girl was sitting behind the register. She had dark skin and dark brown hair. She also had brown eyes. "Wait, you guys are-" Chelsea put her hand over the girl's mouth.

"No need to attract attention..but yes, we are."

"I'm a big fan. Can I have your autographs?" I read the girl's name-tag. Ellie. **(Sunneshine123)**

"Of course!" I said, smiling. Ellie took out a piece of paper and gave me a pen. We all signed our autographs in turn.

"This is so cool! My friend was bragging about having one celebritie's autograph...I have 5! Now i'm guessing you want to buy these dresses?"

We nodded and handed her the dresses.

"Okay..you're total is £375.00." Ellie said. **(Lets just pretend they already converted their U.S. money to U.K. money. I'm pretty sure it's called pound? I'm trying my best here!)**

Tawni handed her the money.

"Thanks for the autographs again!" Ellie called as we walked out of the store.

"We could go sight seeing, but wouldn't that be more fun at night? Doesn't the city like glow or something?" Tawni asked.

"Tawni's right. Sight seeing after dinner?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, then what do we do right now?" Zora asked.

"No clue."

We all sat around in silence.

"Wait a second." Tawni said. Her and Chelsea looked at eachother as if they had telepathy.

"What?" I asked, looking at the two.

"You four need to go get suits." Chelsea said. Her and Tawni looked at Chad, David, Nico, and Grady.

"For your information _Chelsea, _I already have suits." Chad said.

"Well now you're getting a new one. Argue and you die." Chelsea glared at Chad. "Actually...I don't trust you guys in shopping for something formal and nice. I'm coming with." Chelsea began pushing them out the door.  
"Don't trust me with shopping?" Chad said as he walked out the door behind the other three guys. Chelsea grabbed her purse and shut the door. "Are you crazy?" I heard Chad's muffled voice outside the door.

"Tawni i'm surprised. A chance at shopping and you're not going with?" Zora said. Tawni shrugged.

"Eh..who wants to go shopping with them? They'll argue about stuff and be stubborn and junk. It's better if someone like Chelsea goes."

"Someone like Chelsea?" Chastity asked, looking confused just like me, Stella, and Zora.

"You know..someone that took gymnastics and boxing? That can possibly scare them to death?" Tawni said in a 'duh' tone.

We all nodded.

"Oh. You're right."

"I'm always right. And pretty!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, what are we gonna do now?"

"Movie?" Chastity asked.

"Eh..alright."

All of the guys came back into Stella and my room at about 5. Chelsea came behind them, looking exchausted. She sat on the couch and laid her head back.

"That was exhausting." she complained.

"It took you two hours to shop?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Let's see." She sat up straight and put her hand out. "I had Chad who argued every two minutes." she stuck one of her fingers out, counting. "Then there was Nico and Grady...well..they're Nico and Grady." she put two fingers out. "And then..well David was the only one that was actually...not weird." Chelsea put her hand back down and laid back on the couch again.

"So, can we see your suits?" I asked looking at the four guys.

"Ah ah, if your dresses are gonna be a surprise then so are our suits. Well..Chelsea knows, but that's it." Chad said.

"Oh whatever."

"Okay everyone, it's time to start getting ready!" Tawni said clapping.

"Tawni...dinner isn't for two more ours." I stared at her confused.

"Your point? Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the bedroom where our outfits were. The other girls followed behind.

We all changed into our dresses and Tawni insisted on doing my make-up and hair. She also helped Zora with her hair. Zora didn't have weird pigtails like usual. Instead her hair was down and curled with a green headband on. Chelsea's hair was similiar. Chastity had her hair straightened out and down.

I looked at the clock after we were done. 6:42.

"Huh..Tawn, you were right."

"Told you, i'm always right!"

"And pretty." Me, Zora, Stella, Chastity, and Chelsea all said. Tawni giggled.

"That's right! Just like me! Now let's go."

"The guys all went back to David and Chad's room to get ready. We're supposed to meet them at the lobby." Chelsea said, staring down at her phone.

"Alright..let's go!" Tawni repeated.

We stepped out of the elevator and into the golden lobby again.

"Okay, now I get to do what I wanted to do before!" Zora said.

"Zora, you can't do carpet angels in a dress." I said.

"No, I wanted to sit in one of these chairs!" Zora pointed to a red chair. There were two on either side of a large golden door and then two on the opposite sides of the room. Zora sat down in the chair.

"Are you happy now?" I laughed.

"Yes." Zora said, laying back on the chair.

There were two guards in front of the golden doors the chairs were near.

"I suppose you are heading to the Ritz Restaurant?" one of them asked, also with a british accent.

We nodded.

A few minutes later we heard the elevator open.

"They're here!" Tawni said excited.

The..no, our, four guys stepped into the lobby, all dressed in dark colored suits. I linked my arm with Chads, just like Chastity did with Grady and Tawni did with Nico.

"You did good Chels." Zora said. "You made these freaks look handsome. I'm proud."

"Chad was the hardest. And he still doesn't look that good." Chelsea said. Her and Chad fake-smiled at eachother.

"Haha Chelsea, you're so funny." Chad said, faking again. "And to think I was going to say how I thought you did do a good job picking out suits for us all."

"Um Chad..you just did." Chelsea said. I noticed she hadn't linked her arm with David like the rest of us did. But I did notice David's hand inching towards hers. I giggled at how cute that was.

Chad looked over at me.

"What are you giggling about?" he whispered.

"Look." I whispered back, pointing to David and Chelsea.

"Hey..that reminds me of.." Chad blushed.

"Reminds you of what?" I asked.

"Oh...I kind of got nervous like that with you..and stuff..." Chad trailed off, blushing even more.

"Aww Chad, don't worry. I think it's sweet." I said.

"Ah, so you were waiting for them?" The guard from before asked. We nodded and smiled.

"You're lucky guys." the other one said.

"We are..aren't we?" Chad said, looking down at me. I smiled.

"Hey, can you take our picture?" Chastity asked, handing one of the guards a camera. He nodded. We all stood next to eachother. Me and Chad were in the middle, so Zora poked her head between us and smiled, instead of making a goofy face like the prom picture. The guard laughed when he saw Zora, and then snapped the camera. He handed it back to Chastity.

"Thanks!" she said. We looked at the picture. Everyone laughed when they looked at Zora, only her head showing.

"Dates...check...picture...check...formal outfits...check. We got everything, to the restaurant!" Tawni said.

We walked inside and I looked around.

"Everythings so beautiful, again!" I said. **(If I didn't mention it before, there's also a virtual tour for this.)**

There was carpeting with pink roses on it. The walls were several light colors. On the otherside of the room there were four large windows with pink curtains pinned to the side on them. There were lots of tables with white table-cloth over them and pink chairs surrounding them.

Lots of people were sitting at the tables, talking and eating.

"Do you have reservations?" A man standing near the doors asked. He looked up and realization hit his faces.

"Ms. Munroe, Mr. Cooper..right this way." he addressed me and Chad since we were standing up front.

The man led us to a large table with enough chairs for all of us to sit. He went back to the door after we all sat down.

**Chelsea's POV**

Zora and Stella sat at the ends of the table. I sat in the chair next to her, David across from me. Sonny was next to me, Chad across from her. Tawni was next to Sonny, and Chastity was next to Tawni. Of course Nico across from Tawni and Grady was across from Chastity.

"You know..this is kind of our first date..even if there are other people here." David said.

"I guess so." I blushed.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Phew!**

**-Abbie**


	24. Fans Are Crazy

**Okay, you guys are in for a treat.**

**I am SO SICK of waiting to continue this story.**

**To heck (I don't cuss. Never.) with the other part of the chapter I wrote. **

**I'm getting tons of ideas and I want to use them.**

**So i'm continuing.**

**WOOT!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Chad, do the disclaimer.**

**Chad: I refuse.**

**Me: Do it or i'll sue!**

**Chad: You can't sue me! I'm the greatest actor of our generation!**

**Me: I can too! I'm the greatest author of our generation!**

**Chad: -Cracks up laughing-**

**Me: Hey, I am!**

**Chad: Fine, i'll do it, but only because you set me up with Sonny. But why did you give me such an annoying made up sister?**

**Me: She's not made up.**

**Chad: Yeah she is.**

**Chelsea: Excuse me?**

**Chad: SHE'S REAL?**

**Chelsea: I'm your sister Chad. YOU THINK YOU WOULD KNOW!**

**Chad: -Runs away-**

**Chelsea: -chases him-**

**Chad -while being chased- ABBIELOVESCHANNY DOESN'T OWN SWAC! AHHHH!**

**Me: Thanks, Chadlyn.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"So, how are you liking this trip so far, m'lady?" Chad asked me.

"It's great, m'man. I'm having even more fun on m'trip cause the rest of m'friends are here with m'me." I said.

"Okay, okay." Chad put his hands up in front of him. "I get it. Over-working the 'm' thing." He frowned.

I reached over and put my hand on his. "Don't worry. It's cute." I smiled.

"It's way over-used and annoying." Chelsea said, turning her head towards us. I slapped her arm. "Ow!"

"Yeah, Chelsea. _M'lady_ is gonna smack you if you make fun of me." Chad said, emphasising m'lady to annoy her. Chelsea scowled. "Chill, Chels. I'm just playing."

"Whatever, Chadford."

Chad rolled his eyes.

We talked for a few minutes, then a waiter came up to us. I saw him staring at Chelsea.

"Hello, my name is Lucas, and i'll be your waiter for this evening." The waiter, apparently Lucas, said. He didn't have a british accent like most of the people here.

He took David and Zora's orders, then looked at Chelsea.

"And what do you want, beautiful?" he asked. I noticed David tense up.

Chelsea put her finger up in a 'one minute' motion. "Thanks for the compliment, but i'm here on a date. I'll ha-"

He cut her off. "This loser is your date?" Lucas looked at David in disgust. David glared at him.

"Yes, and he's not a loser!" Chelsea nearly yelled.

Lucas scoffed. "Why settle for a joker when you can have a king?"

Chelsea's eyes flickered with amusement. "You're right."

Everyone's eyes filled with shock.

"Why settle for a joker? I already have a king." David smiled.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He took the rest of our orders and left.

"Ugh." Chelsea groaned. "Stupid flirty waiters."

"No kidding." David muttered.

A while later, the waiter brought us our food. He returned the glare we all sent him, and left.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Chelsea squeal. We looked at where she was pointing.

"Who the heck is that?" Chad asked.

"It's Maxwell Sheffield!" **(I LOVE the Nanny. I was watching it when writing it..couldn't help myself. I also just needed a random conversation starter...you'll see why.)**

Chad looked confused. "Who?"

Chelsea stared at him, shocked. "You _don't _know?" Chad shook his head. "Chad, mom took us to like five of his plays when we were younger and she was in that broadway-loving phase!"

Chad still didn't seem to get it.

"Wow..you're forgetful."

"Oh, I think i've seen one of his-" I started, but was cut off by Tawni's screaming.

"A RAT! IT'S A RAT! AHH!" she yelled.

Everyone in the restaurant's attention turned to her.

I looked in the middle of the room where she was pointing. "Tawni." I laughed. "That's not a rat. It's a cat." I smiled at my rhyme. "And it's not wearing a hat. And-"

"This is no time for rhyming, Sonny!" Tawni said. She calmed down. "What's a cat doing here?"

Our answer was recieved from a twelve-year-old girl who ran into the restaurant.

Sapphire.

"Sassy! Sassy, where are you?" I heard Sapphire calling out, clearly the cat being hers. Upon hearing her shouting, Sassy jumped. (**Hah, I'd like to thank ZCT4E (ZoraChannyTwilight4ever) for giving me the name. I pmed her and asked her what she would name a cat. xD)**

Right on to our table.

And over our food.

Tawni screamed again. 'Sassy' ran over our table then jumped off, and right into Sapphire's arms.

"Aww, now our food...and my dress is ruined!" Tawni whined. We looked at her.

"Tawni...there isn't anything _on _your dress." Chelsea said. Tawni looked down.

"Aww, now our food is ruined!" Tawni repeated.

"Well...for most of us." Chelsea said, looking at Nico and Grady. They were both eating there messed up food.

"You guys, a cat stepped in that." David said, pointing at their food.

"So?" they asked in unison.

"Cats step in litter boxes..the places they use the bathroom?" Chad said.

Nico and Grady both shrugged.

"I'm so so so so so sorry!" Sapphire exclaimed, running over to us.

Tawni was about to blow up, but I quickly covered her mouth and gave Sapphire a smile. "Nah, it's okay."

"What? Okay! Yeah ri-mmph!" Chad started, but was muffled by Chelsea stuffing a napkin in his mouth.

"Be quiet!" she mouthed. Chad rolled his eyes.

He didn't take the napkin out. Huh. Weird.

"So sorry!" Sapphire apologized. I smiled.

"It's fine."

"Hey, why are you here anyway?" Tawni asked her.

"Oh, my uncle works here. I came to visit him... bringing Sassy wasn't the best idea.." she motioned to the Siamese in her arms.

"Yuh huh." Chelsea said. We all nodded in agreement, mumbling 'yes's.

"Again, sorry." Sapphire said, putting her head down.

"Since our dinner is ruined..why don't we go sight-seeing now? It is late." Stella said, looking at her watch.

Chelsea clapped in excitement. "Whoo! Let's go!"

"Sapphire!" we heard someone call near the doors.

"Oh, that's my uncle. Gotta go!" Sapphire said, waving. She ran off.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

"Well...that was the most interesting dinner i've ever had." I said. The others agreed. We were walking down the hallway to the main lobby of the hotel slowely.

"And the most exciting first date." I looked up at David and smiled.

"Um...Chad?" I heard Sonny ask. "Why do you still have that napkin in your mouth?"

I looked at him. Sure enough, he still had the napkin I stuffed in his mouth...in his mouth.

"Mm mmumk mn mm mmmmg." Chad muttered.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Mm mmmk om my mmmmg!" Chad repeated.

I burst out laughing and walked over to him.

"You _know _what he's saying?" Sonny asked, looking at me in amazement. "How?"

"Dunno. Special twin connection or something?" I shrugged.

"So what did he say?" Nico asked.

I laughed again. "It's stuck on his filling."

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Chad has a filling?" Tawni asked. I nodded.

"But I thought 'Chad Dylan Cooper was perfect.'" Zora said in a mocking voice.

"So why would he have a filling?" Sonny finished.

I giggled. "When Chaddy," Chad groaned at the name, "Was younger, he had quite the sweet-tooth."

"Mow mam moo mmt mims mamkmm mut om my mmmf?" Chad asked. I nodded, and pulled the napkin out quickly.

"You still knew what he was saying?" Grady asked me.

"Yup. It's amazing, idn't it?" I smiled.

I looked down at the napkin, unsure of what to do with it. Then a plan formed in my mind.

I leaned over towards Chad. In a quick motion, I stuffed the napkin down his shirt.

"W-what? Chelsea, what the heck?" Chad asked. I laughed.

"Peace out, suckah!" I yelled, mimicking him. I ran out through the doors and into the lobby. The rest of the gang followed me.

"So, sight-seeing now?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

* * *

I looked out the window of the limo. "We're here!" I called. We all cheered.

We opened the doors of the limo and got out, looking up at Big Ben.

"Wow..." we breathed all together.

"It does glow. Tawni, you were right!" Sonny said.

Tawni flipped her hair. "I'm always right! An-"

"And pretty." We all said in unison. Tawni nodded.

"You finally got it!" she smiled. I sighed, Chad rolled his eyes, and Nico smiled.

"Yeah...anyway!" I said. "Let's go over there."

We walked across the street and down a sidewalk. I leaned over the green railing and looked down at the water.

"Where are we, anyway?" Tawni asked.

"The Westminster Bridge." I said. Everyone looked at me surprised. "Okay, really? Why does no one think I can know anything!"

"Hey, look! It's the London Eye!" Sonny pointed across the water. Sure enough, there it was.

"This has a great view of the city." I said. The others agreed. We stood there for who knows how long, enjoying the scenery.

"Uh...you guys..." Grady said nervously.

"What, Grady?" Chastity asked.

"Don't you think it was a bad idea to not wear disguises?" he asked.

"Why? No one has seen us yet." Chad said.

"Why?" Zora shrieked. "That's why!" She pointed to a large group of people...who were squealing and holding out camera's and peices of paper, ready to sign.

"RUN!" Chad yelled, and we did so. While we were running and the mob was still following us, Nico got tackled by a screaming fangirl.

"Go!" Nico coughed. "Go on without me!" he yelled, holding his arm out dramatically.

"GLADLY!" Tawni screamed, jumping over him and the girl.

"Taw...Tawni? Tawni!" Nico yelled, looking at her in confusion.

"Fine!" she said, ran back, and pulled him out from the fan. They ran back up to us.

"Okay...I think it was a bad idea...not to where disguises." Stella said inbetween breathes.

"But wait, couldn't we just stop? Why would they chase us?" David asked, motioning to us.

"When you're related to someone famous, or dating someone famous, it still happens." Zora said.

We ran, still being chased, until we turned the corner and dashed right into a coffee shop. The mob ran past the shop, trying to locate us.

We were all breathing hard, holding our chests.

"Sheesh." I said. "Fans are crazy!"

* * *

**Hah, there it is! The comeback chapter! It was lots of humor, and didn't turn out like I thought it would have. Hope you liked it, though!  
Oh and next chapter will have lots of Channy, I make it a promise. C:**

**Laterrrr!**

**-ABBIE**


	25. Fans Are Crazier

**Here's the next chapter. **

**So I promised Channy in this chapter...**

**There really isn't any romance in this chapter at all. It's pretty much pure humor. Sorry!**

**If you squint there is Channy in the very beginning. xD And if you also squint there's Davsea near the ending.**

**Ahem, anyway.**

**DON'T OWN SWAC! DUHHHH!**

**:D**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

We were all still in the coffee shop that we ran into to get away from the fans.

Chad hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you alright? Did you trip or anything?"

I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine."

Nico pointed at us. "Okay, so nothing even happened to Sonny and Chad still asked if she was okay. I tripped and fell and you didn't seem to care."

"I helped you up, didn't I?" Tawni shot back.

"After you jumped over me and tried to run away!"

"You told me to go on without you!"

"Oh I was being dramatic!"

"CAN IT, WILL YOU?" Chelsea shouted, holding her head. I laughed.

"Um...can I help you guys?" A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes asked in a british accent (of course..). She was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a green apron.

"Sorry...rabid fans...we had to stop somewhere to lose them." Zora explained.

"Rabid fa...wait. Aren't you Zora Lancaster?" she asked.

Zora nodded.

"Well then..that means...you're Sonny Munroe! And...well you're the rest of the cast!" The girl smiled brightly.

"Yeah, they are. And i'm Chelsea Dawn Cooper, and that's Chad Dylan Cooper. And that's Stella and David Munroe, Sonny's siblings." Chelsea stated.

"This is so cool!" the girl exclaimed. "Oh! My name is Kody." **(KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare) **she stuck her hand out towards me. I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Kody." I said.

"So..what were you guys doing out there?" Kody asked, a curious look on her face.

"First we went to the Ritz Restaurant, trying to go on a...what...quadrouple date? And then bring Stella and Zora along. But that got trashed by some little crazy stalker fan of ours, Sapphire's, cat jumping on our table and stomping through our food." Chad explained.

"Then we decided to go sight-seeing, so we went to Big Ben." Tawni continued.

"But we were stupid enough to forget to where a disguise," Zora said, rolling her eyes.

"And a crazy mob of fans saw us and started chasing us." Chelsea said.

"So we came here to hide from them. Okay with you?" Chastity asked.

Kody looked confused, then shocked, then amused, and now happy.

"Yes! Of course!" she exclaimed.

"I still can't believe it." David said to Stella. "Fans were even chasing us?"

"Hey, you two mise well be famous." Kody said.

"Huh?" David and Stella said in unison, looking at her.

"Since you're both related to Sonny, well..you know how that goes. But then David went on that talk show...that boosted his appearance. And now, David, you went on a date with moviestar-actress-singer, apparently-sibling-of-Chad-Dylan-Cooper Chelsea Dawn Cooper. You expected that to just fly by? You two, along with Channy, are one of the most popular couples out there. Sure, there's a lot more, but you're somewhere on the list!" Kody explained.

"Channy? Wha..." Chad began, then remembered. "Oh, right." I sent him a glare.

"How do you keep forgetting your own couple name?" Chelsea asked.

"Like you remember yours!"

"Davsea!" **(I imagine Chelsea's face looking like Sonny/Demi's in My Two Chads when she says "Cuddlefish!" as Chad's least favorite tentacle for some reason. Hah, there I go again. Random notes.)**

"Okay..maybe you do..but most people don't!" Chad said.

"Tawnico." Tawni and Nico said in unison.

"Grastity." Chastity and Grady answered also, in unison.

"Oh look, everyone but you." I said, crossing my arms and fake-smiling at Chad.

Chad awkwardly coughed.

"Okay, enough about Chad's short-term memory loss." Zora said.

"Hey!" Chad said.

"Well!" **(I think I used that same dialogue with Chad and Portlyn in one of other stories. xD)**

"_Well,_ what do we do now?" I asked.

"Dunno...we can't go back out for a while unless Kody has disguises in that room." Chelsea joked, pointing at a door near the back wall.

We all laughed, but then looked at eachother, then back at Kody.

She nodded.

* * *

"Ugh! We look like...workers." Tawni said, grimacing at her green hat and apron, plain white t-shirt, and jeans.

"Um..Tawni, we do work. At a studio?" I said.

"Yeah, but there we get to where whatever we want!" she whined.

"No. Not if you work on Mack Falls." Chastity said.

"But the outfits there, for girls, are cute." Chelsea pointed out.

"They are, aren't they?" Chastity and her laughed.

"Anyway...what's our plan now? We dressed up like workers. What's next?" Stella asked.

"We leave, and we look like normal workers here that just didn't change out of their uniforms. We have hats, so we don't get recognized!" Zora exclaimed.

"Okay. But we shouldn't all leave at the exact same time. That might be suspicious..'specially if the fans are around." Chastity said.

We nodded.

"Who's first, then?" I asked.

"We'll split into groups. Zora, Nico, and Tawni. Grady, Chastity, and Stella. And then Sonny and David, and me and Chad." Chelsea said.

"Got it." We all said.

"Zora, Nico, and Tawni, you can leave first. Go towards the hotel." The three nodded and walked out the door. They went un-noticed by people who were walking around.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Okay, which way is the hotel again?" Tawni asked.

"Um...this way?" Nico said, pointing forward.

"You don't sound so sure." Zora said, rasing an eyebrow.

"Because i'm not..."

"That helps.." Zora muttered. "Okay, let's just ask someone if they know how to get back to the hotel."

Tawni and Nico nodded.

The three walked up to a woman who had two younger kids with her.

"Excuse me, do you know-" Tawni started, but was cut off by one of the kids.

"Hey, you're Tawni Hart!" the little girl said in a british accent, pointing at her.

"W-what? No she's not!" Nico said.

"And you're Nico Harris!" The other little girl said, who looked and sounded exactly like the other one.

"And that's Zora lancaster!" Little Girl Twin (Or that's what Tawni chose to call them) Number One said, pointing at Zora now.

They said it a little to loud, and people started walking towards the three.

"It is them!" One girl said.

"The three actors from So Random?" A little boy asked.

Soon they were surrounded.

So much for not getting noticed.

* * *

"Okay, so i'm guessing you three can leave now." Sonny said, motioning to Grady, Chastity, and Stella. They nodded, and walked out the door.

"Let's hope Tawni, Nico, and Zora didn't get noticed yet." Chelsea said.

Chad chuckled and put his hand on Chelsea's shoulder. "You worry to much, Chels. I'm sure they're fine, and halfway to the hotel. I guarantee not a fan has noticed them."

Chelsea sighed. "You're probably right."

* * *

"This is Big Ben all over again!" Tawni yelled over the crowd of fans who were chasing her, Nico, and Zora down the street.

"It's Zora's fault!" Nico yelled.

"My fault? It's your fault for not knowing how to get back to the hotel!"

"None of us did!"

"Whatever!"

They continued running down the street, until stopping in front of a huge building.

"Hey, it's the Ritz!" Tawni cheered. They sped up to loose the fans and ran inside.

"Let's hope they don't find us." Tawni said as the entered the main lobby.

"If we hurry they won't!" Zora exclaimed as she dragged Tawni and Nico to the nearest elevator.

"Wait." Tawni said, stopping. Zora and Nico looked at her. "Is it just me or is the screaming slowely getting quieter?"

The three paused to listen.

"It is...weird. Must of ran past?" Zora asked.

Nico and Tawni shrugged.

* * *

Chastity, Grady, and Stella all walked down the sidewalk.

"Now which way are we supposed to be going?" Grady asked.

"Um..." Stella looked at her small map, she had luckily brought along. "This way." She pointed forwards. Chastity and Grady nodded.

"Hey, do either of you hear yelling?" Chastity asked.

They listened. There was indeed screaming.

"Oh no..they got noticed, didn't they?" Stella asked, looking at Chastity and Grady.

"I'm afraid so." Chastity said. They ran towards the noise, and were soon met by a group of screaming fans.

"They did! Dang it!" Grady said. The three ran a few feet behind the crowd. After running for a while, they saw Nico, Tawni, and Zora all run faster and right up to the Ritz doors.

"Phew! We're here! We can get in without getting noticed." Stella said.

A large gust of wind blew.

And it blew Chastity's hat off.

"Hey, isn't that Chloe from Mackenzie Falls?" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"It is! And that's Grady Mitchell and Stella Munroe!" Someone else yelled.

"Let's get em'!"

"Oh..no...RUN!" Stella shouted, and began running right past the Ritz, Chastity and Grady right behind her.

"This is not going as I hoped it would.." Chastity said, trying to get her hat back on.

* * *

"Okay, now me and Chad will go. Sonny and David, wait like three minutes and you can leave." Chelsea stated.

Her and Chad walked out of the doors of the coffee shop.

"I wonder if anyone got noticed yet?" Sonny asked.

David shrugged. "Probably not. There are tons of people outside right now. How are they gonna get picked out from all of them?"

"I guess."

* * *

Tawni, Zora, and Nico all sat down on Sonny and Stella's couch.

"Hey, I understand that we would want to stay together so we have someone to talk to, but why aren't we in one of our rooms?" Nico asked.

Tawni shrugged. "I dunno... We're apparently Sonny's 'co-stars'. If she's gonna be the stupid leader, we're gonna use her room!" Tawni exclaimed, still upset she was called a co-star. **(It was in SWAS that Tawni was upset about being a 'co-star'****, which I pretty much said didn't happen, but we'll pretend she got called a co-star some other time.)**

"Uhh..Tawni?" Zora asked.

"Yeah?" Tawni smiled at her.

"THAT MADE NO SENSE!" Zora shouted. Tawni jumped.

* * *

"Okay Chels, what way did we come from again?" Chad asked as him and Chelsea walked down the sidewalk.

"We have to go North-West of Big Ben. There's Big Ben...so we go this way." Chelsea pointed, as she said, North-West.

"Okay, good."

Chelsea and Chad began walking in the direction. Soon, the Ritz was right in front of them.

"Wait! Chad, do you hear screaming?" Chelsea asked.

Chad nodded, eyes widening.

"NO!" Chelsea shouted, as they spotted the large crowd following Chastity, Grady, and Stella.

They both to the front of the crowd.

"Oh..hey guys." Stella said, and smiled, awkwardly.

"Nice job." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"Hey, in our defense..." Grady said, then took a deep breath. "Nico, Tawni, and Zora had gotten noticed first. We just tried to help them."

"HEY, IT'S CHELSEA DAWN AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" A fan in the crowd screamed like they just one a million dollars.

Chelsea gulped.

* * *

"I would guess it's safe to go now." David said. Sonny nodded.

"Bye Kody! See you later! Oh and i'll get the uniforms back to you tomorrow!" Sonny said, waving and smiling. Kody waved back at her.

"Well, you also need to come back to collect your fancy dresses and such." Kody said.

"Yeah, that too."

Sonny and David walked out the doors of the coffee shop.

"Sonny, do you still have your map?" David asked.

"Of course!" Sonny pulled the map out of her apron pocket.

"We need to go...down this street." Sonny pointed at the street in front of him.

"Huh..don't hear any screaming fans. Maybe they didn't get noticed after all." David said. He looked around. "Then again this street does look emptier then before...so does that one."

* * *

Tawni looked at Nico's watch. "Huh. Wonder what's taking everyone else so long?" she asked.

Nico and Zora shrugged.

"Maybe they got noticed like we did?" Zora suggested.

The three pondered on the thought.

"Doubt it." They said together.

* * *

"Great! Now what are we going to do? I was the star of my own movie! Actually more then one movie! I'm done for!" Chelsea hissed at Chad.

"Don't worry, Chels." Chad said. "Can't loose my little sis-"

"We're the same age, doofus."

Chad ignored her comment. "Who would I have to pick on? I'll protect you."

Chad, who was acting all high-and-might before, when a little girl jumped on his back, squealed like a _little girl._

"My hero." Chelsea said sarcastically, fake smiling.

* * *

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Sonny asked for the third time. She was _sure _she heard someone yell Chelsea and Chad's name.

"It was nothing! You're going cra-" David started, but then heard a scream for himself. "That I heard."

"They got noticed!" Sonny exclaimed. Her and David ran down the street next to the hotel and soon came to the crowd of screaming fans. Chad was lying on the ground, whining, while a little girl was sitting on his back. Chelsea was staring down at Chad, smirking, ignoring the 3 guys throwing pick-up lines at her. Grady had sometime jumped into Chastity's arms in fright, and Chastity was looking at him, confused. Stella was cracking up at the whole situation.

"What the..." Sonny muttered, as they ran up to the five. "What happened?"

Chelsea took a deep breath. "Zora, Tawni, and Nico had gotten noticed by a group of fans. Chastity, Grady, and Stella had noticed this and ran up to help them, only to get caught. Then me and Chad got seen when we tried to help them. I'm guessing Zora, Tawni, and Nico are already back at the hotel. But we completely ruined the whole 'not getting seen' thing..."

"No, you're kidding." Chad said sarcastically. "Can someone get this little Dakota replica off of me?"

"Honey..honey, get off of him!" A woman was standing near the two, clearly the girl's mother. She pried the little girl off of Chad.

Chad stood up and stretched.

"Thank god." he sighed in relief.

"Now what do we do to get out of this?" Sonny shrieked.

"It's Sonny Munroe and David Munroe!" someone called out.

"Well...ya' just made it worse." Chelsea said.

* * *

"Why aren't they back yet? It's been like three hours!" Tawni cried out.

"Tawni, it's only been 20 minutes." Nico explained.

"They're still taking to long!"

"Uh..guys..." Zora said, looking out the window.

"What?" Nico and Tawni both asked in unison.

"I think I see why they aren't here yet. Come on!" Zora called, running out of the room.

Nico and Tawni shrugged and followed her.

* * *

"Ugh, what are we gonna do?" Stella cried out exhausted as her, Sonny, Chad, David, Chelsea, Chastity, and Grady all sat - yes, they had to sit on the street - in the middle of the large crowd circling them.

Sonny, who had her head on her knees, looked up. "What was that?" she asked.

A chorus of "Huh?"'s were heard, until they all heard the noise too.

"That...that sounds like a..helicopter?" Chelsea said.

They all looked up. Sure enough, a large grey helicopter was flying above them.

Chastity stood up and ran to the side where she could see the helicopter clearly. "It says Dublin on the side."

They all exchanged looks. "Sapphire?" the seven asked in unison.

They then heard Zora's voice come from a megaphone above them. "Hey!"

"Zora?" they all asked, again.

A ladder fell down.

"We're rescuing you! Just come on!" Tawni yelled, grabbing the megaphone from Zora.

In turn, the seven fan-stalked celebrities climbed up the ladder.

Chelsea was last to go. Just as she was about to get on the ladder, someone grabbed her hand. She looked over. It was one of the guys that was saying pick-up-lines to her earlier.

"Great.." Chelsea muttered. "Can I help you?"

"Marry me!" he yelled.

Chelsea's eyes widened. David jumped down from his position on the ladder and stood next to Chelsea.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to. Let's go!" Him and Chelsea raced up the ladder and into the helicopter.

"Peace out, suckahs!" Chad called down to the fans as the helicopter flew away, back towards the hotel.

"How the heck did you get a helicopter?" Sonny asked Zora, Tawni, and Nico.

A brown haired brown eyed girl turned around in her seat next to the pilot.

"That would be because of me!" Sapphire smiled.

"You have a helicopter?"

"Remember that uncle I mentioned?" she asked. They nodded. "That's him." she pointed to the pilot.

"Cool. And thank you so much for saving us." Sonny said.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is really long. Over 3,000 words. Wow!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and it made you crack up. :3**

**Later!**

**-Abbie**


	26. Kindergarteners

**I'm back with another chapter :3.**

**Be happy.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Just a shout-out thingy to Teddy Bear333 (Isn't that your pen-name? Ah, you know who you are if I put a space where it shouldn't be.)**

**I read (or read what you put up so far) your story "Love Has No Boundaries". Great job so far. c: But, it said Chad was yelling to someone named Chelsea. If that was their sister..**

**Random coincidence or did my story inspire you :3?**

**And to KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare (If that's how you spelt it and junk...seems I have short-term memory loss today) no need to call your axe guy, i'm updating!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"How the heck did you get a helicopter?" Sonny asked Zora, Tawni, and Nico._

_A brown haired brown eyed girl turned around in her seat next to the pilot._

_"That would be because of me!" Sapphire smiled._

_"You have a helicopter?"_

_"Remember that uncle I mentioned?" she asked. They nodded. "That's him." she pointed to the pilot._

_"Cool. And thank you so much for saving us." Sonny said._

_"Don't worry about it."_

* * *

"Now," Sapphire started. "We could go back to your hotel. Or we could ride around town in this helicopter for a while."

Chelsea looked around at the others. "Well, we did get cut short on our sight-seeing."

Chad shrugged. "I s'pose. Can't be that bad to ride around in a helicopter with a crazy girl..." He muttered the last part.

"Great! Let's go!" Sapphire exclaimed. The helicopter turned around away from the hotel.

"Hey, people are following us!" Zora yelled, looking out the window. There was a small crowd of - probably also fans - people following the helicopter.

"Eh, they'll leave eventually. Can't follow us forever." Sapphire waved it off.

"Look, it's Big Ben!" Tawni called.

"Tawni, we already saw Big Ben." Sonny said.

"Yeah but we haven't seen it in a bird's eye view!"

"Do you even know what bird's eye view is?" Chad asked.

Tawni scoffed. "Chad, i'm not a dumb blonde. Unlike you."

Chelsea tried to hold in her laugh, but couldn't. Chad glared at her.

"Hey, you're blonde too. Don't know what you're laughing about." Chad said.

"Yeah, but i'm not dumb." Chelsea responded. Chad rolled his eyes.

"H-hey...it's the Westminster Castle!" Sonny said awkwardly, attempting to get rid of the silence.

"Of course it is, Sonny. That's right next to - actually i'm pretty sure that's connected to - Big Ben." Zora said.

"Yeah...b-but isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, sure." The others mumbled.

Silence.

Pure silence.

"Okay, what happened?" Nico asked. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Tawni asked him.

"Well one minute we're...well, teasing Chad, and the next it's awkwardly silent."

"Huh." Tawni said. "Dunno."

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

"So.." I whispered to David, a smile on my face. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Y-yeah...I guess..I mean if you want to be!" David exclaimed.

"Of coures." I said, still smiling.

"Great."

"Yeah, great." We both smiled and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Awww!" I said quietly, looking at David and Chelsea.

"What?" Chad asked, turning his head towards me. I pointed at them.

"Aren't they just so cute?"

"Not as cute as you." Chad replied, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Cheesy Chad, cheesy." I giggled. "But cute. Because you're cute."

"No, your cuter."

"No, you are."

"No you are."

"No you-"

"Oh will you be quiet?" Zora complained. "Your flirting is getting on my nerves."

I giggled and kissed Chad's cheek, at which Zora complained again.

"Sheesh, not even they're as mushy is you!" she said, pointing at Nico and Tawni. Actually they were sitting next to eachother texting.

"Wait..who are you texting, anyway?" I asked.

The looked up at me. "Eachother." They said in unison, smiled, then looked back down at their phones.

"Okay then.." I muttered.

"Okay, they're a little mushy. But at least it's just through phones!" Zora exclaimed.

"Fine, do you want us to flirt through phones?" I laughed.

"Yes." Zora said, completely serious. I stared at her blankly.

Suddenly I felt my pocket rumble.

_Here, this will make weird kid happy._

_~Chad_

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

_Weird kid? You can't call her Zora?_

_~Sonny_

_Fine. This will make ZORA happy. Happy?_

_~Chad_

_Yes._

_~Sonny._

_Good._

_~Chad._

_Good_

_~Sonny._

_Fine._

_~Chad._

_Fine._

_~Sonny._

I quickly closed my phone before he could continue, and looked up to find Tawni and Chelsea both talking to Zora.

"You're crazy. They're such a cute couple, it's adorable when they flirt. It just makes you want to squeal!" Chelsea said, smiling.

"No, you're crazy. It's mushy grossness." Zora complained.

"So, Chelsea," Chad cut in. "You think we're adorable together?"

Chelsea gave him an 'Are you stupid?' look. "Uh, yah!" she said, putting her hands up. **(You know how people (usually girls) would say that, and like put there hands up in a 'duh' kinda way? If i'm confusing you, good.)**

"That's why I spent the time to get you two together, doofus!" Chelsea slapped the side of his head softly.

"So you think i'm cute?" Chad smirked.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Okay, really, Chad? I said you two are cute together. You're just my ugly, as you like to say, big, brother. Even though we're twins and the exact same age..."

"Okay, I get it. And hey, I am not ugly! I'm the hottest guy you'll ever know." Chad popped his collar.

"So Zac Efron doesn't exist anymore?" Chelsea asked, smirking.

"Oh no you-"

I cut Chad off. "Oh will you two just knock it off! I swear, you're worse then three year olds."

"If she'll say i'm not uglier then Zac Efron." Chad pouted, pointing at Chelsea.

"Fine, Chad." Chelsea sighed. "You're not uglier then Zac Efron. In fact, I don't even like Zac. I, personally, think he's kind of ugly."

"There, now will you be quiet?" I asked. They nodded. "I swear, you two are kindergarteners." I muttered.

"What?" the asked in unison.

"Oh, nothing.." I said innocently.

"Hey, you know," Chad said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "I don't think we spend enough time together as a couple. Well, we spend time together, but never alone. It's always with those annoying people." he motioned to everyone.

"I am NOT annoying! Say it and i'll sick Bernie on you!" Zora hissed.

Chelsea scoffed. "Yeah, i'm the annoying one, Chad. Think your talkin' about yourself."

"I'm not annoying, i'm pretty!" I bet you can't guess who said that. Go on, try.

"Anyways...don't you think it would be nice to like go on a date? Away from the rest of them?" Chad asked.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Great. How about...tonight?" I nodded. **(You might be thinking "Isn't it like 10 pm in there world right now?" No, we're pretending it's like nine. Get over it. I don't feel like wasting another day in England (We can't give them forever there, now can we?) just for this one thing. So yeah.)**

"Why don't we just stay in and watch a movie?" I asked.

Chad shrugged. "Fine with me."

* * *

**Call that a cliffhanger, if you wish. I don't think it's much of one. Next chapter will have Channy and humor. :D Sorry I haven't incoporated much Channy. I'm good at getting them together in stories, but not the best at writing them as a couple. Dunno.**

**Oh and FYI, there's a reason that I put a lot of this in Chelsea's POV.**

**You'll see in the last chapter. :3**

**-Abbie**


	27. So Disgusting

**Oh, aren't you all so excited?**

**This chapter has Channy, and a Channy kiss!**

**It also has some Tawnico. C:**

**If you aren't excited...**

**BE EXCITED.**

**NAO.**

**(FYI, I used to play a MMORPG called "Fiesta". There they said stuff like "Bai" and "Nao" and "Ish", instead of "Bye" and "Now" and "Is." So if you ever see me do that [I only do it in AN, not my stories, thank god.] It's an old habit that is hard to get rid of. xD)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**:D**

* * *

"Okay, now this is what we're going to do." Sonny explained as her and her friends stood in the hallway of the Ritz where their rooms were. "Me and Chad are going to go in Stella and my-"

Tawni cut her off. "Why should you get your room?" the others looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why should I get my room? I dunno...because it's my room?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you've got the best room!" Tawni whined.

Sonny slowely turned her head to Stella. "Stella, you didn't get us a better room then the others, did you?" she asked.

Stella bit her lip. "Okay, it's only a tiny bit better. Not by much!"

"Stella!" Sonny whined. "I thought you said you got us all deluxe suits or whatever!"

Stella smiled innocently.

Sonny sighed. "Fine, you can all hang out in our room." The others cheered. "Me and Chad will just have our indoor date in..Tawni and Chelsea's room."

"Fine. You can." Chelsea agreed. She walked up to Chad and poked a finger in his chest. "But if I find one thing out of place, like my diary, you're dead, missy."

"Missy? Shouldn't it be mister?" Tawni asked.

"Trust me, he's a missy." Chelsea smirked and opened the door to Sonny and Stella's room. She gasped and ran inside at 100 miles per hour. The others followed her.

Chad sighed. "Now that that's all over with.." he said, putting his arm out. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sonny smiled, interlacing her arm with his. They walked into Tawni and Chelsea's room.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Sonny asked, putting her ear to the wall. Her and Chad were sitting on the couch when they heard...strange noises.

"Is it just me or does it sound like there's an elephant, a monkey, and a giraffe? And is that a bear growl?" Chad asked, his face twisting into confusion.

"They stuffed a whole zoo in my room!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Sonny, calm down." Chad said. "They can't actually bring animals in their. It's probably one of Nico and Grady's video games. Let's just enjoy our movie."

"You're right." Sonny sat back down on the couch and looked at the screen. "Wait, why would you want to enjoy it? Didn't you say, and I quote, _'It's a cheesy romance chick-flick, why in the name of Chad Dylan Cooper would I want to watch it_?'"

"It's better then doing nothing, I suppose."

The movie got to a romantic part, and Chad and Sonny looked at eachother. They began leaning in. Their lips were just about to touch...

"Knock knock!" The perky voice of Chelsea Dawn Cooper, followed by Chelsea herself, entered. Chad groaned, and him and Sonny backed up.

"What is it, Chelsea?" Chad asked.

"I just have to grab something." she smiled. She walked in to her and Tawni's room, and came back out a minute later with a small box.

"Hey, what is that?" Sonny asked.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Tawni's Coco-Mocho-Coco. She was dieing without it."

Sonny laughed. "Typical Tawni."

"Yup."

"Now can you please, go?" Chad asked, motioning towards the door.

Chelsea walked to the door, sending glances at Chad, mumbling to herself. "You could of asked nicer..didn't have to be so mean.." And with that she was gone.

"Back to our movie." Sonny said. Chad nodded.

They were at another romantic scene, and Chad and Sonny copied their actions from before. Just as their lips were about to meet-

"Hello?" Tawni poked her head in the door, just after Chad and Sonny had jumped apart. "I left something important here." she said, walking in.

Tawni went into her and Chelsea's bedroom, like Chelsea had, and came out a couple minutes later, holding a pink and purple bag.

"What's that?" Sonny asked, pointing at it.

"Chelsea's Wii, along with a few games." she shrugged, walking out the door.

Sonny rested her head on Chad's shoulder as they attempted to watch their movie again. Chad began leaning down, and as they were about to kiss-

The whole group of people walked in.

"Sonny, Nico's cheating on this racing-" Grady pointed at Nico, whining, but was cut of by Tawni.

"Zora stole my lipstick!" She exclaimed.

"She stole your lipstick? Yeah, well she hid a snake in one of my bra's!" Stella said, giving a weird look at Zora. Zora giggled evilly.

Suddenly the whole crowd was yelling at the same time, no one knowing what the others were saying.

"Oh for the love of!" Chad said. He grabbed Sonny's face and pressed his lips to hers, at which Zora, Nico, and Grady groaned.

"Couldn't you have waited till we were out of the room?"

"Geez, you had to do that now?"

"_So_ disgusting."

"Sonny, can you believe it?" Stella asked, sitting next to her on the couch. She put a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "A while ago, you were just a simple girl from Wisconsin. Now, you are a star of your own show, you live in Hollywood, you get to go on vacation to England, and you kiss heartthrob star of his own show Chad Dylan Cooper!" Stella said, putting her hand up and moving it to the side as if showing off a title. **(You know how people do that, right? I hope I explained it good enough.)**

"I know.." Sonny said calmly. "Isn't it great?" she and Stella squealed.

"Now, you two," Chelsea grabbed the back of Stella's shirt and brought her off the couch. "Can go back to making out. We'll just be going." She let go of Stella. Instead she grabbed Nico and Grady's collars (Who were protesting, saying they wanted to stay there since they didn't want Sonny making out with Chad). She smiled sweetly and dragged them out the door, the others following.

Chad sighed. "Wow, they're irritating."

* * *

Chelsea dropped Nico and Grady on Sonny and Stella's couch, everybody else sitting down around them.

Zora began scrubbing her head with her hands. "I'll never be able to unsee that!" she complained, refering to Chad and Sonny's kiss.

"Oh calm down. It's not that bad. Watch," Tawni said. She leaned over and gave Nico a peck on the lips, at which Zora groaned at again.

"Romance...blegh!"

"What are you talking about? Didn't you have a boyfriend named Holloway?" Tawni asked her.

"Yeah, but now romance is stupid. Besides, we usually just crawled around in the vents together. Nothin' big." Zora shrugged.

"Okay then...very..romantic.." Tawni said awkwardly.

"Anyway, why don't we go back to what we were doing before?" Chelsea asked, clapping her hands together. The others agreed.

In a matter of minutes, Nico and Grady were standing in front of the TV, playing Wii, occasionally arguing with eachother about cheating. They were also yelling whenever they failed, or if they won, rubbed it in eachother's faces. Zora was chasing Tawni around, holding her snake in the air and cackling, while Tawni was yelling and shrieking. Stella and David were hitting eachother with pillows (Apparently when it comes to brothers and sisters with the Munroe's, they turn into five year olds right away. That made Chelsea think about how her and Chad were the same way. Huh.), Chelsea was doing multiple things. Attempting to trip Tawni when she ran by, standing in front of Nico and Grady while they're playing, the works. And then Chastity was sitting back, watching her friends go crazy.

The room was filled with yelling, shrieking, laughing, and..pillows.

Another word: chaos.

* * *

**See, the beginning is Channy. I'll try to incorporate different random bits of it here and there in every chapter, too. The ending was mostly humor c:**

**-Abbie**


	28. Pie Fight

**Can you believe it? We're almost at 30 chapters!  
I didn't even think this story would make it to 20. But it was your reviews that pushed it farther.**

**Congratulate yourselves for being the reason this stories still going!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**I wanna give a shout-out to Channystemiluver4ever for making the "Chad Dylan Cooper Syndrome" thingy.**

**I've done every single thing on that list.**

**Another random thing:**

**Who wants to hear a joke my brother told me?**

**How many alzheimer patients does it take to screw in a light bulb?**

**The answer is at the end in the ending AN.**

* * *

Chad and Sonny were sitting on Tawni and Chelsea's couch, still attempting to watch their movie. It would have been over if they hadn't had to constantly pause it because of loud noises nextdoor.

Suddenly, they heard a large crash and a small scream.

"What the heck was that?" Sonny asked.

Chad raised an eyebrow, looking like he was thinking. "Sounds like Chelsea tripping Tawni who fell on Grady."

Sonny stared at him in confusion. "Tawni did this once. How the heck did you know that?"

Chad shrugged.

* * *

"Haha! Thanks Chels!" Nico cheered, high-fiving Chelsea. "You made me beat Grady because you tripped Tawni!"

_Turned out Chad's prediction was true._

"I was just having fun tripping Tawni. It was icing on the cake that she fell on Grady. Speaking of icing, thanks for ordering that cake, Grady." Chelsea dragged her finger across the icing of the cake Grady had ordered. He had also ordered pie, and other treats. Apparently he had a sweet tooth. They used Chad's money. Chelsea just so happened to have his wallet.

_"Did you like steal his wallet or something?" Tawni had asked._

_"No, i'm not a robber! He asked me to hold his wallet for him before, and then never asked for it back. So I didn't steal it!" Chelsea exclaimed._

_"Don't care, then. Just means we don't have to pay!" Tawni said, smiling._

"Hey, get your finger out of my cake!" Grady said, pointing at Chelsea, still lying on the floor.

"Grady, why are you still on the floor? Tawni got off of you." Nico asked.

Grady shrugged.

"Oh, you want me to stop eating your cake?" Chelsea asked. Grady nodded. "Mmmk." she said. She dragged her finger instead in the pie.

"Aren't you like some high-class movie star actress? Shouldn't you have good manners?" Zora asked.

"Pfft!" Chelsea scoffed.** (Hah, lately the way i've been writing Chelsea makes me think of Alex on WOWP. You can clearly see she changed a lot through the story. It's a good change, though. Right? This Chelsea is better then snottyish more stuck up and like screaming at little bugs Chelsea? Tell me what you think! P.S. "Screaming at little bugs Chelsea" Don't you love how I explain things? :D)**

"I don't see Chad having good manners. Why should I?" she asked.

Everyone but Chelsea began chuckling.

"Wait - Chad doesn't have good manners?" Tawni asked.

Chelsea nodded slowely, confused by their surprised faces.

"Why are ya' shocked?" she asked.

"Well he always acted so much...better then us, before. He seemed like he would be the guy that puts like a napkin on his lap and eats everything with a fork and knife." Grady said.

"Okay..." Chelsea said, clearly confused at Grady's explanation. She shook her head. "Nope. One time I saw him stick his whole face in a cake."

"Speaking of cake - that makes me think of pie - GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF MY PIE!" Grady exclaimed.

"Oh, okay." Chelsea picked up the pie and began walking towards Grady.

"Hah..Chelsea..what are you doing?" Grady nervously chuckled.

"This." Chelsea said, before slamming the pie in his face.

Grady began freaking out, but then relaxed and licked the pie off of his lips. "You know, it isn't that bad."

The others rolled their eyes.

* * *

Sonny yawned as her and Chad's movie came to an end.

She looked at her watch. "Guess we should go talk to the guys."

Chad nodded in agreement.

Sonny and Chad got off of the couch, and walked out into the Ritz hallway. They heard laughing, shrieking, and...what was that last noise?

"Oh no." They muttered in unison, Sonny quickly grabbing the key to her room and frantically trying to open the door.

She slowely opened the door, scared for what came ahead.

* * *

Sonny and Chad stood in the doorway of Sonny and Stella's room, eyes bulged out, jaws on the floor.

"What.." Sonny started when she gained her words, walking into the room. "Did you do?"

"Uhh..." Chelsea stuttered.

There was pie everywhere, including on the teenagers. Pillows were also thrown around the room (From Stella and David's fight earlier,), equally covered in the white cream pie.

"We um..." Stella gulped. "We had a pie fight."

Chad looked ashamed in all of them, while Sonny frowned.

"And you didn't invite me!" Sonny asked.

They all stared at her, shocked.

"Y-you mean...you're not mad?" Grady asked.

Sonny swallowed. "Oh, yeah." She said, remembering. I am!" she said. "Normally I wouldn't be, but since you did this in our exspensive hotel room, yes, I am mad!"

"Now clean this mess up!" Sonny and Chad said in unison.

"You guys are acting like our parents right now or something." Zora scoffed.

"We mise well be! We're the only ones acting like adults here!" Sonny said.

"Yeah, so it's time to start calling Chaddy, daddy!" Chad said. **"**As in, who's your Chaddy?" **(Rofl, CWAC! xD)**

The others all yelled their protests while Sonny laughed at Chad's rediculous statement.

Chelsea spoke up after they all quieted down. "So what are you Sonny, our mummy?" she asked, saying the ending in a british accent.

"I don't know." Sonny said, still slightly laughing. She still coudn't get over what Chad said. It was to hilarious.

Everyone but Chad and Sonny began cleaning, grumbling the whole time while doing it.

"It was Chelsea who started it!" Tawni said, pointing at her.

"Me? It was Zora who threw a pie at you after I threw one at Grady!" Chelsea argued.

"You were still the one who-" Zora started, but was cut off by Sonny.

"Oh just clean!" she said.

* * *

Sonny and Chad sat in Sonny and Stella's room, watching in amusement as the others cleaned and grumbled.

"So, you're their 'Chaddy', now?" Sonny asked, laughing.

"Well you're their 'mummy', apparently." Chad said, air quoting with his fingers.

"Technically, we'd be married then. Are you saying you want to marry me, Chad?" Sonny smiled.

Chad held her hand.

"Hopefully, someday."

* * *

**Another chapter, humor, and a touch of Channy at the end! Oh and the answer for the joke:**

**To get to the otherside!**

**If you didn't get it...well, to bad for you.**

**You gotta love it, right? :D**

**Oh and I have a question:**

**I've had a lot of humor lately. Who thinks I should strike up more drama in this story? o:**

**Tell me in your reviews!**

**-Abbie**


	29. Whining

**Recently I got an idea.**

**I, sometimes, when i'm reading a story, like to know a little about the author who wrote it.**

**So then I came up with this.**

**If you also like to know some about the authors for stories your reading, send me questions about myself in reviews.**

**It was just a random idea. So if you want to, start sending me questions! :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"NO!" Chelsea Dawn Cooper screamed for about the 50th time, holding onto the doorway of her and Tawni's room. Her fingernails dug into the wall as Sonny and Chad pulled on her legs, attempting to get her off of the door. (Chad had a flashback of when he was in this same position, trying to stop Chelsea from looking in his closet and finding his So Random! collection.)

**[If you don't remember, see chapter...whatever, when they were on the talk show.]**

"Chelsea, we have to!" Sonny exclaimed, exhausted from Chelsea's refusal.

"Why? We've only been here for like 3 days!" Chelsea whined, still clutching the door with all her might.

"I already told you! Nico's parents have to go somewhere and he needs to be back there to take care of his little sister!"

Chelsea stopped whining for a second, and looked back at Sonny. "Nico has a little sister?"

Sonny nodded. Chelsea shrugged, then went right back to freaking out.

"Why can't Nico just go then?" she asked.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if we all left?" Sonny asked her.

Chelsea looked at her and glared. "No." she said flatly, then went back to pulling on the door.

"Kindergarten..." Sonny mumbled, then pulled on Chelsea's legs again. Chad was doing the same, attempting not to laugh at what they were saying. He found his sister's childish behaviour amusing.

He found it amusing, that is, until someone came out of their room and saw them.

It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had light skin, and looked around fifteen or sixteen.

"Umm... what's going on?" she asked in a british accent, staring at the scene before her confused.

Chad and Sonny bothed turned their heads to her slowely, and smiled awkwardly.

"Uh," Sonny swallowed, "We want to go back home, but she won't um.. she won't leave."

The girl nodded slowely, then her eyes lit up. "You're Sonny Munroe." she said.

Chelsea chuckled. She still loved when people told you who you were.

"Then that means your Chad Dylan Cooper?" the girl asked. Chad nodded. She looked at Chelsea. "So who's this?"

"Chelsea Dawn Cooper, my twin sister..." Chad said slowely, embarrassed by his sister's actions beyond reasoning. Chelsea didn't seem to care though, she was still whining.

"That's Chelsea? Really? I thought she was like eleven or something." The girl said.

Chad refrained from falling to the ground in laughter. Chelsea, seeing this, glared at him.

"My name's Livie Perry. I would shake your hands, but seeing as you're...occupied, I won't." Livie smiled.

Sonny smiled back.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Livie asked.

"We came for a vacation. But now, Nico's li-" Livie cut Sonny off.

"Wait, Nico? How many stars are here, exactly?"

"All three of us, the rest of the So Random cast, my brother and sister David and Stella Munroe, and then Chastity from Mackenzie Falls." Sonny said.

"Oh, wow!" Livie exclaimed. "Now back to your story?"

"Nico's parents are going somewhere, I think it has something to do with his dad's job, and he needs to be there to take care of his little sister. Tawni doesn't want to be here without Nico, and neither does Grady, really. And if Grady's gone, Chastity will want to be gone...so we mise well all go." Sonny shrugged.

"That makes sense. Then what's up with her?" Livie pointed at Chelsea.

"She doesn't want to leave." Sonny sighed.

"Here, let me help." Livie said. She grabbed onto Chelsea's legs. Sonny and Chad let go. Livie gave a big tug, and Chelsea fell to the ground.

"Wow, you're strong. But," Chelsea looked at Sonny. "That doesn't mean i'm gonna leave just cause' you got me off of the door."

Sonny looked at Chad, her eyes widening. "Chad, grab her!" she exclaimed. Before Chelsea had time to move, Chad had her over his shoulder.

"Dang it!" Chelsea whined. Chad smirked.

"To bad, _Chels._ Guess you'll have to leave." he said.

"Ugh."

"That was easy. Hey, thanks for your help, Livie!" Sonny smiled.

"No problem. Since I helped you, do you think..."

Livie didn't even have to finish her sentence before Sonny nodded and smiled. "Come on." she said, grabbing her hand.

The four (Chelsea still being over Chad's shoulder. Sonny and Chad didn't trust her. And she can run fast. Even in her heeled boots.) walked into the lobby. They were greeted by Tawni.

"You finally got her?" Tawni asked. Chad nodded.

"She helped us." Chad motioned to Livie, who looked starstruck.

"Tawni, this is Livie. She's stronger then she looked. She helped us pull Chelsea from the door." Sonny smiled.

"Shut it." Chelsea grumbled.

"Now that we're all here, we can go, right?" Chastity asked.

"My parents gotta leave the day after tomorrow, so we better get going." Nico said.

They all nodded.

"You guys are going back to California?" Livie asked. Sonny nodded.

"WAIT!" They heard someone shout. Sapphire, as the stars guessed, came running down the hall from the Ritz Restaraunt, probably visiting her uncle. Or attempting to stalk the celebrities again. Either one.

"You guys are leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, Nico needs to go take care of his little sister." Sonny answered.

Sapphire's eyes lit up. "Can I come with?" she asked.

The rest of them, minus Livie (who was slightly confused. She had no idea who that kid was.) began shaking their heads and making different motions with their hands, mouthing "No." to Sonny.

"Umm...well didn't you just get back from a-" before Sonny finished, Sapphire was running back to the restaraunt.

"MOM? CAN WE TAKE A VACATION TO CALIFORNIA?" she shouted.

"Oh great..." Stella sighed.

"Come on, what are the chances her mom is gonna say yes? Didn't she say on the plane that she just got back from a vacation?" Chelsea scoffed.

Sapphire ran back down the hall towards them, beaming.

They gulped.

"She said yes!" Sapphire exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"W-what?" Sonny stuttered.

"My mom said yes! I get to come with you!"

"Wait." Stella said, getting out of one of the red chairs that sat in the lobby and walking over towards them. "You get to come with us?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Am I the only one seeing the problem here?" Stella asked.

Sonny, Chad, and Chelsea looked at her like she was crazy. They all knew the problem. They'd be getting stalked at home, too. They didn't hate Sapphire, they were just...slightly afraid of her.

"She," Stella said slowely, "is coming, with, us. As in her parents are coming? Just her?" Stella asked.

The couples' eyes widened.

"Your parents are coming right?" Sonny laughed awkwardly, kneeling down to Sapphire's height (Which, she actually, didn't have to go that far. Sonny herself was kind of short.).

Sapphire's smile got even wider. "That's the best part. No! I get to stay with you guys!"

The rest of them gasped quietly. Sonny smiled nervously.

"Haha, that's great..that's really great.." she mumbled.

"Isn't it?"

* * *

"Can you put me down now?" Chelsea whined as her, her friends, and Sapphire, walked to the limo waiting for them. Chad still had her over his shoulder. After giving their goodbyes (and autographs) to Livie, and meeting Sapphire's parents, they were ready to leave.

Chad shrugged. "Nah."

"The only great part about this is that you have to carry my suitcases." Chelsea smiled. Chad rolled his eyes.

They all stuffed their suitcases into the trunk of the limo then piled into their seats.

"Alright Chad, now you have to put me down." Chelsea said as Chad stood in front of the door of the limo.

"Are you gonna run away?" Chad asked.

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Smart boy. But then how am I supposed to get in?"

Sonny gave Chad an "I have a plan" look, so he set her down.

The minute Chelsea's feet touched the ground, Sonny grabbed her wrist and pulled her quickly into the limo. Chelsea attempted to get away, so Chad jumped into the limo quickly and shut the door.

"Drive!" Stella yelled, and the limo quickly began moving down the street.

* * *

**Sorry to those of you that preferred drama, that's coming up. This was more comedy again. :x**

**Drama to come.**

**Hey, here's another question for you though:**

**How would you like me to incorporate drama? Maybe family drama (E.x. inbetween the siblings etc.) or maybe relationship?**

**If so, who between?**

**Sonny and Stella, Chad and Chelsea, (Family), or maybe Channy drama, Tawnico drama, Davsea drama?**

**GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! :D**

**Oh and for those of you who's characters haven't been used yet, do not fret! (Accidental rhyme.) You'll be used. Confused how, since they're leaving England?**

**You'll see.**

**-Abbie**


	30. Mia, Sawyer, and Zaira, Oh My!

****

**OH MY GOSH WE'RE AT THIRTY CHAPTERS!**

I never thought this story would get to 15 chapters, let alone 30.

You know, it's all because of you guys reviewing.

Your great reviews inspire me to write more.

So give yourselves a pat on the back! :D

Oh, another thing,

WE'RE ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS!

Like I did with the 100th reviewer, the 200th will get a special prize.

I think it will be better then getting a chapter dedicated to you, cause it's, you know, 200.

**We've got like 20 before we hit 200 reviews, so i'll come up with something.**

Hey, also, if you didn't have your character used yet, I promise, it will be.

I'm pretty sure the rest of the people will be characters who the stars (and Sapphire) meet on the plane that are vacationing from England to go to California.

Hey, wanna know another fun-fact about my life?

The gang, plus Sapphire, walked into the airport. Zora turned her head to look around, when she saw - or, as she thought - the cutest boy ever.

One of my sort of friend sort of enemy...actually, he's more of a friend..._frenemy_?...told this one kid that we were half brother and sister, and now we're telling it to everyone.

Everybody believes it!

I mean, he has blonde hair, I have brown, he has freckles, I don't, he's short (actually he's average, i'm just to tall for my own good), i'm tall, he's good at sports, I suck...

They still believe it?

Hey, and please don't go correcting me about "Well actually, half-brothers and sisters can have different hair colors and..."

JUST DON'T.

The only thing the same about us is that we both have blue eyes.

But besides that, notta!

It's really funny telling that to people and they believe it, though. :D

**Anyway...**

I don't own SWAC.

**P.S., longest AN ever. Bet you didn't even give time to read it. If you did read it, put the underlined word in it in your review. If you can't find it, it's also italic. :)**

* * *

Zora hadn't even thought about a guy since Halloway.

But looks like it's time for a change.

He had medium-length dark brown hair, and was quite thin. He was wearing sports glasses, so Zora couldn't see what color his eyes looked like. He was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt, with a black jacket on top. **(Hey, something I wanted to say concerning the month and weather and junk in the story. Let's say it's around the middle of December. Somewhere around December 10-15?)**

Next to him was a girl with the same colored hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She had hazel colored eyes. Zora guessed they were siblings. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink skirt that had black polka-dots on it. She also had on a black scarf.

Sonny noticed how Zora was staring at the boy and smiled.

"Hey," Sonny said in a singy-song voice, nudging Tawni. Her talking got the rest of her friends looking at her, except Zora. "Looks like Zora's got a crush!"

Zora snapped out of it, and looked at Sonny. "What? I do not!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, like we didn't see you making googly-eyes at that boy." Tawni said sarcastically, flipping one of Zora's pigtails.

Zora blushed. "Okay, maybe..."

"Aww!" All of the older teens (And, Sapphire,) exclaimed.

"Shut it!" Zora commanded. They immediently stopped.

"Zora, it looks like he's getting on the same plain as us." Chelsea said, nudging Zora and pointing at the boy and girl Zora had saw earlier. They were, as Chelsea said, headed towards the same gate.

"Heh..." Zora mumbled.

* * *

The teens (and two tweens) piled into the same private cabin they had before. Too their luck, Dena was there again.

"Hey!" Dena greeted as she pushed her way through the curtain. "What's up with you guys? Anything happened I should.." she looked at Chelsea, then David, "Know about?"

They blushed.

"Chelsea and David are an official couple!" Tawni exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and clapping. (Btw, they're in the same seats they were before.)

"Finally!" Dena sighed. "Took you long enough." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"When's the plane taking off?" Zora asked, looking at Dena.

"Like...20 or 30 minutes maybe? You guys came pretty early." Dena answered, looking at her watch.

"Perfect." Zora muttered, standing up.

"What?" Dena asked, but Zora didn't answer. She walked towards the curtain.

"Zora wants to go spy on her boyfriend!" Sonny yelled, followed by all of the stars (and Sapphire) saying in unison, "Oooh!" Zora's hand froze on the curtain and she stopped.

"He's not my boyfriend! And I don't like him!" Zora snapped at them.

Tawni scoffed. "Yeah, that's what Chad and Sonny said."

"Oooh!" They cheered again, this time with Dena joining.

"Shut it." Zora said, before disappearing into the curtain.

* * *

**Zora's POV**

_I don't like him._

It's as simple as that!

But as Tawni said, that's the same thing Chad and Sonny were saying.

And now they're cuddling, and being all coupley [I have a lack of a better word. I'm only eleven, ya know? I know what you're thinking now. "But you're Zora, the smart one!" Hey, not when it comes to couples. I don't do my research on that kind of stuff.] , and...bleh.

But I don't care what you say. They're wrong, I don't like him!

I mean, I can't like him. I haven't even met him! I don't even know his name.

I walked out of the curtain and sat down in an empty seat to bring down my chances of getting recognized. And then, I spotted him.

The same brown haired boy, sitting next to the same brown haired girl, only three seats up and one to the left of me.

He's cute, sure. But like I said, I don't know him.

It's time to change that, don't you think?

I used my ninja-spy skills [I CERTAINLY didn't learn those from Nico. You ever see him perform a prank? Bad sneaking, loud music, throwing stuff...it's a mess.] to sneak up to the chairs next to their seats.

Luckily, they were empty.

I sat down in one casually like that's where I was supposed to be. After a minute or two, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked at where it came from.

It was him.

"Hey." he smiled. "Aren't you Zora Lancaster from So Random?"

"Yes, I am." I replied, holding back my smile.

He held out his hand. "My name's Sawyer." he said.

I shook his hand, and smiled back.

"As you know, i'm Zora." I said. Sawyer laughed.

"Hold on," he turned around and got his, as I guessed, sister's attention. "Hey, Mia, look!"

The girl, Mia, turned her head to face me. She smiled.

"Zora?" Sawyer nodded. "Wow, it's great meeting you!" she said, shaking my hand also.

"You too." I said.

"I'm Mia, and this is Sawyer, as i'm guessing you know, my brother." Mia smiled. **(miamalkinxoxo and character for Sawyer created [and, apparently inspired by her real brother] by miamalkinxoxo)**

After giving them both my autographs, they went back to doing what they were doing before. (Looking at a magazine, listening to music, etc.)

And then I felt a tap on my other shoulder. I turned around. A girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and beige skin was beaming at me.

"It is you! Zora!" she exclaimed.

"Yup!" I said, in a good mood from getting to meet my.. I guess, now, crush.

"I'm Zaira Perez! Isn't it weird? Zora, Zaira?" she said, still smiling. "Hey, you should sign this for me!" she pulled out a small notebook. I signed my name on it. **(channystemiluver4ever)**

"So what are you doing here?" Zaira asked.

"I'm actually on a trip with..." I decided not to tell her I was with all of those other celebrities, she might freak. "Some friends."

"Oh, that's cool." she sat down next to me. I glanced at Sawyer a few times, oblivious to the fact that Zaira saw me.

"Hey," she nudged me. I looked at her quickly. "Do you like him?" a smiled spread across her face.

"I don't know...maybe a little." I mumbled.

"Then you need my help. Where do you sit, 'cause I know for sure it's not here." Zaira raised her eyebrows.

"I sit back there." I pointed to the dark red curtain that hid the rest of my friends. "And those friends I was talking about...they're actually the rest of So Random, Chad Dylan and Chelsea Dawn Cooper, Stella and David Munroe, and Chastity Ann DeWitt **(isn't that her name?)." **

Zaira's eyes widened.

"I'll help you, if..." she glanced at the red curtain, then back at me, "you let me sit there with you."

I sighed. "Deal."

* * *

**Mrhahaa, time to spark up a romance for Zora!**

**Oh, and for some reason, I don't imagine Mia, Sawyer, and Zaira having English accents. o:**

**You can, if you want. Technically, they're supposed to. So feel free.**

**Hey, I have a random question for you all again.**

**One of my friends (she also goes on these, doesn't have an account though. I try to get her to make one but she won't. She claims she's not good enough at reading and it'd be a waste), reads SWAC fanfics sometimes too.**

**She says sometimes her mind wanders and she imagines different celebrities in the places of some of the people in these.**

**My question is, do you imagine all of the celebrities the same on the show as in fanfics?**

**I do, and I wanna know if you do. (Ex. You imagine like some other actress as Tawni or something.)**

**TOODLES!**

**-Abbie**


	31. Shelsea?

**Hey hey hey hey!**

**I am here with another update! WOOT!**

**Oh, and wanna know something I found hilarious? :D**

**Look at the reviews on my story "Serenade." (You don't have to read it if you don't want to, just look at the reviews.)**

**The latest one is anonymous and says "Sterling Knight."**

**Who believes it's actually him?**

**'Cause I don't. xD**

**I laughed when I saw that.**

**Anyways. ( I say that a lot, eh? )**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**FYI, this is like right after Zora left the small private seat area for her and her friends. It's what happened while she was gone, I guess.**

* * *

Sonny took Chelsea's seat next to Chad as Chelsea and David sat in the empty seats to the left of them.

Her and Chad grinned and awwed as Chelsea and David acted as a cutesy couple.

"Aren't they so cute? You know I think Chelsea is going to be David's first kiss." Sonny said, still smiling. She brought the bottle of water she had up to her mouth to take a sip.

Chad smiled too. "And David's going to be Chelsea's first kiss, too." Sonny nearly spit out her water.

"Chelsea hasn't kissed anyone yet?" she asked, shocked.

"Nope. Why are you so surprised?" Chad asked.

"Well..wait, what about those movies she did? There were kisses in a few of them."

"Chelsea thinks her first kiss is precious, so she called in a stunt double - or _kiss_ double, as it were - to do those scenes for her."

"How did they find a stunt double _that_ close to her?" Sonny asked, recalling the movies she watched that starred Chelsea. They showed her face most of the time, and it always looked like her.

"Well you know my stunt double, Chaz Milton Looper?" Chad asked.

Sonny nodded.

"It was his twin sister."

"Ah. And what was her name?" Sonny asked.

"Shelsea Fawn Looper." Chad answered.

Sonny rolled her eyes. Twins, extremely close/rhyming names, exact appearance, how close can those two stunt doubles get to the real guys?

"Shelsea. Really, Shelsea?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded. "That's too weird." she mumbled. "But wait, what about Chelsea's boyfriends? She never kissed any of them?"

"No. She said they just didn't have the right 'spark.' A few of them attempted to kiss her even after she said know, at which Chelsea had to hold me back from punching them in the face." Chad replied.

"Aww, you're such a good brother." Sonny smiled. Chad blushed.

"Pfft. Me? I hate Chelsea..pfft."

"Liar. Even if you pretend you hate her, you know you're glad she's your sister!"

"Whatever, Sonny."

They went back to watching Chelsea and David for a few moments.

"You know, you were my first kiss." Sonny said after a while of silence.

"Really?" Chad asked.

Sonny nodded. "Yup. Even ask Stella or David. Or Tawni, for that matter."

"But what about that guy... Kayden?"

"IT WAS THE KISS CAM!" Sonny shouted. "Oh, it was Hayden, by the way. Anyways, I didn't count that. It was forced by the stupid kiss cam."

Chad shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while again, until Sonny spoke.

"So?" she asked.

Chad looked at her and blinked. "So what?"

"Was I your first kiss?" she asked.

"Well...there was the on-screen kisses on Mackenzie Fal-"

"Don't count those!" Sonny interrupted, smiling.

"Then there was the ones paparazzi forced between me and different actres-"

"Don't count those either!" Sonny smiled nervously again.

"Then...the different girlfriends i've ha-"

"Oh just forget it!" Sonny gave up, sighing.

"Okay, you weren't." Chad shrugged. "But I wish you were."

"Aww!" Sonny cooed, smiling again.

Then, everyone's heads turned to the red curtain as Zora and a brown-haired girl entered through it.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter i've written yet! I apologize.**

**Oh, who wants to know a fun-fact about me?**

**I read for 8 straight hours yesterday.**

**Finished a book I bought.**

**Bought the book, finished it, and now my mom's upset because she paid 13 bucks for it. xD**

**-Abbie**


	32. Definitions of Crazy People

******Hey, don't have much to talk about this time...**

Random Question: Who's your favorite fanfiction author? You don't have to say me to be nice, either.

Disclaimer: Well, obviously, I don't own SWAC.

Random Note: I watched the "So Random Halloween Special" And I couldn't stop laughing through most of it. Haha.

I think this chapter shows you a little bit more about Zora and what she thinks about everyone. If you think Zora should get more attention in stories, you'll probably enjoy this chapter.

**And, again, when it's in parenthases and it's bold, it's me. If it's not, it's the character.**

* * *

Zora's POV

I pushed the dark red curtain that seperated the 'normal people seats' from the 'celebrity seats'. Stupid, ain't it?

Well, I suppose, we could risk the chance of getting mobbed. Especially with Chelsea being a movie star. (Chad claims he is, but the only thing he's had was a...small but crucial role as a mail guy. He just likes to think he's better then his sister. Chelsea's been the star of her movies, so...he fails on that one.)

Me and Zaira walked into the room and Zaira's eyes widened.

"You weren't kidding." she said, then smiled.

"Hey everyone." I said. "This is Zaira. Mind if she hangs out with us for a while?"

Sonny stood up and walked over to me, grabbing my elbow. She smiled at Zaira. "This will just take a second." she said, then pulled me to the side.

"She's not like crazy Sapphire over there, is she?" Sonny hissed.

"No. Not really a crazed fan like Sapphire. Sapphire is a little 'wacko', isn't she?" I asked. Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Wackadoodledoo.." Sonny muttered, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her and her sanity. She walked back to her seat.

"Yeah, it's fine if Zaira stays here for a bit." Sonny smiled. Chad had looked at Sonny as if she were crazy, so she elbowed him in the side. Chad smiled to, hiding his pain. Sonny's stronger then she looks.

"Y-yeah...fine." Chad stuttered. I watched Chelsea hold in her laugh.

"Well, as Zora said, my name is Zaira. Zaira Perez. And it's great to meet all of you!" Zaira smiled brightly. "I'm here to help Zora with her cru-"

I nudged Zaira's arm, and she quickly changed her wor.d "Her cr...uise ship choice."

"Good save, Zaira." I muttered.

Chad raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, looking unconvinced. The way he looked at me made me feel as if he were my father or something. "Uh huh. And does this 'cruise ship' have a name?"

"The S.S. Sawyer," Zaira giggled.

"Lies. She's here to help you with your cru, crush!" Tawni said, flipping through a magazine.

"Fine, yes, she is, whatever." I said.

"Aww! Zora's got a crush, Zora's got a crush!" Sonny sang.

"Shut it."

"Sawyer and Zora, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-" Sonny, Tawni, and Stella sang.

"Shut it!" I said.

Stella laughed. "We're just teasing you, Zora."

I was surprised Chelsea and Chastity hadn't sang, also. Well, Chastity didn't really tease me, or anyone for that matter. She was pretty nice. Now Chelsea. She's the teasing master.

Why didn't she sing along?

I looked at her and got my answer. She was asleep on David's shoulder.

That would be cute if it wasn't sickening.

Sonny noticed me staring over there, and looked too.

"Aww..." she said quietly.

"She's gonna be upset she missed out on the chance to tease you with your crush, Zora." Chad said, laughing. The others laughed too.

"Umm..." Sonny started. "Don't you think it would be a good idea for you two to sit down?" she asked, motioning to me and Zaira.

And there's Sonny. The mother-like figure out of us.

I can easily describe everyone in our little 'group' thing, here.

And I choose to do it in a dictionary like way.

Sonny Munroe, (_n_): Mother-like figure, makes sure everyone's safe and happy. - Sadly - Chad-lover.

Chad Dylan Cooper, (_n_): Annoying. Sonny-lover. Rarely a father type figure. (Well, if Sonny's the mother figure, someone has to be the father, don't they? I'm thinking logically, here. Even though it's sad that Sonny loves Chad, we'll deal with it.)

Chelsea Dawn Cooper, (_n_): Playful teaser, movie star. David-lover. Chad-teaser.

Tawni Hart, (_n_): Tawni-lover, Nico's girlfriend. Cares at times, rarely.

Nico Harris & Grady Mitchel, (_n_): Funny, video game addicts, idiots at times, big brother figures. Tawni-lover, Chastity-lover. Yogurt-lovers, too.

David Munroe, (_n_): Nearly a stranger. Chelsea-lover. Secretly, nerd.** (Hah, I choose to make him slightly like Justin in WOWP.)**

Stella Munroe, (_n_): Sonny-teaser. Secretly, Jonas Brothers fan. (I see things in the vents. _Mwhahaha_.)

Chastity Ann DeWitt, (_n_): Grady-lover. Nicest on Mackenzie Falls, caring.

And then last but not least.

Sapphire Dublin, (_n_): Crazy. Stalker. Must I go on?** (I believe i've said this before, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever. I don't think you're crazy, I think you're awesome! :D But they have to think your character is crazy. You seem to be happy with it, anyway.)**

So, there you go. That's the definitions you would find of them if there was a dictionary about people.

Crazy people, that is.

Trust me, Sapphire's not the only one that's crazy.

I'm pretty sure we all are.

But it's in a good way, of course. I love have crazy friends. I would never choose different friends.

As much as it pains me to say it, even - ugh - Chad. He's cool at times, too.

Now, out of my thoughts, and back into the real world.

Me and Zaira sat in the seats in the last row farthest to the left.

"Now, what do you mean by you're going to 'help me' with my crush?" I asked Zaira.

"Simple. I know Mia and Sawyer. I'll talk to Mia so you can talk to Sawyer." she shrugged.

I sighed. "Well it's better then having Sonny go and 'Sonny-it-up' and ruin everything." (Rofl, got it from the "Sonny With a 100% Chance of Meddling" commercial."

Zaira raised an eyebrow. "Sonny-it-up?"

"Yup. That's what we call it when Sonny meddles."

"Ah."

* * *

**There you go, another chapter, Zora-centric.**

**Laters.**

**-Abbie**


	33. Deja Vu

**I am SO sorry for not updating like...ever. I just couldn't come up with how to continue this story.**

**But no worries, i'm back! :D**

**Another thing, it seems like i'm losing my readers. I used to get a lot of reviews for chapters. Now I get 3 on average.**

**Please, stay with me, even if I don't update in forever. Cause I promise, I will, eventually.**

**I don't like it when people just disappear and never update again, so i'm not going to do that to you guys.**

**KK, enough of my apologies,**

**Oh wait, I have one more!**

**To RainbowConverse323, i'm sorry I haven't written your one-shot yet. I have Thursday and Friday off of school (along with Sat. and Sun., of course) so I should write it soon. **

**NOW enough of my apologies.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Oh, I have another thing to say. Back in an earlier chapter I had Sonny and Chad say that they loved eachother.**

**I'm thinking about changing that.**

**What do you guys think?**

**'Cause then I could have them say it in an up-coming chapter and it could be all romantic and stuffs.**

**So there's your question for this chapter.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Alright, I know I shouldn't have, but I eavesdropped on Zora and Zaira's conversation. I feel bad, trust me.

But, I uncovered information.

"Sonny it up? Really?" I asked Tawni, after I moved back to my original spot.

"Yup. Really. You go beyond meddling, so we had to come up with a different name." she said, shrugging.

"Whatever."

"Did I hear someone say Sonny it up?" Stella asked.

"Even you know it?" I asked her. Stella nodded.

"Everyone who knows you knows it, Sonny. Even your fans."

Dena, who had also been there, nodded in agreement.

"Okay then..." I mumbled.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I opened my eyes slowely, blinking the sleep away. It was then that I noticed I was sleeping on David's shoulder.

"Your shoulder feels nice." I mumbled. David chuckled.

"Thanks?" he said, thought it sounded like a question.

"That _was_ a compliment...I guess..."

I looked around me. Everyone was back in their seats, but me and David.

"Why didn't you go sit in your normal spot?" I asked him.

David shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you up."

I nodded.

"We're exactly..." Sonny said aloud for everyone to hear, looking at her watch. "Seven hours and forty-three minutes away from home!"

"Oh, joy." I stated sarcastically. "Because that's _barely_ any time at all."

Sonny rolled her eyes.

Stella yawned. "We could sleep. That would pass time." she said.

Sonny looked at her. "You're so lazy."

"Only sometimes."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. We'd get home quicker." Tawni said, already putting on an eye-mask.

"But we will miss the beauty of the oceans below u-" Sonny started, but stopped when she saw everyone was beginning to go to sleep.

"Oh, whatever." Sonny sighed.

"Sonny, you need to learn to be lazy like the rest of us." I chuckled.

"Yup." the others mumbled in agreement.

"Does this really matter that much?" Sonny asked.

"No...it's kinda pointless. Like if we were in a story it would be a 'filler' chapter...ugh, just go to sleep!" I exclaimed. **(Hah, see what I did there? This is sort of a filler. I'm actually just trying to get them home. That's when stuff will actually happen.)**

"Fine." Sonny grumbled.

"Good." Chad said.

Sonny opened her mouth to say something, but all of us but Chad cut her off. "Good!" we yelled.

"Are we really that predictable?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." I answered, drifting back into slumber.

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking the sleep away.

Whoa. Deja vu.

I looked around me. Everybody else was still asleep. It was then that I noticed there was a girl sitting next to Zora who I hadn't recognized.

Huh. I'll have to ask when they get up.

I looked out the window. It was sunny and bright.

**(Okay, this time I didn't pay attention to times and junk like that. It could have been that it was supposed to be night when they got back, I don't know...but that probably doesn't matter that much. I guarantee you guys don't know either. Maybe you do, but...oh, whatever!)**

I looked at my watch. We were landing in an hour. I slept longer then I thought I would.

Well, I guess I better get everyone else up.

Whoa. Deja vu again from the sleepover before we left for England.

I shook David, and he woke up too. Together, we worked on getting everybody else up.

Soon, we were all up and...sadly, most of everyone was complaining.

"I want my choco-mocho-choco!" Tawni, obviously.

"I need cheese!" Grady. Was that hard to guess?

"Forget your cheese! I need a hairbrush!" Chad. That was probably the easiest one.

"This ride is taking to darn long!" Stella, of course.

"You guys are so annoying with your whining!" Zora. Who else? Well, maybe me.

"SHUT UP!" Okay, that one was me.

The room got silent after I said that. I smiled sweetly before getting back to what I was going to say. **(Think of how Zora did that in CWAC)**

"I'm beginning to regret waking you up. Why must you whine?" I asked.

And that just brought another chorus of complaining.

"You're whining about us whining! That makes you a whiner, too!"

"I STILL WANT MY CHOCO MOCHO CHOCO!"

"GET OVER YOUR LIPSTICK ALREADY, TAWNI!"

"Chelsea's right, you people are annoying!"

"Are we home yet?"

"We still had an hour left two minutes ago. Of course we're not home yet!"

"SHUT IT!" Zora and I yelled in unison.

And they all became silent again.

* * *

**Okay, I want to hold a mini-contest thingy.**

**You know how I didn't say the names of who said what the second time everyone complained?**

**Try to guess who said what.**

**Just do it like this:**

**1. Somebody**

**2. Somebody else.**

**and like sentence 1 would be the first sentence someone yelled.**

**Kk, good luck, and good bye!**

**P.S., Sorry if this chapter was too short for your liking.**

**-Abbie**


	34. Truth or Truth

**Hey, I didn't take forever to update this time!**

**On another note, nobody got all of the answers to the contest thingy right.**

**The correct answers were:**

**1. Grady**

**2. Tawni**

**3. Chad**

**4. Zora**

**5. Stella**

**6. Sonny**

**Sorry! **

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Another thing. This is important, so PLEASE READ THIS.**

**I re-wrote chapter 3. It doesn't have the part about Sonny and Chad saying "I love you" anymore. I've got better plans for that. **

**You don't HAVE to re-read chapter 3. I basically just cut some stuff out. Just remember that other part.**

**Oh and to ZoraChannyTwilight4ever for their review (with questions for me in it) on chapter 29:**

**My interests? I like writing, definitly! Sometimes drawing. I definitly hate sports. I fail at them.**

**My siblings: I have an older sister (Age 19), an older brother (Age 21), and an older half-brother (Age 29). I'm the youngest, sadly. D: But luckily I get to make fun of them for being old while i'm still a teen. Mwhahahah!**

**Please keep this in mind again: If there are things in parentheses that are ALSO IN BOLD, it's me interrupting. If it's not in bold, it's the character's still talking.**

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

"Okay, now that you all FINALLY shut up," I said. "What can we do to pass the time now?"

Dena walked through the curtain at that moment. "You guys should play Truth or Dare." she smiled.

Chad and Sonny both blushed. They must have been remembering what happened last time we played that.

"Sounds great. And what are you talking about, you guys? If we're playing, so are you!" I said.

"I have work to...eh, okay." Dena shrugged.

"Do we hav-" Sonny and Chad started at the same time, but I cut them off.

"_Yes_, you have to. Why are you all crazy anyway? You guys kissed when we played Truth or Dare. Shouldn't you have been happy?"

They didn't reply.

"You two are more confusing then...then...Zora, for goodness sake!" I said.

Zora grinned evilly.

We all got up and sat in chairs so we were as close as possible to eachother. Tawni, Me, and Sonny were sitting in the seats in the very front, then Stella, David, and Chad were in the one behind that. Behind them was Zora, Sapphire, and Zaira. And then Grady and Chastity were sitting in the row of seats next to us. (I like to explain everything I can.)

"Anyway, back to the game. Who wants to start?"

"Oh, oh, I will!" Sapphire said.

"This 'outta be good." Stella muttered.

"_Because_ I heard that, Stella, truth or dare?" Sapphire asked.

"Um...truth. I'm afraid of anything you could dare me to do." Stella said.

"Alright. Do you have a crush on anyone right now?"

"No." Stella said quickly.

"Yeah right Stella." David said sarcastically.

"You so do. What about-" Sonny started.

"No no, i'll tell them." Stella smiled. "I do have a crush on a guy back in Wisconsin."

"Yeah, _Joe_." Sonny sang.

"I knew you liked him!" David exclaimed. "You know he likes you back, right?"

Stella blushed. "Alright. David, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought about kissing Chelsea?" Stella smirked.

"Uh..um...I guess..." David stuttered, blushing.

"You have?" I asked.

"Well...I was wondering if you were going to be my first ki- I mean, moving on."

"You haven't kissed anyone yet?" Nico asked.

"Grady hasn't either!" David said quickly.

"Aha, that's where you are wrong. I've kissed Chastity."

"On the cheek doesn't count here." Nico told Grady.

"Dang it!" Grady exclaimed.

I sighed. "Why pick on them? I haven't had my first kiss yet."

All of their jaws dropped...except Sonny and Chad's. The rest of them stared at me in amazement.

"Seriously?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah..." I nodded slowely. "Why are you so shocked?"

"Well you always just...I don't know...I just thought.."

"That I was one of those slutty movie stars?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, we didn't think that!" David said. "What about your movies?"

"She got her stunt double to do it." Chad answered for me.

I nodded in agreement.

"And besides, if I ever wanted to have my first kiss, I couldn't have anyway. Chad spent more time with my boyfriends - interrogating them - then I did!"

"Speaking of which," Chad said, patting David on the back, "We need to have a little chat sometime."

A look of worry crossed David's face.

I laughed. "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you. If he does, _i'll _hurt _him_."

Then Chad looked worried.

"Okay, next person..." David started. "Sonny, truth or dare?"

"Um...is there really anything that you can dare people to do on a plane?" she asked.

"So is that dare?"

"No, truth."

"Okay then...do you still have that Chad Dylan Cooper poster up in your bedroom?"

Sonny blushed. I smirked.

"Did you get that before or after you started dating Chad?" Tawni asked, giggling.

"Before..." Sonny mumbled.

"Hah."

"You still didn't answer my question, Sonny." David raised an eyebrow at her.

Sonny gulped. "Um..yes."

"Aww, how cute." I laughed.

"Why have a poster when you have the real thing?" Chad asked.

"I get see your beautiful face longer, Chad." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Why so sarcastic?" Chad gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm kidding. Your face is beautiful."

"So is yours."

"Alright, as cute as you two are, that's enough mush for now." Tawni said. "It's your turn to pick someone, Sonny."

"Kk..Tawni, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Won't anyone pick dare?"

"Nope."

"Okay, how long did you like Nico?"

"Why are these questions so girly?" Chad complained.

"Why are you?" I smirked at him.

"I am not girly. But these questions are."

"Get over it."

"Make me."

"Oh, you don't want to go there!" I yelled. We started yelling back and fourth. A few times Tawni had to hold me back from punching him in the face.

"ENOUGH!" Sonny yelled. Me and Chad both shut up. "I repeat again: K-I-N-D-E-R-G-A-R-T-E-N!"

"Kindergarteners don't act like that, actually. They're just annoying twins." Stella said simply.

I glared at her.

"Down, kitty."

"Back to the game for once?" Sonny asked. "Before I was rudely interrupted," she looked at Chad, "Tawni?"

"Um...a...um...while..." Tawni stuttered.

"What?"

"SINCE I FIRST CAME TO THE SHOW, SHEESH, STOP PESTERING ME!" Tawni yelled.

"Sounds like someone misses their coco-mocho-coco."

"Yes." Tawni cried. "But I did like him for a long time."

Her and Nico blushed.

Dena looked at her watch. "Okay, as much as i'm loving watching this because, believe me, you guys are hilarious, the plane's landing in 20 minutes. I gotta go."

We waved goodbye to Dena and she disappeared into the curtain.

"Everybody back to their original spots." Sonny commanded.

Like we said at the Ritz, mother-figure much?

We did as told and sat back to the spots we were given. Which ment, I was, of course, stuck next to Chad.

Which ment, of course, we argued.

"Get your arm off of _my_ armrest," I complained, pushing his arm off of the armrest between us.

"Excuse me? There's only one. We technically share it. It's not my fault your arms are so fat." Chad said.

"My arms? Please. You think that's muscle, but it's not!"

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah right. Of what?"

"Everything."

"No, I think _your_ jealous of _me_."

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Aunt Cookie likes me more!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Then why does she always get me better presents for christmas?"

We continued arguing, while everyone around us covered their ears.

* * *

**I love writing arguements between Chad and Chelsea. They're so much fun! And I can sometimes base them off of fights I have with my siblings. :D**

**-Abbie**


	35. Feel The Love

****

****

Next chapter...

This is the one where they are FINALLY home. xD

I'm excited. Now I get to start up some drama.

**Woo!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Chelsea's POV (For those of you who prefer when I DON'T write in Chelsea's POV, you're gonna have to get a little more used to this. There's a reason that i'm writing in her POV most of the time, and you'll find out in the end of the story why. (I've mentioned that before). Technically, with what I wanted to do, (CWAS not included, it would be just YBS) it should be ALL in her POV. But since so many people were complaining, I wrote in Sonny's POV a few times.) **

"WE'RE FINALLY HOME!" I yelled, running out of the airport and dropping my bags, not caring who was giving me weird looks.

Sonny and Chad who were walking together behind me chuckled. Everyone else was still getting their luggage in the airport.

"Chelsea, what happened to you not wanting to go home? Shouldn't you be sad right now?" Sonny asked.

**(For some reason i'm imagining this scene in Winter/Fall weather, you know, when you're always wearing a jacket and you can see your breath? I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen in Hollywood though. I think it's 'cause I said this story was taking place in December right now, so, naturally, this is what I assume (since I live in Wisconsin. FYI, SWAC talks 'bout Wisconsin wrong. We aren't obsessed with cheese or cows! D:).)**

"Well, since I had no choice but to leave England, now i'm just happy we're off the plane." I shrugged.

Tawni and Nico came out next, Tawni carrying no bags and Nico carrying...lots of them.

"Tawni, why aren't you carrying your own suitcases?" I asked.

"Why do that when I have Nico?" Tawni smiled.

"I feel the love." Nico muttered.

"I'm just kidding, Nico."

As they continued talking, I focused back on how happy I was to be home.

I took a long breathe. "Ah, it's so good to be home. It smells just like I reme- actually, it doesn't smell any different from England, so..."

"We get it, Chels." Chad laughed.

I saw Zora, Sapphire, and Zaira come out next, followed shortly by David and Stella. Zaira waved goodbye, whispered something to Zora, and left with her parents.

"Why are Nico and Grady taking so long?" Sonny asked Zora.

"Snack stand. And then Chastity's waiting for Grady."

"Oh."

"Well I hope they're planning on hurrying up. Our limo's here." I said, pointing out into the road. And this time it actually was my (and Chad's, I guess) limo, not just one we rented (like the one we got in England.)

I skipped down to it and dropped my bags inside, then knocked on the passenger-side window.

The driver rolled the window down. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Uncle Mark," I greeted.

"Hey Chels. Where's your brother?" Mark asked me. He actually wasn't my uncle. I called him that because he was close to our family. We were friends with all of our servants (like our maids, butlers, etc. etc.).

"He's back there with Sonny." I said, sticking my thumb out and pointing to the direction they were in over my shoulder. (I hope you're not confused by how I explained that.)

Mark chuckled. "Of course he is." he joked.

Now, if you're thinking that Mark is some old guy, think again.

He's actually around 25, I believe. He's pretty young.

I just thought i'd mention that.

I saw someone drop their bags in the car, then jump beside me. "Hey!" Stella greeted. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Mark.

"This is our driver, Mark. He's close to my family." Mark waved at her. Stella dragged me away.

"Apparently i'm leaving now!" I called out to Mark, who smiled in response.

"Chelsea!" Stella whispered. "You have a cute chauffer!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Everyone says that."

"Hey, Nico and Grady are finally back from their snack rampage, so we can leave now." Sonny called out to us.

I nodded. "To the limo!" I yelled, running up to it, opening a door and jumping inside.

* * *

After we dropped everyone else off, me and Chad arrived home.

I opened our glass doors and Chad and I stepped inside.

"Mom?" I called out. In a matter of seconds two pairs of legs were rushing downstairs.

"You're home!" our mom exclaimed, squeezing me in a hug. She hugged Chad, too. Then dad put an arm around both of us, group-hugging.

"You know, this house was quite empty without you guys." mom smiled.

"Yeah, without Chelsea's sarcastic remarks." Chad stated.

"And Chad's big ego to take up the place." I commented.

"See? There's a sarcastic comment. Just because you're not as funny as me-"

I cut Chad off. "There's that big ego of yours! And you, funny? If you're funny the randoms are dram-"

"I'm plenty funny!"

"You are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no-"

"Hey, knock it off!" mom said, hushing us both. "Is this how you guys were the whole trip? Fighting?" she sighed, pushing a curl of blonde hair out of her face.

Me and Chad looked at eachother and shrugged. "Pretty much," we answered in unison.

"Well," our mother continued, "try to stop your fighting by next week."

"Why next week?" Chad asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Christmas is next week, you dork." **(That's the reason that I wanted it to take place in December.)**

"Oh. I...knew that. I was just...testing to see if you knew it!" Chad replied lamely.

"Yeah, if you say so, bro."

"_Anyway_," our dad said, trying to stop any further arguing, "your relatives are coming over, as they usually do. We don't need you two fighting, so please, knock it off."

"No promises," I answered as Chad said, "I doubt that'll happen."

We both figured we'd fight during the holidays anyway. A tree and a few cookies weren't going to stop anything.

Now, I know that's not what Christmas is about, but you get my point.

My mom sighed again. "Can you atleast try?"

We nodded slowely.

She smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot."

* * *

**No POV**

Sonny smiled as she thought of Christmas. She always had so much fun with it as she was a kid, and still did.

But yelling outside her apartment door brought her out of her thoughts.

"You and your ego, get out of the way!" A girl voice yelled.

"You and your big butt, get out of the way!" a boy yelled back.

The girl gasped. "My butt is not big!"

"Let's see if you're saying that in twenty years."

"Do you want to die?"

"It was my idea to come here anyway!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"When did you get so annoying?"

"When did you stop doing everything for me? You used to listen to me all the time!"

"Things change."

Sonny sighed, knowing exactly who it was. She didn't even have to listen past the first two lines to know who it was.

She opened up the door, revealing as she expected, the blonde twins, Chad and Chelsea.

They looked like they were both trying to push eachother away from the door.

Chelsea released her death-grip on Chad and straightened out her shirt, smiling at Sonny.

"I'm here to see David," she said.

Chad pushed his way next to her, earning himself a glare. "And i'm here to see you. Isn't that much more important?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Since when was your relationship so much more important?"

"You don't even have a relationship. Have you kissed him yet?"

Chelsea blushed, but quickly glared at him again. "You don't need to kiss someone to be in a relationship with them!"

Chad pushed her away again.

"Well, anyway, as I was say-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was tackled to the ground by his smaller twin.

"Get off of me!"

"Stop getting in my way!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I asked you first!"

"Are you stupid? You didn't ask anything, you commanded!"

"ENOUGH!" Sonny yelled, and they immediently sprang back up in front of her. "You guys remind me of the twins on _How to Train Your Dragon."_

Chelsea and Chad gave her a blank look.

"What?"

"Sonny..." Chelsea started. "That's a movie for kids between the ages of 7 and 12."

"So?" Sonny asked.

"Who are you to judge anyway Chelsea? You saw it too."

"Because you dragged me to the theatre."

"I did not!"

"Okay, okay, you guys!" Sonny stopped their bickering. "Back on topic, please?"

"Oh, right!" Chelsea said, pushing her way back into the door (which would involve pushing Chad, also.) "Technically, we're here to see both of you. We have a question."

"Do you want to come in?" Sonny asked, moving out of the way. Chelsea walked in without answering, along with Chad.

"David!" Sonny yelled. A door down the hall opened and the brown-haired boy came out.

"Yeah?" he asked, then walked down the hall into the living room, and spotted Chelsea and Chad. "Oh, hey, what are you guys doing here?" his eyes softened as he looked at Chelsea.

"We're here to ask you guys something," Chelsea said. "We want to know if you want to come over to our house for Christmas."

"Since you to ARE dating us, we thought it would be cool if you saw our family," Chad added.

"Warning: They're a little...off." Chelsea bit her lip.

Sonny looked at David, who nodded slightly. "Sure, we'd love to come!" she answered, smiling. "Stella's leaving to spend Christmas with our dad, and she's staying in Wisconsin after that."

As Sonny said that, Chelsea thought of something. David didn't live there in Hollywood. Wouldn't he have to go back to Wisconsin, like Stella? Would she ever get to see him again?

"Alright," Chad said, standing up. Chelsea stood up with him and they walked towards the door. "We'll come get you on Christmas Eve, and on Christmas Day we can all go to Mr. Condor's Christmas party."

Chelsea looked at him. "Alliteration much?"

"Don't use your big words with me!"

"You're so stupid you don't even know what alliteration means?"

"Sure I know what it means! But you don't have to use words like that to sound smart!"

"Oh, you are so-"

"QUIET!" David and Sonny yelled at them in unison.

The twins mouths (surprisingly) shut, and they stopped.

David seemed to notice this was a bit of a shocker, too. "Who knew you two could actually stand in the same room and not fight for longer then..." he looked at his watch. "30 seconds."

"You'd be surprised..." Chelsea and Chad muttered, still glaring at eachother, arms crossed over their chests.

In a minute Chelsea was back to be peppy. "Well, we'll see you in a few days! Bye!" she smiled, and her and Chad left.

"Well, alrighty then!" Sonny said, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

**This chapter took me like five days to write! A mixture of school, homework, friends, and I'm hiding that I write these from my siblings, so whenever they come by I shut the internet off.**

**They'd make fun of me till the end of time if they found out, trust me. :x**

**-Abbie**


	36. Unordinarily Festive

**This is the spot where I would ordinarily apologize for not writing my 200th (or was it 250th?) reviewers one-shot, or updating, but I choose to skip it. You know the drill. **

**On an off topic note: Who's seen Shake It Up? I love that show. My favorite characters are Gunther and Tinka, believe it or not. (O' course, I like the enemies of the main characters. xD) Actually I just think their sparkly wardrobe and accents are awesome :D. And their hilarious. **

**On an on-topic note: WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR SONNY WITH A KISS? I can't! But I choose not to spoil it by watching it on youtube.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Random Note: This is another random note for those of you that are fans of me myself and care about the funny little things that happen in my life. I had gym class today. I suck at serving in volleyball! My friend Jessica (she was in this story once) and me were partners for volleyball practice. We had to serve back and forth to eachother. For me the ball never got over the net! D: Other random note: That guy that I like that i've told you people about before? He's still staring at me all the time. I feel so loved. xD**

* * *

Chelsea pulled the skirt of her dress down a bit and adjusted her red and white santa hat.

Chelsea Dawn Cooper had never looked more festive.

Ever.

Her red long-sleeved dress had white (fake) fur lining the edges. On the top of her dress were two small bells, sitting on top of (also fake) holly leaves. To go with it, she was wearing matching red and white boots, and a santa hat.

She smiled proudly at her outfit in the mirror.

**(Her dress is actually inspired by a christmas outfit in an MMORPG. I feel like a nerd using it. :D Oh so I don't own that idea either.)**

"Chelsea, the guest are going to be arriving so..." Chad's sentence trailed off as he examined his sister. "What's with your outfit?"

"It's Christmas. I can't wear it?" Chelsea asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I suppose...but it's unlike you to wear something...y'know, festive."

"Since when?"

Chad leaned on the doorframe of Chelsea's door, giving her an are-you-serious? look. "Chels, last Halloween you wore a shirt that said 'costume' on it."

**(Rofl, WOWP.)**

"Well...it was orange!" Chelsea pointed out. "And I wore black jeans with it."

Chad chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever. I came here to tell you that our guests will be arriving soon. Oh, and another thing."

"What?"

"Mom wants to throw a Christmas party this time, instead of the 'usual boring sitting around with our relatives' thing we usually do."

"Is that an exact quote?"

"The 'usual boring sitting around with our relatives' part?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"That sounds like something mom would say."

Chad walked out of her room and down the stairs that lead to the living room.

* * *

After a while most of Chelsea and Chad's relatives were there. There was music playing in their house, and the whole living room and kitchen were decorated.

Chelsea walked over to the door as the doorbell rang.

"Sonny, David!" Chelsea exclaimed happily, getting Chad's attention. He walked up behind her.

"So you guys actually came," Chad said, then shrugged. "You'll probably be scared off by our family in no time."

Sonny scoffed as her and David entered. "Please. We'll be fine."

Sonny took off her coat and Chelsea's smiled. "I love your outfit!" she said.

"Of course you'd like her outfit. You guys are wearing the same thing!" Chad said, causing Chelsea to glare at him.

"You're just jealous because you don't own this dress." Sonny laughed.

"Yeah, totally." Chad said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No," Chelsea smiled. "I think he wants the boots."

"Oh, you're right!" Sonny said.

"Chad, you don't look festive at all." Chelsea said. She thought for a second, then took off her santa hat and put it on his head. "There." she smiled.

Chelsea backed up and admired her work. "You look so cute!" she gushed.

"Like a five year old." David added with a smirk.

Chad was about to take it off before Sonny commented.

"That looks adorable on you, Chad." she said. They both blushed.

Sonny and Chelsea began walking away, talking about him and giggling.

"You two are such girls!" Chad yelled at them, causing them to giggle more.

Sonny and Chelsea walked past the fireplace in the Coopers' house that was lit, and lined with pictures on the top. Sonny looked at one of them.

The picture was black and white. There were two children in it; a boy and a girl. They were smiling in front of a table, the girl missing one of her front teeth. She had on a beret-like hat, and a sash that Sonny immediently recognized.

"Who's this?" Sonny asked, causing Chelsea to stop. Chad and David walked up next to the girls.

"Chelsea, wasn't that the picture from when we went on that trip to Wisconsin?" Chad asked his sister. She squinted at the picture and nodded.

"That was when I was a Blossom Scout!" she smiled.

"So i'm guessing that's you and that's Chad?" David asked, pointing to the small children in the picture. Chelsea nodded.

"Wasn't I so cute when I was six?" she asked.

"You're still cute now," David answered. Chelsea smiled at him.

"I was even cuter." Chad said, looking at the mini-version of him in the photo.

But Sonny had stopped listening to the conversation.

"Wait..." she muttered. "That was you?"

Chelsea and Chad blinked, looking at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"You said Wisconsin, right?" she asked. The blondes nodded. "Well, me, David, and Stella lived in Wisconsin...actually Stella still lives in Wisconsin, and..." she trailed off.

"Wait..." Chelsea said. She looked up at Chad and he nodded.

_Flashback (All errors in spelling during dialogue are put there for six-year-old speech purposes.)_

_"Why do you have to do this stupid thing, anyway?" six-year-old Chad asked also six-year-old Chelsea as she helped her mom set up cookies on a table._

_"'Cause it's fun!" Chelsea responded, smiling. _

_Chad sat on a closed crate of cookies that sat next to the table. "To me, it's boring."_

_"Well yer not a Blossom Scout anyways, so how would you know?"_

_"It just looks boring!" Chad argued._

_"You're such a crybaby, Chaddy!" Chelsea said, stomping her foot. She then quickly went back to being excited. "I'm going to sell so many cookies!" she cheered. "People will want to come because they'll see how cute I am!"_

_"I'm cuter!" Chad said._

_"I have such humble and modest kids..." their mother muttered, a smile tugging at her lips._

_"Are you sure they won't want to come here 'cause they'll want my autergraph?" _

_"It's autograph, sweetie." their mom corrected Chad._

_"Why would they want your autogiraffe?" Chelsea asked, causing their mom to giggle quietly._

_"Cause i'm gonna be famous one day!" Chad smiled proudly._

_"Well i'm going to be a perncess! So hah!" Chelsea smirked._

_"Princess," Mrs. Cooper said._

_"You? A princess?" Chad began laughing._

_"Shh! People are coming!" Chelsea hushed her brother, then smiled sweetly at the woman holding two kids hands, who looked around Chelsea and Chad's age._

_"Hello mam," Chelsea started. "Would you like to bwy some Blossom Scout cookies?"_

_The woman smiled. "Sure, sweetie. Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" _

_While the lady and Chelsea and Chad's mom began talking, Chelsea walked over to the brown-haired little girl that the lady had been walking with._

_"What's your name?" she asked curiously._

_"Allison. My daddy calls me Sonny, though." Sonny answered, smiling. _

_"My name's Chelsea. My daddy calls me Chelsea...and so does evwybody else." she laughed. "That's my bwrother, Chad." she pointed to Chad, who was standing behind her, looking at Sonny._

_Chelsea noticed this, and didn't pass up the chance to make fun of him._

_"Oooh," she teased. "Looks like Chaddy likes Sonny!" _

_"Wha? I do not!" Chad said, his cheeks flushed red._

_"Chaddy likes Sonny, Chaddy likes Sonny!" Chelsea sang, walking in a circle around Chad and Sonny._

_"Anyway," Sonny said, causing Chelsea to stop singing. She stood next to Chad again. "That's my bwother, Danny."_

_"My name's actually David, Sonny! You know thwat!" David said. Chelsea looked at him._

He's cuter then me,_ she thought to herself. _I thought that was impwosibble? (Impossible)

_"Sonny, I bet you and me will be great fwends," Chelsea said, leading her away from the boys. "To bad i'm not gonna be in Wiscwonsin for that lwong." _

_"What? You mean ywou don't live here?" Sonny asked._

_"Nope." Chelsea said, popping the 'p'. "I live in a hot place called Califwornia. It's weally sunny there. Hey! That's your name. Sonny." Chelsea giggled, along with Sonny._

_"David, Sonny, it's time to go!" Connie called to her children._

_"Aww! But mom, I don't want to leave!" Sonny whined._

_"But me and Chad just became friends!" David complained._

**_(I don't think I ever gave Chad and Chelsea's mom a name, but I am now. If I did before, it's being changed.) _**

_Samantha Cooper, Chelsea and Chad's mom, chuckled. "It's to bad we wont be in Wisconsin for very long. The kids seem to like eachother." she said. She was implying more then she said, seeing before the look Chad gave Sonny and the way Chelsea looked at David._

_Connie seemed to notice this. "Yeah, too bad." she said sadly._

_Flashback End (That was a long flashback...)_

"I remember that!" Chelsea said. Chad, Sonny, and David nodded their agreement.

Chelsea then elbowed Chad in the side. "I told you you liked her."

* * *

**Chelsea, Chad, Sonny, and David met before? Gasp!**

**Were you expecting that? **

**I bet you weren't.**

**It's not a plot-twisting story-altering detail, though. Just a small little thing I thought of. :) and I love writing people as little kids.**

**"Why would they want your autogiraffe?" - Chelsea. My favorite line in this whole chapter! I am truly a genius!**

**(Says the girl that doesn't know if she spelt truly right.)**

**-An extremely happy Abbie**


	37. Blasted Cookies

**Here's another update, in which came WAY faster then they usually do.**

**I updated twice in one day!**

**Shocking, huh?**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Everyone at the Cooper's Christmas party had been having a great time.

David, Sonny, and Chad started talking as Chelsea disappeared into the kitchen after hearing someone tell her that they ran out of cookies.

The girl liked her sugar.

"OWW!" a scream errupted from the kitchen, and everyone's head automatically turned to the door.

Chad, recognizing the scream, jumped off the couch to run into the kitchen, but David had already beaten him to it.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

"OWW!" I screamed as I burnt my hand trying to take those _blasted_ cookies out of the oven.

I heard all of the voices in the living room get quiet, and then someone rushed through the door.

I'd recognize that adorable brown-haired boy anywhere.

"Chelsea, what happened?" David asked, worry in his eyes.

"I burnt my hand." I said, then imagined with the look on my face and the way I said it that I looked like a five-year-old.

He held my hand, careful not to touch the blister that was forming on the side of it. "Would a kiss make it better?" he asked, amusement in his eyes.

I shrugged, smiling.

David placed a kiss right next to the blister, then continued to trail them up my arm, until looking me in the eyes.

We began leaning forward.

And then the kitchen door swung open. **(I imagine it as one of those doors that you can just push open, you don't have to like twist a doorknob or anything. Do you know what i'm talking about? I can't describe it easily.)**

Me and David quickly sprang away from eachother as Sonny and Chad entered the kitchen.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

I put my - unburnt - hand on the counter, trying to look as normal as possible, like nothing happened.

"Oh, I just burnt my hand." I chuckled.

Sonny nodded.

Chad did too, then went to the freezer. He brought out an icepack.

I scrunched my face up at it. "Don't give me that one! That's the one that I threw at a spider last week."

He quickly dropped the icepack and handed me a different one. Sonny looked down at the icepack.

"Eww...I think it still has spider guts on it." she said.

I shrugged.

"Now will someone take those cookies out?"

* * *

Me, Chad, Sonny, and David sat on the couch in the living room, my relatives still having a good time around us.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Chad asked as me and him walked towards the door. "We didn't invite anyone else."

**(I began imagining Chad and Chelsea's house different. I think of the front door on the left of the house, and less doors everywhere. And different colors. Weird. But i'm still going by the description i gave in the beginning.)**

We opened the door to reveal a tired-out looking Tawni. She walked in and collapsed on our couch next to Sonny.

"Tawni?" Sonny asked. "What are you doing here?"

Tawni, who had her face in the back of the couch, turned over and sat up properly. "Well, me, my mom, and my dad were supposed to be flying to Hawaii for Christmas Eve, but I missed my flight and the next one isn't until three hours from now! So, I thought i'd come over here. I knew you and David were here, too."

"Well, alrighty then.." I said.

"So what's up with you guys?" Tawni asked.

"We found out we all met eachother when we were five, it started raining, Chelsea burnt her hand, and then you showed up." Chad summarized.

Sonny, David and I nodded agreement.

Tawni nodded slowely. "Hm. Sounds like you've had a pretty cool night."

"Totally." I said.

"Tawni, are you going to Mr. Condor's party tomorrow?" Sonny asked.

"Of course! Their always so much fun! That's the only time of the _whole _year that Mr. Condor is all play and no work. And, you're not even_ required _to go! How weird is that?"

"That doesn't sound like Mr. Condor at all." Sonny said.

"But it's true," Chad added.

"Everyone!" our mom was at the top of one of our staircases so everyone could hear her. "It's time to open presents!"

Cheers bursted in the room.

Everybody ran over to the tree that had stacks of presents around it.

David brought up a small box and handed it to me. I saw Chad and Sonny watching us behind them, Chad's arm around her shoulders.

They reminded me of an old married couple watching their children fall in love. Weird.

N-not that I'm falling in love with David or anything...

That's silly.

"Here...I got you something." David said nervously. "I hope you like it." he said.

"But wait. You and Sonny didn't have anything with you when you came over. How'd you get this over here?" I asked.

"I gave it to Chad a few days ago." he answered. Me and David looked at Chad and Sonny, who were both smiling. Chad nodded, proving David's story.

I looked down at the present and unwrapped it.

To find a plain black box.

I took the top off of the box.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think is in the box!**

**-Abbie**


	38. The Key to My Heart

**Woo~!  
(I woo alot, don't I?)**

**Anywho, next week there's only two days of school because of Thanksgiving!**

**Yahoooooo!**

**Speaking of which, I should check my email... (Hah, get it, Yahoo? :D That's funny!...or not...)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**So guess what? People who watch Disney around where I live consider me a mixture of Chad (SWAC) and Alex (WOWP). Hah.**

**Don't know if I ever told you that. I feel like I have, yet at the same time I haven't. But, considering that, what disney characters do you think you guys are?**

* * *

**Previously on _You'd Be Surprised_:**

"Here...I got you something." David said nervously. "I hope you like it." he said.

"But wait. You and Sonny didn't have anything with you when you came over. How'd you get this over here?" I asked.

"I gave it to Chad a few days ago." he answered. Me and David looked at Chad and Sonny, who were both smiling. Chad nodded, proving David's story.

I looked down at the present and unwrapped it.

To find a plain black box.

I took the top off of the box.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

"A key?" I asked as I took the silver key out of the box. There was a small pink heart painted on the 'head' of the key.

"Um..yeah...I know it's kind of cheesy, but that would be the 'key to my heart.'" David smiled sheepishly.

"I love it." I took the necklace that I was wearing off, pulled the silver christmas tree off of it, and put the chain through the key. I then put the necklace back on.

"There." I grinned. I heard Tawni and Sonny 'aww' behind me.

Me and David leaned forward again, like we had when I got burned in the kitchen, but the doorbell rang. We jumped apart in surprise.

I exchanged confused glances with Chad. We walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Chaddy!" The two girls at the door exclaimed as they hugged him. **(AN: Yay, we're back! You'll see what I mean later.)**

"Chad," I hissed. "I thought you said everyone came already?"

"Oh yeah, I must of forgot to count Ashley." Chad looked around as if he was trying to find a way to escape.

I put my hands on my hips. "Yeah, 'forgot'."

"Well thanks Chad, don't I feel loved?" Ashley asked as she looked up at Chad.

"I certainly do. You hate me...why are you hugging me?" Chad looked down at Ashley and Jenna confused.

Jenna put a finger up. "Upbupup, I never said I hated you."

"Yeah, but you have. What's going on?" he raised an eyebrow at Ashley.

"It's Christmas, Chad! The season of joy!" she ran around the room with her arms in the air, smiling like a five year old.

"That's weird..." I mumbled.

"That's actually normal behavior for her, Chels." Jenna said.

"So, Jenna, how've you been?" I asked awkwardly, still watching Ashley run around the room.

"My name is no longer Jenna." she said.

"What?"

"I hate that name."

"I bet when you said that it made your mom happy..."

"Certainly. _But_, back on topic." she smiled. "You can now start calling me Abbie."

"Wait, how could you just change your name?" Sonny asked as she walked over to us.

"Well, of course, my name's not _legally_ changed. It's sort of a..nickname kinda thing." Jenna grinned. Or is it 'Abbie grinned', now?

"I thought your nickname was Taco?" Chad looked at her.

"I don't like that nickname anymore!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "So please, start calling me Abbie."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "_You_? Say please? That's shocking."

_Abbie_ thought about that. "True, true."

"You're more sarcastic then Chelsea. And that's saying something," Tawni said. I nodded quickly in agreement.

"Also very true. You know, what I find comedy, others find insulting."

"I know exactly how you feel!" I said. "What we think is being funny, other people think of it as being a 'bully.' Gah, they need to grow up."

"No kidding."

* * *

**No one's POV**

As Chelsea and 'Abbie' walked away and continued talking about...whatever, they were talking about, Sonny looked at Chad.

"I don't get it," she said. "When I first met Jen -_ Abbie_, she seemed so nice...describe her in a few words."

"Lazy, sarcastic, impatient, stubborn...oh, and she has a big ego." Chad answered.

"So kind of like a mixture of that wizard and the blonde guy on those two Disney shows?" Sonny asked.

Chad nodded. "Pretty much."

David walked up to the two, looking a bit upset. He was holding the box the key that he gave to Chelsea had been in.

"Dude, how come you didn't give her the other part of your present?" Chad asked.

David sighed. "I don't know...I, I chickened out. Besides that, we haven't even kissed yet. Don't you think it'd be a bit rushed to give the present to her? I mean, you two have been dating for months and you still haven't said it."

Chad and Sonny blushed slightly. "Well, David," Sonny stepped forward. "If you think, no you _know_, it's true, then it doesn't matter how quick you say it."

David smiled at his younger sister.

"Thanks, Sonny."

* * *

**Short chapter, but hey, I got lazy.**

**-Abbie**


	39. Christmas Comparisons and a Sugar Rush

**Here's the next update~**

**This story is gonna have drama when they get to Christmas Day.**

**Davsea drama. (And Channy mushy goo)**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Sonny, Chad, and David sat on the sofa, watching Abbie and Chelsea talk. Tawni by that time had left, muttering something about her parents being annoying.

"You know," Sonny said. "if you think about it, they're kind of like the same person."

Chad went over the list of words he used for Abbie, and noticed he would use the same words for Chelsea.

"You're right." Chad nodded.

"Chad, Chelsea!" The twins both looked at the golden-haired woman who was standing behind the couch, boxes in her hands. A brown-haired man walked behind her, a smile on his face too.

"Aunt Cookie, Uncle Brownie!"

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

"Aunt Cookie, Uncle Brownie!" Me and Chad shouted at the same time, running to hug them. Well, our uncle's name's not actually Brownie. It's Brown. But since his wife's name is Cookie, we call him Brownie.

Heh.

"Oh, can you stop with the Brownie thing? It sounds like a name for a dog!" Uncle Brown complained.

Me and Chad laughed.

"Aren't you gonna take your presents?" Cookie asked, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

She handed us the wrapped boxes she was holding, and we tore them apart.

Chad blushed and hid his present with the paper.

"T-thanks you guys..." he stuttered. I saw Sonny smile, probably thinking he looked adorable.

I looked down at my own present, and saw that it was...another box.

Before opening that box, I looked at Chad, who was looking down still blushing.

"So, what did you get, Chaddykins?" I asked, smirking.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

I quickly grabbed for his present. I managed to get it before he stopped me.

"Now lets see what you..." I began laughing. "So Random DVDs?"

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Give me that!" Chad yelled, grabbing the boxes that had pictures of the So Random cast (costume and non-costume) all over them.

The whole time aunt Cookie had a smirk on her face.

"Who are these two that you didn't introduce me to?" she asked, gesturing to Sonny and David.

"This is Sonny and David Munroe," I said. "Sonny's Chaddycake's girlfriend."

"Chaddycake? That's a new one," Chad said, his face still slightly red.

I shrugged.

"Yes, and David is Chelly's boyfriend."

"Chelly?" I asked.

"Your name isn't as easy to make nicknames out of." Chad argued.

He then looked at me and David, who were now standing next to eachother. When did that happen?

"You guys kind of look like Cookie and Brown." he said.

"They do," Sonny agreed.

"Yeah...anyway, Chad, what's up with the So Random DVD?"

"Oh, you know I watch that show, everyone knows! Why are you teasing me?"

"'Cause it's fun."

We stopped talking as our cousin John ran past, holding something, while our other cousin, his sister, Trixie chased him.

"Trixie!" I called to her. P.S., Trixie is 13 and John is 14. Both of them have brown hair.

She looked at me while still chasing John, who had jumped over the couch.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why are you chasing him?"

She was about to answer, before I cut her off.

"Without telling me! Let me join!" I said, before running after them.

* * *

Chad watched Chelsea as she helped Trixie chase John.

"I swear," he said. "Sometimes it's like she's still a little kid." Chad scoffed. "She should grow up."

Sonny and David watched as John ran past Chad, grabbing the present Cookie had gave him. Chad yelled and ran after John along with Chelsea and Trixie.

"Well he's one to talk, ain't he?" David asked Sonny, smirking.

"It's funny how they act sometimes." Sonny said as her and David's eyes followed the four teens who were running around the room frantically.

"We picked some pretty crazy people, huh?"

"Like we're not crazy?" Sonny asked. She then thought about her past Christmases with her family back in Wisconsin. The house was always calm...nothing like this.

"Nevermind." she muttered. David nodded.

"Our house was always clean around Christmas. Grandma handing out cookies, children thanking the adults, or sometimes other children, who game them gifts and neatly throwing away wrapping paper." he looked around the house. The large tree was surrounded by scraps of wrapping paper, and yelling children. And then, of course, there was Chelsea, Chad, Trixie, and John who kept jumping over furniture (or sometimes not jumping over it and knocking it over all together.) "This is certainly the opposite."

"I thought high-class and rich people were supposed to be all...fancy." Sonny said.

David sighed, a smile on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. "We didn't pick the ordinary rich people." he said.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Me being the fast runner I was caught up with John and tackled him to the ground.

"Why were you chasing me anyways? I didn't take your gift!" he said.

I shrugged. "I like chasing."

I got off him and he handed Trixie and John there presents back.

I walked over to the table behind the couch I had set my box on. Opening it up, I found another box.

And then there was another.

And another.

AND ANOTHER.

I finally got to a tiny box and opened it to find..

The earrings I wanted!

"Thanks Uncle Cookie and Aunt Brown!" I rethought what I said. "Wait, reverse that."

They laughed.

"You're welcome, Chels. By the way, did you like opening 12 boxes to get them?" Cookie asked.

She wasn't exaggerating. There _were_ twelve boxes.

"Not especially."

* * *

Me, Chad, Sonny, David, and my parents worked together to clean up the last of the wrapping paper. Everyone had gone home after we had our Christmas Dinner, and talked for a while.

"The kids in our family our crazy." my mom said. Me, Chad, and our Dad (Hah, rhyme!) nodded in agreement.

After we finally cleaned up, mom and dad went...somewhere (was it the kitchen? Mom was grumbling about a cake on the ceiling...), and me, Sonny, David, and Chad sat on the couch.

"Aren't you guys excited? Tomorrow is the Condor Christmas Party!" Sonny smiled brightly.

"Yeah, sure..." I grumbled in agreement.

To many Christmas cookies and candy canes.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Sonny said, looking at me.

"She ate to many cookies and to much candy." Chad answered for her.

And, suddenly, in a flash my tired feeling was gone.

I stood up, a wild look in my eyes, and began running around the living room.

"Wait," I heard Sonny say. "Didn't you say if she has to much candy that she'll get super hyper? Like at my sleepover thingy?"

Chad gulped. "Oh yeah..forgot about that."

I did a kartwheel in the middle of the living room.

"Aren't you guys excited? I'm excited! I don't know what for, but i'm excited! Yay!" I cheered, clapping and jumping.

David jumped off the couch and ran over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Chelsea, calm down." he said.

"Why? It's such a fabulous day! I mean it's Christmas!" I cheered.

I then saw David staring into my eyes. I gazed into his...dreamy..brown..chocolate..

CHOCOLATE!

"Hehe...you have pretty eyes," I said. "They remind me of chocolate. Have any, by the way? I'm in the mood for sweets!"

I then calmed down as David began leaning towards me, his eyes closing.

So I did the only thing someone with a serious sugar rush who's love of their life was about to kiss them would do.

I fainted.

* * *

"What happened?" I grumbled. I noticed I was on the couch, and my head hurt. Bad.

Do I have a hangover or something?

"You have a...sugarover," Sonny giggled.

"Well that was lame." David said, glancing at the now frowning Sonny, before looking back at me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. Not really." I responded.

"Well you better be." Chad said, walking over to the door. "We have to go down to Condor Studios. Mr. Condor's party is going to be in a few hours."

"WHAT?" I asked, jumping up, then regretting it as my head hurt again.

"Me and David slept over." Sonny said. "You were asleep the rest of Christmas Eve, and a lot of today after you fainted."

"Ah." I said. "Well let me change and we can leave!"

* * *

"Ugh, it's raining again!" I grumbled as we walked outside. The sky was slightly dark and rain was pooring down. I opened my polka-dot umbrella before walking to the limo that was waiting for us.

"Why are we going to the studio in a limo?" Sonny asked.

"Well, my and Chad's cars are convertibles, and the covers don't work very well, so..."

"'Nuff said." Sonny replied before getting into the limo.

* * *

**There you are, another chapter. Happy?**

**-Abbie**


	40. Kiss Me

**FOURTY CHAPTERS! OH MY GOSH!**

**I'm not sure if i've told you guys this before, but...**

**I never expected this story to make it past..eh...12 chapters?**

**And now i'm at fourty?**

**This thing'll probably last till 100 chapters if I keep going the way I am!**

**Well, this being the 40 chapter, I made it a lot longer...**

**AND AWESEOME!**

**(Though according to KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, all of my chapters are awesome. [She says awesome a lot, huh?] Thankies.)**

**xD**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Finally, the party!**

**Remembering when David first came, and I said he'd either be David Henrie or Drew Roy?**

**I started imagining him as Drew Roy. (That's the guy who plays Jessie on HM and Griffin on iCarly, right?) Well the reason is cause of those shows. I saw episodes of both of them with him in it, and now poof!**

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Me, Chad, David, and Sonny were sitting in the limo, driving to the studio.

I looked down at my red and white sleeveless dress that I had changed into. The pattern on the bottom made it look very...Christmasy.

I then noticed the green dress Sonny had been wearing. **(Both dress pictures on my profile, as usual. They're on the top of the "Things for my stories" list)**

"Nice dress," I said, smiling. Then I noticed something. "Wait. Of course I like that dress. It's mine!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Sonny smiled nervously. "I didn't really have time to go home...so I borrowed one of your dresses. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't really, I guess. What are future sister-in-laws for?" I smiled at her, she smiled back. Chad and David blushed at me saying sister-in-law. (Well, they don't know if i'm talking about me marrying David or Sonny marrying Chad. Who knows, maybe i'm talking about both? Hehe.)

I then saw David staring at me. I gave him a "what?" look.

"I just noticed that you changed into such a pretty dress. Wow...you look...wow." he stuttered.

I giggled. "Thanks."

We pulled up to the studio, and I noticed people rushing around the roof.

"What's up with that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, that's another great thing about Mr. Condor's Christmas parties. They're held on the roof! I guess it's getting set up right now." Chad answered.

"On the roof? That's weird. But wait! Um, it's raining right now, and they're holding the party outside?" Sonny asked.

Chad stared at his girlfriend like she was crazy. What? I thought it made sense.

Then I figured out why it didn't.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not raining anymore."

"Oh."

We walked into the studio, greeted by an overly excited Tawni.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look so pretty!" she yelled, engulfing me and Sonny in a hug. "This is so exciting! I love these parties! And now I have a boyfriend to go to one with! A cute boyfriend at that. Oh my gosh i'm so excited!" Tawni jumped up and down, clapping, while Nico eyed her curiously.

Yeah, Nico, Grady, Chastity, and Zora were behind her.

"Zora," Sonny said. "Did you switch Tawni's latte with an energy drink again?"

Zora let out an evil giggle. "Maybe," she said, tossing a "Rockstar" can in the trash.

"You know what caffeine does to her!" Sonny said, frowning.

"Exactly." Zora giggled again, while Sonny sighed.

"An energy drink? Zora, how could you! But that doesn't spoil my mood. I'm so excited!" Tawni spun, her arms in the air, beaming.

"Sheesh," Chad said. "She's like Chelsea on Pixie Stix." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, anyway..." Chastity said, looking at Tawni as if she were crazy. Well she kind of was... "We have some time to spare before the party. What should we do?"

"Give Tawni more energy drinks!" Zora exclaimed.

"_No_," we all said in unison.

"Darn."

I looked at what everyone was wearing. Clearly, I made a right choice with the dress.

All the guys were dressed in suits, and all the girls dresses. Even Zora. **(Pictures on my profile. Btw, I can't remember what dresses i used in the past, so if I accidently use one twice, just ignore it. :) )**

We stood around, thinking, while Tawni was giggling like the Mad Hatter.

* * *

After a while of boredly waiting in the Prop House, Mr. Condor announced that the party started.

"Yes! Finally!" I exclaimed, standing up off the couch. "Ugh. My legs fell asleep from sitting so long!"

"I can't wait, my first Condor Christmas party! Lets go!" Sonny yelled, dragging us out of the Prop House.

"I didn't even know you could get to the roof." I said while we walked up the stairs, people in front and behind us.

We walked onto the roof and gasped.

This place looks awesome!

Their were balloons, lights, music, and snack tables.

And, somehow, they got a stage up here.

Well then.

* * *

"Oh, this is awesome!" Chelsea yelled as she ran to the snack tables. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Chastity went to the middle of the roof, which would be considered the dancefloor.

Chad chuckled. "It's just like Chelsea to run straight for the snack table."

David and Sonny nodded in agreement.

"You know, i've wondered something." David said. "She doesn't excersize, and she eats a lot..how does she stay so skinny?"

"No idea." Sonny said.

"Never thought about that... but you're right," Chad agreed.

As they continued to talk, Zora felt her shoulder tapped.

"Zaira?" Zora asked when she turned around. "How did you get in?"

Zaira grinned, looking around. "I told them my name was Zaira...I think they thought I said Zora, so the security let me in."

"Those jerks didn't even remember what I look like!" Zora exclaimed, outraged...sort of.

"Oh calm down, Zora. I brought somebody..." she moved to the side showing Sawyer and Mia.

Mia grinned and waved. "Hey, Zora! This party is awesome, and i've only been here for four seconds!" Sawyer nodded in agreement.

**(I even put dresses for Mia, Zaira, and Sapphire on my profile, FYI. I think I just like picking out pretty dresses. xD Gah, i'm so girly.****)**

Zora smiled at them. "Zaira, can I talk to you over there?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure?" Zaira said, it coming out like a question.

Zora dragged her over to a different side of the party.

"You brought Mia and Sawyer?" Zora whisper-yelled.

"Of course!" Zaira whispered back to her. "You like Sawyer!"

"So?"

"So? Now you can tell him!"

Zora's eyes widened.

"No way would I tell him right now."

"You tell him or i'll do it for you."

"Oh fine! But i'm not doing it right now."

The two girls walked back over to Mia, Sawyer, and Sapphire.

**(P.S., channystemiluver4ever, you never gave an age for Zaira, so ima assume she's younger. Kk? It works with her being friends with Sawyer, Mia, and Zora.)**

"Well, welcome, you guys.." Zora said awkwardly. "These parties are always a lot of fun!" she said lamely, attempting to sound bubbly and cheery.

Attempting to sound like Sonny would have, in other words.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Sawyer said, walking forward, looking around.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I grinned, looking at the snack table. I picked up a brownie and looked at it. (Hah, it reminded me of Uncle Brown_ie_.)

"Hello little brownie, prepare to meet my stomach," I said before stuffing it in my face.

I'm so lady like, eh?

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and David stand next to me.

"Hey, Chels." he said, smiling.

I waved at him slightly with one hand, my focus (phocus?) on the snack table, and grabbing another brownie.

After eating it, I looked at David.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I used to be so..snotty. Stuck up. I wouldn't have touched these brownies if you paid me. I was always watching my wait...and I was always money-hungry. Not cookie-hungry. My favorite color was pink, and..."

Remembering my past, I remembered something else.

"My sunglasses!" I exclaimed.

"What?" David asked.

"My sunglasses!" I repeated. "My favorite sunglasses! I.." I was cut off by a voice behind me.

"These?" I recognized it as Chad. Turning around, he was grinning with the black shiney object in his hand.

I ran up to him and hugged him, snatching the glasses. "Thanks," I muttered before walking back to David.

David chuckled. "Even in a formal outfit you still wear those glasses. And look at the sky. It's night time!"

"I suppose it is a little ridiculous. But I don't care!" I said happily, reaching for a cookie on the snack table.

"And I love that about you," David grinned.

I nearly chocked. Love?

"But anyway, back to what you said." he continued. "I'm glad that you're not all snooty. Don't you understand? That was a fake you. Being a celebrity, having all that fame..it tends to change people. And you changed into...well, practically the same thing most other female movie stars do. But then...you changed to the real you. The sarcastic, 'cookie-hungry', beautiful, more down-to-earth Chelsea." I swallowed my cookie and David took my hand. "And that's the Chelsea, the real you, that I fell in love with."

I looked up at him, blinking away tears. Tears of joy, don't worry.

"Love?" I asked.

He nodded, then took something out of his jacket pocket. A velvet box?

"When I gave you your Christmas present...well, there was actually two parts to it. This is the second one." he chuckled. "I guess I chickened out on giving it to you. And while you were asleep I put it in a prettier box, too."

He handed it to me, and I opened it.

It was a beautiful silver heart necklace. **(Picture ALSO on my profile.)** I noticed that Chad and Sonny started watching us.

I guess they knew about this?

Grady, Chastity, Tawni and Nico walked over to us, wondering what the fuss was about. Sonny quickly shushed them and they watched us in silence, as if we were a movie.

"David," I said, staring at the necklace in astonishment. "This must have cost you a ton."

"Well, it did. But luckily for me, I already had a lot of money saved up. I don't buy a lot of things." he chuckled.

"David," I repeated. "There's no way I can except this." I looked up at him, blinking away more tears of joy that were threatening to fall.

"I'm not taking it back." he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets shyly. "Read the back."

I flipped the necklace over. There was a tiny inscription on the back.

I heard music start playing from the stage, and I looked up from the necklace. Everyone's attention was on it.

"Hey guys, my name's Tawni Hart, which you guys probably know." Seeing Tawni up there, me, David, Sonny, Chad, Grady, and Chastity (sheesh, that is a mouthfull everytime!) walked up to the front of the stage. "Well, something I bet you didn't know is that I can sing. So i'm gonna sing a song for you guys." she pulled out a guitar and sat on a stool that had been put on the stage. "Oh, and another thing, I bet you didn't know I can play guitar. Yeah."

She began playing, and then sang.

_Kiss me tonight_  
_I'm falling under_  
_Kiss me forever_

_Oh no, you don't need to be shy_  
_Oh yeah, it'll work out just fine_  
_So, kiss me tonight_  
_What are you waitin' for?_

"Whoa," I said. "She has an amazing voice!"

I then looked back at David, then the necklace.

"Chelsea Dawn Cooper," I read the inscription aloud. "I'll love you forever, David Munroe." I looked up at him again. "You really love me?"

He nodded. "And I know it seems crazy, since we haven't dated for that long, and we haven't even kissed yet..."

"Yes, it does seem crazy," I agreed. "Since Sonny and Chad have been dating for so long, and they haven't even said it-"

David cut me off. "Think again," he pointed to the Channy couple that was dancing.

"How do you know they're going to say it?"

"Me and Chad share stuff."

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

_Take my hand, let's dive in, to the sea of love_  
_Take my heart, here's the start, right in front of us_  
_We could be everything,__ and it won't change anything so_  
_Take my hand and we'll see when you kiss me._

**(To fit with the next few moments, now would be a good time to play the song in the background while you're reading.)**

I listened to Tawni's beautiful singing as Chad twirled me around.

"Hey, um, Sonny?" Chad said. "I have a question for you."

"What?" I asked, grinning.

"Do you think David telling Chelsea that he loves her so early is cute, or..weird?" he asked me, looking nervous.

"I think it's...well, I don't know how to explain it. Out of cute or weird? Cute. I'm so happy for him. He finally found someone he can love," I cooed.

"Well, um...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked softly, hoping he was about to say what I think he was.

"We've been dating for a while, and...I liked you when I first met you, and then as time went by, I began to really like you. And now that we're together...Sonny, you're one of the most special people in the world to me. To the point where I can't even imagine my life without you. It would be horrible. What i'm trying to say is...Sonny Munroe, I love you."

Looking around breifly, I noticed Tawni was grinning at us while she was singing. Clearly she knew this was going to happen. David and Chelsea, Chastity and Grady, and Nico were watching us, too. They were all smiling.

"Chad," I said, my eyes watering. "I love you, too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder, continuing to sway to the song.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Me and David were close enough to Sonny and Chad to hear them.

And I have to say one thing.

THAT. WAS. THE. CUTEST. THING. EVER. (Okay, I suppose that's...six things.)

I'm surprised I didn't squeal.

I watched Chad and Sonny dance. Chad had a small smile on his face, his arms wrapped around Sonny's waist, and his eyes staring off into the distance.

He had never looked happier.

Well, his eyes were full of joy.

And then I came back to what was going on with me and David at the moment.

"David, like I said, yes, it is crazy. It's crazy for you to spend so much money on a necklace for _me. _It's crazy for just you and the randoms to change me into a completely different - but better - 's crazy for you to say you love me when we've only been together for..what, a month? It's crazy for you to be dating me at all." I held one of his hands. "But it's good that I like crazy." I smiled.

Using the hand that I held, David pulled me into a hug. Over his shoulder, I saw a girl with..ahem...to much make up looking at him.

Oh, heck no.

He's mine.

"David?"

"Mmmhm?" he asked, his head buried in my hair.

"I love you too." I said quietly.

He pulled back from the hug and stared at me with wide, happy eyes.

"Really?"

"Really." I whispered.

And then, just as Tawni was singing "Kiss me, tonight," again...

He kissed me.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH, BEST CHAPTER EVER, RIGHT!**

**Haha, i'm to excited.**

**Well now that things are all happy, I, of course, have to start up some kind of saddening drama.**

**Things can't be a fairytale forever, now can they?**

**-Abbie**


	41. Heartbroken

**Alright, another update!**

**I'm updating quicker now.**

**Oh, and something that goes with this chapter, which i'm going to say in parenthases again in the story for those of you that don't read Author's Notes.**

**I'm changing Jenna/Abbie (hah, see what I did in the story before?) and Ashley's ages. Ashley's going to be 15, and Abbie will be 13.**

**Kthnxbai.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**TIME FOR DRAMA.**

**And comedy. You can't have Abbie and Ashley in a story without comedy.**

**P.S. Let it be known I made a poll.**

* * *

Bliss.

That's what everyone had been feeling.

All of the couples, Channy, Davsea, Tawnico, Gradity, were all happy.

Especially Channy and Davsea.

But, there's still a couple left...

* * *

**Zora's POV**

I was sitting in one of the chairs near the snacktables, tapping my foot impatiently. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I wish it would come already.

"Hey, Zora." Sawyer said, standing next to me.

Maybe that's what I was waiting for?

Of course, this whole time, I had acted like nothing but a fool around him. I figured that would end up happening.

_Flashback_

_"Whoa! This looks like candyland!" Mia exclaimed. Zora, Sapphire, Sawyer, Zaira, and Mia were all near the snacktable._

_Which was piled high with sweets._

_"Looking at this table gives me a toothache," Zaira laughed._

_"Yeah...um...no one could eat this much..." Zora said lamely, looking at Sawyer._

_Flashback _

And that was just one part.

While everyone else was good at making jokes, I failed.

I'm on a comedy show.

What the heck happened?

"Zora?" I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

Oh right, I was talking to Sawyer.

"Oh, hey Sawyer." I said sadly, resting my head in my hand, my elbow propped on my thigh.

"It seems like somethings bugging you." he said.

Gosh, what am I, a book? Are things this obvious?

Okay, now even my inner thoughts are lame. Of course he could tell. I'm sighing.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

Sawyer looked around at all of the dancing couples, then back at me.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked nervously.

I perked up.

"Sure," I said. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, him leading me to the dancefloor.

**(I love the innocence in younger relationships. :) But of course, they're not actually IN a relationship, 'cause they're not dating or anything, but...OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!)**

* * *

(No POV)

Sonny and Chad were still dancing, happier then they had ever been.

And then two girls ran over to them.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" The brunette squealed. "You guys said it! Finally! Woo!"

"Abbie, how could you tell that from us just dancing?" Chad asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's the fact that you two are grinning like lovesick idiots," Ashley teased.

**(I'm going to say this again, incase you don't read author's notes: I'm changing Ashley and Abbie's ages to 15 and 13 (Ash - 15, Abb - 13)**

"Shut it. How'd you get in here, anyway? Isn't this just for the people who work at Condor Studios? Well, Sapphire got in..but we took her. Wait. How'd you get into the studio at all?" Chad exclaimed.

Ashley smirked. "Being related to Chad Dylan Cooper has it's perks," she said, doing a weird handshake with Abbie.

"This is the first none-birthday party i've ever been to! I LOVE IT!" Abbie exclaimed, staring at everything.

"I love the snack table. Look! MUFFINS!" Ashley said, running towards it, but getting pulled back by Abbie.

Sonny and Chad examined the two girls. **(Dresses on my profile, AGAIN!) **To match her dress, Abbie had a sparkly white decoration scarf, and a white hairband, then ends of her hair curled. Ashley's hair was straight, an orange clip in her hair.

"Only you'd wear an orange dress to a Christmas party," Chad commented, looking at Ashley.

"Look around, hotshot. A lot of people aren't wearing red or green." Ashley said.

"She's got you there, Chad." Sonny said, smirking.

"Hey, I had to fight with her for an hour just to get her to wear a dress. Well, that, and I got her an orange one. That helped." Abbie laughed.

"You've always been a bit of a tomboy, eh?" Chad looked at Ashley.

"Exactly." she nodded. "But it was orange..."

Abbie laughed again. "Then me, well, I love dresses. I jumped at the chance to wear one to a party."

Ashley grinned. "And we're at a party with people from TV shows!"

"Um, Ash," Abbie said. "We work on a talk show. We meet celebrities all the time!"

"Yeah, but we never party with them!"

"Okay..." Abbie eyed her friend confusedly.

"Anyway, what were you talking about "they said it" before?" Ashley asked.

"Oh!" Abbie exclaimed. "They said I love you!"

Sonny and Chad blushed.

"So, it's true, then?" Ashley raised her eyebrows at the two.

They nodded sheepishly.

"Aww! YAY!" Abbie squealed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Chill out, Abbizzle. You're such a Channy freak." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Guilty as charged."

"You know," Sonny said. "David and Chelsea said I love you, too. And they kissed!"

"Well, tonights just full of love, eh?" Abbie smiled. "Look! Even Zora has a date!" she pointed to Zora, who was dancing with Sawyer.

"Why can't I have a boyfriend?" Ashley whined.

"Maybe you should stop scaring them off..." Abbie muttered.

"I don't scare anyone off!"

"Sure you don't. Anyway, you can get a boyfriend. Go over and get your muffin, Ashley." **(Hah, Tawni and her muffin in SWAK.)**

Ashley darted her eyes side to side, paused, then ran over to the snack table.

Abbie rolled her eyes. "She's so weird."

"Look who's talking, sparkly scarf." Chad said, a smirk on his face.

Abbie narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Well you're rude."

"Do you guys always fight like this?" Sonny asked.

"Yup." Abbie and Chad said in unison.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Remember that girl with the to much make-up I was talking about earlier?

Yeah, she was walking towards me and David.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Well, i'm kind of dancing with my girlfriend, and I- whoa!" David got cut off by her pulling him away from me and to some other part of the dance floor.

I sighed.

Well, this sucks.

"Time to stuff my face," I muttered, walking to the snack table.

Picking up a muffin, I saw a blonde girl in an orange dress on the otherside of the table.

Wait? Blonde, orange to a Christmas party?

That can only mean...

"Ashley!" I exclaimed.

"Chelsea! They're you are! I heard you told David you loved him."

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Dancing with some other girl."

It was until after I said it I noticed how bad that sounded.

"So you just let your boyfriend cheat on you freely?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no! He's not cheating on me." I laughed awkwardly. "We were dancing, and another girl asked if she could dance with him. He objected, but she dragged him away. It's just an innocent dance, anyway." I shrugged.

"Mmmhm.." Ashley said, as if she knew something I didn't.

I was about to say something, but Tawni and Sonny ran up to me, Tawni holding a guitar.

"Chelsea, you have to go play something! Everyone's hoping you're gonna sing tonight." Tawni said, handing me the guitar.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes!" they said, pushing me towards the stage. "Go!"

Getting pushed, I stumbled on to the stage, and smiled at the crowd.

"Um..hey." I said. "I'm gonna sing an original song I wrote." I cleared my throat and sat on the stool on the stage. "This is dedicated for someone special, and i'm sure they know who they are." I searched the crowd briefly for David, but didn't see him.

I positioned the microphone infront of me, and began playing.

_Have you ever ignored your feelings,_

_When you thought you were in love._

_Not trusting your heart enough,_

_To choose the one._

_But it's no use,_

_'Cause everybody knows,_

_the heart wants what the heart wants._

_And i'm pretty sure,_

_what my heart wants is you._

_No use, trying to fight it._

_No use, trying to hide it._

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

_You try, always to deny it,_

_But it never works out as you plan._

_Because the heart wants what the heart wants,_

_And what my heart wants,_

_Is you._

_Fighting your feelings,_

_Is like trying to find the end of a circle._

_It's impossible,_

_But we do it anyway._

_Fighting your feelings,_

_Is like arguing with yourself._

_But we do it anyway._

_And we try to avoid it,_

_But it's no use._

_Because the heart wants what the heart wants, baby._

_And i'm pretty sure,_

_what my heart wants is you._

_No use, trying to fight it._

_No use, trying to hide it._

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

_You try, always to deny it,_

_But it never works out as you plan._

_Because the heart wants what the heart wants._

_And what my heart wants,_

_Ooooh,_

_Is you._

The audience cheered for me as I finished my song. **(AN: I actually own this song, wrote it m'self.)**

"Thank you," I said, bowing. I ran off the stage to find David and tell him the song was about him, when I was trying to figure out my feelings about loving or liking him.

But when I found him...

All of my thoughts went blank.

He was hugging that girl, both of them smiling.

You know in TV shows when stuff like this happens?

I always complained.

I thought instead of running off, the person should confront the person they think that's cheating right away, because most of the time, it's a misunderstanding.

And I always said that's what I was going to do.

But when I actually got in the situation...I think I understand why that happened.

I felt to heartbroken to say anything to him, anyway.

I mean, I just told him I loved him, and then gave him my first kiss.

And he does that to me?

I wrapped my hand around the heart on the necklace he gave me, turned around, and ran off the roof, into the halls of Condor Studios.

* * *

**There you are, another chapter.**

**POOF! Drama now.**

**You asked for Davsea drama, you got it.**

**The next chapter and possibly the one after that will be a lot about Chelsea, so I apologize if you dislike her. ****xD It'll also have some stuff about Chad, and touching family moments. **

**-Abbie**


	42. Sitting in the Rain

**This chapter should be epic if I write it right.**

**Question.**

**Do you guys prefer the weird way I write, with no indents or paragraphs, and mostly just random sentences (like the way i'm writing right now) or would you prefer proper paragraphs and junk?**

**Personally, I think with long paragraphs in fanfiction stories it's easy to get lost while you're reading.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

_Previously on You'd Be Surprised: _

_I felt to heartbroken to say anything to him, anyway._

_I mean, I just told him I loved him, and then gave him my first kiss._

_And he does that to me?_

_I wrapped my hand around the heart on the necklace he gave me, turned around, and ran off the roof, into the halls of Condor Studios._

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

The rest of the studio was extremely quiet, of course. The only noise that I could hear was the beat of the music from the roof.

The image of David hugging that girl kept repeating in my head.

They were just hugging. It wasn't that big a deal.

So why was I reacting so strangely?

The image continued playing in my head, and I noticed something.

David had a lipstick mark on his cheek.

I wasn't wearing lipstick.

Running through the halls, I reached the main door and pushed it open, walking outside. And of course, it was raining. The limo wasn't supposed to come pick us up until nine o'clock (which was an hour away), and I forgot my umbrella.

And, also of course, stupid little me didn't bring her cell phone.

I looked up at the roof. There was a large blue cover over it, shielding the party from the rain.

How do you even get something like that?

Then again, this is Mr. Condor we're talking about.

Not caring about my dress or my hair (surprisingly. Coopers always care about their hair. Especially Chad. Ever messed up his hair before? Doesn't end good.), I ran out into the rain. As I ran down the sidewalk, it continued raining harder. I heard the studio door opening, but between the rain and the dark sky, I couldn't tell who it was.

Please don't let it be David.

I kept running until finally I gave up, and sat on the curb. A street light was a few feet away from me.

_Great, my own personal spotlight to look like a wreck in. _

I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I heard rapid footsteps down the sidewalk, and somehow, I recognized the footsteps.

What? We're twins, we know when our other half is there.

"Chelsea!" Chad exclaimed, out of breath, running over to me. "What happened?" he leaned down on one knee next to me.

I sniffled. "Shouldn't you be with Sonny?"

"No, Chelsea. We're not talking about Sonny. What happened to you?"

Another tear fell down my face. "D-david." I muttered.

"What did he do? I'll kill him if he hurt you."

I would have laughed at how Chad was acting if I hadn't been so sad.

I wiped my eyes and sniffled again, attempting to talk. "S-some girl wanted to dance w-with him, so they left. After I sang my song, I went to go find h-him and..."

"And what?" Chad asked desperatly. "What happened?" he repeated for the third time.

"He was h-hugging her. I don't know why I reacted so weird, b-but after I thought about it for a while, I noticed there was a lipstick mark on his c-cheek...and i'm not wearing lipstick."

Chad looked down, thinking. "But this doesn't make sense. Why would he cheat on you? Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"

"No, Chad," I said, still crying. "It was real. And I know i'm probably overreacting, but I just..." I sighed. "Imagine if you saw Sonny hugging...Joe Jonas. And he had her lipstick on his face. Wouldn't you be upset?"

"Well of course," Chad said. "I love Sonny."

Another tear fell down my face as the wind blew through my hair. "Exactly."

Chad wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest, him not even seeming to care that I was ruining his suit.

"I'm sorry, Chels." he whispered.

"You know, you're a pretty good brother," I said, a small smile on my face.

"Of course I am. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

I laughed.

"Must you act so...annoying all the time?" I asked.

"I was trying to make you laugh, and I did. Isn't that what counts?"

"Whatever, Chad."

* * *

After Chad had run off after his sister, Sonny was left alone. She looked around at all of the familiar faces of people on the other shows at Condor Studios.

To bad she wasn't friends with most of them.

Then, on another side of the roof, she saw two girls she was actually friends with; one sparkly and one orange.

Ashley was dancing like a fool while Abbie just stared at her like she was crazy.

"You're not afraid to dance in public like that?" Sonny heard Abbie ask as she walked over to them.

"No. You're usually the one who doesn't care about what people think. What happened?" Ashley asked her brown-haired friend.

Abbie shrugged. "I don't. Just.." she sighed. "You look like a fool, Ash."

"Hey guys!" Sonny said happily as she walked up to them.

"Yo," the girls replied in unison.

"Um..." Sonny looked at Ashley's strange dancing. "What are you doing, exactly?"

"Dancing. Why?"

"'Cause it looks like you're having a seizure." Abbie answered with a smirk. She began laughing until Ashley hit her arm. "Oww..."

"Anyways," Ashley said, stopping her strange dance moves. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"No, he ran after Chelsea." Sonny answered.

"Chelsea?" Abbie asked. "What happened to Chelsea?"

"I'm not sure. But she ran off the roof, looking pretty upset." Sonny answered with a shrug. "I offered to go with, but Chad told me not to."

Abbie and Ashley saw a look cross Sonny's face that they recognized.

"And now, being Sonny, you're gonna go meddle, aren't you?" Ashley asked with a sigh.

"No, she's not gonna meddle." Abbie said. "She's gonna Sonny-it-up."

"That term's so hurtful!" Sonny said. She took a few steps towards the roof door, then turned around and looked at the other two girls again. "But yes, I am." she said, then left the roof, and the party.

* * *

"Why are you still here?" Chelsea asked her brother as he sat with her under the street light, both of them soaking wet.

"What do you mean?" Chad looked at her.

"Go back to the party. Have fun. I'm fine." she responded, attempting a smile.

"No." Chad said sternly, looking back at the street.

Chelsea sighed. "Chad, go."

"No."

"Go."

"No."

"NOW!"

"No."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Thank you."

Chad smirked while Chelsea rested her head on her knees, sighing again.

The two looked at the sidewalk as they heard heels come down it. A shadow appeared, soon revealed in the street light.

"Sonny?" Chelsea asked.

"What are you guys doing here? You're getting soaked!" Sonny exclaimed, kneeling down next to them. "Speaking of which, I wish I had brought an umbrella." she looked down at her dress.

"I hate your brother." Chelsea said flatly.

"What?"

"I hate your brother." she repeated.

"Why would you hate David? Didn't you love him like...twenty minutes ago?" Sonny asked.

Chad sighed. "David was hugging a different girl, and he had her lipstick on his cheek."

"And before you tell me i'm overreacting," Chelsea added, "I know."

Sonny shook her head. "I'm gonna kill that boy."

* * *

**Hah, there you are~**

**-Abbie**


	43. Just Friends

**I UPDATED!**

**Gasp!**

**One of my author's notes said I won't be updating that often in December...**

**well, I won't. But I am updating now.**

**To add to the fact that I have school projects, field trips, and then there's Christmas which I spend with my family, not fanfiction, I nearly broke my arm. Doc' said I bruised the muscle, possibly the bone.**

**So yeah.**

**Anywho, **

**To KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare:**

**Here are a few synonyms for 'awesome' (which you overuse): Spectacular, amazing, heavenly, god's gift to fanfiction (which, obviously, if it's god's gift to fanfiction, i'm god)...ellaborate on those however you wish. :D**

**I DON'T OWN SWAC. Though, you know, Christmas is right around the corner.. wink wink. Actually, you guys COULD dedicate a Christmas one-shot to me and I would consider a Christmas present. Also wink wink. I'm kidding, of course. ****Though if you're really nice and you aren't dedicating a one-shot to anyone...-whistle whistle, innocent look-.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV (Gasp, right? Well, I had to.)**

I pushed open the main doors to Condor Studios and stepped inside, my shoes making wet prints on the floor. After leaving Chelsea and Chad (which I didn't want to, they looked so sad, but I had to go talk to my own brother) I had to go talk to David. I needed to sort this mess out, definitly. It didn't make any sense. David wouldn't cheat on anyone, especially not Chelsea!

Being soaked and not looking to hot, I asked the first person I could to go get David from the party for me. That person was...Tawni?

"Sonny, there you are! Why do you like disgusting? Whatever. Where's Chelsea and Chad? David was just looking everywhere for you all." Tawni said.

"David? Where is he?" I asked.

"I think he's still in the party."

"Can you go get him?"

Tawni looked like she was about to object, but her eyes scanned over me and she sighed. "Sure." She disappeared up the nearby stairs to the roof.

I waited for a while, and shortly David came down and up next to me.

"David? What's this all about?" I asked immediently, arms crossed over my chest.

"I could say the same thing to you..." he said awkwardly, taking in my probably horrible appearance. He shook his head. "Nevermind that. What are you talking about?"

"Chelsea!" I exclaimed. "She's outside crying. She told me you were hugging some other girl. Who does that?"

David looked at me for a few moments, before laughing. "Oh! That! You had me worried for a second. That was just Diane," he waved the subject off with his hand.

"Just Diane? The girl who always wears way to much make up? And tries to steal girl's boyfriends sometimes. She even tried to steal Chad from me once."

"No, no, no. Diane is not stealing me from Chelsea. She had tried to, but I explained to her that I was dating, and in love with, Chelsea. She got a little upset and apologized and said that she was just going through a rough time because her last boyfriend cheated on her with her cousin. So I gave her a platonic, sympathetic hug. That's all."

"Oh..." I muttered. "Well you should go explain that to the girl outside, sitting in the rain, crying with her brother comforting her. Because she seems to be going through a rough time herself."

"Thanks Sonny." David said, smiling, then frowned. "I would hug you, but-"

"I know," I sighed. "Just go."

* * *

**Chelsea's POV (If you don't care for Davsea, you don't have to read this part. I bet a lot of you just scan through until you find Channy anyway. Unless you really stick by me through this story and love all of the characters, even the ones i created. I like the few of you that do.)**

I looked up at Chad and giggled.

"You don't look to good right now," I laughed.

Chad smirked. "Neither do you."

Both of our heads turned to the sidewalk as we saw two brown haired siblings rushing down it towards us. Chad got up and enveloped Sonny in a hug.

"Gee, thanks." I hissed. My eyes narrowed at the brown haired boy who had come with Sonny. "What do you want?"

"He has something to say," Sonny answered for him.

David looked at Sonny and Chad expectedly, and they understood. "Yeah..we'll um..we'll just go." Chad pointed back to the studio and the two disappeared.

David came over and sat next to me, sighing.

"Chelsea, I didn't cheat on you." he said. "I was comforting Diane, the girl you saw, because she was going through some rough stuff. I would neve cheat on you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

We were silent for a few moments, until I spoke up, looking at him sadly.

"You know..maybe...maybe we rushed into saying...you know..those three words. It seems there might be some trust issues if I though you cheated on me."

David nodded, sighing again. "I think you're right. Maybe we should...break up?" (Insert aww from audience.)

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He stood up, helping me up too. David held his hand out.

"Friends?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Friends."

* * *

**GASP! THEY BROKE UP?**

**Question.**

**Do you want Channy drama, too? SHOULD I BREAK THEM UP? MWHAHAH!**

**Then I can have them flirt fighting again, cause that's always fun.**

**-Abbie**


	44. Swimming in December

**You look through the "Sonny with a Chance Fanfiction Archive", hoping to find a good story to read. Then, you stumble upon something. Is that...no, it couldn't be. You'd Be Surprised, one of your favorite fanfiction stories, updated? You gasp. But then, you sigh.**

**Abbie probably just put up another Author's Note. But, of course, curiousity gets the best of you, and you click it.**

**You gasp even more, seeing that she wrote a small story in her Author's Note of how you found the update and all of it is spot on with what you're thinking. And then you wonder,**

**_Can she read my mind?_ (You gasp again, seeing that once again, Abbie is, of course, correct.)**

**[The answer to this, my kitties, is yes.]**

**You scroll down the page, and gasp once again! It's not an Author's Note at all! It's a new chapter! Wahoo!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

"Sonny, Chelsea and David thought maybe they rushed into saying...those three words so quickly. Maybe...maybe they had the right idea...about breaking up. Do you think it's the same for us?" Chad asked.

Despite how dramatic his words sounded, him and Sonny both began to crack up.

"Yeah right, like we'd break up." Chad laughed.

"I know," Sonny exclaimed. "We're Channy! Channy doesn't just split."

"You know, it doesn't look like Chelsea's taking it too hard." Chad said. Him and Sonny both looked over at the blonde girl, who was sitting on the couch in her and Chad's (and their parents', of course) living room, mixing a bowl of...white gloop with a spoon.

"You'd think breaking up with her boyfriend, right after they said "I love you", would have more of an effect." Sonny agreed.

Chad shrugged. "Well, Chelsea's always been strong. She doesn't hold on to things for very long. It's unsurprising she got over it quickly."

Sonny gave him an "are you serious?" look. "Chad."

"Hmm?"

"She still has her teddy bear from when she was four." Sonny picked up the brown bear, showing him.

"Mr. Stuffers!" Chad yelled, grabbing the bear. "I thought you were gone!" As he cuddled the bear, his girlfriend raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked, defensivly. "He has an emotional attatchment to both of us."

"You look like you prefer hugging the bear over hugging me." Sonny said, eyeing Chad, a confused - yet unsurprised - look on her face. She laughed, sticking her arms out in a pre-hug.

Chad looked at Sonny, then "Mr. Stuffers", and then back at Sonny. He threw the bear over his shoulder. "Sorry Stanley." he said, wrapping his arms around Sonny.

"I thought his name was Mr. Stuffers?"

"Whatever."

_Glop!_

Sonny and Chad both looked over at Chelsea, who was staring at a nearby wall.

"Huh..." she muttered. "So it does stick!"

"Um...Chelsea..." Chad started, wearily. "What was that?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Melted marshmallow goop."

"Most girls solve boy troubles by stuffing their faces with sweets. She solves her troubles by chucking those sweets at the walls." Sonny said, raising an eyebrow.

Why was it that whenever she was with the Coopers her eyebrows were always raised in confusion and surprise?

* * *

"Hey David!" Tawni exclaimed cheerily to the brown haired boy as he walked into the Prop House.

"Hey..." he responded, shocked by her...well, not rude greeting. "Where's Sonny?"

"We got rehearsal done early, so she's hanging out with Chad and Chelsea at their house."

"Oh," David said in realization, "That's why you were so unusually happy. Rehearsal was done early."

"Nope!"

"Then why are you happy?"

"Chad's not here." Tawni laughed. "Why shouldn't I be happy?"

"Wait, I thought you didn't hate Chad anymore after he started dating Sonny."

Tawni shook her head. "I don't hate him. I just dislike him." she began looking through her purse. "There's not much to do around here. If you want, Sonny gave me directions to Chad's house incase I, or anyone, or the show, needed her. I could give them to you."

David was about to decline, but decided against it. "Sure."

Tawni handed a peice of paper to him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Christmas was yesterday."

"Did I get you anything?"

"No."

"Then merry late Christmas!"

* * *

"I'm bored!" Chelsea exclaimed, flopping on the couch. Sonny stared at her in disbelief.

"You have a pool in your backyard, a video game room downstairs, a flat screen TV, a bookshelf full of more books then anyone could ever imagine, a computer, and god knows what else, and you're bored?" she asked.

"All of those things get tiring after a while, Sonny."

"You practically own every entertainment system known to man!"

"Then man should make more, because i'm bored!"

Sonny sighed, giving up on the girl. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, something to do!" Chelsea exclaimed, jumping up off the couch and running towards the door. She opened it. "David?"

Chad nudged Sonny with his elbow. "Looks like she ment 'something to do' literally." he whispered, laughing.

"Ugh, Chad! That's my brother you're talking about! And that never happened between them, anyway. Now another comment like that and i'm breaking up with you." **(AN: It felt weird for me to write that part, since I've never really put anything like that in this - or any of my other stories - before. Eh, it is rated T, though.)**

"Sonn-"

"Zzp!"

"I was kid-"

"ZZZP!"

Chad sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked softly.

"Well, I was at the studio, bored, and Tawni said Sonny was here, so.." Chelsea felt slightly upset that he wasn't there to see her, but she let it go. _Remember, just friends._

"David!" Sonny exclaimed, grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"He had the same problem I did." Chelsea answered carelessly, picking up a magazine and flipping through it. She had to act like she didn't care; that much she knew.

"Ahh, boredom."

"Yeah..." David muttered.

The four sat in awkward silence, until Sonny spoke up.

"So...who wants to go swimming?" she asked, also awkwardly. Ah, California. The joy of sunny days, even in December. The rain they were getting had finally stopped.

"Swimming?" Chelsea raised her eyebrows at Sonny.

"Yes. Swimming."

"Do you even have a swimsuit with you?" Chelsea knew the answer would be no. She tossed her magazine back on the couch and grabbed Sonny's arm, dragging her up the stairs.

"Well...that was.." Chad started.

"Weird?" David asked.

"Yup. But I guess we're going swimming. So come on, you'll need to borrow something from me, I'm sure."

* * *

Chelsea looked through her various swimsuits, attempting to find one for her and Sonny. At first, she thought Sonny was borderline crazy for bringing that up at that moment. (But, then again, Sonny was good for her strange ideas at random times. She was a Random, after all.) After thinking about it, she decided it wouldn't be that bad, though. Something to take her mind off of the...situation she was in.

"I think Chad would enjoy it if you wore this," Chelsea smirked, tossing a bikini at Sonny.

Sonny blushed. "No...I'd prefer something...less revealing." The swimsuit hadn't been that bad, (of course it wasn't, Chelsea Dawn Cooper was no slut.) but her brother would probably command her to change into something else, anyway. No, he didn't rule her, but he acted like it sometimes.

"David?" Chelsea asked. Sonny wondered for a short moment if she had some kind of mind reading powers.

"Yup."

Chelsea threw a different full-peice swimsuit at Sonny, completely understanding. Chad was just as protective to her, if not worse.

The girls quickly changed. Chelsea grabbed her sunglasses and a magazine, not planning to get into the water anyway. Sonny grabbed her arm and dragged _her _down the stairs this time. Chelsea pushed open the back door and walked out slowely, Sonny running.

"Whoa!" Chelsea exclaimed as she saw Chad and David already sitting by the pool. "We changed first. How did you guys get here so fast? What do you...teleport, or something?"

"Yes, Chels, we teleport." Chad laughed sarcastically, then walked into the pool, careful not to get his hair wet. Sonny and David dived into it.

"Chelsea, get in here!" Chad yelled out to her.

"Nah, I'm good." she called back.

Chad swam over to the edge of the pool where she was sitting. In a slick movement he stole her sunglasses.

"Hey! Give those back!" Chelsea commanded.

_Plop._

"Whoops, I dropped them." he said innocently.

"Ugh, Chad!" Chelsea whined.

"Now you have to...gasp...get wet!"

Chelsea grinned evilly, a plan forming in her head. She jumped into the pool, grabbed her sunglasses before they sank to the bottom (she was thankful they were in a deeper part of the pool), and resurfaced.

"Hey, Sonny!" she yelled. "Can you hand me that bucket?"

Sonny climbed up onto the tiles around the pool, and grabbed the red bucket that was sitting there. Why they had one, she had no idea. Pranking? Who knew. "This?"

"Yup!"

She tossed the bucket into the water. Chelsea swam over to get it, filled it to the top with water, then went over to Chad.

"Haha...Chels...Chelsea! Come on, you wouldn't do that." he laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't?"

"Okay, maybe you-" Chad stopped talking as Chelsea dumped the bucket over his head, soaking his hair. Sonny and David gasped, then began laughing.

"CHELSEA DAWN COOPER!"

* * *

**Channy in the beginning, Davsea upsetness in the middle, and Cooper twin teasing in the end. Who could ask for a better chapter?**

**You guys...possibly could? If you have any ideas, please put them in your reviews. I like to know what my readers want to..well, read. That way it's more appealing to them. :)**

**-Abbie**


	45. The More the Merrier

**I have an interesting story for you all.**

**One of my friends had never heard of (or seen, of course) fanfiction before, so I decided to show her. I showed her one of my stories, and she THOUGHT IT WAS BORING. HOW? (I showed her Notebook Scribbles and another one I can't remember. She thought they were boring. _How_. Dare. She. She likes SWAC, too, so that's not why.) Anyways, I showed her the SWAC 'fanfiction archive', too. And while she was looking I was like "The M ones creep me out...-shudder-." So she asked me to show her the M part. So, I did, and she got creeped out by some of the summaries too. But then, but then! She asked me to click on one of them. So I said, "Pfft! Yeah right!" and I quickly shut the page off. No M for me.**

**If you noticed, I don't really even enjoy the T ones that much. Ones where they have like "make-out scenes" or self-harm/suicide, cussing, etc. That's why this story has none of that. The worst was what Chad said in chapter 44. ("Looks like she meant "something to do" literally.")**

**So yeah...end of my rant.**

**Random question of the chapter: How come lemonade is made with artifical flavor, but dishwashing soap is made with real lemons?**

**Random quote of the chapter: "Mackenzie Falls shoots here? I love Chad Dylan Cooper!" "Yeah, so does Chad Dylan Cooper..."**

**Random fact of the chapter: Did you know the Rafflesia (plant/flower), which smells like rotting meat to attract prey (carnivorous plant) was my favorite flower from second to fifth grade?**

**[Why would my random fact NOT be about me? I mean seriously.]**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**P.S. I apologize for this long AN. Also, if you see a symbol with parenthases around it (ex. (*) ) it means that there's something to do with that line at the ending Author's Note. I didn't want to interrupt you guys while you're reading, so I decided to do that instead.**

* * *

_"CHELSEA DAWN COOPER!"_

Chelsea giggled mischeviously, then began to swim quickly to the other side of the pool. Chad was faster then her, though, and grabbed her waist.

"Chad! Don't you dare do what I think you're going to!" Chelsea screeched as he began lifting her out of the water.

"And what's that?"

"Drop me in the-" Chelsea was cut off by him doing exactly that, tossing her back in the water. **(*)**

"Chad!" Chelsea yelled, whiping water out of her eyes. Chad himself was busy laughing hysterically. "Gosh, you're so annoying!"

"I'm your big brother; it's my job."

"You should get a new job, then. And besides, you're not my big brother! We're twins. Twins are the same age. How many times must I tell you this?"

"It's more fun for me to think I'm older then you."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the side of the head. "You're so stupid, Chad."

"CANNONBALL!" someone yelled from the side of the pool. No one had any time to see who it was before the person splashed into the water. **(Quick, bring the review tab up, and tell me who you think it is.)**

Chelsea and Chad thought it was Sonny, at first, because of the person's brown hair. But then they saw Sonny sitting on the side of the pool. She shrugged.

The person resurfaced, and Chelsea gasped.

"Sapphire? How'd you get in here?" she asked.

"I jumped the fence, duh."

"How'd you get over here, then? You'd need to drive. You were at the studio with Zora." Chad stated.

Zora herself peeked over the fence that was around Chelsea and Chad's backyard. "I'm right here!" she said.

"All of us are!" Tawni exclaimed, looking over the fence as well. "We were gonna knock on your door, but Sapphire had other plans."

"Yup!" Sapphire smiled. She put her finger up to silence Chad as she saw he was about to say something. "And, I know your next question is going to be, "You're in a swimsuit, how'd you know we were swimming?" Simple answer. I didn't. But we were gonna ask if we could all go swimming anyways."

"Mmmhm!" Tawni exclaimed, picking the lock on the fence with a bobby pin, then walking in. She herself was dressed in a pink swimsuit.

"Well then...now that we're all here..." Chelsea started, waiting for the rest of the So Random! gang to come into the backyard, too. "GET CHAD!" she yelled, swimming frantically towards him.

Sonny looked behind her at where she had found the bucket. Next to it were all other kinds of things for the pool. She grabbed a beach ball and threw it at Chad, giggling.

"Wow, thanks, Sonny." Chad said, tossing the ball away, causing Sonny to giggle more.

"Psh, I myself will not get wet." Tawni scoffed. "You people have fun...doing that." she laid down in the nearest lawn chair as Nico, Grady, and Zora dived into the pool aswell, Chad suddenly becoming a target. He'd have to thank Chelsea for that.

"Come on, Tawn!" Sonny yelled, slipping into the water. "It's fun!"

"Did I get into the water when we went to the beach that one time?"

"No..."

"Did I get in the water when we went to Grady's pool party?"

"No..."

"Am I getting into the pool now?"

"Yup."

"Well, as you can see, there's a pat - wait, what?" Tawni asked, now noticing Sonny and David coming dangerously close to her.

"If you pull me into that pool..." she started.

"If you insist!" David smiled, before him and Sonny eached grabbed one of Tawni's legs and pulled her into the water.

Chelsea began laughing. "I knew putting that chair closer to the water would come in handy!"

"Great, now I'm all wet!" Tawni whined.

"You have a pool at your house, too." Sonny pointed out. "What's the sense in it?"

Tawni crossed her arms over her chest. "You never know. Maybe one of those days Zac Efron will come over to my house and ask to go swimming!"

Nico looked at her.

"Oh, you know I love you." she smiled.

"Why would Zac Efron go over to your house, anyway?" Chad asked her. "He has his own island. He could go swimming there!"

"Hmm...makes me think I should start dating Efron." Sonny smirked.

"Don't even joke about that!" **(Rofl, "Sonny with a Grant")**

"Yes, cwause what would Chwaddy bwe wifout his wittle Sonny?" Chelsea teased in a baby-voice. Chad glared at her.

"I'm seventeen, not five!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"That would make you five, too, idiot."

"Just shut up, Chad. Just shut up."

* * *

"Oh, hey guys!" Portlyn exclaimed as she, Chastity, Trevor, and Skylar all walked through the Cooper's back gate.

"Chad, Chelsea! It's funny seeing you guys here. Guess its a small world, huh?" Skylar asked.

"This is our house!" Chad exclaimed.

"It's funny seeing _you _here!" Chelsea added.

Portlyn sighed. "Whatever. We're here because it's super hot outside - which would be considered weird to most of the country, considering it's December - and we don't have a pool. But, you guys do."

"Well, the more the merrier, right?" Sapphire grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Skylar exclaimed before jumping into the pool.

Everyone heard more voices outside the gate.

"Oh, who is it now?" Chelsea groaned.

"Hiya!" Zaira exclaimed as her, Mia, and Sawyer all leaned over the fence. Zora's eyes lit up at the sight of Sawyer.

"How do you even know where we live?"

* * *

**Note, the last line was Chelsea's, I just didn't want to add that.**

**(=) - My brothers do that to me all the time. I. HATE. IT. One time I was at a pool with my brothers and my friend (Ashley) and they even dunked HER under. After they did I yelled "Welcome to the family, Ash!"**

**I can't really think of anything to add at this point...**

**I broke Davsea up, Channy's still going, Tawnico's still going, everyone's happy.**

**How in the world do you create drama?**

**I know you guys wanna be focused on Channy (specially now that we're being deprived of it on SWAC, right?) but I can't really think of what to do. And no one mention Chad proposing to Sonny, 'cause they've only been together for like (i think) two months in this story. No one gets married after two months of dating. And they're not even 18 yet!**

**Got any ideas?**

**-Abbie**

**Wait, wait, I got an idea! (But I want to keep the rest of that posted) Now, I have a question for you all.**

**Is there anyone that would like to be in this story (don't say yes if you've already been in it, that includes small parts like cashier girls..cough.).**

**Ah-ah ah, I didn't finish. Is there anyone that would like to be in this story BUT wouldn't mind being a hated character that trys to destroy couples?**

**Cough.**

**Note, the character has to be atleast 16. K, bai!**


	46. Memories

**Gasp, i updated.**

**Well, guess what, I just re-read "Chad with a Sister" and really got in the mood to write more of this story. :)**

**Ps., I asked if anyone wanted to be a hated character? Well, I took "Brittany Kenford" from "Stand Up For Me" (one of my one-shots) instead. I don't want anyone to be that hated. xD. **

**Alright, so, this story may be getting updated more often cause' I'm in the mood to go write one hundred chapters. xD**

**I don't own SWAC, or Upside Down by Jack Johnson (Listen to it, it's good. And in this chapter (cause Chelsea's listening to it) it just works, y'know?)**

**This chapter is marvelling in the beauty of Chad with a Sister, and the older chapters of You'd Be Surprised. It can refresh your memory a bit, and bring a good memory or two to the characters and us.**

**Thank you.**

**And, P.P.S, though the story is often in Chelsea's POV, this really really gives you an insight on what she thinks about everyone and junk.**

**:D**

**And P.P.P.S, if you're planning on skipping this chapter because it's so long and "boring" (cause it's memories of the story) that's ont especially a good idea.**

**There's a few memories in here that AREN'T from the stories, too. They're like Chad and Chelsea's past, too.**

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Thinking.

I was doing a lot of it lately.

I had been thinking about the past few months of my life (trust me, they were anything but normal.) I didn't think it was possible for life, and people, to change that much. But hey, look at that. My life had taken so many twists and turns I was sure I was on a rollarcoaster.

I walked up the stairs to my and Chad's section of the house. I put "Upside Down" by Jack Johnson on my iPod and walked into my room, then into my closet. First, I looked at one of my favorite outfits.

A black shirt with a pink vest over it, black jeans, and white boots, along with a matching pink purse.

_"Everyone, this is my," Chad winked at Sonny, "sister."_

_"Why'd you introduce me like I was your girlfriend for a second there?" Chelsea hissed at him. _

_"Heh.." was all he could say as he flashed a smile at her. Chelsea jerked her arm back. "Ow, what was that for?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, did my bag just hit you in the side?"_

I laughed at the old memories, putting the outfit back. Then, I pulled out my pink pajamas.

_"Can we talk?" I asked._

_"What's there to talk about?" Chad asked._

_"Well...I want to talk about your fight with Sonny."_

_"You saw that?"_

_I nodded. "Is that why you're so upset right now?"_

_He sighed. "Yes."_

_"Were you jealous?"_

_"I wasn't jealous, no!" _

_"I know your lieing."_

That was the time I had gotten Chad to admit he liked Sonny. I smiled at that memory, too. I knew he had liked her all along. It was so obvious. And now look at them. They're in love!

I was in love, too.

Actually, to think about it, I still am. No matter how much I may deny it to everyone, I'm still in love with David.

I just can't help it.

Being "just friends" isn't any good for me, no.

I put the pajamas back and looked through the rest of my pajamas, until I found what I was looking for.

A leopard print pajama top, and matching shorts.

_I changed into my pajamas along with everyone else. As Sonny sat down, being the last to change, Chad spoke up._

_"So, who's enjoying having the greatest actor of our generation at this party?"_

_I looked around. "I don't see Zac Efron." That set him off. He got out of his chair and came over to me on my spot on the couch. He moved closer and closer to me, causing me to move backward. We continued this until I flipped over the couch from moving back so far._

_"Serves you right." Chad said._

I shook my head at the memory. That was the start of when Chad started to stand up to me, instead of doing everything I said. I kind of liked it that way, it made things more interesting; kept me on the edge of my seat.

I laughed.

I pulled out my pink duffel bag with "CDC" on it in curly print. Ah, that brought back a funny memory, too.

_"G, do you smell that?" Nico asked, nudging his friend. "Chocolate." they said in unison, grinning._

_"What?" Sonny asked. "I don't have any chocolate around here."_

_"Oh!" I exclaimed, going to my bag. I pulled out a glass pan with plastic wrap over the top of it._

_"Cake?" Chad asked. "How did you fit a cake with all the stuff you crammed in that bag? And besides, you were asleep before me last night, and you didn't have time to bake a cake this morning...when did you make that? I didn't see any cake lieing around in our house anywhere."_

_"That's my secret." I grinned. "Besides, if I told you, I'd have to kill you. So, who wants cake?"_

_"She'd...kill me...over cake?" Chad muttered._

I laughed_. He still doesn't know how I made that cake_. No one ever will. Mwhhahahaha...

I left my closet and walked out into the hall and into my and Chad's shared closet. (I still had Jack Johnson - Upside Down on a constant loop. It fit with the moment.)

I pulled out a brown dress with pink polka dots on it, which had a matching pink hairband with it.

_"Okay!" Tawni exclaimed. Everyone dancing and looked at her. "Now we have a special musical performance for you!"_

_Everyone's attention turned to the middle of the crowd as arguing was heard. Zora was pushing Sonny up to the front of the stage. Nico and Grady were pushing Chad in the same direction. _

_"Now, give it up for Chelsea Dawn Cooper who can surprisingly...sing!" everyone clapped and cheered for me as I walked up to the stage. A spotlight hit me._

_"Alright, I'd like to dedicate this song to those to people in front of the stage who are...well, stupid!" the crowd laughed. "Okay, maybe not stupid. Just blind." Sonny and Chad's faces twisted into confusion._

_"Did you know your sister could sing?" I heard Sonny whisper to Chad._

_"Nope."_

_I sang my original - love - song to them, and they went from confused, to embarrased, and then a pinch of happiness._

_"Don't you to realize it?" I asked after I finished, standing next to Tawni. "What do you call that..." I snapped my fingers._

_"Being perfect for eachother?" Tawni asked, like she had just come up with the idea, but we had it planned._

_"Yup, that's it!"_

I grinned widely at the memory. That was the beginning of Channy.

_"P-perfect for eachother?" Chad stuttered._

_"We're not perfect for eachother!" Sonny exclaimed. _

_"Didn't you guys listen to the lyrics of that song at all?" Tawni asked._

_"You really think we're perfect for eachother?" Sonny asked._

_"I wrote that whole song just for you guys. Yes!"_

_"Now," Tawni said, "Kiss her before we slap you two silly!"_

That made me think of mine and Tawni's plan. That was one good Channy-making plan.

To bad it didn't...excactly work. But they ended up together in the end; that's what mattered.

I went over to Chad's side of our closet and grabbed one of his suits, and grabbed a red sleevless dress with silver sequins out from my side. I smiled.

_After a while of talking, the limo pulled up to a fancy restaurant that also had a dance floor. We got out. A few pictures and autographs later, we were at the front door. Chad opened the door at let everyone walk inside. I was last, so we went in at the same time._

_"Are you feeling alright? I swear you just did something kind... and gentalmen-ish." I whispered._

_"Sonny has changed me. A lot." He whispered back. _

_As we walked in I spotted the dance floor._

_"Let's go dance!" I exclaimed, dragging Grady over to it._

_After a while, Chad came over to us._

_"Mind if I cut in?" he asked. Grady nodded._

_"What was that about?" I asked._

_"Can't I dance with my sister?"_

_"I guess...but you've never done it before."_

That was when me and Grady were still in a relationship. Chad had warned me about Chastity liking Grady, but I didn't mind. Chastity is/was a sweet girl.

And later that night, me and Chad had started our new... 'game.'

_"How'd it happen?" Chad asked._

_"How'd what happen?"_

_"How'd we fall for randoms?"_

_I smiled. "You'd Be Surprised."_

I went back into my closet and picked out a blue tanktop and blue jeans. (I never mentiond her clothes in this part during the story, but eh.)

_Sonny went into the prop house and saw a stage set up, along with chairs._

_"What's this?" she asked._

_"It was Chelsea's idea. We're having a karaoke night!" Tawni exclaimed._

_"Everyday's a party with you, huh?" Sonny laughed, looking at Chelsea._

_"Totally!" Chelsea exclaimed, doing a small dance. The three girls laughed._

That was when we had sang "All In This Together".

_"Come on, you guys know this song!" Sonny cheered. Chad gasped as the music began to play._

_"Sonny, how could you!" he whined._

_"I know you hate Zac Efron, but...get over it."_

Me, Tawni, and Sonny had all sang a song together too. I figured when I met them I'd end up becoming friends with them. Well, after a while. At first I wasn't nuts about them. But something about them changed me. For the better, definitly.

_"Cause we're one, and the same."_

_"How many people become friends with their enemies?" I whispered to Chad._

_"You'd be surprised," he responded, winking._

I pulled out a purple plaid shirt, black vest, and black jeans. That was the first time I had really dressed not so, you know, sparkly and fancy. I was more down-to-earth, or whatever.

_Chad walked in while we were dancing to the song. He looked at me weird._

_"You finished with Mackenzie Falls. What are you doing here?" Chad asked me._

_"I can't visit my favorite cast?" I asked, walking towards the door and standing in front of him._

_He put his hand up to his heart and preteneded to be shocked and hurt._

_"I thought Mackenzie Falls was your favorite cast! What kind of sister are you?" He asked._

_I laughed and he soon joined me._

_"I'm kidding, of course. This has kind of become my favorite cast too." He mumbled the last part. But, they still heard him._

_"Aww, Chad!" Sonny said. She ran over and hugged him. She put her arm on his shoulder and stuck the other one out._

_"Group hug!" She called out. We all groaned but did anyway. And I knew. These people were true friends._

I then pulled out a purple tube-top, black shorts, and bloxing gloves. They were from a boxing class I had took.

Mwhahaha.

_"I don't care if he's my brother." I said. "You guys better call the police, because there's about to be a case of murder!" I shouted. I tucked and rolled to the door._

_"Since when could you do that?" Tawni asked, looking at me._  
_"I've taken up gymnastics... and boxing." I said the last part with a devilish grin. "Speaking of boxing, I've got some training to do." I said, running out the door._

_I ran into Chad's dressing room, full of fury._

_"How?" I yelled at him._

_"Chelsea! Thank goodness you're here. Sonny must of told you what happened! It didn't happen like you think-" I stopped him by yelling again._

_"HOW!" I screamed._

_"Chels, let me explain! I was practicing a scene with Portlyn. We were going over the Mack Falls script and the last part said we had to kiss! I would never do that to Sonny!" He cried._

_"Explain that to the girl crying her heart out in her dressing room!" I yelled._

I put the boxing outfit back in the box it was in, and got out a dress I had worn during one of my movies that I had shot, "Silent Wind."

It reminded me of the time Sonny thought that me and David had kissed.

David...

_The pictures taken of me and David by the stream showed up. Then, another one._

_Me and David.. kissing?_

_"I never kissed him!" I screeched, standing up and pacing. Chad leaned forward from his previous spot in the corner of the couch where I pushed him. He pointed to a few spots on the screen._

_"That's clearly manipulated. It looks really fake." he said. "That's you from that movie you shot during the kissing scene." Chad pointed to my picture. Then he moved his hand towards David. "And that's David during that talk-show we did earlier."_

_I walked back over by the TV and looked at it closer._  
_"You're right." I said._

_Then someone burst through the glass doors of our house. Sonny._

_"You kissed my brother?" she asked, staring at me._

_"No! It's fake!" I said. I pointed towards the screen repeating what Chad said._

_"You're right! Gosh, the paparazzi stop at nothing." she said. "And poor David! He's in Hollywood for 3 days and already all of this happens?"_

_I sighed._

I went to the back of my closet where I kept all kinds of random things.

I pulled out my favored tan guitar, with pink flowers on it.

_I stopped playing and smiled. That's when David came in the room._

_"Hey." he said._

_"Oh, hi." I said, waving. I looked down at my guitar._

_"You know you have a really good voice." he said smiling as he walked towards me._

_"You heard that?" I asked, my face getting red._

_"Yeah. And you don't have to be embarrassed." he said._

_"I wrote that song." I said._

_"You did?" he asked._

_I nodded. "I wrote it for someone I recently met." I said. I didn't tell him I wrote it for him, but he probably got the hint. I noticed disappointment in his eyes._

_"Oh." he said. "They're lucky."_

_He didn't get the hint. He thought it was for someone else. I decided to play along. I put my guitar away and walked towards him._

_"Yeah. I like him a lot." I said. He looked even more hurt._

_"What's he like?" he asked. He's jealous. That's so cute!_

_"He's really cute. He's got dark hair, and he's tall." I said._

_"I see. I have to go." He turned around and walked towards the door. I put my hand on his shoulder._

_"Wait." I said. He looked at me._

_"What?" he asked._

_"You don't know who i'm talking about?" I asked him. He shook his head._

_"You know him." I said. He looked confused._

_"Who do I know that you know to.. besides your brother, Nico, Grady..." he looked even more confused. "You like Nico?" he asked._

_"No. Gah, you're so stupid!" I said jokingly, sitting down on the couch._

_"Why am I stupid? Who is it you like?" he asked, walking by me again._

_I stood up._  
_"It's you." I said. He smiled._

_"You... you like me?" he asked._

_"Yup. I know this will sound cheesy, but i've liked you since I first looked into your eyes at the park."_

_"I've actually liked you ever since I saw one of your movies. Meeting you just added on to that." he said._

_I couldn't help but blush at that._

_"Well then I suppose I should do this." David said. He held my hand._

The thought of David brought a tear to my eye.

God, how I missed him.

Sure, we were friends, but like I said earlier, that just wasn't enough.

I went back into the closet me and Chad shared and pulled out a white and brown dress. It was from when we went to the Ritz restaraunt. My first date with David.

Gosh, how I wished my thoughts would stop making their way over to him.

_Zora and Stella sat at the ends of the table. I sat in the chair next to her, David across from me. Sonny was next to me, Chad across from her. Tawni was next to Sonny, and Chastity was next to Tawni. Of course Nico across from Tawni and Grady was across from Chastity._

_"You know..this is kind of our first date..even if there are other people here." David said._

_"I guess so." I blushed._

I went back into my closet (sheesh, i was doing to much movement!) and pulled out a red Christmas outfit.

_Chelsea Dawn Cooper had never looked more festive._

_Ever._

_Her red long-sleeved dress had white (fake) fur lining the edges. On the top of her dress were two small bells, sitting on top of (also fake) holly leaves. To go with it, she was wearing matching red and white boots, and a santa hat._

_She smiled proudly at her outfit in the mirror._

_"Chelsea, the guest are going to be arriving so..." Chad's sentence trailed off as he examined his sister. "What's with your outfit?"_

_"It's Christmas. I can't wear it?" Chelsea asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"I suppose...but it's unlike you to wear something...y'know, festive."_

_"Since when?"_

_Chad leaned on the doorframe of Chelsea's door, giving her an are-you-serious? look. "Chels, last Halloween you wore a shirt that said 'costume' on it."_

I laughed. Chad was right. I was to lazy to actually put a costume on, so I did that. I found the Halloween shirt and brought it out.

_"Chelsea!" Chad yelled down to me. "We need to go to Aunt Cookie's for her halloween par...why aren't you wearing a costume?" He, himself, was wearing a pirate costume._

_"Nerd." I snickered at said costume. "Anyway, I'm to lazy. And this shirt works just fine."_

_"A shirt that says costume on it. Alright, if you say so. Now come on, we have to go to Aunt Cookie's._

I went back into our shared closet (seriously, to much walking) and pulled out the dress I wore to Mr. Condor's Christmas party.

That party gave me good memories, and bad ones.

It showed me what a good brother Chad was, for one.

_I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I heard rapid footsteps down the sidewalk, and somehow, I recognized the footsteps._

_What? We're twins, we know when our other half is there._

_"Chelsea!" Chad exclaimed, out of breath, running over to me. "What happened?" he leaned down on one knee next to me._

_I sniffled. "Shouldn't you be with Sonny?"_

_"No, Chelsea. We're not talking about Sonny. What happened to you?"_

_Another tear fell down my face. "D-david." I muttered._

_"What did he do? I'll kill him if he hurt you."_

_I would have laughed at how Chad was acting if I hadn't been so sad._

_I wiped my eyes and sniffled again, attempting to talk. "S-some girl wanted to dance w-with him, so they left. After I sang my song, I went to go find h-him and..."_

_"And what?" Chad asked desperatly. "What happened?" he repeated for the third time._

_"He was h-hugging her. I don't know why I reacted so weird, b-but after I thought about it for a while, I noticed there was a lipstick mark on his c-cheek...and i'm not wearing lipstick."_

_Chad looked down, thinking. "But this doesn't make sense. Why would he cheat on you? Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"_

_"No, Chad," I said, still crying. "It was real. And I know i'm probably overreacting, but I just..." I sighed. "Imagine if you saw Sonny hugging...Joe Jonas. And he had her lipstick on his face. Wouldn't you be upset?"_

_"Well of course," Chad said. "I love Sonny."_

_Another tear fell down my face as the wind blew through my hair. "Exactly."_

_Chad wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest, him not even seeming to care that I was ruining his suit._

_"I'm sorry, Chels." he whispered._

_"You know, you're a pretty good brother," I said, a small smile on my face._

_"Of course I am. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_I laughed._

And another good memory.

_I watched Chad and Sonny dance. Chad had a small smile on his face, his arms wrapped around Sonny's waist, and his eyes staring off into the distance._

_He had never looked happier._

_Well, his eyes were full of joy._

_And then I came back to what was going on with me and David at the moment._

_"David, like I said, yes, it is crazy. It's crazy for you to spend so much money on a necklace for me. It's crazy for just you and the randoms to change me into a completely different - but better - person. It's crazy for you to say you love me when we've only been together for..what, a month? It's crazy for you to be dating me at all." I held one of his hands. "But it's good that I like crazy." I smiled._

_Using the hand that I held, David pulled me into a hug. Over his shoulder, I saw a girl with..ahem...to much make up looking at him._

_Oh, heck no._

_He's mine._

_"David?"_

_"Mmmhm?" he asked, his head buried in my hair._

_"I love you too." I said quietly._

_He pulled back from the hug and stared at me with wide, happy eyes._

_"Really?"_

_"Really." I whispered._

_And then, just as Tawni was singing "Kiss me, tonight," again..._

_He kissed me._

But, it also gave me a bad memory.

_David came over and sat next to me, sighing._

_"Chelsea, I didn't cheat on you." he said. "I was comforting Diane, the girl you saw, because she was going through some rough stuff. I would neve cheat on you."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah, oh."_

_We were silent for a few moments, until I spoke up, looking at him sadly._

_"You know..maybe...maybe we rushed into saying...you know..those three words. It seems there might be some trust issues if I though you cheated on me."_

_David nodded, sighing again. "I think you're right. Maybe we should...break up?" (Insert aww from audience.)_

_I shrugged. "Maybe."_

_He stood up, helping me up too. David held his hand out._

_"Friends?"_

_I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Friends."_

I then put the dress back and went into my closet again, and pulled out the swimsuit I had wore yesterday.

_"Oh, hey guys!" Portlyn exclaimed as she, Chastity, Trevor, and Skylar all walked through the Cooper's back gate._

_"Chad, Chelsea! It's funny seeing you guys here. Guess its a small world, huh?" Skylar asked._

_"This is our house!" Chad exclaimed._

_"It's funny seeing you here!" Chelsea added._

_Portlyn sighed. "Whatever. We're here because it's super hot outside - which would be considered weird to most of the country, considering it's December - and we don't have a pool. But, you guys do."_

_"Well, the more the merrier, right?" Sapphire grinned._

_"That's the spirit!" Skylar exclaimed before jumping into the pool._

_Everyone heard more voices outside the gate._

_"Oh, who is it now?" Chelsea groaned._

_"Hiya!" Zaira exclaimed as her, Mia, and Sawyer all leaned over the fence. Zora's eyes lit up at the sight of Sawyer._

_"How do you even know where we live?"_

Finally, I put the swimsuit back. And that's when an idea struck me. I ran back into my room, out of my closet, and picked up the sunglasses Chad had gotten me.

I put them on and admired myself in the mirror, sighing contently.

You know what? Those randoms changed my life so much. I can't begin to tell you how much I love them, and the falls cast, Chad, everyone.

I wouldn't swap my life for anyone else's in the world.

And you know what else?

I wouldn't change my friends and family for anyone else, either.

* * *

**There you go. REALLY long, and if you don't like Davsea/don't care aobout Chelsea, then you probably didn't even bother reading it.**

**It made me smile, though. xD**

**-Abbie**


	47. Hamster

**Told you I'd update fast. Thought I was lieing, did ye?**

**I don't own SWAC, or a hamster. Sniffle.**

**How many people saw Despicable Me? I LOVE THAT MOVIE SO MUCH!**

**MINIONS!**

**AGNES!**

**VECTOR!**

**Best parts of the movie.**

**If you haven't seen it...well you have too.**

**Awesome song you should listen too: Secrets by One Republic.**

**Story-related note: "Edith" is the name of one of the sisters on Despicable Me, so um yeah, I don't own that either. **

**Non-story related note: Well, it's not related to THIS story, but go check out the trailer for my other story, "Whisk Me Away"****

* * *

**

"WAHHH!" Chelsea yelled, running down the stairs. Chad, who was sitting on the couch, looked up at her. She ran over and sat next to him on the couch, her head in her hands, appearing to be crying. He figured she was being over dramatic about whatever it was, though.

"What is it?" he asked.

"EDITH DIED!" she exclaimed, over dramaticly crying again.

"SHE WAS SO YOUNG!" Chad yelled, hugging Chelsea. Chelsea pulled back from the hug and sniffled, wiping her eye.

"You don't know who Edith is, do you?"

"No clue."

"My hamster, you idiot!" Chelsea stood up, glaring at Chad.

"Ooooh, right."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. She sat on the couch, arms crossed over her chest, moping about her dead hamster. That was when the doorbell rang. Chad, seeing his sister wasn't about to get it, answered it.

"Sonny!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"And David!" David waved his hands, emphasising his presents. **(AN: Rofl, jazz hands!)**

"What are you guys doing here?" Chelsea asked as they walked in.

"We just thought we'd, you know, come visit." Sonny grinned. Then, taking in Chelsea's appearance, frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Edith died."

"OH MY GOSH!" Sonny gasped.

"You don't know who Edith is either, I take it."

"No...I can't say I do."

"Edith is, was, my hamster."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonny frowned again, and hugged Chelsea.

"Thanks."

"Here Chels, me and Sonny will go...get Edith, and give her a proper burrial..." Chad offered. Chelsea didn't respond, so he motioned Sonny up the stairs, figuring Edith was in her room.

* * *

"Come on," Sonny and Chad heard David's voice as they walked down the stairs. "Let's do it!"

They walked silently, eavesdropping. David was sitting next to Chelsea, grinning. Chelsea still looked sad.

"I'm not in the mood." Chelsea replied.

"You know you want too~" David smiled again.

"No I don't!" Chelsea argued.

"Come on, Chels."

"I don't feel like it...I'm too upset."

Sonny looked up at Chad, both of them looked surprised...and a little scared.

"Just come to the Karaoke club, it'll be fun!" David exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh, fine!" Chelsea gave in.

Sonny and Chad both sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's what you guys were talking about.." Chad finally announced his presence, walking down the stairs, Sonny behind him.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Chelsea asked, raising her eyebrows.

"...not that."

"You thought we - oh, no!" David caught on.

"What?" Chelsea asked, seemingly still lost. David leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Ugh, that's gross!" she exclaimed.

"And illegal." David agreed. **(AN: iCarly. xD...I still want to know what Sam meant by that..."Hob knocker!" Remembering that, I just HAD to add it. xD)**

"What are you talking about now, a karaoke club?" Chad asked.

"Karaoke Dokie." Sonny responded.

**(AN: Sorry I have so many of these. Credit of the name goes to Victorious, the show, though. I love that show. P.S.,...well, to stop bugging you, I'll do the rest of the "P.S" at the end of the chapter.)**

"Karaoke Dokie?" Chad stifled a laugh, amused by the name.

"Yes, Chad, Karaoke Dokie." Sonny sighed. "They have really good food, and singing competitions. Me and David were gonna go, and now, I guess Chelsea is too!" she grinned.

Chad shrugged. "I guess I'll go then, too. It sounds okay."

"Okay?" David stood up, his mouth open. "Just okay? No, no, you have the wrong idea. It's AMAZING."

"Sorry, sheesh." Chad put his hands up in defense.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Sonny exclaimed, smiling. "I can call the rest of the 'randoms'," she gave Chad a bit of a glare at the name, "And see if they want to come, too."

"I'll help you." Chelsea said, finally cracking a smile. Her and Sonny ran upstairs, their phones already in their hands.

"Wow..." Chad said. "Girls are weird."

David nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Tawni?" Sonny asked, her phone up to her ear. Her and Chelsea were in Chelsea's room.

"Hey, Sonny, what's uppy?" Tawni asked.

"Haha, Tawni."

"I know. I'm hilarious!" her voice then turned serious again. "Now what do you want? I'm in the middle of something."

"What?"

"Shopping!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, Chad, Chelsea, and David to a place called Karaoke Dokie."

"Karaoke Dokie?" Tawni scoffed.

"You've been there?"

"No, but that name sounds ridiculous."

"Says the girl who works on So Random..." Chelsea mumbled, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey!" Sonny said, looking at her. "I work on So Random too!" she turned her attention back to the phone. "Anyway, they have good food, and singing competitions. And you're a really good singer, so..."

"I got to sing at Mr. Condor's Christmas party," Tawni pointed out, sitting on a bench in the mall she was at.

"There will be cute guys?" Sonny tried, but figured it would be no use considering "Tawnico."

"You know I'm in a relationship with Nico."

"You can wear a pretty dress..."

"What time?" Tawni couldn't get the question out fast enough.

"Tomorrow, meet us at Chad's house at 5."

And with that, she hung up.

Zora had obliged immediently, claiming she was bored out of her mind at her house. And Nico and Grady agreed to go as soon as Sonny said "They have good food."

"Well alrighty, that's everyone!" Sonny grinned.

"Yo, Chad!" Chelsea hollored, opening her bedroom door.

"I think him and David went down to the game room. They're not going to be able to hear you."

"No, no, just wait." Chelsea smiled. In a minute, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What is it, Chels?" Chad asked. Sonny's jaw dropped. Chelsea did have a loud scream, though.

"Everyone's meeting us to go to Karaoke Dokie tomorrow at five."

"A'ight." Chad shrugged.

* * *

**Oh, and a continuation of the "Victorious, Karaoke Dokie" author's note,**

**1. If you think I'm 'unoriginal', for using stuff from other shows sometimes, I like to do that to have people who like those shows get a laugh from remembering moments from those shows. Okay, I said shows a lot, so you might be a bit confused, but whatever.**

**2. I'm going to be using some of the Victorious characters in this at times (because I used Karaoke Dokie), to create jealousy around people...MWHAHAHA! Drama! If you don't watch Victorious, that doesn't matter. This isn't a SWAC/Victorious crossover, so.**

**-Abbie**


	48. Together Again

**I seriously made you guys wait to long for this chapter! I'm sooooo sorry!**

**But, I have something super seriously serious to tell you.**

**This is the last chapter before the epliogue thingy. Meh!**

**This has been such a long journey. :D Thanks to everyone who stuck with me. I don't know - do you want a third story?**

**I'm sorry the ending is kind of rushed, if you wanna say - I just wanted to get this chapter done. :)**

**Note - I don't remember if I ever gave Chad and Chelsea's mom a name, so I did this chapter. xD**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

"Hey, Chelsea," Tawni nudged her friend in the side, grinning. "That cute guy over there has been staring at you."

"Who wouldn't stare at me? I'm Chelsea Dawn Cooper, for goodness sake!" Chelsea exclaimed. The table of stars became quiet, all surprised a bit by Chelsea. After all, she hadn't acted like that in...quite a while. Chad hadn't, either. The Cooper twins were completely changed. Chelsea smiled bashfully. "Old time's sake."

"Anyway, as I was saying, go talk to him!"

"It looks like she doesn't need to go talk to him." Sonny smirked. "He's coming over here." they all looked. Sure enough, the guy was walking towards

"What?" Chelsea exclaimed. "Hide me!" she attempted to hide behind Tawni, but she pushed Chelsea back into her seat.

"Chelsea Dawn Cooper, right?" the boy asked.

Chelsea gave him a half flirty half goofy smile. "Yeah." she stretched the word out with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm Beck." Beck stuck his hand out. Chelsea shook it, still smiling. Suddenly, a brown haired girl rushed up behind him.

"Did he ask you out yet?" she questioned, looking at Chelsea.

"Tori!" Beck scolded.

Tori crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you seemed so shy before, I just thought I'd come help."

"You were going to ask me out?" Chelsea questioned, grinning. "I love fans who actually have the guts to do that."

"See." Tori frowned. "Now ask her!" she poked Beck in the arm.

"Well," Beck smiled at Chelsea. "Do you wanna'?"

Chelsea nodded, smiling. "Yes."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" David yelled. Him and Sonny were both entering there house.

"You've said that like forty times." Sonny rolled her eyes. "So Chelsea's going on a date. What's wrong with that?"

"We just broke up a few days ago! That's what's wrong with that!"

"Calm down, David. You know what? If you want her back, why don't you go tell her?"

David sighed. "I can't do that, Sonny."

"And why not?"

"She'd never take me back!"

"I think if you went and told her you still loved her she would. Actually, go do that. Right now. In fact, I'll come with." Sonny smiled, then began pushing David back out the door.

* * *

Chelsea and Chad were both sitting on the couch in their living room. Chad was watching T.V., while Chelsea was reading a book. Actually, pretending to read a book. She was to lost in her own thoughts to do anything.

Both twins got up as the doorbell rang.

"David, Sonny?" Chelsea asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"David has something to tell you." Sonny said, walking over next to Chad.

"What is he doing?" Chad muttered to her.

"You'll see."

Chelsea crossed her arms over her chest, waiting impatiently while David just stared at her. "Well?"

"I..I want you back."

"What?" Chad and Chelsea exclaimed at the same time.

"I said," David glanced at Chad quickly, "And I didn't mean it to you," he then looked back at Chelsea, and his voice became softer. "I want you back."

"I don't know, David." Chelsea frowned, causing tears to nearly fall down David's face. She then grinned at him. "Oh, yeah I do! I wanted you back, too."

As the couple shared a hug, the other couple in the room smiled. "She's growing up so fast," Chad whispered.

"I know. Our little girl turned into a young lady." Sonny nodded, agreeing. They then both started laughing.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from the stairs, accompanied with two sets of footsteps. "Ooooh, are you guys back together?" Chad and Chelsea's mother, April, squealed, their father, Josh, walking behind her.

"They are indeed," Sonny smiled.

"Well, I'll be right back." Chelsea began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" April asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Gotta go tell Beck I can't make it to the date. I think I'll tell him to ask out that Tori girl. She looked like she liked him."

* * *

**There we go. The epilogue will be updated today, too.**

**-Abbie**


	49. You'd Be Surprised

**Ohmigosh this story is over! I can't believe it! D:**

**I think I am going to write a third one for it - that is, if you guys want. I dunno, do you think this story should be continued? It wouldn't EXACTLY be continued, it would be set a tiny bit in the future. :)**

**I think I should, though, you guys are going to hate this epilogue. xD**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Note: for later, this is **Chad **and this is **_Chelsea, _**and **this is both of them_.. _******And also, this is set the next day, but the second part type thingy is set later...you'll understand what I mean later**

* * *

"Hey, Channy, Davsea, get in here!" Tawni yelled as the two couples were walking towards the door of the Prop House. A few extra seats were set up in it. Nico was sitting next to Tawni on the couch, which was pushed back from the T.V. a bit. Mia, Zaira, Chastity, and Grady were all sitting in the chairs near the couch. Sapphire, Zora, and Sawyer were all sitting on the floor in front of the television.

"Channy" and "Davsea" sat on the couch with "Tawnico".

"Ooh, group get together." Chelsea smiled. "What are we doing?"

"Watching a movie." Nico smiled. "You guys should like this. And just so you know, this was Chad's idea." he pressed a button on the remote as Zora turned the lights in the Prop House.

As soon as the movie came on screen, everyone in the room groaned.

Chelsea scowled at her twin. "The Chad Dylan Cooper Story? Really, Chad, really?"

* * *

People had no idea what good movies were back then.

_Chad was such a dork back then._

On a different note, it was a great time for us to all spend as friends.

_On another note, we were all together as friends._

I couldn't believe I had gone from completely hating those people to becoming best friends with them.

_I couldn't believe I had gone from practically hating those people to becoming best friends with them._

If you would have told me that was how I would have been like five months earlier - I wouldn't have believed you.

_It's strange how life just seemed to twist and turn in ways we never expect._

I even grew to like that nutcase Sapphire.

_Sapphire even became one of my friends._

And we may have seemed like the perfect couple back then,

_We had our ups and downs back then,_

but Sonny and I eventually broke up.

_but David and I eventually broke up._

I know we'll end up together in the future, though.

_I know we'll be together again someday._

Because that's just the way destiny works.

_Because that's just the way destiny works._

Who would ever think all of that would happen, just because Chelsea came to the studio?

_Who would have ever thought our lives would change so much, just because I visited Condor Studios?_

Well, you know what we say.

_You know what we always say._

You'd Be Surprised.

* * *

**And that is the official end! Isn't it sad? I hope you enjoyed this. I'm going to have a poll about this story up soon, so keep a look out! **

**I love every one of you who either reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story, or favorited/alerted me. You guys are so awesome!**

**-Abbie**


End file.
